His Butler, The Predator
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Ciel is furious that one-half of Jack the Ripper remains alive. Since Grell cannot be killed by Sebastian, he orders the butler to injure & humiliate him. The results are not what the young earl expected. TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape & a feigned rape occur. Marked as complete because it was originally a one-shot. I reserve the right to add more chapters as Grell inspires me.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: First fanfiction in this fandom. Be gentle...or not._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did...oh, the things I would do to them._**

* * *

Ciel Phantonhive glared out the window as the flamboyant, red-haired grim reaper sprinted through his gardens, chasing after his butler, declaring his undying love and adoration as he went.

One-half of Jack the Ripper, still alive. Yet his aunt was dead, buried and rotting beneath the cold ground. He could nearly visualize her; the white petals of the roses turned toxic as her skin tightened and pulled away from her bones. The young earl narrowed his one visible eye at that thought. His butler had failed him. The order had been given to exterminate Jack the Ripper. One-half remained. One-half lived.

"Sebastian."

He watched as the man turned abruptly and hurried into the mansion, intent to see to the needs of his young master. In a short while, the door to Ciel's study opened and the demon butler entered, gloved hand covering where a heart should be.

"Young master," Sebastian said with a bow.

"You failed me."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "How so, young master?" he inquired. "Was your luncheon not to your liking?"

"To hell with the bloody luncheon!" Ciel screamed, turning from the window in a rage. "How is it that my aunt lays rotting in the ground and that _thing_ still lives?! I ordered you to kill him. He is still here."

Sebastian lowered himself to one knee. "My lord, I fear that my hands have been tied in that matter," he spoke remorsefully. "The Grim Reaper Dispatch Society had jurisdiction over Grell Sutcliff. I could not interfere."

"I gave you an order."

"One I was prevented from obeying, my lord. Forgive me."

Ciel stormed over to the kneeling demon and kicked his jaw, sending the man reeling backward. "No!" he yelled, ripping off his eye-patch. "This is an order, Sebastian. Kill him. Now!"

Sebastian straightened himself and returned to kneeling before his master. "I cannot, my young master," he stated again.

Ciel was fuming. Then a thought crossed his mind. "You cannot kill him?" he asked.

"No, my young master."

"But you can hurt him."

Sebastian looked up, eyes shining bright red as he smirked. "Yes, young master."

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian, this is an order," he stated firmly. "Hurt the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff. Humiliate him. Make him wish he was the one buried instead of Madam Red."

Sebastian rose to his feet, hand over his heart. "Yes—"

"I am not finished," Ciel interrupted coldly. "He fancies you. Give him that."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "My lord?"

"Rip his body in half," he snarled. "You're a demon with a demon's lusts. Fuck him bloody and leave him for dead."

"Young master," Sebastian began. "I am many things, but a rapist is not one of them."

Ciel's mismatched eyes narrowed at his butler. "Do you want out of our contract?" he snapped.

Sebastian sighed and knelt again. "No, my lord," he stated. "It shall be done as you command."

"Go," Ciel ordered, turning his back on the butler. "I don't want to see you again until the deed is completed."

"Yes, my lord," the demon agreed before exiting the study. Once he had closed the door, his eyes narrowed to slits. Sebastian was unhappy with this order. Rape was a disgusting thing and he could not abide by it. His young master had stepped over the line with this order. Yet, his hands were contractually tied. As a demon, Sebastian's morals were non-existent. However, this order left him feeling nauseated. There had to be a loophole, a way to get around it.

As he thought, he returned to the Phantomhive gardens, searching for his prey. Grell was admiring Ciel's white roses, pricking his fingers with his sharp teeth and painting the flawless petals with drops of crimson blood. The reaper grinned at Sebastian as he neared him, winking coyly.

"Red suits them better, don't you agree, Bassy?" he asked.

Sebastian had to admit red was a better color on the flora. "Grell," he began, stepping closer to the other male and lowering his voice.

"Oh, come on, Bassy! I'm not destroying the Brat's roses!" Grell protested before Sebastian could continue. "I'm just painting them pretty, pretty red. No need to kick me out."

"I had not planned on it," Sebastian said, taking the reaper by the arm and guiding him some place more secluded.

Grell looked at Sebastian and then at their surroundings. "Oh, Bassy, trying to get me alone, are you? You really should think about a lady's reputation, but I'll it slide for now."

"I need to talk to you, privately," Sebastian hissed. "Please do not make a scene. I swear to you, there will be no violence."

"Oh drat, and I do so love a little violence in my romance," Grell purred. He dropped the sultry act and stared into Sebastian's eyes. "You're troubled, Sebastian. What is it?"

The demon's lips quirked up slightly. "You really have been studying me to know the subtleties in my body language."

"What can I say, Bassy," Grell grinned, latching onto his black clad arm. "I'm a dedicated student and your body is my favorite subject." The reaper released his arm and straightened his glasses. "In all seriousness, what's the trouble, Sebastian?"

Sebastian lowered his voice again. "My master has ordered me to kill you," he told him.

Grell rolled his eyes and examined his nails. "And we all know that can't happen, don't we?" he smirked. "Poor Brat. Can't have his fun with me."

"As such is the case," Sebastian continued. "He's ordered me to hurt you."

Grell's smirk turned into a sinister grin. "Oh good," he purred. "Fisticuffs only or can I use my Death Scythe?"

"Ciel ordered me to 'fuck you bloody and leave you for dead'," Sebastian deadpanned.

Grell's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red and he placed his hand to his forehead in a feigned swoon. "Oh, you mustn't tease a lady so, Bassy," he exclaimed. "My poor heart can't take it! You mean to tell me, the Brat thinks that you having your way with me is a punishment?"

"He wants to humiliate you and make you wish you were in his aunt's grave rather than her."

Grell's features turned serious. "Darling, I wish that every day of my life," he muttered, dropping his dramatics and glaring at him. "I didn't want to kill Anne. When we started the whole Jack the Ripper fiasco, she asked me to make sure that her reputation, as well as the Brat's, remained in tact should we ever get caught. She asked me to kill her and make her look like one of our victims. Anne was so beautiful, an angel in red."

Sebastian studied the reaper. "You actually did care for her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Ah, it was complicated," Grell replied, leaning up against a tree and looking at the sky. "I loved her dearly. I couldn't figure out if it was because I wanted to be with her or simply…be her." He looked over at the demon. "You know I'm different, Sebastian. I don't see a pretty lady and instantly lose it. I prefer the company of gentlemen. But with Anne…she took my breath away. She's the only woman I'll ever love.

"I cried for her the entire time I was on disciplinary leave," he added. "I mourn her still. I probably will for the rest of time."

"She was an exceptional lady," Sebastian agreed. "My master mourns her as well."

"The Brat doesn't deserve to mourn her," Grell snarled. "He didn't know the real Anne. His existence was an affront to my lady. Yet, her gentle heart loved him still." He pushed away from the tree. "So, you have an order to see to. Should I run and scream and put on a show for the little earl? I'll warn you, I tend to get quite vocal during passionate moments."

"That I don't doubt," Sebastian chuckled. "I don't want to rape you."

Grell rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Sebastian," he said with a grin. "You couldn't rape me even if you tried. You always have an open invitation to use me for all of your deviant sexual desires. If I woke to find you balls deep inside me, you wouldn't hear a single protest from me."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "This presents a problem then," he sighed. "Though I am pleased to know that anything I may have to do to you would not be considered rape to you…"

"Not at all, Darling," Grell purred, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's again.

"…my master's orders were quite clear," he continued.

Grell shrugged. "Easily remedied," he told him, leaning up to kiss the demon's cheek. "Simply do to me what your master ordered then return to him and tell him it had the opposite effect on me. That what he meant for humiliation and pain and degradation, I turned into an open declaration of my dear Bassy's undying love for me. I'll follow you around more and annoy the little shit to death. It'll be great fun and you may get your soul to devour faster."

Sebastian chuckled at that. "You know, Grell, I may have underestimated you," he told him, pulling the reaper into his arms and turning them, slamming the red-head up against the trunk of the tree. "You would have been one hell of a demon."

"As it is, I'm a reaper to die for, Darling," he moaned as Sebastian's lips closed over his. He returned the kiss heatedly, then pushed him away, shrugging his red coat off his body and dropping it carefully to the ground. "Ah, ah, dear Bassy. This is supposed to be a rape." He materialized his Death Scythe and grinned, his sharp teeth flashing menacingly as the machine roared to life. "We'll consider this foreplay."

"Oh, the fun I'll have with you, Grell," Sebastian growled, whipping out his silverware and hurling them after the sprinting reaper.

"You'll never catch me, you foul demon!" Grell shouted dramatically. "How dare you accost a lady so uncouthly?!"

Sebastian smirked, letting more knives and forks fly at the flame colored reaper. He really did enjoy the chase, and Grell was giving him one hell of one.

Grell smirked as he let a few of the pieces of silverware catch him, ripping his clothes in the process. Trousers, shirts, and vests could be purchased anew. That blessed red coat, however, was irreplaceable. He wouldn't have that article of clothing ruined for any amount of fun with Sebastian.

He stopped sprinting and turned to face the charging demon, Death Scythe roaring viciously. He swung it down on Sebastian, using much less force than he could have, smirking as the butler caught it in his hands, yanking the Scythe away. Grell's dramatics increased at that.

"Sebastian, no," he pleaded, backing away slowly. "You don't want to do this. Not like this."

Sebastian tossed the Death Scythe aside, imbedding it into the trunk of a tree and stalking his 'prey'. He bit into the fabric of his gloves and removed them with his teeth. "My master's orders are absolute, Sutcliff," he said calmly. "I cannot kill you…but if I cannot perform a simple rape, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Classy Bassy," Grell purred under his breath, still 'fighting' his assailant. "No! Bassy! NO!"

Sebastian grabbed Grell by the hair and spun him around, using the long locks to tie the man's arms behind his back. Grell moaned at the feel of his hair being pulled. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this," Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Can't help it, Bassy," he whispered back. "I like my hair yanked and you do it so skillfully. And what a knot you've tied in it! I can't move at all! Well done, Darling!

"Oh, God! Sebastian, you can't do this!"

Sebastian ripped Grell's vest and shirt opened before ripping his pants and shoving them off his body. "Apologies for the torn clothing," he stated earnestly. "I will help you mend them afterwards."

"Eh, I expected it, which is why I left my red coat back there," he answered, still struggling. "Be a dear and collect it for me. I don't want it to get ruined."

Sebastian spit into his hand and pressed his slicked fingers into Grell's entrance, causing the red-head to hiss in pleasure. "I'd be glad to…Darling," he growled, biting down on his neck.

"Oooh, what a kind rapist you are," Grell giggled softly. "Preparing your victim as you are. So skillful, Bassy! I can't wait to see what you can do with your cock. But how will you explain this kindness to your master?"

"Lady though you claim to be, you lack the self-lubricating abilities to keep me from hurting my own person."

"I'm a lady on the inside only, Darling," Grell whispered, gasping as Sebastian's hand moved to his own arousal. "On the outside, I'm all man."

Sebastian groaned, pumping Grell's cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. "You shouldn't be this aroused," he stated, biting his neck again.

"Darling, I've been waiting for this for ages, why wouldn't I be?" Grell purred. "Enough prepping. Do it now. Fuck me bloody, I can take it."

"Tell me if I hurt you too badly."

"Oh Darling…I'm counting on it."

Sebastian pressed Grell's face up against the garden wall, lifting his hips and slamming into him forcefully. Grell released a shriek that sounded so full of pain, it caused the demon to pause.

"Don't stop," Grell hissed, eyes closed tightly. "Remember, Darling, I am an actress."

"One hell of an actress," Sebastian groaned, losing himself in the feel of the reaper's body. The red-head screamed louder, protesting the abuse. In between screams, he murmured words of encouragement and moaned so lustfully, it aroused the butler further.

"I feel the desire to kiss you," Sebastian hissed into his ear.

"Rather difficult in this position, I'm afraid," the reaper replied. "Besides, I would have to bite you."

"I would expect it since you are supposed to be fighting me," he said, pulling out of him and turning him around. He slammed Grell back up against the wall and hiked his legs up over his own hips, impaling him again and slamming their lips together.

Grell bit down rather roughly, hard enough to draw blood and moaned, tossing his head from side to side in an 'attempt' to keep Sebastian from kissing him. "We'll have to do this again," he whispered. "You know, when I'm not being 'raped'."

Sebastian grabbed the red-hair and held his head still, Grell's eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. "Indeed, we should," he agreed, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, Grell was panting. "I don't feel like I'm going to break you."

"Oh, that you would break me, Bassy," he purred, before his face broke and tears sprung to his eyes. "Please…please…stop this."

"I must admit, I am enjoying you more than I thought I would," Sebastian moaned, pulling his hair again.

Grell noticed the black mist rising around the butler. "Bassy," he whispered. "Darling, you're demoning."

"I know," he replied, waiting until the mists engulfed them. "I don't want the young master to witness anymore."

Grell gasped as Sebastian dropped them to the ground and ploughed into him fiercely, his lips connecting to the red-head's heatedly. Grell arched his back as Sebastian rammed into his sweet spot over and over, the butler's hand grasping his weeping erection.

"I want you to come screaming," Sebastian ordered, hitting deeper and harder inside him.

Grell panted as he felt his climax nearing. "I don't think that will be an issue," he gasped out, body stiffening as the cord snapped and his seed shot out onto his stomach. He screamed out so loudly, the birds in the trees overhead flew for cover. Sebastian could bear the exquisite tightness and heat of Grell's body no more and followed quickly behind his 'victim', causing Grell to release once more.

"Oh Bassy," Grell sighed, running his fingers through the demon's hair. "That was wonderful. Don't take this personally, but I'm going to sob uncontrollably now and curl into the fetal position."

Sebastian kissed him tenderly. "Please do," he said, rising to his feet and straightening his uniform. "Come to the mansion tonight after midnight and I shall return your red coat and mend your other clothes for you."

"Mmm, yes, that sounds splendid," Grell nodded. "I would ask for a repeat of this, but I believe a few days recovery time is needed."

Sebastian nodded, kneeling down once more and kissing the reaper again. "Thank you, Grell," he said genuinely.

Grell grinned. "My pleasure, Bassy," he winked before breaking into tears and curling in upon himself.

Sebastian pulled his mist back inside himself and left without another word. He retrieved the red coat and deposited it into his room before presenting himself to his master.

"It has been done as you asked, my lord," he told him coldly.

"I saw…and heard," Ciel replied, pale and looking slightly nauseated. "What was the black mist?"

Sebastian bowed. "Forgive me, but I lost control of myself for a moment and was turning into my true form," he answered truthfully. "I hope what you saw did not…frighten you, young master."

"Its fine," Ciel said with a nod.

"Very well then, young master," Sebastian said. "I shall prepare your supper now."

"Yes. And see to the bite marks on your face," Ciel told him. "He fought you."

"As he should have," Sebastian remarked before bowing and leaving the study.

* * *

Midnight brought the peace of a slumbering household and the solitude Sebastian craved every night. However, this night, he was expecting a visitor. Five minutes passed midnight, Grell eased into the back entrance of the mansion, finding Sebastian waiting for him, carrying a tea try. The butler noticed the reaper was walking with a limp.

"My apologies," he said sincerely, as he opened the door to his private rooms and ushered the other man in before setting the tray on a table. "It appears I injured you."

Grell chuckled and settled onto the rarely used bed. "Nonsense," he said with a wave of his hand. "You simply made me feel it quite wonderfully."

"Regardless," Sebastian said with a smile, retrieving a hot brick from his fireplace and wrapping it in a damp towel. "Lay on your stomach and I will set this on your back. It will help."

Grell made a noise of delight and did as he was told, moaning in bliss when the moist heat penetrated his aching back. "Oh, that's wonderful, Sebastian, thank you," he said.

Sebastian took up the clothes Grell had brought and set to mending them. "Your coat is on the desk," he said, indicating to it with his head.

"Ah, thank you, Darling," the red-head mumbled, blinking at him. "You are such a dear."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Grell spoke again. "I'll come by in a week to pester the Brat and prove my insanity by thanking my darling Bassy for the physical proof of his love for me."

Sebastian chuckled as he worked the needle and thread in and out of the torn clothing. "That should be an adequate amount of time," he replied. "I'm sure the young master will be in a foul mood after that."

"Then perhaps I'll stay and make you feel better after having to deal with the little shit all day," Grell winked.

Sebastian bit the thread and tore it with his teeth before giving the reaper an earth shattering smile. "You know, I believe I would enjoy that, Grell."

"Of course you would," he said with a laugh. "I may even start padding my shirt and say I'm carrying your child."

Sebastian laughed with him. "Oh dear, I may get my meal sooner rather than later then," he replied. He glanced over at Grell, admiring the way his hair fell over his face. "You're really not an annoying person, are you?"

"It depends on who you ask, I suppose," Grell answered, tossing his hair from his eyes. "William thinks I am, only because I try to be around him. My darling boy Ronald looks up to me, so to him, I'm not. The Brat loathes me and you did, too."

"No longer," Sebastian told him. "I think quite highly of you now."

"And all it took was feigning rape," Grell giggled. He pointed to the tea tray. "Darling, would you mind?"

"Oh, of course not," Sebastian said, rising to his feet and retrieving the tea. He poured Grell a cup and added two cubes of sugar. "Forgive my manners."

"For your tea, Darling, I'll forgive you anything," Grell said. He took a sip and hummed. "So you are in love with me now, correct?"

Sebastian returned to his mending. "I cannot say," he answered. "I have a fondness for you, to be sure."

Grell grinned and took another sip of tea. "That's a good enough start for me," he said with a wink.

* * *

Ciel sipped his tea, humming in approval as the hot liquid trickled down his throat. A raspberry tart set before him on a plate, waiting for him to devour it. He was quite satisfied.

Until the door to his study burst opened and another raspberry tart hurried through it, throwing himself into his butler's arms.

"Oh, Bassy, how I've missed you!" Grell shrieked as he placed red lipstick kisses all along the demon's face. "I'm so terribly sorry for being away for so long, but you left me without the ability to walk for several days, you know! You really shouldn't ride a lady so hard, you naughty boy!"

Ciel's eye twitched as he glared at the reaper molesting his butler. "I thought I ordered you to hurt him and leave him for dead," he growled.

Grell turned his eyes toward the young earl. "You ordered him to do that?" he asked, squealing with delight and planting a kiss to the boy's cheek. "What a darling little brat you are, sending me my one true love! No wonder your Auntie Anne couldn't kill you! You really are a precious boy! Bassy, we should name one of our children after him!"

Sebastian was trying to maintain his composure, but the look on his young master's face was priceless. "Young master, I assure you, I did exactly as you asked."

"Oh, the earl is a masochist at heart, eh?" Grell purred. "There's hope for you yet then. The things Bassy did to me…oh, it's enough to make me swoon even now! Come to think of it, I've been feeling rather faint lately. You don't think I could already be pregnant, do you?"

"You're a man, you idiot!" Ciel screamed. "Sebastian, get that thing out of my study!"

"What should I do with him, my lord?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Like I bloody well know," Ciel fumed, rubbing his temple. "Just take him home and make him stay put."

Sebastian smirked and covered where his heart should have been with his gloved hand. "Yes, my lord," he said with a bow. Offering his arm to Grell, he said, "Come, my lady. I'll escort you home."

Grell squealed and latched on to Sebastian's arm. "Will you leave me with a kiss?" he cooed as they walked out of the study. "Maybe one with tongue?"

"A lady shouldn't ask such things of her escort, Grell," Sebastian reprimanded.

"Oh, Bassy, you are always thinking of my well-being!" Grell said, planting another red-lipped kiss to his face. After they walked out of ear shot, Grell chuckled and took out a handkerchief, wiping at Sebastian's face. "Sorry, Darling. I've painted you red."

"Stellar performance, though," Sebastian said, allowing the red-head to clean his face off. He gave him a small smile. "Where would you like me to take you? I've been ordered to take you home and make you stay put."

"Hmm," Grell said, draping his arms around the other man's shoulders. "Well, I still reside at Anne's place sometimes. Or you could take me to my apartment near the Library. How are you going to make me stay put, though, Darling?"

Sebastian tangled his fingers through the reaper's long crimson locks. "I'm sure I'll think of something," he smirked.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Should I stick to Final Fantasy VII stuff? Let me know! Ta ta, Darlings!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Can I do another one? They're so fun!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Please. You mustn't tease a lady so._**

* * *

 _"_ _You couldn't rape me even if you tried. You always have an open invitation to use me for all of your deviant sexual desires. If I woke to find you balls deep inside me, you wouldn't hear a single protest from me."_

Those words kept cycling in Sebastian's mind. It had been a month since he had acted out the order given to him by his master. In that month, Grell had popped by a handful of times, irritating the young earl to no end. Sebastian found it delightfully amusing to see Ciel in such a tizzy over it.

However, it had been several days since the butler had seen the red-headed reaper and he found himself, for lack of a better word, actually _missing_ the man. Since discovering Grell's true personality, Sebastian found himself drawn to him. It perplexed and intrigued the demon.

He snuffed out the flames of the candelabra he carried, setting it on an end table in the hall before exiting the manor and heading in the direction of Madam Red's manor. Time to test if Grell's words had been nothing but a breath on the wind.

Sebastian found the Shinigami in the master suite, crimson hair spilling onto the black and red sheets he was sprawled over; his delightfully nude flesh shining in the moonlight illuminating the room. Sebastian had to admit the other male was a stunningly beautiful specimen of both masculinity and femininity. It was a combination the red-head pulled off magnificently.

Silently, the demon entered the room, shedding his clothing as he did. As he approached the bed, the unmistakable scent of sex filled his nostrils. Sebastian's eyes turned crimson as he breathed in deeply, trying to catch the smell of the person Grell had been with. Sliding into the bed behind the reaper, he nuzzled his nose against the back of his neck, smelling nothing but the scent of death that always clung to his kind, along with the alluring fragrance of a ladies perfume.

Trailing his fingers along the spine of the red-head, Sebastian placed kisses along his shoulders, appeased that Grell had not had another lover with him. One dark nailed hand found its way to Grell's entrance, the butler moaning when he felt a slick substance and sliding one finger in quite easily.

Grell squirmed a bit in his sleep, pressing his ass against the finger unconsciously.

"What deviant behavior you exhibit," Sebastian murmured as he worked another finger into the already loosened hole. "Would you tell me who you were thinking of as you pleasured yourself, I wonder?"

The red-head moaned slightly, arching his back in his sleep.

Sebastian removed his fingers and slid his length into the red-head, groaning lowly as he did. His arms wrapped around the slender torso, black nails dragging along the ivory flesh and leaving trails of red in their wake. Hardened nipples were pinched and pulled and a slim neck bitten and sucked.

One hand moved down to the red-head's member, the demon biting back a growl as he found it hardening. He stroked it languidly, biting down on Grell's shoulders.

"Sebastian," Grell moaned sensually, moving his hips in time with the demon's thrusts. "I was wondering when you would take me up on this invitation."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Grell's lips as the red-head turned his head to see him better. "You're awake," he purred. "Did you enjoy waking to find me balls deep inside of you?"

"Oh, Darling, you have no idea," the red-head chuckled, reaching up to thread his fingers through raven black hair. "Did you enjoy my little surprise, finding me wet and waiting for you?"

"It makes me wonder," Sebastian commented, shifting to put the reaper on his back and to wrap his legs around his own hips. He gave a particularly hard thrust that had the other man seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, Grell's sound of surprise music to his ears. "Who were you thinking about while you fucked yourself with your own fingers?"

"Why you, of course, Darling," Grell purred. He grinned wickedly as he bit his lip. "Well, mostly you."

" _Mostly_ me?" the demon growled. "Who else?"

"William, Darling," the red-head gasped. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Every lady dreams of being sandwiched between two gorgeous, brutish men such as yourself and William. You from behind, William in front, both of you filling me and leaving me a writhing mess of red. Delicious."

"You will have to content yourself with me for the present," Sebastian told him, leaning down to kiss the red-stained lips.

Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, returning the kiss eagerly. "Trust me, Darling, I am more than content right now."

Sebastian broke the kiss with a growl, pulling out of the red-head before grasping his hips and flipping him to his hands and knees. With brutish force, he penetrated the reaper again, Grell's back arching with a shriek of pleasure.

The demon grabbed a fistful of red hair, wrapping it around his hand and yanking hard, causing more delightful sounds to escape through sharpened teeth.

"Gods, Sebastian!" Grell cried out, his neck bent at a painfully arousing angle.

"Ladies shouldn't display such lewd behavior," he whispered as he thrust into the tight heat.

Grell laughed lightly in between moans. "I'm no prudish miss, Darling," he purred. "I'm a lady who knows what she wants."

Sebastian bit down on his shoulder again, yanking the long strands of crimson as he did so. Grell gasped in pleasure. "And what is it you want?" he asked.

"This," he moaned. "Gods, for you to use me like this, Sebastian."

Sebastian reached down and pumped the red-head's neglected erection. Grell's back arched again as he panted. "Be a good girl and come for me," the demon whispered sensually in his ear, his tongue trailing along the sensitive flesh.

Grell screamed as his release hit him, white seed shooting out to strain the sheets beneath them. His muscles clamped down on Sebastian's length, pulling the demon's own release from him. One hand still in his hair and the other reaching to clasp around his throat and Sebastian released his seed inside of Grell, dark nails trailing down his torso yet again.

They collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed, Grell lacing his fingers through Sebastian's and sighing contentedly as the demon's arms were still wrapped around him. "A girl could get used to this," he purred, turning his head to kiss Sebastian's nose.

"Indeed," the demon responded. Sebastian brought their hands to his lips and kissed Grell's knuckles. "I thank you for the invitation and for your exquisite company…my lady."

Grell laughed softly and closed his eyes. "The pleasure was mine, Sir," he replied. "Do come again…anytime."

Sebastian rolled the red-head over and kissed his smiling lips. "Mmm, perhaps next time I'll make use of this mouth of yours," he murmured, running his fingers over the red lips. "Will you bite me if I do?"

"Only if you want me to, Darling," Grell said with a wink. He wrapped his arms around his neck, flicking his tongue over Sebastian's lips. "And I'll swallow every delicious drop you give me."

Sebastian groaned and claimed the red-head's lips again. "I'm becoming addicted to you," he confessed.

"I've been addicted to you since I first saw you," Grell told him. "Now that I've had you like this…Darling…it's dangerous."

"Deliciously so," Sebastian agreed, kissing him again. He glanced out the window, gaging the time by the light. "It's early morning. I must go."

Grell nodded. "Of course," he replied, releasing him and pushing himself up. He watched as Sebastian pulled his uniform back on and ran his fingers through his hair before facing Grell again. Grell gave him a flirty smile. "I'll be here the next time you need a hit."

Sebastian closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek, pressing a tender kiss to the other's lips. "Then I shall see you tonight," he murmured.

"It isn't polite to tease a lady, Sebastian," Grell whispered into his breath, a glint in his eyes.

Sebastian took his hand and kissed his fingers again. "I assure you, I am not teasing you," he told him sincerely. "Tonight. After I have seen to my young master, I shall return here…if you do not object."

Grell arched a red-eyebrow. "Object?" he asked with a grin. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck again. "Darling, I'll look forward to it all day. I do hope the thought of you warming my bed will not distract me from my work and cause me to have overtime, though."

Sebastian chuckled and tilted the reaper's chin up with his fingers. "Be a good girl and work diligently," he told him, rubbing his lips gently. "Do so, and I'll reward you."

Grell purred and nibbled playfully at Sebastian's finger tips. "As you say…Darling."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes? No? Stop butchering the ship?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I love my reviewers. You are all such dears._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Pfffft. I own nothing but my own perverse fantasies._**

* * *

 _"_ _For your tea, Darling, I'll forgive you anything."_

When Sebastian arrived back at Madam Red's manor later that evening, he found it empty. Smirking to himself, he thought perhaps Grell had caused himself a bit of overtime in spite of what he'd said. It appeared he would be waiting for the red-head.

The butler made his way to the kitchen and started a fire, setting a kettle on to boil. He found Madam Red's tea service and tea collection, selecting a white tea with hibiscus and rose hips. The selection reminded him of the reaper, so he chose it. He searched around until he found the ingredients necessary to make a sampling of chocolate covered strawberries. If tea would forgive him anything, surely the confectioned fruit would forgive him…more.

Once the water was boiled, Sebastian poured it into the teapot and carried the tea tray up to the master suite to wait for Grell. He shrugged out of his tail coat and lay it carefully over a chair, not wishing for it to wrinkle.

Fortunately for the demon, and his tea, he didn't have to wait long for the reaper to return.

Grell entered the manor through the front door, breathing a sigh of relief that his day was finally over. He removed his red coat and trudged up the stairs to the master suite, tossing the garment over a chair and throwing himself face first onto the bed.

"Hello, Bed," he said, burying his face in the silk sheets. "I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you tonight, my Darling."

A low chuckle came from the room. "My, my, how I wish you had addressed that statement to 'Bassy' rather than 'Bed'."

Grell rolled up into a sitting position, narrowing his eyes in the dimly lit room. A slightly shy smile broke out over his face at the sight of the demon, sitting regally with his legs crossed and smiling at him. "Sebastian," he exclaimed. "I honestly didn't think you would come tonight."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and rose from his seat. "I told you I would," he said, making his way to the reaper. "I have been ordered by my master never to lie."

Grell's eyelids lowered. "Oh, really?" he purred. "So if I asked you your most perverse fantasies, you would have to tell me?"

Sebastian chuckled and knelt before the red-head. "No, I wouldn't _have_ to tell you," he answered, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "I simply couldn't lie about them if I chose to tell you."

Grell reached up and draped his arms around the demon's neck, leaning in to flick his tongue over his ear. Sebastian shivered at the delicious feeling. "But would you tell me?" he whispered. "If I promised to make every last one of them a reality?"

"Mmm, you tempt me," he growled, taking the red-head's hands and pulling them both to their feet. "Let me think on that. First, I have prepared you some tea."

Grell blinked at him, looking over at the table Sebastian was gesturing to. "Oh, Darling, you didn't have to," he said, allowing himself to be lead over to the table and seated. He gasped as he picked up a strawberry. "Chocolate covered strawberries?!"

Sebastian smirked and poured the tea, placing two cubes of sugar in and stirring. "Yes, my lady," he said. He set the cup and saucer in front of the reaper and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You told me once that for my tea, you would forgive me anything. I thought the strawberries would sweeten the deal."

Grell shivered as he sipped the tea. "And are you in need of forgiveness?" he asked, biting into a strawberry and licking the juice from his lips, catching some of it on his wrist as it dribbled down his chin.

The butler grabbed his hand and turned his wrist, bringing it up to lap at the juice with his tongue. "Not yet," he purred. "However, the night is still young."

Grell blinked, his lips turning up into a slow smile. He tore the stem off the strawberry and placed the fruit in his mouth, sharp teeth holding it in place. He rose to his feet and pushed Sebastian into the chair he had been occupying, straddling the demon's lap before taking the strawberry in hand again. "Such a delectable treat should be shared between…friends, wouldn't you say, Sebastian?" he asked sweetly. He licked up the juice dripping from his bite marks. "Would you like a taste?"

"Yes," he moaned.

The reaper smirked and placed the berry back into the firm hold of his teeth, leaning forward to bring it to Sebastian's lips. The demon bit it in half, his lips caressing Grell's sensually as they chewed. The red-head swiped his finger along Sebastian's lips, wiping the juice that lingered there before sticking the finger in his mouth. "Mmm, they taste so much better when they're shared, wouldn't you agree, Darling?"

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Grell's hair and pulled him in for a slow kiss, his tongue darting into the reaper's mouth and tasting the lingering flavor of the treat. "Indeed, they do," he whispered, running his fingers down the front of the other man's shirt and vest, popping the buttons opened easily. "All this sharing could get messy and I would hate for you to stain your pristine white shirt… _red_."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind it at all, Darling," Grell purred. "Everything looks better painted red. However, I do see the wisdom in your words. Perhaps it would be best if I help divest you of your own pristine, white shirt as well, hm?"

"Your assistance would be most appreciated, Grell."

"Mmm, good," the reaper smirked, making quick work of the tie before attacking Sebastian's shirt and vest. "It would not do for the Phantomhive butler to present himself to the Brat in less than perfect form." His red manicured nails scraped down the demon's bared torso, his eyes raking over him and simmering with lust. "And I must say, your form is quite perfect, Bassy."

Sebastian trailed his own fingers up Grell's chest, moving over his shoulders to the garters on his sleeves. "As is yours," he murmured appreciatively, removing the garters and then the shirt, leaving the reaper bare-chested. "Soft curves and strong lines. A perfect mixture of feminine and masculine. You are a stunning creature, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell batted his lashes at him, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "You do know how to flatter a lady, Sebastian," he said softly, taking up another strawberry and running his tongue over the tip. Sebastian moaned at the sight, causing the reaper to smirk knowingly. "Ah, yes," he purred. "I do recall you saying you wished to make use of my mouth tonight."

"Among other things."

"One thing at a time, Darling. You wouldn't want to be called greedy, now would you?" he said, sinking his teeth into the strawberry, red juice trailing down his chin to his neck.

Sebastian leaned forward and traced his tongue along Grell's neck, lapping up the juice as he did. "My, my but you're a messy eater," he chastised playfully. "At this rate, you will be sticky before this evening begins."

"I plan to be stickier once it ends, Darling," he gasped, closing his eyes as Sebastian's fangs teased his flesh. He shivered in the demon's hold, his hips wiggling unconsciously in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian growled and gripped the reaper's hips firmly. "I can't recall for the life of me why I found that particular movement annoying before," he stated, pulling him closer against him and bringing their clothed arousals into contact.

Grell gave a seductive laugh before undulating his hips in an erotic and tantalizing rhythm, grinding himself harder against Sebastian. "You're too adorable, Darling," he whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He trailed kisses along his neck and down his chest, sliding down his lap as he moved. His hands reached for the button on his slacks, making quick work of the fastenings before pulling his erection from the fabric. Grell slid like silk from Sebastian's lap to pool on the floor at his feet, his cheek nuzzling the head of the hardened shaft.

"What a treasure you've hidden, Darling," he purred, letting his breath ghost over Sebastian as he pulled his trousers down to his ankles. Grell removed Sebastian's shoes and socks before sliding them the rest of the way off, leaving the demon sitting above him, a nude king awaiting pleasure.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through the crimson strands on Grell's head, coaxing the reaper closer to him. Grell chuckled again as he pushed the demon's legs apart, kissing his inner thighs and trailing his tongue to his erection. He nipped slightly as his testicles, winking up at him over the tops of his glasses.

"I'll only bite if you want me to," he promised with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mi-HIND, nngh!" Sebastian gasped as his entire erection was swallowed whole. He tensed up as he felt Grell chuckling around him, obviously amused by his reaction. "Lucifer's tits!"

The reaper laughed again at that, his hands coming up to assist his mouth. One hand stroked his shaft in time with the bobbing of his head while the other cupped and massaged his testicles. Sebastian felt his eyes closing in bliss, but forced them opened again, not wanting to miss a moment of the erotic sight of the red-head kneeling between his legs, his shaft disappearing between his red lips. The demon's fingers remained threaded through Grell's hair, pulling the strands as he tightened his grip. He watched as the reaper's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure when his hair was pulled, his tongue stroking along the vein on the underside of Sebastian's erection.

This was as close to Heaven as Sebastian was likely to get, but what sweet Hell it was. The red-head adjusted his position, several of his teeth scraping against him as he did. Sebastian hissed in pleasure, his grip on the hair tightening. "Again," he growled out. "Your teeth. Use them again."

Grell hummed in acknowledgement, bearing his teeth slightly and dragging them along Sebastian's arousal.

"Ahh, ah," Sebastian panted out, pulling his hair harder. "M-more!"

Grell whimpered as his head began to sting from the abuse, loving the feel of the demon positioning his head so dominantly. He sank his teeth in a little further, just a fraction away from piercing the flesh. He could tell Sebastian was close. Taking the fingers of the hand that had been stroking the demon, Grell moved them down to position at his entrance, shoving two in as he gave a particularly long suck. Quickly, he found the demon's sweet spot, rubbing against it relentlessly.

Sebastian tensed up as Grell's fingers breeched him, the dual stimulation making short work of his stamina. His hips bucked up into the red-head's mouth, his seed releasing from him with a shout. Grell swallowed everything he gave him, giving a few more bobs of his head before releasing Sebastian's spent member from his mouth with a wet pop.

"Mmm, Darling, the strawberries were delicious…but _that_ was the real treat," he purred, removing his fingers from within the demon. He placed his hands on Sebastian's thighs and climbed back up into his lap, leaning in to kiss him gently. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against his. "Did I bite you too hard?"

Sebastian shook his head lazily. "You could have bitten harder," he admitted with a sated smile. "That was a dirty trick there at the end."

Grell giggled. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, Darling," he said with a wink as he reached for the last strawberry. "Believe me, I know how good that feels. Positively addicting."

Sebastian grabbed the arm with the strawberry and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of Grell's wrist before taking a bite. "Yes, you are," he stated lowly, releasing his wrist and moving to unbutton Grell's trousers.

Grell giggled nervously and stood up from his lap quickly. "Darling, I know you're a demon but even you don't have that kind of stamina," he said, backing away slowly and nibbling on the strawberry.

Sebastian smirked as he stood, stalking toward the reaper. "You'd be surprised," he told him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him against his body. Grell gasped and blinked his eyes at him, blushing slightly. "Why so shy all of a sudden… _Darling_? This isn't our first time…nor do I intend for it to be our last."

The demon reached for his trousers again, but Grell pushed his hands away and backed away. "I-I haven't finished my tea," he said, reaching blindly for the teacup, his eyes avoiding Sebastian's.

The butler's eyes narrowed. "Grell," he began, taking the teacup and setting it on the table. "I have already seen every part of you." He gestured to his nude form. "You are seeing and have seen every part of me. What has you so nervous?"

"Sometimes nudity is less revealing than reality," Grell murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't pay attention the first time. We were putting on a show for the Brat. The second time, I was already nude. I-I don't know…I don't want…"

"Grell," Sebastian said, taking his hand and pulling him towards him. "Tell me."

"It's my…undergarments," he whispered.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "Are they unsightly? Lacking?"

Grell blushed, trying to pull away, but Sebastian held him firmly. "They're…red."

"I assumed as much."

"…silk…"

"Quite tasteful."

"…nd lace…"

Sebastian arched a well-sculpted eyebrow at that. "Are you wearing ladies undergarments?" he asked softly.

Grell gnawed his lower lip and nodded, glancing at Sebastian to gauge his reaction. He wasn't expecting to see the flash of red that flickered in his eyes.

Sebastian dropped to one knee and took Grell's booted foot in hand, skillfully unfastening the footwear and removing it, doing the same to the other. He reached up under Grell's trouser leg to remove his sock, unable to find the top before reaching his knee.

"Stockings, too, Grell?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against his leg.

"Yes," the red-head whispered.

Sebastian groaned and reached up to finally unbutton Grell's trousers, pulling them down and revealing what lie beneath. Red silk and lace panties with a matching garter belt, holding up black stockings.

"They make me feel pretty," Grell whispered, having squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"You're stunning, with or without them," Sebastian told him, kissing his way up the red-head's stocking covered leg. "What a treasure you've hidden, Darling."

Grell whimpered as Sebastian continued kissing up his legs. "You're not disgusted?" he asked in shock.

"No," Sebastian answered with a slight chuckle, looking up into the reaper's questing eyes. "If anything, I am pleasantly surprised."

Grell giggled nervously.

"Remember you asked about my most perverse fantasies?"

Grell blinked. "Yes?"

"You've already made this one into a reality," he groaned, trailing his tongue along the front of the panties and biting down gently on Grell's swelling arousal.

The reaper gasped and threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "S-Sebastian," he moaned. "Demon stamina?"

Sebastian purred as he made his way up Grell's body, placing nips and kisses as he went. He captured the red-head's lips and lifted him to wrap his stocking clad legs around his hips. "Oh yes," he growled, moving them over to the bed. He loomed over the reaper, kissing him breathless before reaching on his bedside table and finding the bottle of oil Grell had used to pleasure himself the night before. Grell moved to remove his panties and garter belt, but Sebastian stopped him. "Leave them."

Grell moaned as Sebastian moved the silk aside and slid one slick finger inside him, wiggling his hips against him as he did. "Just…don't rip them," he panted.

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled the reaper up, sitting himself on the bed and pulling him back onto his lap, slicking his erection with the oil. "Now, if I couldn't manage to not rip your panties during amorous activities, what kind of lover would I be?" he asked, easing Grell down onto his shaft.

Both men moaned as Sebastian was fully seated inside him. Grell grasped his shoulders and rolled his hips erotically. Sebastian's nails trailed down Grell's back and sides, resting on his hips and guiding his movements. "Amazing, Darling," Grell moaned against his neck.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around the red-hair and pulled hard, bearing the reaper's neck to his teeth. "Gods, but you're exquisite like this," he murmured. "Such a perfect lady, aren't you?"

Grell shivered as Sebastian's other hand moved to palm his arousal through the silk, deft fingers slipping in to release him and stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Of course, Darling," he purred, pulling Sebastian's lips to his.

The demon kissed him fiercely, tongues dueling inside their mouths. Sebastian adjusted his angle and hit Grell's sweet spot dead on, causing the reaper to scream in ecstasy. "Yes," he purred, slamming in again, resulting in the same reaction. "You're close, yes?"

"Yes," Grell panted.

"Do you need me to tell you to when to come again?" he growled, yanking his hair back.

Grell whimpered and nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"Do it, my lady," Sebastian whispered sensually, biting down on his neck and stroking him fiercely as he continued thrusting. "Come screaming now."

Grell felt his body obeying the command, his muscles clamping down on Sebastian as he released with a scream, white seed painting their torsos. Sebastian bit harder against his neck, drawing blood with his fangs and he released soon after, Grell's body milking him to completion.

Sated and exhausted, Grell lay his head against the demon's chest, feeling as Sebastian lay back against the bed. "Mmm, you are amazing, Darling," he purred.

"You as well," Sebastian replied, untangling his hand from the hair and stroking it soothingly.

Grell sighed in contentment, pretending for a moment that Sebastian actually loved him. He giggled softly. "I wasn't aware Lucifer had tits," he commented playfully.

Sebastian stopped stroking his hair for a moment before chuckling. "Ah," he said with a nod. "I'm not sure if he does, but the mental image is amusing."

"Quite," Grell said, wrapping his arms around his bedmate and snuggling closer. "I'm sure you have to leave soon, and I'll let you go when the time comes…"

"Not so soon," Sebastian told him softly. "I can stay for a little while yet, if you do not object."

"Not at all, Darling," Grell said, kissing his chest and smiling sleepily.

Sebastian continued stroking his hair. "Does the tea mean I'm forgiven?" he asked softly.

"For what, Darling?"

He chuckled. "For using your mouth…quite thoroughly."

"No forgiveness needed, Darling. I enjoyed it as thoroughly as you used it," he grinned. He lifted his head to look up at him. "What a silly thing to ask forgiveness for."

"I believe I soiled your undergarments though."

"Quite so, so the tea and strawberries will serve as forgiveness for that," Grell giggled. He traced a design on Sebastian's chest. "Thank you…for being so understanding about that situation."

"Thank you for seeming to know my perverse fantasies before I voice them."

"Mmm, what other perverse fantasies can I turn to realities?"

"In time," he said gently, rubbing his arm soothingly.

Grell hummed in contentment. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?" he asked sleepily.

Sebastian looked out the window, noting it was nearing two in the morning. "That shouldn't be an issue," he said.

Grell chuckled again, snuggling closer. "Careful, Bassy," he warned. "You may make me fall in love with you, spoiling me as you are."

"And here I thought you were already in love with me," he said teasingly.

"Not quite," the red-head murmured, followed by some incoherent mumbling as he drifted off.

Sebastian waited for a few minutes before extracting himself from the reaper's hold. He dressed again, checking his appearance in Grell's mirror. He turned back to the bed and pulled the sheets over the reaper's shoulders, giving the fiery locks a tender kiss.

"Until next time…my lady."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are loved and inspire Grell to fill my mind with more loveliness.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I...really can't believe I just wrote this. I have to dedicate this to AyumiFallassion. She's been with me from the beginning and we've fangirled over this a time or two._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If it was mine, this would be every episode/issue. All. The. Time._**

* * *

 _"_ _Every lady dreams of being sandwiched between two gorgeous, brutish men such as yourself and William. You from behind, William in front, both of you filling me and leaving me a writhing mess of red. Delicious."_

William pushed his glasses up on his nose, sighing in frustration as he waited outside of the former residence of Madam Red. He knew Sutcliff had taken to living in the manor, and as there were no such regulations forbidding a reaper from having a residence in the living world, he had let it slide. However, Sutcliff had been acting, for lack of a better word, strangely lately; completing reaps efficiently as well as the accompanying paperwork. It was that paperwork that had prompted this…outing.

William was having a hard time comprehending the fact that the paperwork was, in fact, on his desk, and had been turned in on time.

Not to mention, filled out properly.

Every last detail seen to.

Signed by Grell Sutcliff.

The red reaper never turned his paperwork in on time. On the off chance he did, it was hastily filled out and had to be resubmitted the following day with the corrections made. This paperwork was flawless. It instantly made William suspicious; of what, he could not say. Something, however, was off; which was why he was standing atop a lamp post in the drizzle, waiting for Sutcliff to show.

It wasn't too much longer when the red-head made his appearance, hurrying through the now steady rain, carrying a package under his red coat. Grell hurried to the front door and took shelter under the terrace, shaking the rain from his hair before fishing out a key and opening the manor.

William was behind him a moment later, stepping through the door with him.

"Will!" Grell exclaimed, shock written on his face at seeing the stoic supervisor standing in his foyer. His eyes scanned the man, checking for injuries. "You're soaked to the bone, Darling! Come in, quickly. I'll start a fire."

William arched an eyebrow as Grell set his package down and shrugged out of his coat, his wet hair plastered against his back. The red-head hurried to the fireplace and started the fire, gesturing the other over.

"Don't be stubborn, William," he snapped, rising to his feet and taking him by the wrist. He pushed the dark-haired man down to sit by the fire before checking him over again. "Are you injured? Did you have a reap in the area?"

"No," William answered, pushing his glasses up his nose, squinting through the water droplets. He sighed irritably and removed them, trying to shake them off.

Grell rose to his feet and retrieved a few dry towels, handing one to William when he returned. "What in the world were you doing out in the rain, Darling?" he asked, removing his own glasses to dry them off before setting to work on his hair.

"I was waiting for you," William told him truthfully.

Grell paused in his movements, blinking at the other man. He laughed nervously. "You're such a tease, Will," he said, getting to his feet again and picking up his package before heading toward the kitchen.

William stood and followed. "I'm being truthful," he told him.

Grell set the towel and package down before he started the fire in the kitchen, setting the kettle on to boil water for tea. "Very well, I'll bite," he said with a wink, opening the brown paper and revealing several boxes of tea. "Why were you waiting for me?"

William frowned, trying to put into words his concerns. "Your paperwork," he began.

"Yes, what about it?" Grell asked, measuring out some of the tea into the pot. "I turned it in on time, did I not?"

"That would be the issue."

Grell laughed again. "Honestly, Will," he scoffed. "My paperwork being turned in on time caused you to sit out in the rain long enough for you to become drenched while waiting for me? You realize how ridiculous that sounds, don't you?"

"You have been more efficient lately…"

"Darling, you know I'm a deadly efficient reaper," Grell smirked, flashing his trademark pose. He took the kettle off the fire and poured the boiling water into the pot. "Care to try again?"

"Something is different about you," William sighed. "You're less…"

Grell arched an eyebrow at him, waiting.

"…annoying."

"Oh," Grell said, smiling sadly. "I'm not fawning all over you at work, is that it?"

"Yes."

"And because I'm not, something must be wrong with me?"

William sighed in relief and pushed his glasses up his nose, accepting the tea Grell poured for him. "Precisely."

Grell slid a dish over to him and smiled coyly. "Sugar?"

"Please."

William found himself with his arms filled with the red-head, his mouth being smothered in a fierce kiss. He grasped Grell by the arms and pushed him away, firmly yet gently. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"You said you wanted sugar, I'm just giving it to you," Grell smiled. "Am I annoying you now, Mr. B-Average?"

William narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you being like this?" he asked.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Grell asked with a sigh, dropping two cubes of sugar into his own tea. "I've been throwing myself at you for the better part of a century and you've not shown the slightest emotion; but the moment I stop, you're searching me out in the rain. It's terribly romantic…and misleading, Will."

William cleared his throat. "I see," he said. "Very well. My apologies for disturbing you. I'll see myself out."

Grell grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I can't let you go back out in the rain still soaked, Will," he said. "Come. Angelina kept some of her late husband's clothes. He was about your size. You can change and wait out the rain."

"This is London, Grell," William answered with a slight twitch of his lips. "There is no waiting out the rain."

Grell turned his head and shot him a grin. "Then I'll deck you out in a proper overcoat and umbrella, Darling, before I send you on your way," he giggled as he led the other up the stairs to the master suite.

William followed into the room and took in the surroundings. "Appropriately, it suits you," he said with a nod.

"Of course it does, Darling, its wall to wall red," Grell answered with a roll of his eyes as he opened up a set of doors and walked into the closet. "Anne's husband was a drab fellow, so I'm sure there is something in here _you_ would like." He poked his head back out and smirked. "Unless you want to try to shimmy yourself into some of my clothes."

"I'll settle for the drab, thank you," William answered, looking around the room as he loosened his tie and removed his jacket.

"Oh, you're no fun."

William set his tie aside and wrinkled up his nose as a scent caught his attention. "It smells of a demon in here," he commented.

Grell stiffened before schooling his features and returning with a black suit and overcoat. "Well, Anne's nephew is the Brat, and we all know who his butler is," he mused. "I'm sure Bassy was over here with his tiny master quite a bit before Anne's passing."

"The scent should have faded over time," William said, taking the suit. "Thank you. You should change as well. You're just as wet as I am."

"More so, Darling," Grell purred with a wink. He flipped his hair over his shoulder. "My hair is longer."

"You're incorrigible," William stated with a half-smile. "Change. I will not have you calling in sick tomorrow from a cold."

"I'll wait until you're finished," Grell answered, heading toward the door. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll leave you to your privacy."

"Grell."

The red-head stopped and turned, hand on the door frame. "Yes, Will?"

William removed his shirt and set it aside. "You do not make me uncomfortable," he told him honestly. "Not in the least.

"Oh, but I bet I do."

Both sets of reaper eyes turned toward the window to see Sebastian sitting in the sill, smirking at them.

"Demon," William snarled, summoning his Death Scythe. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian stood up from the sill and closed the window, heading toward the fireplace to start a fire. "No need for all that then. It's chilly in here, Darling, and you are both still wet," he said, addressing Grell with a smile. "It wouldn't do for either of you to get sick and dear William is already halfway nude."

Grell eased back into the room and sighed. "You don't have to trouble yourself, Sebastian, but thank you," he said, eyeing William apprehensively.

"No trouble at all, Grell," the demon said with a smile. He turned to William and gestured to the fire. "Please, warm yourself. Your hair is dripping wet, as is yours, Darling. Honestly, two grown men unable to care for themselves without—"

"Why are you here, Demon?" William asked harshly.

"Me?" Sebastian countered, blinking innocently. "Why, I'm here for Grell. The question is, William T. Spears…why are you here?"

Grell silently picked up his hair brush and moved to sit by the fire, brushing through the red locks to dry them, watching the interaction intently. At best, he was going to lose his position as a reaper. At worst…well, that didn't bear thinking of at the moment.

William pushed his glasses up his nose with the shears. "Why I am here is no concern of yours, Mr. Michaelis," he stated calmly. "Though what you intend to do with my co-worker most definitely is a concern of mine."

"Hardly, but I will humor you just the same," the demon answered cordially. "What I intend to do with him is the same thing I have done with him every night for the better part of a fortnight. I plan to take pleasure as well as give pleasure. In short, and quite crudely worded, I plan to fuck him, Mr. Spears."

"Normally I would object to the word choice as I _am_ a lady, but given the situation, that description is spot on, Darling," Grell giggled, pulling the brush through his hair. "Not to mention, you do it so well."

Sebastian covered his heart with a smile and bowed. "I aim to please, my lady," he said. He turned to William. "Now, I trust you will hurry along…unless, of course, you wish to join in the evening's activities. I would not object to a third party. Grell?"

"Oh Darling, you know I'd have no objections," he purred as he shook his now dry mane out. "I already told you that specific little fantasy of mine."

"Indeed you did," Sebastian agreed with a gentle smile. He turned back toward William. "Mr. Spears?"

William was at a loss for words. "You mean to tell me, that you have _been_ with this…filth?" he stated calmly. "You let him do perverse things to your person?"

"Quite frequently, yes," Grell answered truthfully. "William, what reason would you have for even caring? Yes, Sebastian is a demon. However, at this moment and at every moment we have been together, I have been off the clock. I am not violating any rules."

"Fraternization with a demon is strictly prohibited," William told him.

"During reapings due to their appetite for human souls," Grell added. "I have not fraternized with Sebastian during any of my working hours. What I do in my personal time is my concern. So I put it to you again, why do you care?"

"You should guard your affections more covetously," William said, pushing his glasses up his nose again. "One such as him is undeserving."

Sebastian smirked as he eyed William. "Oh. Oh, I see," he said slyly. "And you think that you are more deserving, Mr. Spears?"

"He has had affections for me for longer than he has known you," he retorted.

"And yet it took me less time to realize what a treasure Grell Sutcliff truly is," Sebastian purred. "I believe, in light of someone else, a demon no less, taking an interest in him, you are just now figuring it out."

"Preposterous," William snorted. "I long ago began to return his affections. I've known for many decades now what an exceptional person he is."

Grell blinked in surprise. "You never told me," he said harshly. "You never acted like I was anything but a menace. You treated me so cruelly, William."

"And for that, and many things, I apologize," he said sincerely. "Do not give this creature your heart, Grell, nor any part of yourself. He is unworthy."

Grell rose and went to stand at Sebastian's side, linking his arm through the demon's. "Actually, I find him quite worthy," he stated. "I find your words lacking and decades too late, William."

"If I may reiterate my earlier proposal," Sebastian interceded. "Though perhaps some clarity is in order first. Mr. Spears, in light of your…confession of affections for Grell, you may find it heartening to know that he uses the thought of you as masturbatory fodder-"

"Sebastian!" Grell gasped out in shock.

"Along with myself," the demon finished with a smirk. "In fact, one of Grell's fantasies is to be intimate with both you and I simultaneously. If you are, indeed, sincere in your affections for him, may I suggest illustrating that point by making this fantasy a very memorable reality."

"Sebastian, please," Grell said, rolling his eyes. "William would never—"

"I'll agree to it," William interrupted.

Grell's mouth dropped opened in shock. "What the actual fuck did you just say?!" he nearly shrieked.

"I'll agree to it," William repeated. "On the condition that no penetration of any sort happens between you and I, Mr. Michaelis."

"Agreed," Sebastian stated with a nod. He looked down at Grell. "Any objections, Darling?"

Grell shook his head, still too surprised to quite process what was happening. He blinked rapidly, staring at William in disbelief. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked, hurt in his voice.

William closed the distance between them. "It would have been difficult for me to do so when I did not believe your affections to be genuine," he admitted, running his hands up the red-head's arms. "Your personality is so vivacious and exuberant. I couldn't bear to express the feelings I have for you if I was no more than a casual flirtation."

Sebastian stepped back and began disrobing with a smirk. "A century of flirtation is not quite what I would call casual, Mr. Spears," he commented.

"Your input is not required, Mr. Michaelis," he snapped. He turned his attention back to Grell. "I can only ask that you forgive me for my pride and stupidity."

Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck, rubbing their noses together. "I'll think about it," he said with a wink before capturing William's lips with his. William returned the kiss happily, forgetting for a moment that there was a demon in the room with them.

But only for a moment.

He was reminded when black nailed fingers snaked around Grell's front and began untying the red striped ribbon from around his neck. "As much as I know you would like to dismiss my presence, Mr. Spears, I am still here," he purred, brushing Grell's hair away from his neck and planting a kiss to the skin, causing the red-head to shiver. He began unbuttoning his shirt and vest, slowing baring the red reaper's body to his superior. Sebastian raked his nails down Grell's torso, causing him to whimper and moan, resting his head back against the demon's shoulder. Red eyes locked on to William's as he smirked again. "If you would be so kind as to divest yourself of the remainder of your clothing, I would be pleased to have your assistance in undressing my lady."

William kicked off his shoes and socks, reaching for the button of his pants when Grell stopped him. Lip between his teeth, he pulled Will toward him and kissed him. "May I?" he asked lowly.

William swallowed hard and nodded, capturing the red-head's lips again as his slacks and undergarments hit the floor.

"Sandwiched between two brutish men as myself and Mr. Spears, and yet you are the only one still clothed, my dear," Sebastian whispered. He glanced over Grell's shoulder to William as the other kept his hold on the red-head. "Does your supervisor know of your hidden treasure, my lady?"

Grell moaned as he felt William slip his hands into his opened shirt, pulling the garment from his body. "No one does," he gasped as the reaper leaned forward to nip at his neck.

"Ah, then let us show him, shall we?" he asked, reaching for the button of his slacks, Grell's head pillowed against his shoulder again, his neck exposed to William's mouth. "You see, Mr. Spears, Grell Sutcliff is a remarkable creature. He is beauty and grace, strength and virility; a lovely feminine soul wrapped in a tempting male body. And yet," he slid Grell's slacks over his hips, revealing his panties, garter belt, and silk stockings. "That delectable male body is positively ravishing clothed in the adornments of feminine delicates, wouldn't you agree?"

William stepped back to admire the reaper before him. He knelt down on one knee, lifting his foot to remove his boots. "I would agree indeed, Mr. Michaelis," he answered, tossing Grell's slacks to the side and kissing his inner thigh. "Though I believe for the purposes of this evening, perhaps the panties should go. The garter belt and stockings should remain, however."

"I have no objections to that," Sebastian agreed, trailing his nails down Grell's back and licking a trail to his ear. "What of you, my lady?"

"I couldn't care less," he moaned, snaking his arm above his head to wrap around the demon's neck and pull him in for a kiss. "Do whatever you wish to me."

William growled and bit the inside of Grell's thigh, slipping the panties down his long legs. The red-head hissed in pleasure. "Be careful what you say," he warned, leaning forward to take the reaper's erection into his mouth.

Sebastian caught Grell's wrists in his hands as he cried out and thrust into William's mouth. The demon chuckled as he tied the red-head's wrists together behind his back with his own hair. "Excellent, Mr. Spears," he praised, moving to retrieve the bottle of oil Grell kept in his room. He slicked his fingers up liberally and inserted one into the red reaper's entrance, purring as he felt the muscles clamp down on the digit. "There's a good girl, now."

Grell felt the demon's fangs nibble against his neck, gasping when they broke skin. Another of Sebastian's long fingers eased inside him and he tensed, feeling as he barely brushed against his sweet spot. "Sebastian," he moaned out.

William pulled back and stroked Grell's member languidly. "What happened to 'Bassy'?" he asked with a smirk, licking the tip teasingly.

"He only uses that name when he is purposefully being annoying," Sebastian explained with a gentle smile as he moved three fingers into the reaper. Grell bit his lip and shuddered as he stroked over his sweet spot teasingly. "In times like this, 'Sebastian' is the name he prefers to use; and I must say, I've never been so glad as to have been given a name that drips like sin from those red lips."

"Indeed," William agreed, taking Grell back into his mouth.

Sebastian added a fourth finger, jamming into Grell's sweet spot insistently, the red-head arching his back and high pitched keening escaping his throat. "Mr. Spears, he is close," Sebastian warned. "Would you be adverse to—"

"Not at all. Continue, if you please," William answered quickly, swallowing Grell's erection once more.

Grell screamed in pleasure.

"What a lovely sound, Darling," Sebastian purred, thrusting his fingers into him fiercely. "Once more, with feeling."

Grell's eyes flew opened as he felt his release hit, screaming in ecstasy as he felt it splattering into the back of William's throat. The other reaper swallowed around his length, lapping up any excess. Grell's legs gave out and his knees hit the floor, William's strong arms wrapping around him as he dropped.

William released his wrists from the knot in his hair and placed a tender kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue gingerly between his teeth. Grell wrapped trembling arms around his shoulders, clinging to him and melting into the kiss.

Sebastian watched as the two reapers kissed on the floor, aroused by the sight they created. "Mr. Spears," he said, voice low with desire. "If you would be so kind as to carry my lady over to the bed."

William secured his hands on Grell's ass and lifted him as he stood. Grell gasped and wiggled his hips in William's grasp, face buried against his neck. William made his way to the bed and sat when Sebastian gestured to the pillows propped up along the headboard. William had no more made himself comfortable on his back with Grell on his lap, before the red-head kissed him fiercely again, grinding himself against his length.

Sebastian chuckled as he settled behind Grell on the bed, pouring more oil into his hands. "Patience, Darling," he purred, leaning over him and nipping at his ear lobe. "We shall give you everything you need and more."

William hissed as he felt the demon's slick hand pumping his erection. "M-Michaelis, I thought we agreed to have no contact between us," he groaned out, quickly losing himself in the sensations.

"I believe the agreement was no penetration between you and I, and I assure you that will not happen," Sebastian corrected, pulling Grell's hips back and positioning him over the other reaper. "Besides, for what I have in mind, you are going to have to be touching _parts_ of me; but I doubt your ability to care will be gone in a moment."

William bit down on Grell's shoulder as he felt his erection slipping inside his prepared hole. "Sweet mother above," he gasped, iron grip on the red-head's waist.

"Exquisite, isn't he?" Sebastian hummed, examining their joined bodies. "I must say, that is a splendid sight. It's nearly as arousing to watch you being taken as it is to take you myself. However, both…"

Grell gasped, feeling his walls being stretched by William's length. "B-both?" he choked out. "Sebastian, you don't mean—"

"William in front," Sebastian whispered sensually as he slicked up his own erection. He stilled their movements, William's tip still inside of Grell as he eased himself in very slowly. Grell threw his head back, his mouth opened in a silent, gasping scream. William moaned loudly, his hands moving to grasp at the red-head's hips. Sebastian felt his vision swim at the exquisite tightness caused by both of the reaper's bodies. "Me from behind," he gasped out as he set the pace of all three of their movements. "Both of us filling you and leaving you a writhing mess of red."

"Grell," William groaned in between deep breaths. "Are you-is it too much? Is this…nngh…my gods, you're beautiful like this."

Grell keened loudly in the back of his throat, his nails clawing at William's chest. "Yes," he hissed out brokenly. "Oh, yes, my Darlings, yes!"

Sebastian smirked down at William over Grell's shoulder. "I'd say he's quite satisfied," he told him. "Would you be adverse to me kissing you, Mr. Spears?"

Grell opened his eyes and looked at both of them. "Oh, please, William," he moaned, somehow managing to tighten his body around them more. Sebastian shuddered and sank his teeth into Grell's shoulder as William cried out and tightened his grip on Grell. Their movements increased in pace and became more frantic. None of them would last long in this situation.

"Oh gods, kiss me!" William moaned out.

Sebastian leaned forward, Grell's breath catching as he screamed out as both men went deeper inside him. William sucked the demon's tongue into his mouth, kissing him violently. Sebastian wrapped Grell's hair around his hand and yanked his head to the side, giving him a perfect view of him and William. He could feel Grell begin to spasm around them. He broke the kiss with William and latched on to Grell's lips, cutting his tongue on the reaper's teeth. The demon thrust harshly into him and against William's own erection, causing the dark haired reaper to cry out in pleasure.

"Come for us, Darling," he purred. "Come screaming, with no stimulation other than the feel of our cocks inside you."

In that moment, both of them slammed into his sweet spot, causing a scream to tear from his throat and hot seed to erupt from his own neglected member to splatter between him and William. William was a split second behind him and Sebastian a moment more, Grell whimpering in exhausted satisfaction as he felt the seed of both of his lover's fill him fuller than he had ever been in either of his lives.

"Lucifer's tits," the red-head giggled lazily as he snuggled against William's chest.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his bleeding shoulder, lapping gently at the blood. "Lucifer's tits, indeed, my lady," he whispered, pulling out of his body slowly.

Grell moaned at the loss as William also slipped out. He shivered, feeling cold without the heat from both of them. Sebastian pulled a blanket up over their bodies and laid down on Grell's other side, sliding close against him. "Mmm, better," Grell said happily. He turned his head to look at the demon. "Do you have to go tonight?"

Sebastian gave him a gentle smile before kissing his lips tenderly. "You know I do," he said with a hint of regret. He looked over at William. "Will you stay with him and be here when he wakes in the morning? That is a luxury I do not have at present."

William nodded and trailed his fingers soothingly through Grell's long hair. "I could not leave him now if I wanted to," he answered truthfully.

"Then you have my thanks," Sebastian said, reaching over and brushing William's hair from his eyes. He kissed Grell again. "I shall stay until you fall asleep, my lady."

Grell sighed and snuggled against both of them. "I feel thanks isn't enough for this," he giggled softly.

"I believe we should be the ones thanking you," William told him, kissing his forehead.

"Indeed we should," Sebastian agreed, lacing his fingers with William's as they both rested their hands on Grell's hip. "Or perhaps we should just enjoy the fact that it happened. I, for one, would not be adverse to an encore in the future."

William nodded and gave him a rare smile. "Nor would I."

"Not the too near future," Grell chuckled. "I don't think my body could handle that again too soon."

Sebastian smiled and brushed his hair off his neck before kissing the top of his spine. "Was your fantasy fulfilled?" he asked.

Grell shivered and looked back at him. "No, because when I said Will in front, I meant him making use of my mouth!" he exclaimed with a grin. "You took things too far, Sir!"

"Oh dear, my apologies," Sebastian said with mock regret. "I shall have to think of a way to make that error in judgment up to you."

"I enjoyed the error in judgment," William said, resting his chin on top of Grell's head.

"Mmm, as did I," Grell purred, eyes slipping shut. He sighed in contentment. "Perhaps, if you really want to make it up to me, you could let me watch you and William together. I enjoyed watching you snog…well, before my vision went white, that is. Such a pretty, pretty sight."

"Well, he has a talented tongue," Sebastian agreed.

Grell giggled softly again. "Don't I know it," he sighed before drifting off to sleep.

"Heavens, he's beautiful," William whispered, brushing the red hair back from his face and removing his glasses.

Sebastian freed the chain from the length of hair in back and took the glasses from William. He eased out of the bed and set the glasses on Grell's bedside table. "It's good to see you finally realized that," he commented as he went to retrieve his clothes. "I regret not seeing it sooner myself."

William relaxed against the pillows as he watched Sebastian dress again. "What happens now?" he asked softly.

Sebastian buttoned his cuffs and went to tie his tie. "I return to my master and await his orders," he said. "When I am free again, I'll return here to Grell."

"No, I meant…with all of us," William said, a slight blush splashed across his cheeks. "Now that I have acknowledged what I feel for him, I am unwilling to let him go."

"As am I," Sebastian admitted, moving to sit on William's side of the bed as he slipped on his shoes. "I suppose the answer to that question will need to be answered at a later date. Though I am glad that he will not have to wake up alone again."

William nodded and pulled Grell closer to him. "I must thank you for the suggestion, Mr. Michaelis," he said awkwardly.

Sebastian rose to his feet and bowed with his hand over his heart. "It was my pleasure," he said with a smirk. "Until next time, Mr. Spears. Do take care of my lady."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Lucifer's. Tits. Review? Throw stones? This is seriously getting fluffier that I ever envisioned it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Surprise! Quick update! This one is dedicated to TheCauldron. *hands you a towel* Enjoy, Darling!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Must we do this every time? Honestly._**

* * *

 _"_ _Do you have to go tonight?"_

 _Sebastian gave him a gentle smile before kissing his lips tenderly. "You know I do," he said with a hint of regret. He looked over at William. "Will you stay with him and be here when he wakes in the morning? That is a luxury I do not have at present."_

Grell knocked on William's door and slid in once the command to enter was given. He shot the supervisor a genuine smile, biting his lower lip anxiously as he set his completed paperwork down on his desk.

William glanced up, breath hitching when he saw that lip being gnawed on. "Do stop that, Grell," he ordered huskily. "It is distracting."

Grell chuckled and slinked over to William's side, pushing his chair back and straddling his lap. "Apologies, Darling," he said, placing a kiss to his lips, pleased when it was reciprocated. "Is this less distracting?"

"More distracting…but not unwelcomed," William said with a smile. He patted the red-head on the backside and pushed him away. "However, I need to catch up. I have overtime as it stands and I had hoped to join you and Mr. Michaelis tonight. So if you would, kindly remove yourself from my lap."

Grell pouted. "But it's been ages, Will," Grell purred, nuzzling against his neck. "I only had you that one time with Bassy. I want you again."

William felt himself responding to the red-head and cursed under his breath. "It's only been a week," he said through gritted teeth. "Not now. I have a pile of paperwork to do."

Grell shoved himself off William's lap and threw himself on the desk dramatically, grinning wickedly. "Now you have a pile of reaper to do, Mr. B-Average," he said with a wink. "Best get to it."

William pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Anything you'd like, Darling, as long as it doesn't involve clothing," Grell giggled.

William rose to his feet and loomed over the other reaper. Grell flushed in excitement. "You do realize this is going to put me further behind schedule?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

Grell blinked innocently up at him, sprawled on his desk as he was. "So sorry, Darling," he said, rolling onto his stomach and wiggling his hips suggestively. He smirked as William groaned and gripped his hips. "Feel free to take your frustrations out on me if you'd like."

"Oh, I plan to."

* * *

Sebastian sighed in relief as he headed toward his rooms. The other servants were sleeping soundly, as was his young master. He intended to return to his rooms to retrieve his overcoat and head to Madam Red's manor. After the day he'd had with the insufferable supper…with the young master, he needed the release Grell could give him; and maybe Mr. Spears as well.

Muffled sobbing greeted him as he opened the door. Curious, he made his way to his bedroom. Not many things could shock the demon; yet seeing Grell Sutcliff gagged, hands tied behind his back by his hair, bare ass up in the air, face against his pillows, ankles and shoulders tied up and anchored to the bed posts, nearly did. As it was he was pleasantly surprised.

When Grell saw him, he began wiggling desperately, moaning in what sounded like pain. Sebastian smirked and went to him. "Now what is all this then?" he asked in amusement, pulling the gag from Grell's mouth.

"William!" he rasped out hoarsely. "He did this to me! He shoved that thing inside me and tied my erection off! Sebastian, please! I need—"

"Sssh, sssh. That's enough now," he said, easing the gag back up and looking the red-head over. "Oh my," he purred, running his hand along his belly and grazing his painful erection. "Mr. Spears did quite the number on you, didn't he? And what is this little treasure?" Sebastian reached for the object sticking out of Grell's entrance, twisting it and pulling it out slowly. Grell screamed around the gag, thrusting his hips back against it. "A paperweight. I must say, I much prefer this use for it. Yet I wonder, why would Mr. Spears…oh. How convenient. He left a note."

Sebastian took up the folded paper from the ropes that were tied around Grell's shoulders, inserting the paperweight back into Grell and thrusting it lazily. The red-head buried his face into the pillows, moaning desperately.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian read aloud:

 _Mr. Michaelis,  
_ _  
I had planned to join in this evening's activities with Mr. Sutcliff and yourself. However, the damnable red-head refused to leave me to my work. As such, I have overtime this evening. Please forgive my absence. It is quite regrettable on my part as I was looking forward to another evening of shared pleasure._

 _Since I will be unable to join you and, as such, remain with Mr. Sutcliff until morning, I have arranged for it that you can be the one he wakes to. Unless he managed to  
escape his bounds (which I highly doubt he has), he should be trussed up in your rooms and in a rather desperate state. He has been in a state of delayed release for the better part of the afternoon until such time as you found him. He is prepped and stretched and, I am sure, desperate for penetration._

 _I regret to inform you that I failed to leave his lingerie. I have those with me. You have the real person tonight; I deserve masturbatory fodder. Know that I will be with you in spirit. Until next time, Mr. Michaelis._

 _Regards,  
William T. Spears_

Sebastian smiled genuinely. "How thoughtful of him," he said, setting the note aside. He began removing his clothing methodically, folding each article and setting them in their proper places. The demon moved to Grell's line of sight and tilted his chin up, slowly removing the gag. "How would you like me to do this, Darling?" he asked, stroking his lips. "Shall I untie you first?"

Grell shook his head desperately. "Just release the string from around my erection…when it's time," he panted. "If you do it now, I'll be done for."

Sebastian leaned down a kissed him tenderly. "You love this, don't you?" he chuckled. "Mr. Spears knows you well."

"Please hurry, Darling," Grell pleaded. "And…the gag, Darling, if you would. I will wake the entire household."

"What foresight, my lady," he praised, pulling it back on. "As you will."

Sebastian moved to his night stand and took up a bottle of oil, climbing onto the bed and slicking up his own erection. He removed the paperweight slowly, twisting it as he pulled, causing the red-head to moan desperately through the gag, his hips thrusting back. "Such a state you are in," Sebastian groaned, eyes flashing red for a moment. "It's positively sinful."

With one thrust, he ploughed into the reaper, gasping as his walls instantly started to spasm around him. "How glorious you are," he exclaimed. "You are so desperate to be fucked."

Grell's high pitched keens could be heard around the gag. Sebastian leaned forward and released it from his mouth. Grell buried his face in the pillows to muffle his screams.

The demon grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his face up, shivering as those pleasured cries assaulted his ears. "I need to hear you," he moaned, thrusting frantically. "Your completion will be magnificent."

"Se-bas-tian!" Grell choked out. "Please! Release me!"

"Not yet."

Fresh tears streamed from yellow-green eyes. "Please-nngh! Gods, please!"

Sebastian felt himself nearing his own release from the desperation he heard in Grell's voice. Reaching underneath the reaper, he snapped the string that bound him. Instantly, Grell screamed, loud and long as his orgasm tore through him, his muscles clenching down on Sebastian's member inside of him. The demon blacked out momentarily from the tightness before his own release hit and he pounded into the red-head violently, causing even more delicious screams to echo through his rooms.

Grell continued to whimper as Sebastian released him from his bonds. The demon rolled the reaper onto this back and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "You were beautiful in your desperation, my lady," he purred, running his fingers through his hair before taking one of his hands and kissing it tenderly. "Absolutely exquisite."

Grell allowed himself to be pulled into the demon's arms and his head pillowed onto his chest. "Damned Will," he grumbled. "He owes me for this."

" _I_ owe him for this," Sebastian chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of his head. "And I do hate being indebted to a reaper."

Grell sighed and made to get up. "I should go," he said lowly. "I don't want you to get into trouble if the Brat finds out I'm here."

Sebastian pulled him back against him. "He won't," he told him, wrapping him up in his arms again. "Sleeping is a luxury to me. Allow me to do it with you in my arms for the first time since we started… _this_. It was what Mr. Spears intended."

Grell relaxed a bit and closed his eyes. "Mmm, it would be nice to feel like a real couple for a night," he murmured. His eyes flew opened when the words left his lips. "I—I didn't mean it like that, Sebastian. I understand what… _this_ is."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked, lacing their fingers together and pulling him closer. "Would you care to tell me, because I have yet to come up with a definition for _this_."

" _This_ …is…complicated," Grell sighed in defeat.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his neck. "Wonderfully so," he agreed. "And with Mr. Spears added into the mix, _this_ has become much more complicated."

Grell giggled and snuggled against him. "Why define it?" he asked with a yawn. "Defining something gives in structure with no more room to grow. _This_ is fine how it is, for now."

"Indeed," the demon agreed. "Good-night, Grell."

"Good-night, Sebastian."

* * *

When morning came, Sebastian woke Grell to bathe in the hot bath he'd prepared for him, promising to find him some 'suitable' undergarments before he dressed. After dressing himself, the demon stepped out of his rooms and nearly tripped over two unconscious servants. Mey-rin and Finny were sprawled out in front of his door in an apparent swoon, blood leaking from both of their noses.

"Oh dear," Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He clapped his hands to wake them, giving them his best disapproving look. "What reason do you have to be sleeping outside of my door, hm?"

"Well, we heard screaming, Mr. Sebastian," Finny began, face turning a shade of red resembling a certain reaper's hair. "So we came to see what was happening."

"We saw you shagging that lovely red-haired fellow, we did," Mey-rin added, fresh blood pouring from her nose. "You were right lovely yourself, Mr. Sebastian, muscles flexing in your backside as you thrust into him, yes, you were."

"Good heavens, have you two been drinking again?" he asked, appalled. "To suggest that I would bring a lover into the Phantomhive Manor where I could possibly corrupt our young master's innocent mind with such carnal debauchery? How dare you."

Finny paled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian!" he cried. "I must 'ave dreamt it! Yes! I was dreaming! I'll be off to tend the trees now!"

The young gardener sprinted away, leaving only the perverted maid. "I've not had a nip to drink, no, I haven't!" she exclaimed. "I know what I saw."

"Mey-rin, dear, is it possible you've been reading entirely too many sexually explicit novels?" he asked with a gentle smile. He leaned in close enough to tickle her ear with his breath. "I know how…active of an imagination you have."

Mey-rin's entire upper body turned blood red and if smoke could have steamed from her ears, it would have. "Ma-maybe you're right there, Mr. Sebastian," she whimpered. "Please forgive me."

"Of course…on one condition," he said, grasping her hand and pulling her to him, bending her back over his other hand. "Would you be so kind as to give me you very best corset, panties, garter belt, and stockings?"

Sweat started to pour from her hairline and her glasses steamed up. "What could you possibly need with those, Mr. Sebastian?" she asked with a squeak.

Sebastian leaned in and licked her ear. "I, too, have an active imagination," he purred.

Mey-rin squealed and tore herself from his arms, racing down the hall to her own rooms and returning moments later, the requested garments in her outstretched arms, head bowed humbly. "Do with them as you like, Mr. Sebastian, Sir!" she exclaimed before racing away, dripping blood and sweat as she did.

Sebastian smirked as he re-entered his rooms. He had a letter to pen.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Short and sweet. This is going to get fun. Reviews are loved!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Oh, this is so much fun! I love these characters!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I seriously do. If I did...oh my._**

* * *

 _I regret to inform you that I failed to leave his lingerie. I have those with me. You have the real person tonight; I deserve masturbatory fodder. Know that I will be with you in spirit. Until next time, Mr. Michaelis._

His posture was off.

No. Not off. More erect.

 _Damn it, Spears. Poor choice of words,_ he thought to himself.

Regardless, Grell was carrying himself differently today. William smirked to himself. Perhaps he was in a bit of pain from the little trick he played on him yesterday, leaving him trussed up in the demon's rooms. It was all the supervisor could do to leave him like that without having taken advantage of the position. It really wasn't a punishment. He doubted Grell would cease in pestering him throughout the day. If anything, it would only encourage him. The only regret William had was not being present when Michaelis had found him and then during the inevitable intercourse that occurred afterward.

He sighed deeply, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. It had been a long night of overtime. Though when he finally retired to his apartment, he did utilize the masturbatory fodder he had acquired from Grell. It wasn't the same, but it was satisfactory.

A knock sounded at his door and the red-head sauntered in, carrying his mail. "I picked this up for you on my way to retrieve my To Die List for the day," he said, glaring at him. "And that is all I have to say to you. I've not forgiven you for what you did to me yesterday."

"Do not deny you enjoyed it," William admonished, reaching for his letter opener and setting to work on his mail. He smirked. "How long did you remain in that state?"

"Entirely too long," Grell replied with a shiver as he glanced through his To Die List. He rolled his eyes and gave the other a small smile. "Though I must admit the end result was very much worth it."

"You're welcome."

"You're so cruel to me, Will," Grell pouted, draping himself over his sofa. "How could you simply leave me like that?"

"I had paperwork to complete," he replied simply, frowning as he picked up a letter with a very familiar seal on it, set in black wax, attached to a box. William broke the seal and studied the precise script inside before reading the contents of the letter.

 _Mr. Spears,_

 _Please accept my sincerest thanks for the gift you left in my rooms yesterday. It was very well received and, I assure you, put to good use._

 _We shall have to schedule a night in which we shall endeavor to make amends to Mr. Sutcliff for my error in judgment that began our current friendship. Unfortunately, it will not be this night nor those following for the next three days. My master has orders from Her Majesty to traverse to Sussex for an investigation in a series of deaths. I am sure your organization has already mobilized to the area._

 _As an attempt to apologize to both you and Mr. Sutcliff for my pending absence, I have placed something on his person that I hope you will enjoy. Think of it as an accessory to the masturbatory fodder you, hopefully, thoroughly utilized last night._

 _Until next time,  
Sebastian Michaelis_

 _Post Script – Enclosed in the box is your paperweight. I must say, I applaud your genius in utilizing it as you did. Well done, Sir._

William narrowed his eyes at the letter, then turned to study Grell. He could see nothing out of the ordinary on his attire. He never adhered to dress code anyway; yet something was still different.

"Grell, would you come here, please?" William asked, setting his mail aside and rising to his feet.

Grell stood up and grinned. He went to stand in front of the supervisor, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What is it, Darling?" he purred. "Miss me last night?"

William couldn't help but return the smile as he snaked his arms around the red-head's waist…and that was when he felt it. His waist, normally giving to the pressure of his hands, was firm and hard…and tight. William drew in a sharp breath as realization dawned on him.

"Don't move," he ordered, moving swiftly to his door and turning the lock. Grell watched him curiously. When William returned to him, he began working the buttons on his vest and shirt, pulling the red-striped ribbon from around his throat.

"Mm, in the middle of the day, Will?" Grell giggled, shrugging out of his red jacket. "Not that I'm complaining."

When he finally succeeded in opening his shirt and vest, William's breath caught in his throat and he released a desperate sounding whimper. "He put you in a corset?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mm, yes, a rather dull one," Grell murmured, looking down at himself. He fingered the red ribbon on the white garment. "At least Sebastian did manage to find me a bit of red. Since you left me without any undergarments, you naughty boy, Sebastian had to find me some. I think these belong to that daft maid."

William reached for the button on Grell's trousers, pushing them down his hips quickly. The garter belt and panties were black, as were the stockings. William reached for his own tie and tore it from his shirt. "Damn that demon," he hissed, grabbing Grell by the wrists and quickly looping the tie around them.

"Will!" Grell gasped as the supervisor swiped his desk clear of everything on it, sending papers, ink, and pens flying to the ground. The red-head felt his back meet the mahogany and his arms pulled over his head by the tie. William secured the other end of the tie to the underside of his desk, holding the other reaper in place. Grell struggled against his bonds. "What has gotten into you?"

William pulled Grell's boots off and tossed his trousers onto the couch. "I need to be inside you," he told him desperately, fumbling with his own trousers. "I can't stand knowing you are wearing… _this_ and not doing anything about it."

Grell chuckled deeply, wrapping his legs around William's hips and pulling him closer. "You have a thing for ladies undergarments, too, don't you?" he purred, undulating his hips in such a way that he rubbed his ass against William's erection. "You and Sebastian have quite a bit in common, Darling."

William's breath caught in his throat and he finally freed the button, dropping his trousers and undergarments to the floor. He was about to slam into Grell without thought before he paused. "Damn it," he growled, crawling onto the desk with him and reaching into one of his drawers and retrieving a bottle of lotion.

Grell smirked and kissed his cheek affectionately. "And here I was going to let you take me dry," he purred. "I've never seen you so desperate before. I adore this side of you."

"I've never seen you so appealing before," William groaned as he slicked up his erection. "I would never take you dry. I don't wish to hurt or damage you in anyway."

"But you will truss me up, fill my ass with a glass paperweight, and tie off my bits to delay release?" he asked with a grin.

William paused as he slid Grell's panties to the side, exposing his entrance. "Were you in pain?" he asked, taking a deep breath and easing into the other reaper.

Grell moaned and arched his hips up, digging his heels into William's backside. "Good pain," he gasped.

"There is a monumental difference between good pain and bad pain," he told him, rolling his hips forward with a grunt. "I'll torture you with pleasure…nothing more."

"Mmm, yes," Grell moaned. "You like tying me up."

"I _love_ tying you up," he corrected with a long groan. "You're beautiful trussed up and waiting for it desperately. I'm sure you came moments after Michaelis released you."

"Sebastian kept me tied up and rode me until I was begging him to release me," he said, biting his lip as William brushed against his sweet spot.

The reaper supervisor groaned and buried his face in Grell's neck, biting down on his flesh. "Say my name," he whispered desperately. "Say my name as you say his."

Grell arched against him, turning his head to kiss his lips. He batted his eyes and smiled. "Give me a reason to, Mr. B-Aver-AAHH!" he gasped as William thrust into him violently, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

William captured his lips fiercely, threading his fingers through the flame red hair and pulling his head to the side as his hips continued with a fast, hard pace directly to the red-head's sweet spot. He moved from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting at the flesh as his other hand moved down to Grell's neglected member.

"William," Grell breathed out, struggling against the tie and tightening his thighs around him.

William shivered and pumped his erection. When he felt Grell's inner walls start to clench around him, he moved his fingers to the base of the other's member and squeezed, preventing his release.

Grell choked, he eyes screwed shut. "Sadistic bastard!" he hissed, pushing his hips to meet William's thrusts.

The dark haired reaper smirked and moved down his torso, taking one of his nipples in his mouth and nipping it. Grell shrieked, William quickly covering his mouth with the hand that had been in his hair. "Office," he snarled as a reminder before biting his nipple hard and resuming his stroking as his hips continued to slam into him.

"Gaah!" Grell gasped, desperate now that his release had been denied.

William licked his way back up to Grell's ear, biting down on the lobe. "Beg me for it," he hissed.

Grell felt a sudden flair of defiance. "No," he said firmly. "After you finish, I'll take myself in my own hands and come all over your paperwork. Perhaps I'll make use of that pretty little paperweight my darling Bassy sent back in that box."

William growled and stroked him faster, bringing him to the edge again. Grell's vision was turning white when William squeezed his base again. "I'll take my pleasure and leave you tied up on my desk for the remainder of the day. Beg. _Me_. For. It," he snarled.

Grell was nearly hyperventilating, he cheeks flushed a bright red. "William," he cried out brokenly. "Please, Darling…nngh! I need it! Let me come!"

William moaned, pumping the red-head in time with his own thrusts. He expected Grell to release quickly; however, he kept moaning and gasping desperately. "Grell," he whispered.

"Order me to do it!" he pleaded. "Tell me to come! Please, William! My William, please!"

William kissed him, feeling his testicles draw up tight against his body. "Do it, Grell," he hissed. "Come for me, now."

Grell threw his head back and screamed as rope after rope of his seed splattered between their bodies, his muscles clamping down tightly on William's member, milking his own release from him with a muffled cry.

The red-head panted and chuckled with a satisfied grin on his face. "Fuck me sideways," he mumbled.

William kissed his lips tenderly and patted his stocking clad thigh. "Next time, my lady," he said, giving him a tired, yet sated grin. "Next time."

A knock sounded on the door. "Uh, Mr. Spears, Mr. Sutcliff…is everything all right in there?" came Ronald Knox's voice from the other side.

William's eyes widened as he turned toward the door. "Ronnie!" Grell called out dramatically. "He's gone crazy! He has me tied up to his desk and is having his way with me! Help me!"

William shot him a death glare until they heard Ronald chuckling. "Let me guess," he said, and they could hear him leaning against the door. "You fucked up your paperwork again and he's whacking you upside your head?"

"Ronald Knox! I am a lady and you will not use such language in my presence!" Grell shrieked, conveniently forgetting he had just used such language himself not moments before.

William cleared his throat. "You have the right of it, Knox," he called. "Now, back to work."

Ronald pushed himself off the door hastily. "Yes, Sir," he said, shuffling his feet as he made his way back to his cubicle.

Grell giggled and grinned at him. "I can't believe he didn't believe me," he said with a roll of his eyes.

William reached to untie his wrists. "Perhaps that is to our advantage," he said with a seductive purr. "I would not mind a repeat of this."

"Mmm, William T. Spears, you are turning into a delightfully insatiable man," the red-head murmured, draping his now freed arms around his neck. "Shall I wear corsets for you more often…Sir?"

William moaned against his lips. "I would not be adverse to that in the slightest," he said, fingering the red ribbon. "Though next time, ensure there is more red. It is, after all, your color…my lady."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Much love to you all! Reviews show me you love me, too~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: So I said to myself, "Does every chapter really have to be so panty-changingly orgasmic?" Then I answered myself, "Yes. Yes, they do." Special thanks to TheCauldron for the suggestion and for beta-ing this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Joint partnership perhaps? Please? Piss off._**

* * *

 _"_ _So if I asked you your most perverse fantasies, you would have to tell me?"_

 _"_ _No, I wouldn't have to tell you. I simply couldn't lie about them if I chose to tell you."_

 _"_ _But would you tell me?" he whispered. "If I promised to make every last one of them a reality?"_

William sipped the tea and studied the man across from him. "I trust your journey to Sussex went well," he said, setting the tea cup down into its saucer.

"Indeed it did," Sebastian answered, taking up his own cup. "Your people were quite efficient and did not interfere in my master's business in the slightest. Though I was rather disappointed that you and Mr. Sutcliff were not part of the team. Your presence would have alleviated my boredom significantly."

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "My apologies," he said cordially, eyes shifting distractedly to the red covered bed. "Mr. Sutcliff is still under probation for his part in the Jack the Ripper case and, as such, cannot travel outside of the greater London area without proper supervision. As I am his current supervisor, I would be the one to escort him on away missions. Unfortunately, I had entirely too much paperwork to catch up on to make the journey. Perhaps next time, arrangements could be made."

Sebastian lifted his cup in William's direction. "Then I shall look forward to 'next time'," he replied, shivering as a desperate moan filled the air. "You do not have overtime this evening?"

William cleared his throat and discreetly crossed his legs. "No," he affirmed. "At present, all of my subordinates are doing exceptionally well at their jobs. The need for overtime has diminished somewhat."

"How delightful," the demon smirked, gnawing on his lower lip as his eyes flashed red momentarily. "I do hope this means that you will be joining Mr. Sutcliff and I for our evenings in."

A high pitched whine caused both men to react; a groan from Sebastian and a nearly spilled tea cup from William. "I would find that most agreeable," William answered, taking up the tea cup with trembling hands.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Oh dear, I do believe the apparatus is in need of more water," he said, rising to his feet to retrieve a pitcher. He moved toward a table he had set up beside the bed in the master suite of Madam Red's manor and lifted the lid off of a cylindrical container, pouring the water inside. The steam engine roared back to life, a whimper followed by a muffled scream accompanying its hissing. Sebastian tightened a few leather straps before returning to the table and his companion for tea.

"Where on earth did you find such a contraption?" William asked, staring intently as the phallic shaped lever moved at a steady pace.

Sebastian smirked around his tea cup. "I acquired it from the Undertaker," he admitted. "He, in turn, purchased it at an auction after a prominent obstetrician passed away. I've found it fascinating since I laid eyes on it; however, this is the first time I've seen it in use. Quite mesmerizing."

"Indeed it is," William agreed. "However…"

Sebastian arched an elegant eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Spears?" he inquired.

William cleared his throat and stared as the lithe body attached to the machine shuddered and groaned. "While I understand the recreational use you have utilized it for, I am having a difficult time understanding what practical applications it would have, medically speaking."

"Ah, I see," Sebastian said with a nod. "Well, the device is referred to as a Hysteria Machine. In theory, if a woman is denied sexual release, due to her husband's inability to, pardon my crudeness, 'rise' to the occasion—"

William snickered slightly at that.

"Or her status as a widow or an unmarried maiden, the theory is that the lady in question would suffer madness, or hysteria," the demon explained. "Obstetricians would endeavor to stimulate the women they diagnosed with hysteria with a more 'hands on' approach." He smirked as William chuckled at that. "Unfortunately, it would cause their hands to cramp up with as many women as they had to perform on. Thus, the machine was invented to create orgasms in the lovely ladies while saving the physician's hands."

"How utterly preposterous," William said, shaking his head. "It sounds to me like these obstetricians simply wished to toy with their patients."

"Hm, perhaps," Sebastian said, smiling slightly as he watched the machine work. "Though, I must admit, I do see the appeal."

"Oh, quite so," William agreed, loosening his neck tie. "Our lady had already achieved four orgasms while you prepared the tea."

"I'm sure that number would have doubled had you not placed his lovely striped ribbon around his member," Sebastian chuckled, finishing his tea. "You're quite the sadist, Mr. Spears."

"Only in the best of ways," William smirked. He rose to his feet and shrugged out of his jacket. "I think perhaps he's had enough."

"Or perhaps you can't take watching without joining in any longer," Sebastian grinned. He rose to his feet as well and grasped William at the base of his neck. "He's got a bit more steam to go in this session; but if you are in need of some stimulation of your own, I would be happy to oblige."

William gasped as his mouth was assaulted, the butler making quick work of his vest and shirt. The reaper moaned at the contact, eyes slipping closed and allowing himself to be pushed over to the bed where Grell had been strapped on his hands and knees for the better part of the evening. Sebastian nipped down his exposed chest and quickly removed his trousers, pulling undergarments, socks, and shoes off with them.

The red-head's eyes filled with hunger as he watched the demon strip William, moaning around the gag in his mouth and fighting the leather straps that bound him. He whimpered eagerly, needing to touch them, to feel their skin against his.

Sebastian quickly stripped out of his own clothes, his lips never leaving William's body. Once unclothed, he smirked down at the reaper below him before reaching under Grell and coating his fingers with the fluid dripping from his leaking erection. The red-reaper arched into the touch, sobbing hoarsely at the brief stimulation. His eyes widened as Sebastian took his now soaked fingers and pushed them into William's entrance, stretching and preparing him thoroughly.

"I take it penetration between you and I is permissible this evening, Mr. Spears," Sebastian purred against his ear before biting down on his neck.

William hissed in pleasure, grasping the demon's shoulders and rolling his hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. "For this evening, yes," he moaned. He turned to Grell and pulled the gag from his mouth. "My lady."

Tears spilled from Grell's eyes as William arched up to kiss him, his lip being bitten as Sebastian thrust into William. The dark-haired reaper moaned harshly into the red-head's mouth, tongue pushing passed the lethal teeth to kiss him deeply.

"William," Grell gasped out hoarsely, returning the kiss eagerly, longing to run his fingers through his hair. William released his lips and arched up into Sebastian, head pressed into the mattress as he writhed in pleasure. Grell turned to Sebastian and looked at him desperately. "Sebastian," he whimpered, feeling the machine inside him slowing down.

The demon smirked and leaned over William to take the red-head's lips with his. Grell gasped, the sound quickly turning into a moan as he felt the leather straps being removed from his wrists. His first free hand buried itself in Sebastian's black hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. Once his other hand was freed, he gripped William's hair and broke the kiss with Sebastian, devouring William's mouth again.

Sebastian chuckled at the red-head's desperation. He eased out of William, planting a parting kiss to the corner of the reaper's mouth, nipping at Grell as he did so. "A moment, Darlings," he purred, moving to release the straps from Grell's ankles. He removed the Hysteria Machine's appendage from Grell's body, admiring the way his entrance spasmed with the action. He moaned and couldn't resist giving a bite to the red-head's right cheek as he removed the straps binding him to the bed. "How glorious you are," he murmured.

Once free, Grell hastened to get closer to William, pulling him up to face him and draping his arms around his shoulders, his lips never leaving his. William brought his hand down to remove the ribbon binding Grell's erection. The red-head shivered and shook his head desperately, gasping as he broke the kiss. "Not yet," he whispered.

William moaned against his neck, teeth digging into his skin. He gave a start when he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around his chest and his thighs sliding underneath his backside. "Let's try something a little different tonight, shall we?" the demon purred, easing his erection back into William's entrance. Black nailed fingers threaded through red locks and pulled Grell into a kiss over William's shoulder. "Can you handle a little more, Darling?" he asked the red-head.

Grell whimpered and nodded, straddling William's hips and impaling himself on the supervisor's waiting erection. William's mouth hung opened as he panted at the dual stimulations assaulting his body; being penetrated from behind and squeezed tightly in spasming heat from before. "Sweet mother of…FUCK!" he choked out as Sebastian thrust into him, causing him to slam into Grell.

"Language, Mr. Spears," Sebastian chuckled. "There is a lady in our presence."

"Fuck it," Grell snarled, nails digging into William and Sebastian's backs simultaneously as he rode the former hard, his motions affecting the latter's rhythm and causing him to lose focus momentarily. "The lady wants to come screaming. Now!"

"Patience, Darling," the demon purred, kissing up William's neck as he rolled his hips in a slow, tantalizing pace. He steadied the dark haired reaper's motions, controlling how deeply he penetrated Grell. The red-head whimpered desperately.

"I've been patient," Grell gasped out, wrapping his long legs around both men and digging his heels into Sebastian's back, pushing him deeper into William and, in turn, William into him. The demon sucked in a sharp breath, pulling the red-head's lips to his again. "I let you watch that machine violate me for _hours_. I'm through with patience."

William moaned long and loud as Grell moved his hips over him desperately. "Patience has—nngh—long been exhausted, Mr. Michaelis," he gasped out.

Sebastian grasped one of Grell's ankles and lifted his leg to rest upon his shoulder, altering the angle of penetration and causing William's next few thrusts to hit the red-head's sweet spot dead on. Grell shrieked in surprise, grasping desperately at them. "It would seem so," he growled, biting at the dark-haired reaper's neck. Sebastian wrapped Grell's hair around his hand and yanked his head forward, causing his lips to crash into William's. While the two reaper's kissed heatedly, Sebastian continued his assault on William's neck while increasing his pace.

William gasped into Grell's mouth, shuddering as Sebastian brushed against his sweet spot. He wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and leaned over him, lifting his own hips into the air. He felt Sebastian's nails grip his hips as he thrust brutishly into him. William's vision when white when the demon's member struck him dead on. "Th-there," he panted, syncing his own thrusts with the man behind him. "Harder!"

Sebastian eagerly acquiesced, reaching in between Grell and William's bodies and untying the ribbon from Grell's erection. "Mr. Spears, would you care to do the honors?" he asked.

"Nngh—n-no need," Grell panted, shuddering violently, hands threaded through twin heads of dark hair. "Just tell me _when_ you want me to…"

"Now, Grell!" William shouted, feeling his own release up him. "Fuck! Come right now!"

The red-head seized up and screamed as his release overtook him, his inner walls squeezing William's orgasm from him. The supervisor cried out in pleasure, his own body pulling a satisfied groan from the demon as his seed was milked from him by William's spasming walls.

Sebastian placed a kiss to William's shoulder, running his fingers through the other man's dark hair. "You were exquisite, Mr. Spears," he purred. He grasped Grell's hand and kissed his fingers tenderly. "And you, my lady, were otherworldly in your desperation."

Grell sighed in contentment, resting comfortably against the pillows as the others situated themselves as well. "When I said I would fulfill all of your perverse fantasies, Sebastian, I had no idea you would involve machinery."

William moaned and snuggled into Grell, pulling him into his arms. "That was bloody brilliant," he murmured, grasping one of Sebastian's hands and placing it around his waist. "I've never seen anything more beautiful. It is difficult to appreciate the aesthetics of sexual intercourse when one is actively involved; the device provided additional visual stimulation. Your body is simply sinful to watch when you are being pleasured, my lady."

Grell snorted. "Voyeurs," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I agree, Mr. Spears," Sebastian sighed, sated and content. He reached his free hand over William's head and ran his fingers through Grell's hair. "As far as the machine, I was intrigued by it; and since you seemed so willing to turn my fantasies to realities, I thought I'd test your sincerity."

Grell chuckled and moved his head to kiss Sebastian's fingers. "And was I sincere enough?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely, my lady," he purred, nuzzling against William's neck. "You were both magnificent in the roles you played."

"I feel more like a fortunate bystander," William chuckled.

Grell rubbed his nose against his. "Oh, Darling," he murmured, kissing him sweetly. "I hope you know you are more than a 'bystander'. Definitely a 'welcome, willing, and active participant', wouldn't you say, Bassy?"

"I should hope so," Sebastian agreed. "The arrangement Grell and I have is richer now that you have joined us."

"Deviants, the lot of you," the supervisor smirked. He sighed and closed his eyes. "It is a satisfactory situation, I'll give you that."

"Aw, Will likes us," Grell giggled, snuggling closer. "Though next time, can one of you be trussed up and tortured? What is it with the two of you tying me up?"

"It enhances your beauty," William answered instantly. He growled softly. "Desperation and vulnerability look exquisite on you."

Grell blushed again. "Flattery, William," he cooed. "Will get you anything."

Sebastian chuckled softly at that. He glanced out the window and sighed. "My time is up, I'm afraid," he said, reluctantly getting to his feet.

"Mm, no, Bassy, just stay with us," Grell groaned, snuggling closer into William. "We're much more fun than the Brat."

"Unquestionably," Sebastian replied, going to the discarded clothing and sorting through the pieces that were his. "However, I am under contract."

"Ah, just suck the kid's soul out already," the red-head grumbled. "We won't look. Promise."

"I'm not hearing this," William said, closing his eyes. "I'm already asleep."

"Seriously, Sebastian, just eat the Brat already," Grell said in exasperation. "Be free again."

"Stipulations have yet to be met," Sebastian explained. "Soon, I hope. I grow weary of this."

William opened one eye and looked at him. "If we can ease your discontent—"

Sebastian smiled and finished fastening his vest. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through William's hair. "You do," he said gently. He gave each one a chaste kiss and rose to his feet. "Until next time, my lady, my lord."

Grell giggled at that. "Farewell, my love," he called, burying his face in William's chest. He sighed. "I always feel like a piece of my soul leaves when he does."

"Hm," William made a noise of acknowledgement. "You love him."

"Mm, perhaps," Grell purred, tracing the muscles on William's stomach. "I feel the same way when you leave, Will."

William smirked and pulled the red-head closer, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight, Grell," he whispered.

Grell smiled and sighed. "Goodnight, Will."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Holy crap on a cracker. Did you love it? Click the little review button to let me know._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Greetings lovers of the perverse and wonderful! I bring you the next installment! To the Guest reviewer who asked why the Undetaker bought the Hysteria Machine in the first place; does he really need a reason? He's a raunchy letch and it appealed to his nature. I'm so glad he did though. It was quite entertaining. Perhaps Sebastian can tell him how he utilized it and purchase a bit of information, hm?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Pfft. Moving on._**

* * *

 _"_ _Perhaps, if you really want to make it up to me, you could let me watch you and William together. I enjoyed watching you snog…well, before my vision went white, that is. Such a pretty, pretty sight."_

Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he caught the familiar scent of a reaper nearby; the familiar scent of a _familiar_ reaper no less.

He straightened his tie and smoothed down the front of his vest before turning to the back door of the kitchen, opening it and finding William on the other side.

The dark-haired reaper blinked at him as he adjusted his glasses. "I should have known you would _nose_ me out," he stated dryly.

"Mr. Spears, a Shakespearian reference?" Sebastian asked. "My, my but you are full of surprises, aren't you? I shall have to remember that. Do come in. I am preparing my young master's afternoon tea and have some time to spare before I serve him. I do not often receive visitors of your station, after all. Or am I too presumptuous? You _are_ here to see me, correct?"

"As there is no one else in residence here with whom I am acquainted, your presumption is correct," William answered, stepping into the kitchen.

Sebastian gestured to a high stool next to the counter. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked, moving to the counter.

William sat and pushed his glasses up his nose again. "I wished to confirm that you would be available for an evening in tomorrow night," he began. "I would also like to discuss certain criteria for what I aim to happen."

Sebastian was artfully placing berries on a white frosted cake as he listened intently. "My plans are to be there, yes," he replied. "I find it amusing that you are detail oriented to the point you wish to plan every aspect of our evenings in. Where is the spontaneity, Mr. Spears?"

William narrowed his eyes at him. "That is not my intention in the slightest," he offered simply. "Tomorrow is Grell's Death Day. I would like for it to be a nice evening for him."

"I see," Sebastian said with a nod as he put the finishing touches on the cake. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Spears?"

"Do you recall your 'error in judgment' we have yet to make amends for?"

The demon smirked. "I do indeed," he replied.

"I propose we acquiesce to Grell's request to make it up to him."

Sebastian nodded. "Agreed," he said with a slow smile. "As you were kind enough to allow me the dominant position at our last encounter, I offer you the same kindness for our next."

William cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "I thought it best to leave the 'positioning' for Grell to decide."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the reaper. "Oh, I see," he purred. "We are to be his playthings. How deliciously sinful. Very well. Tomorrow then?"

William nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Grell stomped down the street, fuming as he made his way toward Madam Red's manor. William had promised to take him to lunch today, but the bloody bastard bailed at the last minute, citing some unexpected reap in Wales.

"See if I let you bend me over your desk next time you're feeling randy, you chit," Grell sputtered, fishing for his key and turning the lock. He stepped in and slammed the door, feeling slightly better from his outburst. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked into the manor, stopping abruptly when he noticed vase upon vase of red roses. Gasping in surprise, his eyes followed them around the foyer, leading up the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. At the base of the stairs stood Sebastian, red rose in hand. At the top of the stairs was William, making his way down to them, another red rose in his grasp.

"I'm unsure if 'Happy Death Day' is an appropriate salutation, but the sentiment is the important thing," Sebastian said with a smile, offering Grell his rose and leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

Grell blushed before glaring at William. "You ditched me at lunch," he pouted.

"Apologies," he stated sincerely, tucking his rose into Grell's hair. "I couldn't let Mr. Michaelis set all of this up alone."

"There was no reap?" Grell asked.

"No," William answered. "Just a Death Day surprise for our lovely lady."

Grell wiggled excitedly, resisting the urge to squeal. "All this, for me?" he asked with a grin.

"All this, and more, my lady," Sebastian purred with a sexy smirk. William offered Grell his arm as the demon took his other before leading him upstairs.

They lead him to the master suite where the table had been set up with a bottle of red wine, an assortment of finger foods, a pot of steeping tea, and the chocolate covered strawberries Sebastian had first made him. The table was situated at the foot of the bed where rose petals had been laid upon the sheets. Sebastian released Grell's arm and pulled the chair out for him, William ushering him to his seat.

"Tonight for you, my lady, we have an assortment of Italian inspired finger foods accompanied by an excellent 1816 Sangiovese. Your dessert features chocolate covered strawberries with a jasmine green tea," he said, butler voice soothing and meticulous as always. He dropped his vocal register to a lower and more seductive purr. "We have also arranged for a performance to go along with your dinner."

Grell took the glass of wine William had poured for him and took a sip, sighing in pleasure as the red liquid trickled down his throat. "What sort of performance?" he asked, eyeing the food appreciatively before selecting one and taking a bite.

"That is for you to decide," William answered, moving to stand beside Sebastian and taking his arm. "Your players stand before you, awaiting instruction."

Grell stopped chewing, staring at them in disbelief. "What?" he asked, mouth full of his bite.

Sebastian chuckled and removed a napkin from inside his tailcoat, wiping away the crumbs on Grell's chin. "You expressed a desire to watch Mr. Spears and I together," he explained, laying the napkin on the red-head's lap and returning to William's side. He reached up and ran his fingers through the reaper's hair. "We are not only giving that to you, but the ability to dictate our every action."

Grell finished chewing rapidly and swallowed hard. "Anything I tell you to do, you'll do it?" he asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his chair.

William nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Precisely."

Grell did squeal at that, settling more comfortably into his chair. He cleared his throat and took up his wine glass, crossing his legs over the knee and sitting angled back in his seat, leering at the two of them. "Oh, the fun I'll have with you, my darlings," he purred, dipping his finger into the wine and running it over the rim of the glass. "Sebastian. First things first, Darling; take off your gloves in that delightfully sensual way you do with your teeth. Then I want you to kiss him. Slowly at first, please. I'll tell you when to deepen it."

Sebastian smirked and covered his heart, bowing slightly. "Yes, my lady," he replied, digging his teeth into the fabric of his gloves and removing them, one at a time. He then rolled his body into William's, grasping the back of his neck gently before taking his lips with his.

William drew in a sharp breath, his hands coming up to grasp the demon's shoulders. "Mm, yes, Will," Grell cooed. "Pull yourself into him. Get as close as you can. Kiss him back."

Sebastian felt the reaper's lips move against his. His hand rested on William's lower back and began moving down to his hip, squeezing with the slightest of pressure.

"A little tongue now, Bassy," Grell ordered, picking up another morsel. "I want you to tell me what he had for lunch, since it obviously wasn't me."

Sebastian chuckled and parted William's lips, twirling his tongue in his mouth and wrapping it around the others. William moaned into the kiss, causing the demon to arch an eyebrow. "Someone is enjoying himself," he murmured into his breath before returning to his mouth. After another moment, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to William's. "Turkey on rye with a bit of mustard and Swiss cheese."

William chuckled softly. "Impressive," he said. "It would have been even more impressive had you not prepared it for me."

Grell giggled. "I figured if you had lunch, Bassy would have made it for you since you two were here," he said, licking his fingers. "What else did you two do without me, hm? Practice your performance for this evening?"

"How could we do that when you are the director, my lady?" Sebastian asked, kissing William again with a groan.

"Mm, what a lovely sight and sound," Grell purred, wiggling excitedly in his chair. He stood and removed his jacket. "Let's get a little more comfortable, shall we? Jackets off, Gentlemen, if you please. Then ties, vests, and shirts. Remove each other's; not your own, thank you."

William eagerly grasped Sebastian's tailcoat, pushing it off his shoulders. Grell kicked off his boots and tucked his feet underneath him, biting at his thumb as he watched the two men. "Eager, are we, William?" he asked with a grin. "Sebastian, Darling, be a dear and grind up against him; tell me if he's hard."

Sebastian paused in untying William's tie and grasped his hips, giving a long, slow grind against him. William gasped and shuddered at the movement. "Quite so, my lady," he smirked.

"Nngh," Grell breathed out, squirming slightly. "Best give him a squeeze to make sure, Darling."

Sebastian ran his palm over the front of William's trousers, stroking along the firm length he found there. "Exquisitely erect, my lady," he purred, biting at William's neck, causing the other man to arch up against him.

Grell bit his lip and moaned. "Oh, I do love your improvisation skills, Sebastian," he praised, removing the rose William had placed in his hair and setting it next to Sebastian's on the table. "That bite was inspired. Please proceed in disrobing each other. I have the desire to see your gorgeous chests pressed together."

Sebastian grabbed William's hands and bit his gloves off, glancing over at Grell as he did so. Grell winked at him and wiggled in his chair before daintily removing his own gloves, pulling each digit free before sliding his slim fingers from the black fabric. Sebastian turned his attention back to William, finishing with the tie and pushing the vest and shirt from his arms. "You are quite an attractive man, Mr. Spears," he said in a seductive whisper. "I believe this evening is going to be quite memorable."

"Explore him, Bassy," Grell ordered, gnawing on his bottom lip. "See if you can't find an erogenous zone on dear Will we can exploit for our devious purposes."

Sebastian allowed William to finish removing his shirt and vest before attacking the other's chest with his nails. Nipples were pinched and pulled with barely a reaction; his collar bone bitten and sucked. It wasn't until Sebastian dug his black nails into William's sides right above the waist line of his trousers did he get a pleasured moan.

"Mm, what an exquisite sound," Sebastian commented, digging his nails in again. William groaned and panted, dragging his own nails down the demon's chest, raking them across his nipples. Sebastian's hips bucked involuntarily, an aroused moan escaping his lips.

"Oh, William! Bravo, Darling! You found one of Sebastian's sweet spots! I'm going to reward you now. I want you to strip him completely. Make him naked for me, Darling. Ravish his mouth as you do it. I do so enjoy watching you two snog."

"Yes, my lady," William panted, capturing the demon's lips with his and pinching his nipples again. Sebastian hissed at the stimulation, grinding his hips against William's.

"I shouldn't have to say this, but just to be sure, neither of you are allowed to come until I say you can," Grell said with a smirk before biting into another selection of food. "If you do, I'll hook you up to the Hysteria Machine and tie your bits off so tightly, you'll burst."

William growled at that, his erection twitching in his pants. He quickly moved his hands to the button on Sebastian's trousers and pushed them along with his undergarments to the ground. He knelt down and removed his socks and shoes, tossing all articles of clothing to the side.

"Oh Will," Grell called out cheerfully. "Since you're already down there, why don't you give Bassy's cock a nice, long kiss, hm? For the record, demon seed is delicious; but I only want you to sample the bit dripping from his tip right now."

William turned back to see the demon's member in front of him. Licking his lips first, he pressed his tongue against the slit, lapping up the moisture that had gathered there. He parted his lips and slid the head into his mouth, running his tongue around it in slow circles.

"Mm, that's lovely, Darling," Grell purred. "Sebastian, if you want him to take you deeper, grab his hair and guide his movements."

William felt Sebastian's fingers thread through his hair and pull him further onto his erection, his hips trembling to remain still. The reaper relaxed his throat muscles and took the length in all the way, eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure as it hit the back of his throat with each forced bob of his head.

"Mm, Will. You look so gorgeous like that," Grell cooed. "I think Mr. Supervisor likes giving up control and being told what to do, hm?"

William let out a moaning whimper in response, causing rippling vibrations to assault Sebastian's member. The demon grit his teeth, nails digging into William's scalp desperately. The dark-haired reaper could taste the salty fluid and quickly reached up to squeeze the base of Sebastian's erection, pulling his mouth away with a loud pop. Sebastian gasped and panted, eyes flashing red with frustration at his interrupted release. "Our lady did not say you could come yet," William stated smugly.

The demon took several long deep breaths to calm himself. "My thanks, Mr. Spears," he said, stroking the other man's cheek as he rose to his feet. He kissed him slowly, yet deeply, nails digging into his sides and delighting in his shuddering form. He pulled away and turned to Grell. "And my apologies, my la—"

Grell smirked as he bounced his crossed leg on his knee, twirling a lock of red hair around his finger. Sebastian's eyes were a deep crimson now as he stared at him. William's own eyes had darkened in desire when they fell on him. "When did you change?" the reaper asked hoarsely.

Grell looked down at his attire. "Oh this?" he asked innocently, running his hands over the crimson silk of the corset. "I've had this on the whole time. I just removed my outer clothes. It was a Death Day gift to myself. A lady can never have too many pretty things; and you _did_ say red was my color, Will."

The red corset was complimented by red silk panties, garter belt, and stockings. William's breath caught in his throat as he reached out toward Grell, intent on ravishing him.

"Bassy, grab him," Grell ordered, watching in satisfaction as Sebastian caught William by his waist, pulling him against his body. "Tch, tch, Will. What a naughty boy you are, trying to accost me so. Sebastian, Love, strip him, would you?"

"Gladly," the demon groaned, making quick work of the other's slacks. Socks and shoes joined the pile of clothing tossed to the side, leaving both dark-haired men bared to the red-head in charge.

"Mm, lovely," Grell shivered in delight, pulling his chair closer to the bed. He spread his legs and rested his feet on the edge of the bed, knees bent. He gestured to the bed. "On your hands and knees, Will, hands between my feet, please. Sebastian, be prepared to grab him again. He looks positively starving and like he wishes to devour me!"

"He's not the only one, my lady," Sebastian groaned, looking between the two reapers. "What is it you wish for me to do, my lady?"

"Mm, you climb up on the bed behind him, Darling," he said with a smirk, watching as Sebastian did as he indicated. "Now, spank him."

William buried his face into the mattress and groaned, a deep, full-bodied blush setting in as he trembled. Grell was unintentionally exploiting every one of his secret fetishes tonight. Being in charge all day, every day left him drained. He loved giving up control like this. Now, Grell had ordered a spanking. He resisted the urge to beg for the demon to use his belt.

Sebastian purred. "With pleasure, my lady," he said, raring back and landing a firm smack to the reaper's right ass cheek.

William gasped and moaned, feeling his painfully hard member twitch.

Grell bit his lip and ran his hand down his corset covered chest to palm his erection through the silk panties. "Again," he whispered.

Sebastian complied, this time landing the blow on the left side. William whimpered.

"Again."

To the right.

William sobbed. It hurt; it hurt so wonderfully.

"Again."

To the left.

Another sob. He wanted Sebastian to bruise him.

"Harder now."

Sebastian landed a cracking blow to the right side, causing William's head to snap up, his eyes sightless with pleasure. _More_ , he begged in his mind.

"More."

The left now.

"My lady," William pleaded, hands grasping at the sheets frantically as he stared up at him, the sight of Grell stroking his member increasing the fluid dripping from his own. "May I touch you, please?"

"No," Grell said, turning his attention back to the demon. "Again, Sebastian."

Right.

"My lady!" William cried out, nearly at his end, craving the pain and denial. "May I please have something to delay my release?"

Grell purred at that. "Oooh, are in you danger of coming from a little spanking, Mr. B-Average?" he mocked. "You get nothing. But remember, if you come before I tell you to, you get the machine. Again, Sebastian!"

Sebastian moaned as he pulled his hand back and smacked William's left ass cheek harder than before, causing William to cry out loudly. "My lady, he has turned a lovely shade of crimson," he purred.

"Mm, good," Grell said, running his stocking clad foot along William's cheek, hitting his glasses and setting them off center. The dark-haired reaper whimpered at the contact, leaning into it. "Sebastian, I think William needs to be filled."

William moaned desperately, ass quivering in anticipation.

"Would you be a dear and prepare him thoroughly?" he asked sweetly.

Sebastian turned to reach for the oil on the bedside table, when Grell stopped him.

"No, no, Darling. No oil," he said, lifting William's face up with his toe to smile down at him sweetly. He glanced back up at Sebastian. "Use your tongue."

William gasped as Sebastian growled, grabbing the reaper's ass with both hands and spreading his cheeks wide before pressing his tongue into his entrance. William screamed and buried his face into the mattress, hands covering his head. He had never been more humiliated and aroused in his lives, and he was dangerously close to his limit.

"Fingers, too, Darling," Grell called, shimmying out of the panties but leaving his garter belt, stockings, and corset in place. William watched him hungrily, salivating at the site of the red-head as his hips pushed back on the tongue and fingers inside him. Grell made himself comfortable again, sliding one leg up William's shoulder as he stroked his own erection. "This is a new side to you, Will; one I wish you never would have hidden. Do you want me to tell him to stop?"

William sobbed in frustration, gritting his teeth before grinding out, "No, my lady."

"Do you like the feel of his mouth on you like this?"

"Y-yes, my lady—hah!" he gasped as Sebastian's fingers brushed against his sweet spot, back arching as he fought the urge to come.

Grell removed his leg from his shoulder, crossing it over the other and leaning toward him, smiling as he stroked his face. "Gods, but I love you, William," he murmured before kissing him fiercely.

William whimpered at the contact, returning the kiss eagerly as he felt the demon slide a third finger inside his entrance, twisting them around along with his tongue. "Grell," he whispered desperately.

Grell placed a parting kiss to William's lips before pulling back, causing the reaper to moan in protest. "That's enough, Sebastian. Kiss him now, Darling. Let him taste himself on your tongue."

Sebastian smirked as he flipped the reaper over and crawled up his body, devouring his mouth as instructed. William groaned into the kiss, grinding up against Sebastian's own arousal pressed to his. "Aahhnn!" he gasped out, breaking the kiss.

"Mm," Grell sighed, shivering in delight. "That is one of my new favorite sounds." The red-head rose to his feet and pulled Sebastian to the edge of the bed before lowering his body and taking the demon's member into his mouth. Black nailed fingers threaded through his hair as a desperate growl escaped his lips. Grell gave a few quick bobs of his head before pulling back. "All slicked up now. Take him until he comes screaming."

Sebastian grabbed William's hips and flipped him again, grasping his flesh and leaning down for one more long, slow lick. He could hear Grell purring beside him, could feel his fingers in his hair. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and he sat back up, releasing William and pulling Grell onto the bed with them.

"Sebastian!" Grell gasped as the demon grabbed the oil on the bedside table and began slicking up Grell's erection. The red-reaper's eyes closed as he dug his nails into the demon's arms, panting against him. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian groaned and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. "Improvising, my lady," he whispered seductively, positioning Grell behind William and lining his member up with his entrance.

"Sebastian! No! I-I've never taken a man before!" Grell protested. "I-I don't know what I'm doing! I don't want to hurt him!"

William gasped as he felt Grell's erection pressing against him. "Hurt me! Please, my lady! I'm begging you, hurt me!"

Sebastian ran a slick finger along Grell's entrance, sliding it into him all the way. "Let me guide you," he purred, easing Grell's member inside William. "He wants you, my lady. Fuck him until he comes screaming for _you_."

Grell gasped as he slid into William, nearly screaming as the other man thrust his hips back violently to take him in all the way. "Will!" he shrieked, digging red painted nails into white flesh decorated with red hand prints. "Oh gods, oh gods!"

"Mm, tight, isn't he?" Sebastian asked with a pleased smirk, slicking more oil onto his own erection and slamming into Grell. Both reapers cried out with the motion, Grell being pushed deeper into William. Sebastian ran his hands over the front of Grell's corset before pushing his hair to the side and biting into his neck. "Being in the middle is good, yes?"

"Aahhhnn!" Grell moaned, gripping William's hips and pushing his own back into Sebastian. William was panting wildly through clenched teeth, eyes screwed shut, and fingers digging into the palms of his hands.

Sebastian laced his fingers through Grell's as he rolled his hips, pushing into the red-head and causing him to push into William. He pressed forward, making Grell lean over William's back. "He begged you to hurt him, Darling," he purred, digging their nails into William's sides and dragging them down, breaking the skin and leaving trails of blood. "Mm, looked how pretty he is painted red."

William's back arched as he cried out, pushing his hips back violently. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he panted. "Harder, damn it!"

Sebastian chuckled as he released Grell's hands and gripped his hips, pulling him out of William and back onto his lap. "Mr. Spears, if you would, ride our lady to your completion and his," he told him.

William scrambled to turn around, draping his legs over Grell's lap and impaling himself on the red-head's erection. His fingers laced through his hair as he kissed him violently, biting and sucking like a madman.

Grell keened loudly in the back of his throat, returning the kiss as he let the sensations sweep over him. William above him, Sebastian below him. Filling and being filled. It was almost too much.

"Order me to come, my lady," William pleaded against his lips. "You have but to touch me and I'll spill out for you."

Sebastian grasped William's hair and yanked his head back, biting down on Grell's throat as he did. "Take him in your hands, my lady," he groaned. "He is beautiful when he comes; and the feel of him…" Sebastian shuddered at that.

Grell reached down and gripped William's erection, gasping as he felt Sebastian's fangs pierce his skin. He pumped Will once, twice and then felt his own erection squeezed in a vice-like tightness, warm wetness spilling onto his hand. "William!" he cried out, his own entrance beginning to spasm around Sebastian's length.

William shouted his release, muttering incoherent sentences as he fell over the edge. "Come inside me, Grell," he whimpered once he calmed. "I want to be the first man to feel your seed running down his thighs."

Grell's breath hitched as he released, nails digging into William's hips as he thrust violently. "Sebastian! Fill me!" he screamed. Sebastian tightened his hold on Grell, following soon afterwards, the red-head's body spasming always able to trigger his own release.

Grell's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell limply against Sebastian, his arms wrapped around William and holding him tightly. "I love you," he whispered. "Both of you."

William kissed him lazily. "And I you, Grell," he told him, resting his head against his shoulder, eyes drifting shut.

Sebastian buried his face in the red-head's neck, running his tongue along the bite he'd given him. "If I could love, I would love you," he murmured, regret lacing his words as he wrapped his arms around both of them.

He eased them all down onto the bed, noticing how the two reapers were already out cold. Quietly, carefully, he removed himself from the bed, pulling a blanket over them and sliding underneath it, curling his body against Grell. For one night, he would allow himself to be away from his young master. After all, Ciel Phantomhive was a sound sleeper.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to his rooms, intending to freshen up after the previous evening. He stopped abruptly when he came face to face with his young master.

"Where in the hell were you?" Ciel seethed.

The demon blinked. "Did you have need of my services, young master?" he asked.

Ciel blushed. "Regardless of whether I needed you or not, you were not here!" he yelled. "I order you to tell me where you were. Immediately."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord," he said hesitantly. "I was with Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears."

Ciel looked at him in question. "What could you possibly be doing with them?" he asked.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "I am not sure it would be appropriate for me to—"

"Tell me."

"As you wish," he said with a sigh. "I was with them sexually."

Ciel paled. "You-? You _slept_ with them? Both of them?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That is repulsive," Ciel spat out.

"I find it quite pleasurable, actually."

"You will cease in this disgusting behavior," he told him.

"My lord—"

"No! You are _my_ butler! Sebastian, this is an order; you are not to see Grell Sutcliff or William T. Spears again, am I clear?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes but covered his heart nonetheless. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Ciel needs to be eaten. Now. Reviews are loved! Cliffhangers mean the next chapter is already half written~!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: IT'S WET PANTY WEDNESDAY! Is that a thing? I'm making that a thing. As of right now, it's a thing. So, when last we saw our sexy threesome, Ciel Phantomhive *collective booing* had forbidden our lovable demon from seeing his two reaper lovers again. Is this the end of the deliciousness? Will the Sebelliam yaoi die?! AmazonTurk says, 'Nay, pubescent brat! I shall vanquish you and serve your soul to Bassy with a side of fries!'_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my perverted imagination which has served me well. Thank you, Brain._**

* * *

 _"_ _No! You are_ my _butler! Sebastian, this is an order; you are not to see Grell Sutcliff or William T. Spears again, am I clear?"_

William frowned as he read and re-read the note from Sebastian, eyes darting up when the door to his office opened and Grell slunk in. The red-head closed and locked the door, winking at him as he walked over to the side of his desk and plopped down in his lap.

"Just in case," he said, kissing his cheek. "What did you need to see me about?"

He gestured to the letter. "I received a note from Mr. Michaelis—"

"Darling, he's been inside you, in more ways than one," Grell purred. "You can call him 'Sebastian' or 'Bassy' or 'Sex on Legs' if you want."

William smacked Grell on the thigh, causing the red-head to yelp and moan. "Sebastian," he began. "Has been ordered by his master not to see us again. Apparently, the little shit found out about where he is going of an evening and forbade it from happening again."

"What?!" Grell shrieked, taking the letter and reading it out loud. "' _Mr. Spears'—_ oh honestly! You two and your formalities. Haven't I rubbed up on you enough?"

"'Rubbed off', Grell," William corrected, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know what I said, Darling," Grell snapped. " _'Mr. Spears, I regret to inform you and Mr. Sutcliff_ —oh, fuck me sideways, Bassy!— _that I will be unable to join you for the foreseeable future. My young master has ordered me not to see you again. As I am under contract, I have no choice but to obey at this time. Regards, Sebastian 'Sex on Legs' Michaelis'_."

"Grell, it does not say 'Sex on Legs'," William reprimanded.

"Perhaps not, but he is," Grell purred, looking over the letter again. "Hm, the order has to have been specific. I wonder how the Brat found out."

"Either way, the shit took him from us," William growled.

Grell looked down at him and smiled. "Mm, Will," he giggled, rubbing their noses together. "You love our Bassy, too, don't you?"

William cleared his throat and looked away as he blushed. "I-I regard him highly," he stated with a nod. "His company is most agreeable."

"So is his cock, hm?" he said, re-reading the letter again. He grinned. "Well, there's the loophole. He's forbidden from _seeing_ us. He can't lay eyes on us. Nothing about hands, or tongue, or any other appendage."

William arched an eyebrow. "A loophole?" he asked.

Grell reached into William's vest pocket and took out his handkerchief and dangled it in front of his eyes. "Of course, Darling," he cooed. "All we have to do, is blindfold him. Let's add kidnapping to that as well. Sounds like a fun night, hm?"

* * *

Sebastian resisted the urge to slam the door to his rooms, frustrated beyond belief. Oh, how he wanted to drag his young master to his island and suck his soul from his body, watching the pain and agony fill his eyes as his life was devoured. To have his sex life dictated by a thirteen-year-old boy was insufferable; especially one who couldn't even control his hormones enough to remain standing when Mey-rin entered the room. Sebastian smirked. He believed an adjustment to the maid's attire was in order. Her skirts needed shortened and her neckline lowered. Sebastian chuckled in amusement.

Walking into his bedroom, he frowned. A lonely night was in store for him, it seemed. He sighed and went to sit on the edge of his bed to remove his shoes when a piece of paper on his pillow caught his attention. He reached for it, breathing in the scent of reaper that clung to it. Curious, he opened it:

 _Close your eyes, Darling._

 _XOXO  
~G~_

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he noticed the red kiss mark at the bottom of the page. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. In moments, he felt a weight settle behind him, a piece of fabric slipping over his eyes.

"Do not speak or we will be forced to gag you," he heard William say.

"Yes, do be a good demon and don't resist your kidnapping," Grell giggled, kissing his neck. "The Brat can't keep us from you. He knows not the power of our love!"

"Grell, quiet," William admonished, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Mr. Michaelis—"

"Will!" Grell pouted, glaring at him.

William frowned. "Fine," he huffed. "Sebastian."

Sebastian couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the sound of his given name coming from the stoic reaper's lips. "Yes?" he asked.

"This endeavor is going to require a certain amount of trust in us on your part," he told him. "If you have any qualms about that, speak now and we will depart for tonight and figure out another loophole."

"I am impressed you discerned it from my note," Sebastian said with a smirk. "The order was specific to seeing only. As for trusting you both, I can honestly say you are the only two beings in any realm that I can trust."

Grell squealed and wiggled, kissing him briefly. "See, Will? I told you he loved us, too. In his own demon way, that is."

"Very well," William said with a nod. "Let us proceed. We will be leaving out the window. We will not drop you."

Sebastian allowed himself to be guided out the window and then hurled through the air. It was a trifle dizzying without his sight, but he managed. In no time, they had stopped and he was being ushered through another window and into the master suite of Madam Red's manor.

"A bit more trust is going to be required now, Sebastian," Grell purred, wrapping his arms around him. "Since this is a kidnapping and we already have you blindfolded, we thought it would be fun to truss _you_ up tonight."

"Mm, my turn to be tortured?" he asked seductively. "That sounds splendid."

"One catch," Grell continued. "The bindings we have are specifically made by the Dispatch for demons."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that when we shackle you, it will release your true form," William answered simply. "They are used for interrogations of your kind."

"We won't hurt you, Bassy," Grell said sincerely, kissing his cheek. "Not much anyway; but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can forgo them."

Sebastian hesitated. "Is this something you both wish to do?" he asked. "I'll warn you, my true form is not as appealing as my human form."

"I've always wanted to see what you really look like," Grell replied as he began to work the buttons of Sebastian's shirt and vest. "I'm sure I'll find you attractive no matter what."

"However you present yourself on the outside, it changes little of your true nature," William told him, helping Grell undress the demon. "Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

"Then proceed," Sebastian relented. "I apologize in advance if I assault either one of you with my tail."

Grell wiggled excitedly. "I was hoping you had a tail!" he cried, working the button of Sebastian's pants. "Oh, and just so you know, I have my camera tonight! I failed to take any pictures during my Death Day celebration. I am not missing this. Besides, we'll get the Brat to let you see us again soon. You'll want to see the pictures later."

"Perhaps you should accidently leave a picture on the little shit's desk in addition to a 'fuck off' note," William growled as he removed his own jacket, admiring Sebastian's nude form.

"William T. Spears, your language has been atrocious today, and I positively love it, Darling!" Grell cooed, kissing him possessively. "I'll allow you the use of profanities in my boudoir. Any other time and I'll have to have Bassy spank you soundly."

William moaned into the kiss. "Is that supposed to be a punishment?" he asked, grabbing on to Sebastian's member and pulling him toward them. "Honestly. Besides, your mouth is just as profane as my own."

Grell gasped. "How dare you, Sir?!" he sputtered, pushing against his chest and leaning into Sebastian. "I am a lady and refrain from such uncouth language."

"Does the phrase 'fuck me sideways' trigger any recollections?"

"Wha-? I have never—"

"Quite frequently, actually."

Sebastian wrapped his hand in Grell's hair and yanked his head back, baring his throat and finding it blindly with his mouth. "You do have a filthy mouth at times, my lady," he purred seductively. "It seemingly adds to your feminine allure."

Grell whimpered. "Well then, if my gentlemen like a saucy minx, that is what I shall be," he groaned. "Will, where should we bind him? To the bed?"

"Perhaps we should bind his hands only first to release his true form," William suggested, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We need to know exactly what we are dealing with. I assume you have wings, Sebastian."

"Ooh, call him 'Bassy', Will," Grell giggled.

The stoic reaper glared at him as Sebastian chuckled. "I do have wings, yes," he replied, holding his hands out in offering. "I would suggest guiding me to the middle of the room, away from anything fragile. My wings have a tendency to stretch out once released."

"Mm, our own dark angel," Grell cooed.

Sebastian scoffed. "Hardly," he said, feeling as William began wrapping a leather strap around his wrists. "I'm a demon. I'm a far more civil creature than those beasts—oh my—"

"I've been told the transformation can be quite intense," William told him. "Hopefully not unpleasantly so. I've never used them on a demon I fancy before."

"That's Will speak for 'I love you and want to bear your children'," Grell giggled. He latched on to William's arm and leaned into him, watching as the transformation started.

Sebastian's alabaster skin disappeared first, taking on an inky black hue, shimmering in the low light of the room. His hair lengthened next, nearly rivaling Grell's own red mane. A tail, long and whip-like appeared from the base of his spine, swishing in agitation. His fangs came out further, long and sharp behind his lips. His feet arched up, black spikes growing from his heels giving him the appearance of wearing high-heeled boots. Finally, a pair of black feathered wings sprung from his back, stretching out and nearly taking the entire width of the room with his wing span.

"Fuck me sideways," Grell breathed out, wiggling his hips unconsciously.

William pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "Indeed," he murmured. "Quite impressive. You are without a doubt the most remarkable and attractive demon I have ever seen. Though that shouldn't surprise me. Your kind are supposed to be sin incarnate, after all."

"Ooh, can we sin with him now, Will?" Grell asked, shimmying out of his jacket. "I want to sin with the pretty demon!"

"A moment, Grell," William said, examining Sebastian's wingspan in regards to the room. "We need to figure out the best way to truss him up."

"You do that," Grell stated, stripping out of his clothes, dropping shirt, vest, slacks, and undergarments onto the floor messily, leaving him in nothing at all as he pranced over to the demon. "I need to explore this delicious creature."

Sebastian felt as Grell slid his arms around his neck. "Mm, hello, my lady," he purred.

"Hello, Darling," the red-head murmured, rubbing his nose against the blind-folded demon's. "How I long to see your eyes. I'd wager they're a deep shade of red, glowing and brilliant."

"You would be correct," Sebastian said, tongue flicking over the reaper's lips. "I will miss seeing how your body writhes in pleasure this evening," he lamented. "Though I have a store of memories to aide my imagination."

"Mm, Darling, when one sense is disabled, it makes the others stronger," he told him, running his hands over his chest and clawing at his nipples. Sebastian hissed and ground his growing erection against the red-head's body. Grell purred. "Can I play with your tail?"

"Gods, yes," the demon moaned, feeling as the other moved around his body. He groaned as Grell's hands splayed his hips, bringing them closer to the small of his back and grasping the base of his tail. Sebastian's breath hitched as he began stroking it slowly.

"How interesting," Grell commented, running his hands down the length of it. "Is so thick at the bottom and whip-like at the end."

"Essentially, it is a whip," Sebastian groaned out.

"Really?" Grell said with a grin, looking over to William. He grasped Sebastian's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I want to see how it works. William is to your right, turned with his back toward you. Give him a sound smack to that pert ass of his. I'll wager he'll like it."

Sebastian chuckled as he did just that, causing the stoic reaper to yelp and moan before turning to glare at them. Grell sank his teeth in Sebastian's shoulder, running his hands over his wings. "For a blinded demon, you have exquisite aim, my love," he praised.

"I can sense where he is," Sebastian explained, gasping as his wings were stroked. "William, be a dear a truss me up already. Grell's hands are more erotic in this form."

"Mm, good to know, Darling," Grell purred, stroking his tail again. "Yes, do hurry, Will Darling, before I wrap my legs around him and ride him where he stands."

William eyed the two, watching as Sebastian's erection twitched with every stroke of Grell's fingers. "There will do nicely," he said, taking a length of rope and tossing it over the chandelier above them. He gave a harsh tug, pulling with all his weight behind it. "This should hold well. Arms up, Demon."

Grell's eyes flashed as his hands reached around to pinch Sebastian's nipples harshly while William tied his arms above his head. "Mm, William T. Spears is in interrogation mode," he moaned. He placed a kiss to Sebastian's neck. "Time for me to get the camera ready."

William unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows, examining his work as he did so. "Shall we begin, Demon?" he asked. "You have been brought here for the purposes of information retrieval. How you answer my questions will determine your treatment. Am I understood?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow behind his blindfold. Evidently, William was roleplaying. "Do you intended to treat me poorly?" he asked with a smirk. "I could break free at any time."

"I highly doubt that," William scoffed as a camera clicked. "As my associate mentioned, you have been bound with special straps specifically designed to hold demons. You are unable to escape."

Sebastian scoffed and pulled his arms, panicking slightly when there was no give to the bindings. He pulled again, wings flapping in agitation. "I wasn't aware of this feature," he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Grell moved to kiss him gently. "You're in no danger, Darling," he promised him. "If it gets to be too much, meow like a kitten. Will likes them as much as you do."

Sebastian took a deep breath. He hated this feeling. However, he had to admit, the blindness and helplessness was oddly arousing. "Very well," he relented. "I understand."

"Excellent," William said. "Now, I understand that you have enjoyed the company of one of my reapers on more than one occasion. Is this correct?"

"It is."

"Please name the reaper."

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian answered. He heard Grell giggle and snap another picture.

"How did you and Reaper Sutcliff come to find yourself in this, for lack of a better word, relationship?"

"My master ordered me to rape him," Sebastian answered reluctantly. "I have done many things in my vast lifetime that many creatures would find abhorrent. However, rape is a detestable action that I cannot condone for any reason. As it was an order, I had to see it through. Grell assisted me in finding a loophole to that particular order."

William arched an eyebrow at Grell who simply winked and blew him a kiss. "How so?" he asked.

"Grell is a wonderful actress and feigned the entire thing," Sebastian chuckled. "My master was none the wiser. He now thinks Grell is positively mental for continuing to cling to me after I 'raped' him."

William scoffed. "Yes, well, Sutcliff has never been the most stable of reapers," he stated.

"Wretch," Grell mumbled, snapping another picture.

"So, after the supposed rape," William continued. "What made you want to continue your liaisons with Reaper Sutcliff?"

Sebastian licked his lips. "You've had him yourself, William," Sebastian smirked. "You know how supple and delightful his body is. The way he spasms around your length as you're buried deep inside him—AAAAH!"

Sebastian hissed as his chest was hit with what felt like a riding crop.

"You're lewd speech will not be tolerated, Demon," William hissed. "Let that be your only warning."

Sebastian whipped his tail around and struck William on the backside. "And let that be yours," he hissed, fangs bared. "You may have me at your mercy, Spears, but I am not as helpless as I seem."

Grell wiggled excitedly at the exchange, snapping picture after picture. William smirked at him and began removing his tie. "We shall see about that," he replied calmly, stepping behind the demon and running his hand along his tail. Sebastian gasped and moaned, head arched back slightly. "You are quite the specimen, Michaelis. I may enjoy this interrogation more than I should."

"I was not aware that reapers had sadistic tendencies," Sebastian growled.

"Apparently, you don't know many reapers."

"What do you plan to do then?"

William slid a finger down the cleft of Sebastian's ass, fingering him lightly. "Whatever it takes to get the information I want from you," he whispered. "Now, Reaper Sutcliff has mentioned to me you have expressed certain fantasies you have. One such fantasy being the wearing of women's undergarments on a male body. Is this correct?"

"I seem to recall you having a similar fetish, Spears," Sebastian mocked.

A firm smack was placed to his ass, causing the demon to hiss. "My fetishes are not in question here," he stated. "Do you or do you not enjoy seeing Reaper Sutcliff in his feminine undergarments?"

"I do indeed," Sebastian moaned. "He is exquisite in them; or out of them. Either way, delicious."

"Mm, you could eat me anytime, Sebastian," Grell moaned, snapping away.

"Another fantasy included the use of a steam powered Hysteria Machine on my co-worker, correct?" William continued.

"Mm, yes," Sebastian purred. "I believe when I regain the use of my eyes in regards to the two of you, I should also like to see that particular fantasy played out on your tight ass—AAHH!"

William had yanked Sebastian's tail up hard and applied the crop to his exposed ass twice in rapid succession. The demon bit into his lip hard enough to draw blood, his member arching up, painfully erect.

"If I say I want to see that, too, will you spank me?" Grell whimpered, wiggling desperately as he worked the camera.

William shot him a smirk before dropping Sebastian's tail again. He threaded his fingers through the black hair and yanked his head back. "My tight ass will not be played with this evening," he snarled. He dipped his finger to run along Sebastian's entrance again. "Yours, however, will be thoroughly plundered before the night is over."

Grell squealed in delight. "I do so love a Dommy Will!" he gushed, picking up the bottle of oil he kept at his bedside table and taking it to the other reaper. "Here you are, Darling."

William released Sebastian's hair and took the oil, sliding it into his vest pocket. "What other fetishes or fantasies are you hiding, Mr. Michaelis?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean besides the current one I'm living at this moment?" he growled. "Intercourse in my true form is always a treat. Not many creatures other than demons can handle it, you see. I usually leave my bed mates corpses in this form. Though reapers are a bit more sturdy than humans. I trust you and Reaper Sutcliff should walk away with minimal injuries."

William sucked his fingers briefly and rammed three inside the untouched entrance, causing the demon to cry out. "I intend to leave you with a limp," he whispered, digging around inside him until he brushed against his sweet spot.

Sebastian's mouth hung open in a silent gasp. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure, his erection leaking heavily from the tip.

The supervisor looked down at the demon and frowned. "Grell, come lap this up," he ordered. "I do not wish for him to soil the carpeting."

Grell squealed and passed the camera to William, dropping to his knees and licking his lips. "Be a dear and stay on my good side, Darling," he said, gesturing to the left side of his face.

"My lady, you do not have a bad side," Sebastian purred, breath hitching as he felt the red-reaper's tongue start to lick the moisture off the head of his member.

"Do not take him in your mouth," William ordered, focusing the camera. "He doesn't deserve that."

"Mm, but Will," the red-head whimpered, wiggling his hips teasingly as he dipped his tongue into Sebastian's slit. "He's so tasty."

With that, the red-head wrapped his lips around Sebastian's member, taking him all the way down his throat. The demon growled and thrust his hips against that warm, wet mouth, desiring nothing more than to fill his throat with his release.

The crack of the crop sounded through the room, Grell releasing his member with a choked scream and a sob. Sebastian reacted instantly, whipping his tail around to wrap around William's hand. "You dare to strike my lady?" he snarled.

The crop landed to the front of Sebastian's thighs, barely missing his testicles. "Unhand me demon," he snapped.

Grell giggled. "I think you mean 'untail me'," he said, feeling dizzy with desire. "Did you get a good shot, Darling?"

"Indeed," William purred, grasping a hold of Sebastian's tail and stroking it soothingly. The demon calmed, realizing the touch was meant to reassure him. "Now, Mr. Michaelis," he said. "Continue with another fantasy."

"P-public intercourse," he stammered, the hand stroking his tail making his erection twitch. "In polite company. Preferably in front of my young master and the queen."

William had to stifle a laugh at that. Grell giggled uncontrollably. "Our demon is so delightful," he purred.

"Indeed," William snarled, quickly removing his clothing. "Public intercourse, you say, Sebastian?"

Sebastian felt the fingers, slick with oil now, return to his entrance, stroking and stretching languidly. He also felt the return of the red-head's hot mouth to his member. "Y-es," he moaned out.

"Would you be an active participant?"

"No," he answered with a gasp as he felt William's fingers go deeper inside him and Grell swallow around him. "I would want to witness you and my lady engaging in such lewd behavior before her majesty. It would be delightful to watch as well as to witness my young master nearly shitting himself with horror."

William removed his fingers from within Sebastian and slowly made his way around him to kneel behind Grell. "I believe that could be quite entertaining," William agreed, slipping his slick fingers inside of the red-head.

Grell moaned around Sebastian's member as he pushed his hips back into the fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked desperately. "I need to know."

"I have three fingers buried inside of our lady's entrance, stretching him wide to accommodate your thicker member," he purred. "He is tight tonight and already quivering so delightfully. I'll wager he'll come a minimum of two times, his walls stroking over you as he does so."

Sebastian shivered at that, groaning in protest as Grell's mouth released him and the red-head gasped, whimpering sounds of desperation as William stretched him.

William rose to his feet and pulled Grell to his. He poured a bit more oil in his hands and slicked up the demon's erection before moving once again behind the red-head and grasping his hips and lifting him. "Easy now, Darling," he murmured against his ear, licking his neck. "I want to ensure the rope will hold."

Sebastian felt as Grell wrapped his arms and legs around him, William positioning the demon's erection to slide into the red-head. Grell gasped and pillowed his head against Sebastian's shoulder, breathing deeply as he was stretched.

"How does it feel?" William breathed out, running his fingers between the two where they were joined.

" _Good_ ," Grell drawled out. "So damn good. I feel so full. Not nearly as full as the first time with us all, Darling, but still—mmph!"

Sebastian had blindly found the red-head's mouth and slammed his tongue into it, kissing him roughly as he attempted to thrust into him.

William moaned and slicked up his own erection as he moved to position himself behind Sebastian. Without warning, he slammed into him firmly, wrapping his arms around him to grip Grell's hips. With no preamble, he started a rough, bruising pace, the demon's body nearly scalding with heat.

"I cannot believe that—nngh—the first time I am fucking you, Sebastian, is in your—oh gods—demon form."

Sebastian was panting against Grell's lips, his blindness and restrained arms adding to the assault on his senses. "I am delighted it is so," he groaned out, biting down on Grell's neck. The red-head screamed and bit into Sebastian's shoulder. The demon flicked his tail around and wrapped it around Grell's erection, stroking it in time with their thrusts.

"Sebastian!" Grell gasped, shuddering violently. "Nngh—stop! I'm already close! I don't want to—aahnn—I don't want to come too quickly."

"Mm, but I want you to," the demon purred. "I have my reasons."

Grell nearly choked as Sebastian increased the tightness of his tail. "Sebastian!" he panted, desperately riding the demon.

"Come for me, my lady," Sebastian growled. "Coat my tail in it."

The demon felt the red-head's body seize up before he released between their bodies, covering their stomachs and his tail in his release. Smirking devilishly, Sebastian reached his tail behind William and shoved it inside of his entrance, sliding deep inside and finding his sweet spot, stroking over it relentlessly.

"Fuck!" William cried out, thrusting desperately into the demon, nails digging into Grell's hips and pulling him harder against Sebastian. He reached with one hand and grasped Grell's member, stroking him fully erect again.

Grell was gripping Sebastian's hair desperately, his thighs quivering as he rode the demon's length inside him, his sweet spot being rammed into mercilessly. Having already come once, each motion, each sensation was increased a hundred fold. "Sebastian!" he sobbed. "William! I can't—gaaah—hold on much longer!"

"Grell, bite him hard!" William panted desperately, feeling his own release nearing. "Bite him and come hard now!"

Grell shrieked as his teeth sank into Sebastian's shoulder, his body tightening around the demon's shaft as he released once again. Sebastian impaled William on his tail and shoved him deeper inside himself, the reaper's member slamming into his sweet spot and causing him to cry out his own release just as William reached his limit as well. The hot, scalding seed filled Grell and caused him to scream again, another rope of his release splattering against Sebastian's chest. The red-haired reaper went limp, legs falling helplessly from the demon's hips and arms releasing from around his neck to drop him to the floor in a heap of completely sated red-head.

"Fuck me sideways, that was unbelievably hot," he moaned, rolling on the floor at Sebastian's feet and cuddling his ankles. "You didn't assault us with your tail though. I'm disappointed. Well, you stroked me with it, so—"

Sebastian snickered and smacked William's ass with his tail after he pulled it out, causing the reaper to moan and bite the base of his wing. "Assault was accomplished, my lady," he said with a smirk.

"Quite satisfactorily actually," William added, reaching up to unbind the demon's arms.

"What?!" Grell shrieked, scrambling to his feet and moving to the camera. "William, tell me you set this up properly to click off every few seconds!"

"Of course I did, my lady," William huffed, freeing Sebastian's wrists of the special restraints and rubbing the raw skin there. He placed a kiss to the inside of each wrist. "I'm not an incompetent idiot."

"I do hope we got some good shots and I looked all right," Grell murmured, sitting cross-legged on the floor and checking the camera.

William reached up and kissed the blinded demon tenderly. "I do hope we did not cross any lines against your will," he began hesitantly.

Sebastian returned the kiss and stroked his hands along the reaper's hips, hiding his demon form once again. "Lines were crossed but not unpleasantly so," he told him. "I simply loathe the fact that I couldn't bear witness to any of it."

"Hence the camera," William told him. "I rather think Grell will frame the photographs and have them plastered around this room within the week."

"Oh Darling, you know I will," the red-head purred. "In fact, I can't wait to develop these! I wonder which one I should give to the Brat? Hopefully we caught one of all of us together and that tail fucking William like the screaming man-whore he is."

"That would be most fortunate," William said with a smirk, pushing his glasses up his nose. "As loathe as I am to end this evening, we should be getting Sebastian back before the little shit realizes he's gone."

Grell grumbled and rose to his feet again, setting the camera on the table. "If we must," he said, wrapping his arms around the demon and kissing down his chest. "Well, maybe after one more round, hm?"

"I do so enjoy insatiable red-heads," Sebastian moaned, reaching a hand out in William's direction. "William? Care to join us?"

William pushed his glasses up his nose again. "No need to ask, Gentlemen."

* * *

Grell tried to keep himself from skipping to William's office, teeth bared in a frightening smile as he clutched the envelope to his chest. He knocked on the door and eased in once the supervisor bade him enter.

"I just got them finished," the red-head giggled, closing the door and locking it. He set the envelope down and rummaged around for the particular one he wanted to show William. "I want to save the ones of Bassy in his natural form for our eyes only. The Brat doesn't deserve to see him in all his hot, demon glory until his soul is feeding him. This one is the after-sex sex."

William cleared his throat and took the photo, examining it. Grell was straddling Sebastian's lap, the demon's nails digging into his hips as he thrust up into him. William himself was behind Sebastian, thrusting into him as he stroked Grell's erection. "You picked one in which your orgasm face is in full glory," William smirked. "You look beautiful."

Grell blushed slightly, gnawing at his lip. "Do you really think so?" he asked self-consciously.

"The camera loves you nearly as much as I do, Darling," William told him with a small smile. "Thank you for the photograph. I shall pen the letter to Earl Phatomhive. We'll have our 'Bassy' back soon."

Grell squealed and kissed him quickly. "You are such a darling, Will!" he cooed, picking up the rest of the photographs and turning to leave.

"Grell," William called, taking the photograph up again and examining it.

Grell turned back around and arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Will?" he asked.

William smirked again, biting at his own lip. "I want a copy of this one as well."

The red-head giggled and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wonder if Ciel will keep the photograph for masturbatory fodder? Reviews are loved and make me wiggle like Grell!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear. Wait, does the Black Sacrament from Skyrim work in Black Butler? Doubt it. Let's deal with Ciel in our own way then, shall we?**_

 _ **If everyone would say a special 'Thank-you, Darling!' to TheCauldron, they were kind enough to beta and suggest improvements for this beast of a chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the insatiable desire to strip them naked and make them do awful, terrible, wonderful things to each other.**_

* * *

 _"_ _Perhaps you should accidently leave a picture on the little shit's desk in addition to a 'fuck off' note."_

Ciel Phantomhive looked out the window of his study, contemplating nothing at all; yet trying to look intelligent doing it. A knock sounded at his door and he called out in boredom, "Come in, Sebastian."

"Begging your pardon, young master, but Mr. Sebastian had to help Finny with an issue in the garden," Mey-rin said, blushing profusely and tugging at her too short skirts. When she pulled them down, her top opened up a bit more, her breasts threatening to fall out of the starched uniform.

Ciel tried not to look. He really did. He also tried to control his body's natural reaction, but could not. "What is it, Mey-rin?" he asked hesitantly.

"A letter for you, Sir!" she exclaimed, tossing it on his desk and dashing from the study.

Ciel took a few deep breaths, damning his descent into puberty. "Damn it all to hell anyway," he grumbled, ripping opened the envelope. A photograph fell out, the image on it sending a wave of anger and revulsion through him. A note was tucked in with the photograph. The young earl opened it and read the contents, silently fuming as he did.

 _Earl Phantomhive,_

 _As you can clearly see by the visual documentation provided, Sebastian Michaelis executed your orders perfectly. At no point during the course of the evening's events did he see either Grell Sutcliff or myself._

 _However, it would be in your best interests to recant that order. Your youth and inexperience prevents you from understanding the true power of a Grim Reaper._

 _Regards,  
William T. Spears_

Ciel grit his teeth together as he stood. "Sebas—"

"I wouldn't summon him just yet, Earl."

Ciel turned back toward the window, surprised to see a dark-haired man in thick black glasses standing on his sill, a set of telescoping garden shears in hand.

"After all, that would be ordering him to break your previous order not to see me or Grell Sutcliff."

"Hello, Brat."

Ciel turned back, finding the red-haired menace sitting on his desk with his legs crossed and smirking at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel hissed, slamming the note on the desk. "Is this intended to be a threat?"

"Not at all," William reassured him, stepping down from the window and into the study. "Think of it as a learning opportunity."

Grell examined his nails. "William has benevolently decided to educate you on the finer points of Grim Reapers," he said, grinning wickedly. "If you ever decide to kill yourself, you'll have a head start on the newbies."

"I don't need educated on—"

"Sit down, Earl."

Ciel narrowed his eyes but sat nonetheless.

"Good," the supervisor began. "Now, as you may or may not know, Grim Reapers are responsible for the collecting of souls. We collect and store a life's cinematic record. We have a list of every person who has ever existed, who currently exists, and who will ever exist as well as the time and date of their deaths. In our cinematic stores, we can view the entire life of a person, up to and including their death."

"Basically, Brat, if a person is murdered, we can see who murdered them," Grell added.

Ciel's eyes widened. "So you weren't bluffing about being able to tell me who murdered my parents?"

"He was not," William answered, pushing his glasses up his nose with the shears. "We know exactly who did it."

Ciel was starting to breathe hard. "Tell me," he ordered.

Grell scoffed. "There is no contract binding us to you, Brat," he snarled. "You can't order us around."

"Indeed you cannot," William agreed. "However, we may be able to come to an understanding. Since we know the name or names of the murderer or murderers, we can determine the exact time the person or persons shall meet their end. As such, we can also prevent you from achieving your revenge until such a time as the individual or individuals expire from a predetermined death."

"A bit of bitterness to season the soul Sebastian has been marinating for years would amplify the sweetness," Grell purred, leaning forward slightly. "And as we do so love our darling Bassy, we want his meal to be worth the insufferable wait he has endured."

"At any rate, as the perpetrator or perpetrators would be deceased, the contract you formed with Sebastian Michaelis will be fulfilled and your soul will belong to him," William added.

"The contract we agreed upon binds Sebastian to me until such time as my revenge is completed," Ciel snapped. "If they are dead before I obtain that revenge, Sebastian will be bound to me for eternity."

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "Unless we choose to severe the contract forcibly," he stated calmly as Grell grinned maliciously.

Ciel paled. "What? How can you-?"

"It's a simple process, really," the red-head purred. "And since I've already been disciplined for taking lives not on the To Die List, it would be no issue for me to do so again. You'd look adorable painted red, Brat."

"How dare you threaten me," Ciel seethed.

"We are not threatening you, Earl; we are simply making our point," William explained in a clipped tone.

"With threats."

Grell snarled. "The next time you talk back to my man, I'll cut you," he snapped. " _That's_ a threat. Know the difference, you twat."

William cleared his throat. "Enough, Grell," he said calmly. "Earl Phantomhive. We do not wish to interfere with your revenge any more than we wish for you to interfere in our work performance or our leisure time. You have done the latter."

"As your leisure time involves defiling my butler, I feel it is within my rights to do so," Ciel told him. He gestured to Grell. "You have your fuck-toy. Leave Sebastian out of your perversions."

"He's at the heart of so many of our perversions, though," Grell moaned, laying out dramatically on Ciel's desk and writhing obscenely. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Brat. Had _you_ not ordered _him_ to defile _me_ , he never would have gotten a taste for the Queen of the Reapers. One bite of this luscious fruit and a man, demon or otherwise, can never get enough. Right, Will?"

William blushed slightly, adjusting his glasses again. "You are indeed correct," he replied hesitantly. "However such talk in front of a child—"

"I am _not_ a child!" Ciel exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to stamp his foot.

Grell turned to face Ciel, grinning wickedly. "Oh but you are, Darling," he purred, rolling over to tap his nose. "I think I see what this is about. Bassy is the closest thing to a father you've had since yours got toasted, hm? Feeling a little threatened that someone else has gained his attention, are we?"

Ciel gripped the papers on his desk, shoulders shaking in rage.

"Sweet boy," Grell cooed. "You can simply think of me as your mother and William as your uncle who fucks your mother and father. I've always wanted a child! We can be one big, happy family!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

William rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Honestly, Grell," he said.

Grell scooped Ciel up and dragged him onto his lap. "Just look at him, Will!" Grell cried, smooshing Ciel's cheeks. "He almost looks like he could be the product of our first time together, when you and Sebastian both filled me and—"

"Young master," Sebastian called from the other side of the door. "I am here as you have summoned, yet due to the order you gave me regarding Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears, I am unable to enter."

"I recant that order! Now, get in here and get this wretch off of me!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian entered and quickly removed Ciel from Grell's grasp. "If you would kindly refrain from smooshing my young master, Grell, I would be ever so grateful," he said with a smile.

Grell winked at him. "I was just tenderizing him, Bassy," Grell said, blowing him a kiss.

"Stop talking about me like I'm a piece of steak," Ciel grumbled, straightening his clothes.

"Aren't you, though?" Grell purred. "Just a petite sirloin, being aged to perfection until such time as Bassy gets to sink his teeth into you." He ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Darling, Mummy won't let Daddy eat you if you're a good little girl and keep the order recanted."

Ciel slapped his hands away. "Sebastian, this is an order," he hissed. "You are not to see, nor interact with Grell Sutcliff or William T. Spears on any level. Kick them out of my manor. Now."

Sebastian frowned, yet covered his heart with his hand. "Yes, my lord," he said solemnly, turning toward his lovers. "Gentlemen, I—"

"We will see ourselves out," William stated with a nod, taking Grell by the arm. "Come Grell."

Grell's eyes filled with tears he blinked away hastily as he allowed William to lead him out of the window. "Farewell, my love," he whispered.

Ciel smirked in satisfaction. "Well," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "That's done then. Bring me my tea."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ciel woke to the feel of someone watching him. He sat upright in bed and looked around his room, gasping as someone sat down on his bed and began running fingers through his hair. "Darling child, did you have a nightmare?" a familiar, repellant voice cooed. "Let Mummy kiss it away."

"Get out!"

* * *

"Ciel, my love! My only child! The fruit of my passions with your father and uncle! I have a present for you!"

Ciel groaned as the reaper scooped him up and spun him dramatically. "Sutcliff, put me down this instant!" he ordered.

"That's no way to speak to Mumsey, Darling," Grell reprimanded, settling him down on his desk and taking out a bright blue hair bow and placing it in his hair. The reaper squealed and kissed his cheeks. "I have half a mind to take your present away now, but it's just too pretty on you! The blue matches your eyes, which remind me so much of your Uncle Will's!"

William popped his head into the study from the window. "Our eyes are green, Grell," he stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Grell snarled. "Let me pretend, Will!"

"Good God," Ciel grumbled, slouching where he sat.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no!" Grell cried, grasping Ciel by the hands and spinning him this way and that. "What _has_ your father dressed you in today?! This is not at all proper attire for a lady of noble birth!"

"I'm a male, you idiot!" Ciel screamed.

"Darling, being born male has nothing to do with how you present yourself as a lady," Grell told him. He winked. "Trust me, Darling, I know. Now, let's see what Mumsey can do!"

Ciel was dizzy by the time Grell stopped spinning him, nauseated not only by the vertigo he was suffering from but also the amount of lace he was covered in. The bright blue dress matched all the other 'gifts' the reaper had bestowed upon him the past week, claiming the color matched his eyes. Leaving the reaper to go on about how lovely 'Mumsey's darling daughter' looked, he locked himself in his study.

"What is the matter with that idiot?" he asked himself.

"Who, Darling?"

Ciel turned around to see Grell had beat him to his office, perched upon his desk like he always was. "You, you bloody simpleton!" he snapped. "What is your problem?"

Grell pressed a hand to his chest and batted his eye-lashes. "Me?" he asked innocently. "Why, not a thing, Darling! Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Though, perhaps you do. After all, it could be hereditary and you are my daughter.

"I suppose it can't be helped," the red-head continued with a sigh. "Darling, Mumsey suffers from a disorder known as 'female hysteria'. If Mumsey isn't sexually gratified on a regular basis, I'll go crazy. Since you ordered Daddy to not see Mumsey and Uncle Will or to interact with us, I've had a bit of a dry spell."

Ciel tried his best to sit down at his desk with the monstrous lace dress. "Can't you just get sexually gratified with Spears?" he grumbled.

"'Uncle Will', Darling," Grell corrected, wagging a finger. "Above all, a lady must be courteous. As for dear William, I love him so, but—well, let me put it to you this way. Do you like strawberries?"

"Of course," Ciel answered.

"And chocolate," Grell added with a gentle, motherly smile. "Do you like that as well?"

"Yes."

"Have you had them together?"

"Yes. Chocolate covered strawberries are a confection the Funtom Company sells."

"Strawberries and chocolate, while both delicious and utterly decadent by themselves, are positively irresistible together," he purred. "It's the same with William and Sebastian, you see. While alone I enjoy them, there is something so seamlessly perfect having them together. It satisfies in a way one or the other alone can't."

Ciel blinked at him. "I see," he said.

"So, that is why Mumsey is this way," he finished explaining. "I've not had my craving satisfied and the machine is malfunctioning. Only Sebastian knows how to fix it."

"Machine?" Ciel asked curiously. "What machine?"

Grell grinned devilishly. "Well, you see…"

* * *

"I don't think your plan is working nearly as well as you hoped it would, Grell."

Grell continued his work on the shrubbery in the Phantomhive gardens, shaping them all to look like adorable skulls with eyepatches and hair bows. The early morning sun glistening off the dew on the leaves, making the skulls shimmer like glass.

"You underestimate me, Darling," Grell chirped with a grin. "Mumsey Grell has not yet begun to fawn over our darling daughter."

William pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed. "I'll not endeavor to stop your attempts," he told him. "I know futility when I see it. However, do not neglect your duties. As it is, I already have overtime tonight, so I will not see you this evening."

"What?" Grell exclaimed. "Not only am I without my darling Bassy but my Chilly Willy, too?"

William colored slightly. "Please do not call me that," he grumbled. "I'll be heading back now."

Grell offered his cheek to William for a kiss, delightfully surprised when the stoic reaper claimed his lips instead. "Mm, thank you, Darling," the red-head purred. "I needed that."

"That and more," William agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He paused and turned back. "Is the machine really malfunctioning?"

"Oh no, Darling. I just told that to the Brat to get him to ask me about it."

William nodded and took off. Grell turned back to his shrubbery, clipping in frustration, thinking of ways to up his game against the demon's little meal.

* * *

Sebastian blinked as he began setting out clothes for Ciel to wear. "Young master," he began. "Has Lady Elizabeth begun keeping her undergarments and clothing in your wardrobe?"

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea in his bed. "Lizzy doesn't come in my private chambers at all when she's here."

"Sir, I'm having the most difficult time finding any of your usual attire," the butler told him, thoroughly confused. "In fact, there is none. It has all been replaced with clothing and accessories for a young girl, all in a rather fetching shade of blue."

Ciel's eye twitched. "That damned reaper!" he exclaimed, setting his tea down and crawling out of bed. He went to his wardrobe and began riffling through the layers of tulle, lace, and silk that now took up space where his knickers and shirts had hung. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with him?!"

Sebastian took down one of the more practical dresses. "I could easily alter this one for you, young master," he said, running his fingers through the silk. "I must say though, the dresses are beautifully made."

"Send them to Lizzy then," Ciel ordered. "She should think they are 'ever so cute'."

"I much rather think she'd enjoy them on you, Sir," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Don't push me, Sebastian," Ciel warned. "I'm in a rather foul mood over your lovers' interference in my life."

"There _is_ a simple solution to that, my lord."

"Yes, you'd like that solution, wouldn't you?" Ciel snapped back.

Sebastian set to work on the dress. "Undoubtedly, my lord," he agreed, working the needle and thread. "Additionally, having the assistance of two Grim Reapers would be beneficial to your goal. Much more than having them actively working against you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and reached for a pastry on his breakfast tray. "All it would cost me is my butler and my pride," he scoffed.

"It would simply be moving your pawn to secure a stronger position," Sebastian explained.

"You would not object to me putting you in sexual situations to get what I want?" Ciel asked.

"I am yours to command, my lord."

"I suppose it doesn't hurt you since you want this," Ciel sighed. "Very well. You are permitted to see and interact with Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears on any level, providing it does not hinder me in achieving my goal."

Sebastian rose to his feet and bowed. "Thank you, my lord," he said. He held up the new outfit and smiled. "Now, let's get you dressed."

Ciel allowed Sebastian to dress him, eyes darting out to view the landscaping. He rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell," he said in exasperation. "That damned red-head has been at it again."

Sebastian's eyes followed Ciel's line of sight, smirking at the reaper's artwork. "I think they look quite nice," he offered.

Ciel snorted. "You would."

* * *

Grell was depressed by the time he returned to Madam Red's manor that evening. He'd had entirely too many reaps to thoroughly pester the Brat. Not to mention the paperwork he wanted to keep up with to prevent Will from having any additional overtime. He slunk into the manor and leaned heavily against the door.

"Fuck me sideways," he grumbled, trudging up the stairs to the master suite. All he had managed to do that day was the shrubbery and replacing the Brat's clothes with girls' clothing. He hadn't even been able to see his face when he found the dresses and undergarments.

Now, had Grell found his clothing replaced with dresses and female undergarments when he had been Ciel's age, he would have squealed for joy and flitted about in them, putting all the other girls to shame with his beauty. Unfortunately, the red-head hadn't had such a doting Mumsey like Ciel did.

Grell did have, however, a dear deceased friend who had bequeathed him all of her worldly possessions, this manor and everything in it included. The reaper shrugged out of his beloved red jacket and kicked off his boots, stripping out of his clothes as he made his way to his closet. He was down to his corset, panties, garter belt, and stockings by the time he found the gown he wanted; a black and red number with a slit up the front that exposed a scandalous amount of leg. The bodice was tight and set off the shoulders. Anne had never liked the way it fit her, the poor dear's breasts were too large to be decent in the thing. However, on Grell, it looked divine.

Grell pulled his hair up into an elegant half up, half down style before reapplying his make-up and selecting a pair of heels to compliment the dress. Black elbow length opera gloves were added next. The red-head looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. It didn't matter what he wore, he always tried to compliment his figure and this dress did just that. Snug on his waist and shoulders with a little flair about his hips. His long legs were perfect for the length and the slit revealed them nicely.

Giggling softly, the reaper sashayed over to where he had a phonograph set up, selecting a record with a sultry, sexy selection of songs. He set it up to play and began dancing. Nothing cured depression like a lovely frock, a sexy song, and dancing.

* * *

William hurried down the street to Madam Red's manor. He had finished up his overdue work in a significantly shorter amount of time than he had anticipated. Pleased with this development, he decided to surprise Grell and arrive unannounced. He eased into the front door and crept silently up the stairs, hearing the music coming from the master suite. Surprised, he stopped, noticing a familiar figure peering into the door from the hallway, a bottle of wine and three glasses in his hands.

"Sebastian," he breathed out.

The butler turned toward him and shushed him with a smile. He shifted the bottle of wine under his arm and reached a hand out to William. "Come see the show our lady is putting on, hm?" he whispered lowly.

William took his hand and leaned in close, peering through the door as well. His breath caught in his throat at the sight the red-head presented in the gown as he danced to the music he had heard. "I did not realize it was possible for him to be any more beautiful than he already was," he groaned, lacing his fingers with Sebastian's. The demon smiled and leaned down to kiss him. William returned the kiss eagerly. "How are you here? Surely you did not disobey the order of your supper."

Sebastian chuckled. "My young master saw reason in permitting me to associate with you and Grell," Sebastian explained. "It may mean you helping in his revenge at some point in the future but—"

"Done," William stated instantly. "The little shit will have the names of the perpetrators tomorrow."

"Now where is the fun in that, William?" Sebastian purred, fingers running through his hair.

"It means we don't have to risk the shit throwing another temper tantrum and reprimanding you like a child and keeping you from us," William answered with a small moan. He threaded his own fingers through Sebastian's hair. "We've missed you."

"Have you now?" he asked with a smile. "You didn't enjoy having Grell to yourself?"

William blushed. "Honestly, there has been nothing since the night we kidnapped you," he replied. "It didn't feel, right."

"Oh dear," Sebastian said with mock concern. "Mr. Spears, have you fallen in love with me as well?"

William adjusted his glasses. "Loathe though I am to admit any sort of affections for a _demon_ , it appears I have."

"How utterly delectable you are, Darling," Sebastian growled, nipping at his neck. "Though I must admit the thought of you and Grell here alone, doing gods knows what to each other, provided me the masturbatory fodder necessary for my own lonely nights."

William groaned again, latching his mouth onto Sebastian's. "Perhaps we can 'perform' for _you_ , Mr. Michaelis," he whispered.

"Mm, I believe I'd enjoy that," he purred. "And there _is_ the instance in which I would love to see you on the Hysteria Machine. Speaking of which, did I just hear it hiss?"

William's eyes shot to the room, a strangled gasp caught behind Sebastian's hand as the demon covered his mouth. "Don't let him know we're here yet," he whispered into his ear, watching the red-head intently.

Grell was shimmying out of his panties, leaving the gown on but unlacing it just enough so he could move properly. He removed his gloves and took up the oil he kept by his bedside table, draping the back of the gown over one arm to get it out of the way. He lifted one long leg up to settle on the edge of the bed, reaching behind himself to insert one slick finger into his entrance, whimpering softly as he did.

"Mm, we should have had him do this for us before," Sebastian groaned out, rubbing up against William. "That is quite a sight. Can you be silent if I remove my hand from your mouth now?"

William nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose once Sebastian released him. "How long do you suggest we wait before going in and ravishing each other?" he asked in a soft yet clipped voice. "You may have been enjoying yourself this week with your masturbatory fodder, but Grell and I have been abstaining from everything in your absence."

"Someone's a trifle pent up," Sebastian chuckled, setting the wine and glasses down on the ground. He pulled William to him, spinning the other man around so his back was pressed against Sebastian's front. In a matter of moments, the demon had William's torso exposed and was biting off his white gloves. One black nailed hand trailed down to the front of his trousers, flicking open the button while the other covered his mouth again, preventing the loud moan from escaping as he worked the hardening flesh in his grasp. Sebastian leaned down and trailed his tongue along the shell of William's ear. "Let's see if I can't lend you a hand with that, hm?"

William bit the fingers covering his mouth. "You are entirely too droll, Sebas-HAH!" he gasped as the demon pressed him against the wall and ground his own erection against William's backside. "May we please go inside that room now and get on with it?"

"Now, now, dear William," Sebastian chided, sliding the man's clothing off him completely. "Our lady did accuse us of being voyeurs. How utterly depraved would it be if I fucked you here in the hallway while we watched our crimson beauty utilize the Hysteria Machine?"

William turned his attention back to Grell, shuddering in delight when he saw the red-head backing himself onto the appendage, nails clawing at the bed sheets under him. "I want to be inside him," William moaned desperately, his cheek pressed to the wall beside the door. "I want to feel him clenching and spasming around _my_ cock and not that blasted steam powered perversion."

"But he looks so pretty using the steam powered perversion," Sebastian mock pouted as he continued grinding against William's ass. "He almost looks like a cat with his back arched like that, clawing at the sheets. Why, the appendage even gives the impression of a tail and—"

Sebastian sucked in a breath at that, grasping William's shaft more firmly. "Se-bastian!" he choked out, pushing into his hand.

The demon leaned forward and bit his ear. "Grell _needs_ a tail," he whispered breathlessly. "And cat ears. We could fashion one for him out of that lovely glass paperweight of yours."

"That's it, I'm going in there," William growled, stopping and shuddering as Sebastian dug the nails of his free hand into his side, dragging them up.

"A moment longer," Sebastian told him. "Please, Darling. He looks so desperate, but not desperate enough."

William moaned and leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, giving himself over to the feel of the demon's hand working his aching arousal while his own erection pressed into his ass. "I don't want to come in your hand," he told him firmly. "I want to come inside Grell."

"Why not both?" Sebastian purred. "I'm sure you could manage it."

William gasped as he watched Grell reach between his legs to grasp his dripping erection, stroking it fiercely as he thrust his hips backwards. "Sebastian, please," he hissed. "He's going to come without me inside him."

"Mm, I doubt it," Sebastian chuckled, sliding his hand down William's spine to lightly finger over his entrance. The moan William let out sent a wave of arousal to the demon's hardening member. "We've gotten him to the point that he can't come unless one of us orders him to."

Grell was whimpering loudly, tears beginning to roll from his eyes in desperation. "William!" he cried out, thrusting back harder. "Sebastian! Damn it, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Sebastian paused as William groaned in frustration, the reaper's nails clawing at the wall. "Oh my, that's delightfully sinful," he growled. He released Will's shaft and slapped his ass, hard. William gasped and moaned, cheeks flushed at the action. "Go on, then. I'll join you momentarily. I just need to gather the wine and glasses."

William scrambled through the door, launching himself at Grell and grasping his hips. Grell gasped in surprise and turned his head to look at his reaper lover. "Oh, William!" he sobbed, trying to pull himself off the machine. William pulled his hips back harshly, causing the machine to hit the red-head's sweet spot. Grell screamed out in ecstasy.

"You are never to wear dresses outside of this room," he told him, pushing his fingers into Grell's entrance as it was worked over by the machine. Grell's eyes widened as a high pitched whine escaped from his throat. "You are to dress this way for no one but Sebastian and I, am I clear?"

Grell continued thrusting himself backwards on William's fingers and the machine. His silence earned him a hard smack to his ass. "Aaahnn!" he cried out.

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Perfectly, Darling," Grell purred. "W-hen Sebastian returns to—nghn—us, I'll be sure to dress up."

"More so than this? My, my but I _do_ feel special."

Grell gasped and turned toward that sexy voice. "Sebastian!" he exclaimed. "Y-you're—AAH—here!"

Sebastian poured himself a glass of wine and sat in one of the chairs at the table. "I am indeed, Darling," he said seductively. "Now, I've been told a dry spell has occurred in my absence. Please, indulge in each other while I simply enjoy the view."

"Nngh—join us, Darling," Grell begged, reaching out to him. "It has been ages since we were last together."

"True that may be, my lady, I still have the desire to see you being worked over by that delightfully randy fellow behind you," Sebastian said with a cheeky smile. "He could barely contain himself as we watched you out in the hallway."

Grell moaned as William pulled him off the machine and flipped him onto his back, mindful of the gown the red-head still wore. "You were watching me?" he asked, face flushed red.

"Mm, yes," Sebastian purred, sipping his wine. "Perhaps I should hire you to give my young master dancing lessons. Would Mumsey enjoy that?"

Grell giggled then gasped as William thrust into him, vision going white as the dark-haired reaper found his sweet spot instantly. "Aahh! William—mmph!" he managed to moan out before William covered his mouth with his and set a deliciously bruising pace.

Sebastian bit at his thumb as his eyes flashed a devilish red. "Your legs are positively wicked, my lady," he said softly. "Long and lean and wrapped so wonderfully around William's hips. This is quite a lovely view, I must say. Though I admit, the dress, while exquisite to be sure, is a trifle hindering to my view. Would you care to strip it off, my lady, so that I can see how delicious you look as William thrusts into you?"

William reached his hands down to the dress and began unlacing the bodice, pulling Grell up so he could shrug it off. Once it was safely out of the way, William grasped one of Grell's stocking clad legs and hoisted it up over his shoulder, giving Sebastian a perfect view of where their bodies were joined.

"Perfect," Sebastian shuddered. "My lady, would you like to come?"

"Mm, desperately so," he gasped.

"William, would you be adverse to that?"

"Not in the least."

"Then by all means, please do. Come hard, my lady."

Grell cried out as his body seized up, his release shooting from his member with no aide whatsoever. William grit his teeth as Grell's muscles clamped down on him, releasing deep inside him with a hiss of pleasure.

"Mm, delightful," Sebastian moaned, watching as William lowered his lips to Grell's, kissing him slowly. "I can't believe you did not take advantage of my absence, William. How did you manage to control yourself around him?"

"I already told you," William replied, kissing along Grell's neck. "It didn't feel right without you."

"Mm, he's right, Bassy," Grell added, wrapping his arms around William's shoulders and pulling him against him tighter. "Everything is so much better with the three of us."

"I'm flattered, really," Sebastian told them, rising to his feet and pouring the wine into the other glasses. "I shall endeavor to make it up to you both."

William eased himself out of Grell and pulled the red-head upright. He smirked as Grell gave him a quick peck before launching himself at the demon and capturing his lips with a fierce kiss. William chuckled as he eased off the bed and took up a glass of wine, sipping it in appreciation as he watched as Grell began undressing Sebastian, watching that with equal appreciation.

"How did you manage to become sexier than you already were, Sebastian?" Grell purred, trailing kisses down the demon's exposed torso to stop at his trousers, making quick work of those as well.

Any reply Sebastian had died on his lips as Grell took him into his mouth, swallowing around his length. Rather, a sensual moan filled the air, the butler threading his fingers through Grell's crimson locks and tugging harshly as he let the sensations engulf him.

"Now that is a lovely sight," William murmured, taking a long drink of the wine. He sat his glass down and joined his two lovers, sliding in beside Sebastian and claiming his lips harshly. The demon moaned in response, thrusting into Grell's mouth, savoring the taste of the wine on William's tongue.

The dark-haired reaper dug his nails into Sebastian's chest, dragging his fingers down to toy with his nipples. Sebastian broke the kiss with a gasp, his grip on Grell's hair becoming almost painful. The red-head whimpered and swallowed around him hard, increasing his pace.

"Don't come in his mouth," William said, reaching down to squeeze the base of Sebastian's erection.

Grell growled and slapped his hand away, relaxing his throat further and sliding Sebastian's entire length down and moaning around it. The demon cried out in that moment, his release shooting out of him.

William frowned. "I did not want him to come yet," he told Grell as the red-head lapped up the remaining seed from Sebastian's member.

"I did," he replied, biting his lip. "I told you demon seed was delicious. Besides, Bassy has demon stamina. He'll be good to go again in no time, right Sebas-mmph!"

Sebastian had pulled Grell up by his hair and thrust his tongue into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly. He threw the red-head onto the sheets before grabbing William and kissing him as well, guiding him to the bed. He picked up the bottle of oil on Grell's bedside table and slicked up his hands, taking William's member and stroking him to full hardness again while sliding two fingers into his entrance.

"You're going to take our lady while I take you, understood?" the demon growled, eyes flashing red, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts of his fingers. He leaned in and nipped at William's earlobe. "If what you say is true and you and Grell haven't engaged in any sexual activity while I've been absent, you haven't been penetrated in quite some time. I would wager your ass is tight and in need of a thorough fucking."

"Mm, yes, Bassy," Grell purred. "Fuck him into me. Give him a spanking, too. He needs it for trying to deny me the taste of you."

"Excellent point, my lady," Sebastian agreed, removing his fingers and laying a hard slap to William's backside.

The stoic reaper yelped and bit his lip, shuddering at the feel of his hand. "H-harder," he gasped.

Sebastian complied, smacking his ass harder than before.

"A-again!" William pleaded, positioning himself to thrust into Grell. Sebastian's next blow sent him deep inside the crimson haired reaper.

Grell shrieked, grasping onto William's shoulders. "Aahhn, Will!" he moaned, hands moving to claw into his back. "Again, Bassy!"

Sebastian reared back and landed a cracking smack to the center of William's ass. William shuddered and tried to hold himself still, feeling his release teetering on the edge.

"William T. Spears, don't you dare come yet!" Grell yelled at him.

"I'm trying not to, my lady," he hissed. "A moment, Gentlemen, please."

Sebastian used that moment to slick up his erection and slide into the trembling reaper. William gasped, the feel of his stinging ass being filled almost too much. "Not a long moment," he growled, thrusting deeply and landing another smack to William's right cheek. He felt the reaper's muscles convulse around him and quickly reached down, squeezing the base of the erection filling the red-reaper.

William nearly choked as he felt his release delayed. "Nngh—Seb-astian! What are you-?"

Sebastian thrust firmly into him as he slowly removed his fingers. Shifting his hips to the right, he landed another stinging slap to William's left cheek. The reaper dug his fingers into Grell's hips, his body shuddering. The demon continued his hard thrusts, squeezing William's base when he felt his muscles contracting around his own member.

The butler guided one of William's hands to Grell's erection. "Stroke him," he whispered, biting down on William's neck. "Make him come."

"May I come, too?" he panted.

Sebastian chuckled sinisterly, pulling out of him and landing a hard smack to the center of his ass before slamming back inside and delaying his release once again. "No."

"Such beautiful cruelty," Grell gasped, biting his thumb as he watched the desperation play out on William's face. He moaned anxiously as the dark-haired reaper stroked him into a frenzy. "Sebastian, I love your sadistic nature, Darling!"

Sebastian kept William's erection squeezed as he thrust into him, causing the reaper to do the same to Grell. "My lady, scream for us," he purred, landing another smack to William's ass.

William sobbed, feeling the muscles in his entrance spasming and his cock being squeezed by Grell's body as the red-head screamed out his climax. "Sebastian, please," he begged.

"Not yet, dear William," he told him tenderly. Grell was moaning as William continued thrusting into him. "My lady, on your hands and knees, if you will."

Grell rolled boneless to his stomach, lifting himself up slowly into the requested position, wiggling his hips enticingly. "Mm, however you want me, Darling, I'll be happy to oblige," he purred.

William's breath hitched at the sight of Grell's thoroughly worked entrance, still quivering from his last orgasm. Sebastian released William's member and slid two fingers into the red-head as he continued thrusting into the dark-haired reaper. Grell moaned, pushing back against them. "Simply beautiful, my lady," Sebastian groaned, rubbing his face against William's and kissing his cheek. "You have a body that was made to receive pleasure. William, yours was made to be denied and abused; and I adore both of you for what you give me of yourselves."

William was having trouble breathing. He needed his release. He needed it desperately. "Sebastian, may I please—"

Sebastian slapped his ass hard as he removed his fingers from Grell and gripped William's erection again, barely keeping his orgasm delayed. William howled as the hand that had spanked him threaded through his hair and yanked his head back. "Not yet," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Work our lady's entrance with your fingers and tongue, William T. Spears."

William whimpered as the grip on his erection tightened and his head was pushed down toward Grell's backside. The red-head trembled with the first lap of William's tongue to his sensitive opening, moaning wantonly as he was stretched with his fingers as well. "William," he whimpered, feeling the man's nails digging into his hips.

Sebastian watched with crimson eyes as William's tongue slid into the red-head, fingers pushing in as well. The demon's hand increased the pressure on his erection as his thrusts picked up into a bruising pace, pushing William's tongue further into Grell.

"Bassy!" Grell shrieked, reaching for his own erection and stroking fiercely.

"Come, Grell," he ordered, causing the reaper to climax again, his face buried in the silk sheets as they claimed the scream he released.

"Sebastian," William sobbed, tears streaming down his face and falling onto the red-head's porcelain skin. "Please."

"Enter our lady again," Sebastian purred, guiding the swollen organ to Grell's quivering hole.

Grell cried out as he was penetrated again, face still buried in the sheets. "No more," he whimpered. "Sebastian, please."

"Yes," Sebastian moaned, keeping a tight grip on William's member. "Once more. William, if you can milk our lady of one more screaming climax, I'll let you come inside of that lithe body."

Grell was barely able to keep himself upright. He moaned as William pulled his hips back desperately, impaling him onto his erection completely. The dark-haired reaper wrapped the long crimson strands around his hand and yanked him up onto his knees only. His free hand came around to grasp the red-head around the throat. "Please, Grell," he whispered with a sob. "I need this."

William scratched his nails from Grell's throat down to his member, stroking him to full arousal again. "William," Grell gasped.

"I love you, Grell," William told him, kissing his neck as he stroked him and thrust into him simultaneously. "Let me show you how much."

Grell whimpered as William played his body like a well-tuned instrument. He felt Sebastian's hand release William's erection and caress his backside sensually. Grell reached behind him and threaded his fingers through William's hair, thrusting his hips back with a moan.

"And you, Sebastian," William whispered, pushing his own hips back against the demon's. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Grell stifled a sob and turned his head to kiss William fully on the lips, feeling as Sebastian's black nails gripped his hips, pulling him back into William. Sebastian sank his teeth into William's shoulder, biting him hard as the reaper continued to work the red-head into a screaming frenzy.

"Come, my loves," Sebastian purred seductively, thrusting hard and slamming into William's sweet spot.

William screamed as he pounded into Grell, coming violently inside of him. "Come with me, Grell."

Grell shrieked as his sweet spot was brutally assaulted, William's hand grasping him and pumping him fiercely to his release. "Sebastian!"

"Right behind you, Darling," Sebastian moaned, releasing inside William's quivering entrance. He sighed in sated satisfaction as he lapped at the blood on William's shoulder. "Well done, dear William. You were splendid." He moved his head to the reaper's other side so he could reach Grell's shoulder. He brushed the crimson locks aside and sank his teeth into the red head's porcelain skill.

Grell shrieked and shuddered, his entrance clamping around William's member still inside him. "Sebastian," he moaned, slumping against William fully as the demon's tongue ran over the bite. "What are you doing?"

"I've marked you both," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the reapers. "You are mine as I am yours. No order from Heaven, Hell, or any realm in existence can remove this. My young master will not separate us again. It is the closest I can come to saying I love you, too."

Grell was too exhausted to fight the tears that fell from his eyes at those words. Love had never played a role in either of his lives; yet now he had two men who craved him, who loved him as desperately as he loved them. He turned his head and gave Sebastian a gentle smile. "Mm, I like the sound of that," he purred. He rubbed his nose against William's cheek. "Bassy is ours forever, Will."

"An eternity of nights like this would be most welcomed," William said, touched by the demon's sentiment.

Sebastian chuckled as he eased out of the reaper and guided him out of Grell, causing the red-head to collapse on the bed in a boneless heap. "I say, next time, I believe you shall be the one trussed up, tied off, and on the Hysteria Machine as I spank that pert ass of yours, William," he told him.

William reached a trembling hand up and straightened his glasses. "If I may make a request," he said softly. He glanced over his shoulder and blushed slightly. "Would you be so kind as to use your belt?"

Sebastian growled in response. "I could fuck you again right now," he snarled.

Grell drew in a sharp breath and wiggled his hips. "Lucifier's tits, can we just do that _now_?!" he exclaimed.

"I would happily agree to it; however, I have a meeting tomorrow morning and will be required to sit," William chuckled, moaning softly as Sebastian caressed his reddened backside. "When we do what you suggested, Sebastian, I don't want to be _able_ to sit."

A vision of William sitting gingerly at a reaper meeting, blushing slightly from the delicious pain his bruised ass was causing him danced across the demon's vision. He was tempted to make that fantasy a reality. "I'll be happy to ensure you can't," Sebastian promised with a growl, kissing him before turning to Grell. "Now, my lady. Would you be so kind as to put that dress back on and bring out the photographs from the night of my kidnapping? I believe some reminiscing is in order for the remainder of the evening."

Grell moaned and rolled gingerly away from Will, walking with a slight limp and wobbly legs to pick up his dress and head toward the closet. "Reminiscing and reenacting?" he called teasingly, cleaning himself up before slipping the dress back on.

Sebastian moaned in satisfaction as he pulled William into his arms. "I believe that would be more than acceptable, don't you, William?"

William smiled and kissed the demon's lips. "Indeed."

* * *

 ** _A/N: *is a puddle* Reviews are loved._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hello, Darlings! Did you think I had forgotten about you? I missed my deadline to post on Saturday, but I do hope you find the delay worth it. There is a limerick in here that I must disclose is not mine. I found it from a website. Special thanks the TheCauldron for beta-ing. Warning: You WILL get wet on this ride._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Oh, please, Darling._**

* * *

 _"_ _I've marked you both. You are mine as I am yours. No order from Heaven, Hell, or any realm in existence can remove this. My young master will not separate us again. It is the closest I can come to saying I love you, too."_

Boring. Droning. Utter sleep inducing babble. The only thing keeping William T. Spears from nodding off at the meeting was the fact that his backside was slightly tender and prevented him from achieving a position comfortable enough for sleep.

 _Perhaps I should have agreed to the spanking last night,_ he thought with a hidden smirk. _No. No, it is best I didn't. It would not do to become aroused simply because I could not sit._

However, William _did_ need something to distract himself from the monotone voice of the Higher Management conducting the meeting; otherwise it was only a matter of time before his eyes began to droop.

He rolled his stiff neck, resisting the urge to groan when he felt it pop. He reached up to his left shoulder to give it a slight rub, brushing against the mark Sebastian had left on him the night before. A jolt of lust shot through his body when he touched it, the sensation instantly hardening him. William barely stifled the moan of pleasure that threatened to escape him.

He folded his shaking hands on the table, trying to concentrate on the topic the speaker was addressing, willing the lust away. However, he couldn't help wondering why such a phenomenon had occurred. How could a simple touch to the mark affect him so strongly? Sebastian had said that it was the closest he could come to saying 'I love you' to he and Grell. Could that intense passion, that unbridled lust be the demon's actual feelings for them?

After several moments of composing himself, William chanced touching the mark again. He failed to muffle the sound he made, something between a yelp and a groan as everything he felt for Sebastian, everything he felt for Grell, and everything they in turn felt for each other and for him, assaulted his senses in a way nothing had before. Every desire he had for them, every hope and dream they shared, hit him with a force that was nearly physical in its strength. "Sweet Mother," he whispered, moving his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Spears," the Higher reprimanded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Is there an issue?"

William fought the blush on his face, realizing his was painfully erect and in desperate need of release while in a meeting with the Higher Management. He cleared his throat, hoping beyond hope that his voice would not fail him. "I beg your pardon," he said slowly, discreetly crossing his legs to hide the evidence of his arousal and setting his hands back on the table, fingers laced together. "A slight tension headache. My apologies, Gentlemen. Proceed."

The Higher glared at him for a moment before turning back to the topic at hand. William fought a losing battle with his desire during the remainder of the meeting. Three hours he sat, erect, throbbing, not daring to shift one inch in his seat for fear the sensations would overtake him and he would shame himself in front of the Highers.

Relief filled him once it was over. He waited for the others to leave before he exited, holding his papers over the front of his trousers to help conceal his erection. William hastened to his office, pushing open the door before closing it gently, not wishing to draw too much attention to himself. The lock was turned, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he leaned against the barrier between him and the outside world.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. He blindly and gingerly made his way toward his desk, squinting when he saw a pile of red draped over the mahogany. Placing his glasses back on his face, he drew in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

The pile of red revealed itself to be the red coat and hair of his reaper lover. Grell's slacks were puddled at his feet, panties down around his ankles. The red-head had rifled through his drawers until he had found a bottle of lotion and the glass paperweight William had first used on him. Mesmerized, the dark-haired reaper watched as the tapered cylinder disappeared into that puckered hole, the lotion used to ease its way in giving the clear glass a more opaque look.

William's breath hitched at the moans of near agony escaping the red-head, his forehead pressed into the mahogany of the desk. His left hand worked the paperweight in and out of himself at a quick yet deliberate pace, his right hand rubbing at the shoulder that held his mark.

The reaper supervisor moved slowly toward his desk, not yet wishing to alert the other to his presence. One side of him wished to remove the paperweight and fill the red-head full with his own member, thrusting fast and hard until both of them found completion. The other side, the sadistic side, wanted to hear that sensual voice beg him for release. Ultimately, it was the sadistic side that won out.

William slid up beside Grell, snaking his right arm around under his body and pulling him in close, grinding his clothed erection against Grell's stocking clad hip. The red-head gasped in surprise, nearly sobbing when he turned to see his lover eyeing him hungrily.

"William!" he moaned out desperately, the sound of his voice so needy, it caused a shiver of lust to run through the normally stoic reaper.

"How unprofessional," William stated, teasingly inching away from his red-haired lover.

Grell gasped, releasing his shoulder and reaching for him, nearly falling on his face when his hand grasped nothing but air. "William T. Spears, don't you dare leave me like this!" he shrieked.

"I had nothing to do with the current state you are in," William told him, settling down in his chair and straightening what he could of his desk. He cleared his throat to control the impulse to pull Grell over the desk and into his lap for the fastest fucking of his life.

"How dare you?" Grell hissed. "Of course you had something to do with this! You and Sebastian—"

"Oh, is Sebastian here?" William mocked, basking in the tortured look in Grell's green eyes. "Has he somehow managed to bi-pass the security measures we have in place to keep his vermin brethren out of our realm?"

"Well, no; but—"

"I thought not," he interrupted as he adjusted his glasses and reached for his ink well. "You are free to utilize the paperweight until such time as you find your release. I have work to do."

"Will!" Grell whined, clawing at the desk as he climbed over it. He sat on his heels, erection jutting forward. "If you don't do something about this, I will come all over your precious paperwork."

William smirked. "You won't," he purred, reaching out to gently tease the tip of Grell's erection with his finger, smearing the moisture around the head. The light touch was maddening to the red-head, causing a sentence of incoherent words to tumble from his lips. "Not unless I tell you to come."

"Aaaahhh!" Grell screamed, grabbing at his hair. He reached behind himself and removed the paperweight, slamming it down on William's desk. "You beautiful, sadistic bastard! William, please, Darling! Touch me! Take me in your mouth! Fuck me! Anything, please! I am begging you!"

William sat back, placing his finger into his mouth and savoring Grell's taste on his tongue. "No," he purred, reaching down to undo his belt and pull his slacks opened, freeing his member and stroking it lazily. "Do it yourself."

The red-head eyed his actions hungrily, going so far as to lick his lips as if he could taste his lover already. He whimpered as he trailed his right hand down his thigh to grasp his own erection, eyes closed to slits as he panted and matched his strokes to William's.

"Mm, good, my lady," William whispered, thrusting his hips up into his hands. "Now, reach behind you and finger your pretty, little asshole for me."

Grell was openly sobbing now. He loved William's sadistic, dominating side. It melted him like candle wax. Placing two fingers in his mouth first, he sucked, coating them with his saliva. William groaned at that, twisting his hand around his erection. Grell moaned as he pushed the two fingers into his own body, biting his lips as he performed for his lover.

"How does that feel?" William asked softly, a low rumble to his voice.

Grell shivered, gasping as he tried to reach deeper inside of himself, craving the stimulation he knew was there. "Good," he moaned.

"Are you tight?"

Grell nodded, biting his lip as he slipped a third finger in. "Yes," he breathed out.

William moaned. "What were you thinking of as you used that paperweight?" he asked.

"You and Sebastian, taking me together again," Grell panted, hips pushing back and thrusting forward as he fucked himself for William's pleasure.

"Did you like when we did that?"

"I loved it!" he cried out, increasing his speed. "I felt like I was going to break in half. You two filled me so _fucking_ full. It was—nngh—William, I—it was so much, so h-hot. I want it again!"

William snapped, grabbing the red-head by his hair and pulling him bodily into his lap, lips hastily bitten and bleeding in their desperation for contact. He popped Grell's buttons opened on his shirt, teeth sinking into the mark Sebastian had given him. Grell shuddered violently, mouth hanging opened as he screamed out in pleasure, saliva and tears mingling to drip down his chin.

William shoved him away with a growl before turning him around and bending him over his desk. He rose to his feet and quickly dropped his trousers. Seeing how Grell had already worked himself over, William slammed into him hard, the shriek that rang out of the red-head's mouth music to his sadistic ears.

Grell's nails shredded paper as he was taken, hard and fast and mercilessly brutal, just the way he liked it. Every sharp thrust of William's hips pushed his hard length deeper and deeper into Grell's body, the red-head's entrance stroking over him in tight, wet heat. He felt William wrap his long hair around his hand and yank it hard, a gasp of pleasure escaping his lips at the stinging in his scalp. Grell's erection was throbbing as William's own member slammed into his sweet spot again and again and again.

"William," Grell panted, voice choked and hoarse. " _Please!_ "

"Come, my lady," William ordered with a groan, sinking his teeth back into Sebastian's mark.

Grell hissed, his body going rigid before he spilled out onto the rich wooden desk with a long, drawn out cry. Reaching back with his left arm, he threaded his fingers through William's hair, yanking his head up as he turned his own, slamming their lips together in a vicious kiss. William's release came soon after, Grell's hips never ceasing their rhythm as he thrust back on the length inside him. The dark-haired reaper wrapped both arms around the red-head, pulling him close as he spilled inside him, muffling his cry of completion into the mark on the pale shoulder.

"Gods, you're perfect, Grell," William whispered into his neck, tongue laving at his skin. "So perfect. How fortunate we are to have you."

Grell hummed in contentment. "Mm, as we are to have you, Darling," he moaned, tilting his neck to give Will better access. "You touched it, too, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered. "It was an accident. I didn't know it would do _this_." He reached behind him to find his chair and settled back into it, holding the red-head in his arms, still seated within him. He chuckled softly. "I didn't even touch you and you spilled out."

Grell leaned back against Will's chest and turned his head to kiss him, his arms resting on the ones around him. "You don't have to," he said with a sated smile, lips brushing against his lover's. "All you and our Sebastian have to do is tell me to come. Your voices are all the stimulation I need, Darling."

William deepened the kiss. "It seems we need to have a discussion with our Sebastian about what other 'quirks' these marks may have," he murmured. "Though I do not regret this at all, it could prove to be a hindrance to our productivity."

"I feel quite productive, actually," Grell replied with a cheeky smile. He looked down at William's desk. "Fortunately, I didn't come all over any paperwork."

"That is fortunate," William said, placing a chaste kiss to the red-head's lips. He took out his handkerchief and began cleaning off Grell's body. "It would not do to have overtime."

"Mm, no indeed," Grell purred, relaxing into William's care. "Overtime interferes with our evenings in."

They sat like that for some time, lazily basking in the afterglow of their impromptu lovemaking. William sighed deeply as he patted Grell's thigh and kissed his cheek. "I hate to leave you, but I have a reap to get to," he said, voice tinged with regret.

Grell chuckled softly and kissed him in return. "Mm, so do I, Darling," he replied, rising on wobbling legs to his feet, William standing to assist him.

William righted his own clothes before working on Grell's. The red-head had pulled up his slacks and was fastening his belt as William fastened his shirt buttons and straightened his collar before he tied the striped ribbon around his neck.

Grell shrugged his coat down onto his elbows again before he stepped back and turned. "Do I look thoroughly ravished?" he asked with a grin.

William groaned. "Ravished, but not thoroughly," he said, eyeing him appreciatively. "Sebastian and I will take care of that tonight."

"Oh, good," Grell purred. He leaned up and kissed William again. "I'll look forward to it all day." He placed a hard smack to William's ass, causing the reaper supervisor to moan in desire, hands clenching into fists. "Ta ta, _Darling_!"

* * *

 _"_ _Where on earth did you find such a contraption?"_

 _"_ _I acquired it from the Undertaker. He, in turn, purchased it at an auction after a prominent obstetrician passed away. I've found it fascinating since I laid eyes on it; however, this is the first time I've seen it in use. Quite mesmerizing."_

Ciel removed his hat as he stepped through the door, the ringing of the bell overhead still resonating within the dark shop.

"Undertaker," he called. "Are you here?"

The tall man poked his head out from the back room, toothy grin plastered on his face. "Welcome, Earl! Welcome!" he called, coming out and carrying a tray of bone shaped biscuits. "I just pulled a fresh batch of biscuits out of the oven. They'd go nicely with some tea, if you're so inclined."

Ciel rolled his one visible eye. "No, I haven't the time," he said, motioning Sebastian to come forward. "I need information."

Undertaker picked up a biscuit with his long black nails, biting into it, still smiling as he did so. "And you know the price for my information, milord."

"Yes, yes," Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, get on with it, then."

The earl waited for his butler to take his side, growing irritated when it did not happen immediately. He turned his head, blinking in surprise when he realized Sebastian was still outside.

The butler had a faraway look in his eyes, a smirk set upon his face as if he were watching a scene play out before him. He chewed his bottom lip and rubbed his chin, a soft blush of desire dusting his nose and cheeks.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled.

The demon shook himself, sending the vision to the back of his mind rather than the forefront. He still had his young master to serve after all. However, a few peeks into that office in another realm from time to time wouldn't hurt.

"My apologies, my lord," he said with a smile. "I was distracted."

"Probably some stupid feline," the earl mumbled. He gestured to the silver-haired man grinning wickedly around the biscuit in his mouth. "Pay him."

"Yes, my lord," the butler said, bowing slightly. "What is the difference between a tube and a foolish Dutchman?"

The mortician arched an eyebrow, unseen under his bangs. "What?" he asked.

"One is a hollow cylinder and the other a silly Hollander."

Undertaker tilted his head. "Not your best, Mr. Michaelis," he said with nary a smile. "You definitely _are_ distracted. Try again."

Sebastian blinked, slightly surprised. "Very well," he said, clearing his throat. "A dirty limerick for your entertainment, good sir. 'There once was a man from Kent, With a penis so long that it bent. It caused him much trouble, That he folded it double, And instead of coming, he went.'"

The silver-haired man crossed his arms, long nails tapping against his elbows. "Clever, but not amusing," he said with a sigh. "Have I exhausted your stores, my good chap? Have you no entertaining stories left to tell me?"

Sebastian noticed the slight hint of a green eye peeking out from under the long bangs. "Perhaps I have one that would be satisfactory," he said with a smirk. He turned to Ciel. "Young master, would you be so kind as to wait outside and above all else—"

"Do not try to listen," Ciel finished, taking up his hat and rolling his eyes. "Fine. Just make it quick. I haven't got all day, you know."

Once Ciel was out of the door, Undertaker chuckled. "That limerick was quite funny," he said, removing his hat and pushing his hair from his face, revealing his reaper eyes. "It was all I could do to hold it in."

"You are positively debauched, Sir," Sebastian said with a smile, taking a seat on a coffin and accepting a bone shaped biscuit.

"Tea, my good butler?" the mortician asked, returning to the back room.

"Yes, please," Sebastian agreed. When the other man returned, he graciously accepted a beaker. "My thanks, Sir."

"My pleasure," Undertaker grinned. He settled onto a coffin across from Sebastian and eyed him expectantly. "It's been entirely too long since we last spoke and the last time you were here, you acquired an interesting piece of medical equipment to play with. Now, tell me the story of how you used it. Pumping some poor lass for information for the little lord?"

Sebastian smirked over his beaker of tea. "I actually utilized it on a Grim Reaper," he told him.

Green eyes blinked at him as a pierced silver eyebrow arched in amusement. "A reaper, you say?" he asked. "I wasn't aware the Dispatch currently had female reapers."

The demon sipped his tea. "The reaper isn't a _biological_ female," he explained.

"What in the—oh. Oh! You used it on Miss Sutcliff, did you?" Undertaker exclaimed, cackling softly. "Oh, I'd have liked to see that. Sutcliff laid out all pretty like on her back, red hair framing her head. That was a sight to see, I'd wager."

"I had him bound up on his hands and knees, and gagged, unable to move away," Sebastian stated in nonchalance. "He came four times in rapid succession before William tied off his member and prevented him from releasing again."

"William?" The mortician asked in surprise. "William T. Spears? He was there, too?"

"Yes."

"What sort of interrogation were you after, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Mm, forgive me," Sebastian said, setting his tea down. "I failed to inform you. There was no interrogation. It was simply an evening in. Grell and William are my lovers."

Green eyes widened. "Your lovers?" he asked slowly.

"Though I suppose the term _mates_ would be more appropriate," the demon purred. "I have marked them as mine."

Undertaker frowned. "Marked them?" he asked. "You greedy chit! You took them both?!"

"Of course," Sebastian said with a smile. "After having both, how could I choose between them? I couldn't possibly take one over the other. It wouldn't be fair at all."

"I'd have gladly taken that red-haired beauty off your hands," Undertaker grumbled. He cackled and shook his head. "Curse my bad luck, but you got them both. I am very cross with you, Mr. Michaelis."

"My apologies, Sir," Sebastian said with very little sincerity. "However, I am quite pleased with the development."

Undertaker groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sure you are, you fortunate hell spawn," he hissed, causing Sebastian to chuckle. The former reaper crossed his legs and leaned forward, propping his chin up in his hand as his elbow rest on his knee, sinister smile in place. "Well now, the way I see it, this could be potentially beneficial."

Sebastian arched an elegant eyebrow. "How so?" he asked cautiously.

"Your young master seeks information from me on a reoccurring basis," he explained, never dropping that grin. "In exchange for that information, I demand a restitution of sorts."

"Which we gladly pay with laughter."

"I don't want your jokes, Mr. Michaelis," the dark man sneered as he stood to his full, imposing height. "I want to play, too."

Sebastian rose to his feet. "If you think I am going to whore my mates out to you for a trifling bit of information, you are sadly mistaken, Sir," he hissed, eyes flashing red and black mist rising from his back. "Former reaper though you may be, I have developed a level of respect for your station, your experience, and your knowledge. Do not think to take advantage of the regard I hold for you by asking for such a thing."

Undertaker chuckled. "Heavens, no!" he replied. "I'd not expect that at all. Leash the demon, my dear; your wingspan alone will destroy my shop. But for now, for today, for the information your young master wants, I want to watch a demonstration of the Hysteria Machine. Put it to your lovely mates and see if they would be opposed to a little voyeurism. I promise on my honor to look and not touch; unless it is invited. I'm an opportunist, Mr. Michaelis; but I won't take what isn't offered to me in earnest."

Sebastian calmed himself, rubbing his chin in thought. "I shall propose it to them, then," he said with a reluctant nod. "Grell enjoys performing. Though, I _have_ been threatening William with it."

"Either would be more than acceptable," the silver-haired man said with a warm smile. He reached out and ran his long nails through Sebastian's hair. "Or you yourself could demonstrate. I think you'd look rather fetching trussed up and being worked over by the machine."

The demon's eyes widened at the contact. "I'm sure it will happen in time if those two have any say in it," he told him. "They've already managed to get me into my true form."

"I bet that was a pretty sight indeed," Undertaker purred.

Sebastian smirked. "I think I have quite the idea, Sir," he said stepping closer, noting the way Undertaker's breath hitched. "What if I were to strip you naked and present you to Grell and William wearing nothing but a pink bow around your waist? A sort of present to them to commemorate the marking? Then we could strap you to the machine and you could see first-hand what it is capable of."

Undertaker laughed at that. "If you are trying to scare me off, my dear, it won't work," he snickered. "I'd be more than happy to serve as a gift to your fine gentlemen. If anything is decided, let me know. Until then, you've succeeded in making me laugh. Let us bring your young master back in and see what her majesty's pooch needs, shall we?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled warmly. "Indeed we shall, Sir."

* * *

Sebastian had entered the master suite through the window, finding it empty. Smirking slightly, he settled his 'gift' into the center of the room and made his way downstairs, sensing his lovers there. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping red wine and conversing.

"My lord, my lady."

Grell turned to him and grinned. "Bassy, you naughty demon," he purred, rising to his feet and making his way toward him. He draped his arms around the demon's shoulders and rubbed their noses together. "Care to explain why you didn't tell us touching the marks would cause instant, cock-hardening, mind-numbing desire?"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him deeply, threading his fingers through his hair. "Did I fail to mention that?" he asked innocently. He glanced over at William and smiled insincerely. "I do apologize."

"I sat through three hours of a droning meeting with a cock stand to rival the Tower after rubbing my neck and all you can offer is 'I do apologize'?" William asked with an arched eyebrow. He sipped his wine. "Failure to mention _that_ particular bit of information was intentional."

"Undoubtedly," Sebastian answered, taking Grell's chair and pulling the red-head down in his lap. He took up his abandoned wine glass and took a sip. "What of you, my lady? How did you fair after you touched yours?"

"I went straight to Will's office but the chit wasn't there," Grell pouted, draping his legs over the arm of the chair and resting his right arm across the demon's shoulders, snuggling into him. "I found that paperweight and the lotion he keeps in the top drawer and used it on myself until he was finished with the meeting and found me like that."

"Oh my, how I wish I could have been there in person for that," Sebastian groaned, biting at the red-head's neck. "Our William filled you and left you satisfied, then?"

Grell moaned and tilted his head to give Sebastian better access to his neck. "Temporarily," the red reaper chuckled. "You know I'm never satisfied for long, Darling."

"Mm, indeed you are not," the demon agreed, running his hand down the red-head's side and giving his hip a firm squeeze. Grell moaned softly, leaning down to nip at his lips. "Though I do not believe that is an issue, do you, William?"

William crossed his legs as he watched them. "Not at all," he said, adjusting his glasses, a curious look in his eyes. "You said _in person_ , Sebastian. What do you mean by that?"

Sebastian smirked. "I should have known you would pick up on that, my dear William," he said with a wink. "You are an astute one, after all." Sebastian reached up and untied Grell's ribbon, pulling it off and unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal the mark on his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss to it, causing the red-head to whimper softly. "Would you serve as my model, my lady?"

Grell's eyes were shut as he nodded, trembling in Sebastian's arms. William cleared his throat, watching them hungrily.

"My thanks, Darling," Sebastian purred. "You see, the marks come with a few capabilities. Obviously, when touched, they produce desire. Not simply sexual, but a deep seated desire not only for the bearer but for the one or ones he is bonded to. It also allows me, the giver of the mark, to be able to sense and find either of you at any given time, especially if you are in peril. As the giver, I can also see what you are doing, as I did this afternoon. You have a lovely office, William. The desperate red-head perched upon your desk stroking and fingering himself was an inspired touch."

Grell blushed in spite of himself, slightly aroused that Sebastian had seen him in that performance as well. "You saw that?" he whispered.

"Mm, I did," Sebastian said, nuzzling his neck. "As always, desperation is a beautiful mantel on you, my lady."

William sipped his wine. "Any other quirks we should know about?" he asked.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow in thought, fingers sliding through Grell's hair absently. "As the bond matures, it is not uncommon for the bearer to start developing some of the giver's abilities. I believe I am the first demon to mate with a reaper, let alone two. Most mated bonds are demon to demon or demon to human. I suppose, hypothetically speaking, I chance to gain some reaper abilities as well."

"Oooh, maybe we'll be able to sneak you back to the Dispatch!" Grell giggled. "Will's desk is big enough for the three of us!"

"What abilities do we chance to gain?" William asked. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Forgive my inquisitiveness, but I want to ensure that Grell and I will not be found out by Higher Management. This was a risky arrangement before the marking. It is even more so now."

"No forgiveness needed, Darling," Sebastian told him with a gentle smile. He picked up Grell's wine again and took another sip before placing the glass to the red-head's lips, eyeing his throat as he swallowed. "Shape-shifting, extreme speed, flight perhaps. I do not believe it should be anything off putting to your fellow reapers. Has anyone complained of either of you smelling like a demon?"

"Not to me, Darling," Grell said, lacing his fingers through the demon's after he had set the glass down. He looked over at the dark-haired reaper. "Will?"

"No, they have not," he replied. "As long as we have been in this arrangement—"

"Darling, I think it's no longer an arrangement, but a relationship," Sebastian told him with a smirk.

"Fine. Relationship," William repeated, attempting and failing to hide his smile. "As long as this relationship has been going on, no one has said anything to me about smelling like a demon."

"Good," Sebastian said with a nod. "Then I believe all should be well. You'll be able to control the other aspects at will, so there should be nothing of concern in that regard."

"You said shape-shifting," William said, eyes moving to Grell. He arched an eyebrow. "Into _animals,_ for example?"

Sebastian followed his line of sight, breath hitching as he caught the meaning behind William's words. A vision of the red-head flicking an equally red tail about as he was petted flashed before his eyes. "Mm, yes," he purred, bringing Grell's hand up to his lips. "Into animals."

Grell blinked, looking between his two lovers. "I feel I'm missing something," he giggled nervously.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Darling," Sebastian told him, kissing him gently.

William bit his lip as he watched his two lovers. "Grell, Darling, aren't you warm there by the fire? Perhaps you should take your coat off. You look a little flushed."

Grell chuckled as he stood up and shrugged out of his red jacket. "I _was_ getting a little toasty, Darling," he purred. "How considerate of you to say something." He turned back to Sebastian and straddled his lap, hands resting on the demon's shoulders. "Though it may just be the man I'm sitting on has gotten me hot and bothered."

"I can quite understand why," William agreed. He gave them a small smile. "He is, after all, sin incarnate."

Sebastian inclined his head. "You both flatter me, truly," he said, running his hands up Grell's thighs to grasp his backside, pulling him closer against him. The red-head whimpered and wiggled his hips in Sebastian's grasp, grinding their hardening members together. "Do you wish to come join us, William? We could move this to the couch."

William sipped his wine then shook his head. "Watching the two of you together is beyond arousing," he explained softly, flicking a piece of lint off his pant leg. "I am happy to serve as voyeur for now."

"Mm, speaking of voyeurs," Sebastian began as he set to work on the remaining buttons of Grell's shirt and vest. "I had an interesting conversation with an interesting individual today."

Grell was doing his best on Sebastian's clothes, having freed him of the tie and managing to pull his tailcoat from him without having to leave his lap. "Who was that, Darling?" he asked softy, leaning down and biting on Sebastian's earlobe.

The demon hissed, indulging in a slow grind against the reaper's backside. "The Undertaker," he groaned out.

William arched an eyebrow, watching as Grell's shirt and vest were completely removed, pleased to see he was wearing his red corset tonight. "What sort of conversation?" he asked.

"Well—nngh, Darling, a little harder if you will," he moaned as Grell continued biting from his ear to his now exposed shoulder. He shuddered when Grell did so. "Mm, yes. Just like that." The red-head giggled and continued with his teasing as Sebastian went on with his conversation. "You know I acquired the Hysteria Machine from him."

"Yvette, Darling," Grell told him.

Sebastian stopped and looked at him. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I've named her Yvette," he said with a grin.

William chuckled at that. "Why on earth would you give a machine with a phallic lever a woman's name?" he asked.

"Just because she has a penis doesn't mean she's not a lady," Grell told him with a wink. He gestured to himself. "Case in point, your lovely red-haired beauty."

"Yet we refer to you as a 'he'," Sebastian pointed out. "Would you prefer if we start calling you by feminine pronouns?"

"Either work for me, honestly," Grell told him, rubbing their noses together. "He, she, male, female. I'm a little of both after all. As long as you both call me 'yours', the rest matters little to me."

"That is easily done, my lady," William said with a smile. "Now, continue undressing each other and continue with what you were saying, Sebastian."

"Yes, of course," Sebastian said, working the button of Grell's slacks. The red-head stood up and allowed him to pull them off, stepping out of them then moving to take off Sebastian's. "Undertaker had asked for what nefarious purpose I had used it for. I explained I used it on Grell and planned to also use it on William. He knows you are my lovers, my mates, now."

Grell had finished pulling off Sebastian's slacks and undergarments, removing his shoes and socks as well. He moved to climb back onto the demon's lap when William's voice stopped him.

"Panties, Darling," William stated simply. "Take them off. Everything else stays."

Grell turned his head to look at William over his shoulder as he hooked his thumbs into the silk and lace and shimmied them down his legs, bending deliberately to take them off. He tossed the garment to the dark-haired reaper with a wink. "Be a dear and hold these for me," he purred, dropping to his knees. He crawled up Sebastian's legs and spread the demon's thighs, licking his lips as he did. Sebastian's member twitched in anticipation. Grell grinned wickedly and leaned closer, taking his erection into his mouth, causing the butler to hiss in pleasure.

William cleared his throat, fingering the material and eyes never leaving Grell's ass as he pleasured Sebastian with his mouth. "Go on, Sebastian," he said, voice lower than normal. "You informed Undertaker that you have taken us as mates."

"Aah—yes," he panted, threading his fingers through Grell's hair. The red-head purred around him. "Mm, he called me a 'greedy chit'. Apparently, he has a fondness for both of you, Grell—nngh!—especially. I can clearly understand why—damn it!" He hissed and closed his eyes as Grell's skilled mouth worked over him. "William, Darling, I—haah—find my ability to articulate properly being—aah—hindered. We shall have to—nngh—oh for fuck's sake, let's talk later!"

"I can completely understand, my love," William purred, standing to his feet. He downed the rest of his wine as he toed off his shoes and socks. "Besides, I'm not a fit one to serve as voyeur for long."

Sebastian's eyes opened slightly, flashing red as he watched William strip out of his clothes. He clenched his hands tightly into Grell's hair, pulling hard. The red-head whimpered, his hips wiggling desperately as he did.

William stopped undressing and eyed the red-head's quivering entrance hungrily. He shook himself and hastened out of his clothes, grabbing up a bottle of oil he had stashed in his vest pocket before dropping to his knees behind Grell.

Sebastian watched as William slicked up his fingers and began working them into the red reaper. "Hasn't he been prepped enough today?" he asked with a smirked. "He's probably still slick with your release from this afternoon."

William bent down and kissed Grell's left cheek. "Be that as it may, I will not chance hurting him," he said, stretching three fingers inside Grell. The red-head whined loudly around Sebastian's member as William brushed against his sweet spot.

The demon moaned at the sound. "William, keep working him," he panted. "This is a good angle to watch."

"Now who is the voyeur, Sebastian?" William asked with a smirk, locking eyes with the butler as he lowered his mouth to Grell's entrance, indulging in a long, slow lick.

Grell tried to back away from Sebastian's erection, but the demon held tight to his hair, thrusting his full length into the red-head's throat. "He likes that," he moaned. "Do it again."

William pulled his fingers out and stuck his tongue into the puckered hole, swirling the muscle around inside him. Grell's whole body started trembling, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. "Mm, it amazes me how tight you still are after the events of this afternoon, Darling," William purred. He worked his tongue back inside, inserting three fingers as well. Then he added a fourth and started working in his thumb. He curled his fingers and rammed his entire fist into the red-head, biting down on his left ass cheek as he did.

Tears were leaking down Grell's widened eyes as he wiggled his hips against Will's invading fist.

"Oh my, but that's lovely," Sebastian groaned. "He did say he wanted us to take him at the same time again, didn't he?"

"Mm, he did," Will said, tongue flicking around the red-head's entrance as he pumped his fist in and out of him. "I figured a fist would be nothing for him. After all, we are both rather well-endowed and we have taken him together. Not to mention the skill with which he rode your demon cock. Perhaps we should give him that tonight."

"Another time," Sebastian purred. "I have the strongest desire to fuck that long throat of his."

Grell managed a small whimper at that, so lost in his desires that he was simply feeling everything that was done to him. The dark-haired reaper wrapped his free arm around Grell and guided him backwards, pulling him off Sebastian and allowing the demon to drop to his knees on the floor in front of the red head. Grell gasped in air desperately as William removed his fist and grabbed his arms, tying his wrists together with his hair.

Grell was nearly delirious with desire, the mark on his shoulder throbbing and sending pulse after pulse of pure lust through his body. He felt as William gripped his hips again, landing a firm smack to his ass before plunging into him. His shriek of pleasure was silenced as Sebastian grasped his hair with one hand and held his mouth opened with the other, thrusting his entire length down his throat. The reaper's green eyes widened as he fought his gag reflex, relaxing his muscles as Sebastian abused his throat quite thoroughly.

Suddenly, the depth of both members inside him increased as Sebastian and William leaned over him, capturing each other's lips in a violent, biting kiss. Grell could barely see them in his peripheral vision and tried tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the two men. Sebastian's grip increased in his hair and Grell's eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. Their thrusting was fast and frantic, Grell between them receiving both of their passions and loving every excruciating second of it.

"Do you think he will come without stimulation again?" Sebastian panted as he continued thrusting into Grell's tight throat.

"Without stimulation, yes," William moaned, biting at Sebastian's lips. He kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, dueling with the demon's. He pulled back with a gasp. "Without an order from one or both of us, no."

"Feel him," Sebastian gasped out. "Reach under and touch him."

Grell felt William reach under him and grip his own neglected erection, stroking him gently in time with their thrusts. "Oh, he's dripping," William purred. "His cock is soaked."

Sebastian reached for William's hand and brought it up to their lips, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth as William sucked in the other two, savoring the taste. Sebastian kissed him hard, breath hitching as he felt his release upon him.

"Grell," William hissed against Sebastian's lips.

"Come, my lady," Sebastian purred, biting William's lower lip as he forced his erection further down Grell's throat.

William threaded one hand through Sebastian's hair and yanked him closer, slamming against Grell's sweet spot as the red-head spilled over, screaming around Sebastian's erection and biting down.

The demon yelled out when he felt the teeth, thrusting harder and faster into that biting mouth until, he too, released with a choked cry of completion.

Growling at the spasming tightness around his member, William released hard and hot inside of Grell's body, nails digging into Sebastian's scalp and the red-head's side.

"Damn it," the dark-haired reaper moaned, leaning down to kiss the mark on Grell's shoulder.

Grell shivered at the kiss, relaxing his throat as Sebastian pulled out. He took an unimpeded deep breath and moaned in bliss. "Oh, Darlings, I _loved_ that," he purred, curling up once William untied his wrists and laying his head in Sebastian's lap. "That was, mmm…"

Sebastian chuckled and stroked the red-hair in his lap, leaning back against the chair. William adjusted his glasses and rested his head on Grell's hip, looking toward both of his lovers. "Indeed it was," the demon agreed with a sated smile. He took a few deep breaths, petting Grell's hair as he did. He reached his hand out to William. "Come here, Darling."

William eased himself up and crawled over to Sebastian's other side, the demon pulling him in close. He kissed the dark-haired reaper slowly, running his hand through his hair. Black nailed fingers worked through the muscles in his neck as he pulled away, the reaper closing his eyes and moaning. "We were having a conversation before we were, interrupted," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose as Sebastian rubbed the tension out of his neck.

"Indeed we were," Sebastian chuckled. He took Grell's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Not that I minded the interruption."

Grell giggled and snuggled closer into his lap, purring like a cat full of cream.

"As I was saying, Undertaker is rather jealous that I marked the two of you as my mates," Sebastian told them. "He called me a 'greedy chit'. I don't see anything greedy about it. I wanted you both, so I marked you."

Grell looked up at Sebastian from his position on his lap. "I've always felt sorry for Unny," he said with a small frown. "He always seems so lonely and sad to me."

"Honestly?" William asked, rolling his neck and groaning as it popped due to Sebastian's massage. "I always thought him an eccentric old bird. Legendary Reaper or not, that grin he keeps is a bit off-putting."

"Sadness hides behind the brightest smiles," Grell told them softly. "At least, it did for me. Eccentricity and manic laughter conceals a lonely heart splendidly. That's how I coped before _this_ started." He looked up at Sebastian again before turning his eyes to Will. "There is still a part of me that is waiting for this to end; for both of you to leave me. It always happens eventually. I'm either too much, or not enough."

Sebastian stroked his fingers through Grell's flaming hair tenderly. "You are perfect, my lady, just as you are," he told him softly. He brushed against the mark on the red-head's shoulder, causing him to gasp and shiver involuntarily. "This ensures the longevity of our bond. It's stronger than a marriage contract, as not even death can break it."

Grell's eyes glazed over slightly as Sebastian smiled down tenderly at him. "To the point I was attempting to reach in regards to Undertaker," he continued, eyes closed peacefully as he softly stroked over Grell's mark. "He asked that I present to you the option of him serving as a voyeur to a demonstration of the Hysteria Machine by one of us, as payment for some information obtained by my young master."

" _Us_?" William asked, reaching to lace his fingers with Grell's other hand. "Are you included in that, Sebastian?"

The demon grinned. "Apparently, he has a fondness for me as well," he chuckled as Grell snuggled against his leg. "I also suggested that I present him to the two of you as a gift to commemorate the marking, donned only in a pink bow about his waist. He did not seem averse to that in the least."

"That old pervert," William scoffed.

"So, Unny is a completely perverted letch and wants to watch one of us on the machine?" Grell asked softly. "That sounds positively delightful and I will gladly volunteer as tribute."

William squeezed Grell's hand and kissed it. "No, Darling," he said, nipping at his knuckles. "I believe that would be a good time to truss me up, spank my ass red, and make me ride Yvette."

Sebastian growled, eyes flashing red and member hardening against Grell's cheek. The red-head purred and turned his head to kiss the tip. "Are you sure, William?" he asked lowly.

"Would either of you object?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Not me," Grell told him, stroking his lips with his thumb. "I can't wait to see you like that. Having another set of eyes on you as well, mmm. Delicious."

"I agree," Sebastian moaned, reaching for William's other hand and lacing their fingers together. "Let us see if we can help cure the old chap's loneliness, hm?"

"One stipulation before I wholeheartedly agree," William said with a devilishly handsome smile. Grell nearly swooned at the look and Sebastian had to clear his throat before speaking.

"What is that, Love?" the demon asked.

"The pink bow about his waist," he said, sucking Grell's middle finger lewdly. "Let's make it red."

Grell squealed and wiggled his hips. "My darling men love me so much," he giggled. He looked to Sebastian. "Well, my love?"

Sebastian winked and continued petting Grell's hair. "Well, I'm afraid I won't be able to acquiesce to that request, my darlings," he said with mock regret. "You see, he's already upstairs, bound to a chair, pink bow at the ready."

Grell sat up as William turned around to face him. "What?!" they asked in unison.

Sebastian chuckled. "I brought him along on the chance you would agree," he told them. "He seemed willing enough to wait even without the promise of a show. Now the question is, William, are you up for it?"

Grell turned and looked at him, green eyes widened hopefully. William cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It seems demon stamina shall be an ability I gain from the marking," he said, rising to his feet. "Gentlemen, shall we?"

Grell squealed and leapt to his feet, instantly wobbling and falling backwards. William caught him before he fell. "Darling, careful," he said gently, wrapping a steadying arm around his waist. His fingers stroked the soft silk of the corset that the red-head wore as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You should not be walking yet."

"William, if you think I'm missing _this_ , you have another thing coming!" Grell snapped, attempting to push away from him. Sebastian chuckled and began pulling on his pants before gathering and folding the rest of their discarded clothing, finding Grell's panties and handing them to William.

"I wasn't suggesting you miss anything, Darling," William said accepting the panties and settling Grell's hands on his shoulders so he could steady himself as Will knelt before the red-head, slipping the delicate undergarments back up his legs. Sebastian leaned up behind the red-reaper, slipping his shirt over his shoulders so William could pull his own pants back on.

Grell pouted. "Why are we getting dressed again?" he whined, eyeing his still shirtless lovers. "Aren't we just going to strip anyway?"

"We must leave some things to the imagination, Darling," Sebastain purred against his neck. "Just a few choice articles of clothing. William could go without a shirt for the rest of time and I would not mind in the slightest. You have the most delightfully fit physique, my love."

William pushed his glasses up his nose, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Sebastian," he said softly. He scooped Grell up into his arms bridal style, the red-head shrieking slightly. Sebastian smiled as he carried their clothing and led the way toward the stairs. "As such is the case, I shall be the one to carry our lady up the stars to his boudoir."

Grell snarled. "I'm not a weak little thing, you know!" he snapped. "I can walk."

William kissed his lips quickly. "You've just been worked over from both ends quite thoroughly, my love," he said with a smirk. "Prior to that, I fear I was not very gentle with you in the office." Grell blushed at that, snaking his arms around William's neck as he followed Sebastian up the stairs. "So permit me to carry you up these stairs to what awaits us because, Darling, this evening has just begun."

"Mm," Sebastian moaned, waiting for them on the landing. He watched as Grell latched his lips to William's, kissing him fiercely. "Very well worded, my dear William. That makes _me_ want to bend over for you."

William smirked as he and Grell broke the kiss and stood before him. "I will have you again, Demon," he snarled.

"Oh, undoubtedly," Sebastian said, leaning in to steal a kiss. "However, for this evening, I believe your ass shall be in my hands."

Grell wiggled in William's grasp. "Are you going to hurt him terribly, Sebastian?" he asked, biting at his lip.

"Gods, I hope so," William groaned following Sebastian into the master suite. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling Grell's intake of breath when they saw their 'gift'.

The demon placed the clothing on Grell's dresser, trying not to laugh. "My darlings," he said, gesturing toward Undertaker. "I believe you know our guest."

William cleared his throat as he sat Grell gently down on his feet, keeping an arm around him to ensure his stability. "Yes," he replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Though I have never seen so much of him."

Grell squealed and wiggled, mobility restored as he moved quickly to where the silver-haired man sat, nude and tied to a chair, his legs and arms bound and, as promised, a big, pink bow tied around his waist. "Oh, he's pretty like this!" he cooed, pushing the silver hair back and staring into a grinning face. The red-head turned back to his lovers. "Can I unwrap him?"

"Mm, you can do whatever you would like to me, Miss Sutcliff," Undertaker purred, licking his lips. "Was that your voice I heard downstairs, crying out in your passion?"

Grell giggled as Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "No, I'm afraid Grell was unable to articulate at the time," he told him. "It's impolite to speak, or scream, with your mouth, and throat, full."

William turned his head away and chuckled. "Possessive demon," he snorted.

"It was more than likely William," Sebastian continued. William balked at that. "He has a delightful screaming voice, which I am sure you will hear more of this evening."

"Sebastian harmonizes quite well with me," William added with a smirk. "I'd wager it was a mixture of both of us, actually."

Undertaker looked Grell up and down, undressing him with his eyes. "Pity," he said. "I was imagining this delicate flower shrieking her pleasure. As it is what it is, whoever's voice or voices I heard, left me in a very uncomfortable situation which I was unable to take care of prior to your entering. You see, my hands are all tied up, Miss Sutcliff; your demon being quite thorough in binding me to this chair. Thinks I'd like to have my way with you, he does."

William pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned. "I'm beginning to think he is correct in that assumption, Sir," he said.

Undertaker chuckled and shifted a bit in his chair. "Perhaps," he said, leering at Grell again. "Would you care to unwrap me, milady?"

Grell giggled, reaching for the bow. "Hm, your words are very flattering, Sir," he said, batting his eyelashes before he stepped back. "However, I think I'll leave you where you are for the time being."

Undertaker watched as Grell made his way back to William and Sebastian, linking his arms with both of them. He cocked his head and eyed the trio. "Now, I must say, you three make a lovely group," he commented with a grin. "Two handsome, shirtless dark-haired chaps in trousers and a lovely red-haired beauty in her unmentionables. Oh dear. I mentioned them. Perhaps I should be punished now, hm?"

Sebastian chuckled as he kissed Grell's cheek and went to secure the ropes binding Undertaker to his chair. "A proper punishment would be to escort you from the premises," he teased softly. "However, as my loves have agreed to let you play voyeur to the remainder of our activities, I would hate to disappoint them."

"Oh no, let's not disappoint the dears at all," the mortician smirked.

Sebastian re-tied the ropes, making them as secure as possible. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, though, Sir; you will not touch them without their express permission. I know how absolutely delicious my mates are, so I can understand your temptation," he stated calmly, the black mist rising from his unclothed back belayed that calmness as his true form began emerging. "However, I will _not_ allow them to be violated in any way they are not agreeable to. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Oh, yes. Quite clear, my good butler."

Grell clutched at William, moaning against his chest. "Bassy is deliciously protective over us!" he whispered excitedly. "It's so—gaah!"

William had buried his face in Grell's neck, his features shadowed by the long, red hair. He was attempting to hide his blush. He had never cared about being protected before, being strong enough to do so himself. Having now experienced it, however, it nearly overwhelmed him.

"Good," Sebastian said, reigning in his demon form with a cheeky smile. He rose to his feet and gestured with his arm to his two lovers. "William has volunteered to demonstrate the machine. However, prior to that, he needs a little added stimulation. Give me a moment to set up the machine—"

"Yvette, Darling," Grell called, shrugging out of his white shirt and leaving him in his corset, garter belt, panties, and stockings. Undertaker swallowed thickly at the sight the red-head presented.

"My apologies, my dear," Sebastian replied with a smile, winking at Undertaker. "Permit me to set up Yvette and we will proceed."

Grell grinned wickedly and pranced back over to the bound man, pushing his bangs out of his eyes again. "May I braid your hair back, Unny Darling?" he purred. "I'd hate for your luscious locks to impede your view of our dear William."

"Mm, if it pleases you, milady," he cackled. "I think I should very much like the feel of your fingers in my hair; or anywhere else for that matter."

The red-head giggled as he set to work on braiding back the silver hair. "You really are a flatterer, Darling," he said. "Be careful how many pretty words you dole out, though. One might think you are insincere."

"Never with you, Miss Sutcliff," he moaned, scalp tingling as red-painted nails scraped his head.

Grell secured the braid back with a length of ribbon, nodding at his work. "There, much better," he said with a smile. He stroked Undertaker's cheek and kissed it softly. "Now you can see _everything_."

"Well, as I am hoping this is a good spot for viewing, perhaps you would like to perch your lovely self on my lap to enjoy the show as well," he grinned lecherously. "We could be an audience of sorts. Or is your participation required for this particular performance, my dear?"

Grell cocked his hip and tapped his finger to his lips. "You know, I'm not sure," he said innocently, turning toward Sebastian and William. "Darlings, are you going to have need of me or can I watch with our guest?"

Sebastian was finishing positioning the Hysteria Machine to the perfect angle for viewing and looked over at Grell. "Well now, since I don't wish for you to feel left out, why don't you come over here and help me strip our dear William, my lady?" the demon smiled. "After all, you do it so well."

Grell giggled and sauntered over toward the other reaper. "There's not much to strip, I'm afraid," he murmured, eyeing him critically. He grinned maliciously. "That doesn't mean I can't have fun with him, though."

"Of course not, Darling," Sebastian purred, pulling a length of rope from his discarded tailcoat. "Do you have another ribbon we can use to tie him off?"

William groaned at that, bringing his hands up to grasp Grell's waist, fingers sliding over the silk of his corset. "Trussing me up and tying me off?" he asked, leaning down to kiss the red-head's neck. Grell shuddered at that. "Sadist."

"Her neck is sensitive, eh?" Undertaker cackled from his place in the center of the room. "Noted. Any other erogenous zones on the dear lady?"

William moaned, pulling the red-head closer. "Grell's entire body is an erogenous zone," he whispered, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling hard. Grell gasped, the sound quickly turning into a desperate whimper as William continued kissing down his neck.

"Ooh, hair pulling," the other purred. "Oh, I like that. That's lovely, Mr. Spears. A right lovely sight."

"Sebastian," Grell said with a moan, digging his nails into William's sides hard, causing a hiss to escape his mouth. "Ribbons are in the box on my dresser, Darling."

The demon tore his eyes away from the two reapers. "Thank you, my love," he said, rummaging through the box and finding a long red ribbon. He stepped back toward his lovers and grasped Grell's hand, giving it to him before removing William's hands from the red hair. "Tie him off, Darling."

Grell moaned as he was freed, watching Sebastian secure William's arms behind his back with the rope. The red-head trailed his fingers down the dark-haired reaper's torso, making quick work of the button on his slacks and sliding them down his legs. William's member was hardening, twitching slightly as Grell examined him. Slowly, the red-head leaned forward, lapping at his tip with his tongue before slowly easing him into his mouth. William hissed in pleasure, head thrown back as Grell's mouth brought him to full hardness.

"Mm, the lady appears to be quite skilled in this regard, eh Mr. Spears?" Undertaker asked, voice having taken on a lower register.

"H-ah! Y-yes!" William choked out, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sebastian chuckled. "As William is currently unable to articulate properly, I will answer the question," he purred. "Our lady is quite skilled in oral stimulation. I have never experienced a tongue that wicked before. Not to mention those teeth. You would think it would be painful due to their sharpness; but really, it adds to the experience. If feels absolutely—"

"Amazing!" William gasped, longing to thread his fingers through Grell's hair again. He felt the red-head pull back slightly, his hands looping the red ribbon around the base of his shaft and his testicles. The knot he tied around him was tight. William breathed deeply through his nose as Grell pulled back all the way off of him, releasing him with an audible pop.

"Tied off, Darling," Grell said, climbing back up William's body and planting a deep kiss to his lips. "Red suits you, William."

Undertaker shifted again. "My good butler, do you think, perhaps, I could have use of at least one of my arms this evening?" he asked, watching intently as Sebastian led William to kneel on the bed, his shapely backside displayed perfectly. "I have a particularly insistent _itch_ that needs scratched, one which I'm afraid will get more troublesome as the evening progresses. So, unless the dear lady wishes to aide me in that regard, I would kindly ask you free one of my arms. You can pick which one as it matters little to me."

Grell batted his eyelashes. "Oh, has the sight of William's pert ass already made you in need of wanking?" he asked with a grin. "I'm assuming this _itch_ is under the pink bow, hm?"

"Indeed it is, milady," Undertaker purred. "And while Mr. Spears does indeed have a lovely ass, it has been a combination of things this evening that has contributed to the _itch_. Being tied up is always a culprit; hearing the passionate singing from downstairs was another; you yourself in your lingerie. Add to that, the pretty sight of you taking Mr. Spears so skillfully into your mouth, red lips stretched over his rather impressive length. Why, it makes my poor old heart flutter. I simply haven't the patience any more due to my age, you see."

Grell turned toward his demon lover. "Sebastian, Darling," he purred, trailing his nails down William's sides as the butler tied him to the bed. "Should we make our guest a little more comfortable?"

William hissed at the feel of the nails in his skin. "I—nngh—think we should leave him like that," he snapped. "Why should I be the only one to suffer—AAHH!"

Grell shivered as the hard smack from Sebastian's hand connected with William's ass. "Now, Darling," Sebastian admonished. "We must always strive to make our guests' stay as pleasurable as possible." The demon turned to Grell and snaked an arm around his waist. "I leave Undertaker to you, my darling. He fancies you a great deal. If you wish to release an arm for him, by all means. If you wish to keep him tied up and give him a hand—"

"Droll," William chuckled, earning him another slap. He groaned, a soft blush splashed across his cheeks as he pressed his face into the sheets.

"—by all means, my love, do it. You are at your leisure with him. Do as you like."

Grell arched an eyebrow and turned back toward Undertaker, shivering at the hungry look in his eyes. "Any limitations as to what either of you would be comfortable with me doing to him or with him?"

William turned his head, looking up at his two lovers. "If you fuck him, move it to the bed so I can watch," he told him. "Besides, you'll need either Sebastian or myself to tell you when you can come."

Green eyes narrowed behind red frames. "I think you like that particular disability you two have placed on me a little too much, William," he said, landing a hard, cracking slap to his ass. William cried out at the contact, biting into the sheets.

"Fuck me sideways," he growled out, fighting the ropes that bound him. He felt another hard slap, this one decidedly from Sebastian.

"I'm not comfortable with our lady being intimate with Undertaker," Sebastian stated, eyes flashing red. "He belongs to us, as we do to him and each other. Voyeurism is one thing; intercourse a distinct other."

Grell shivered and slid closer into Sebastian's arms. "Mm, alpha male simply wishes to parade his bitches under the nose of another," he purred. "You ooze masculine power, Darling."

"I am _not_ a bitch," William seethed.

Grell and Sebastian both slapped his ass at that, the red-head giggling at the muffled curses that came from the sheets. "You are tonight, Darling," he cooed. He kissed Sebastian firmly. "Fine. No sex. However, I may kiss him above and below, then show him just how delightful my teeth can be."

William was whimpering as he pulled his head up. "Bring that to the bed as I will still want to watch," he moaned.

Grell leaned down to kiss his lips as well. "Of course, Darling," he whispered, biting at his lips. "Scream prettily for me."

William returned the kiss, gasping when Grell slid away. Sebastian rubbed at his tender backside, leaning down to kiss his left cheek, nipping at it with his teeth. "Are you positive you wish to go through with this?" the demon asked quietly. "You can ask to stop now and I will not think any less of—"

"I want to do it," William moaned, moving his hips gently in Sebastian's grasp. "I need it. I have never had a lover who was as accepting of my fetishes as you and Grell. I need you to bruise me, Sebastian."

Sebastian growled, fangs lengthening slightly. "If it gets to be too much, meow like a kitten," he purred, laving his tongue over his flesh.

William shuddered. "Understood," he whispered.

Grell slinked over to where Undertaker was still trussed up and sat himself across his lap, crossing his legs over the arm of the chair. He looked toward the bed and smiled. "Oh, you were right!" he gushed. "This _is_ a good spot for viewing! Now, as I am your hostess tonight, is there anything you would like? A drink, perhaps? I have some wine stashed away up here."

"I am a bit parched, so a drink would be most welcomed, milady," Undertaker agreed.

Grell rubbed their noses together before he rose from his lap and went to retrieve the wine. He brought two glasses and pulled a small side table over to the chair, setting them down and filling them. Picking one up, he settled back into Undertaker's lap, holding the glass to the silver-haired man's lips for him to drink. "Careful, Darling," Grell cautioned with a grin. "Let's not make a mess quite yet, hm?"

Undertaker groaned, licking his lips as the red-head pulled the glass away and settled it on the table, grinding his backside against the retired reaper's erection. "Nngh—Miss Sutcliff, if you don't wish for a mess, I would kindly ask you to adjust your perch, if you will," he moaned out.

"Mm, but I'm comfortable here," Grell purred, leaning his head against Undertaker's shoulder and kissing under his chin. "But the bow is scratchy. I think I will unwrap you now."

"Please do, my beauty," he agreed readily.

Grell reached down and untied the bow from around the legendary reaper's waist, pulling it away and revealing a rather large, rather throbbing erection. "Oh my," the red-head breathed out, licking his lips as he fingered the tip. "What a lovely surprise this is."

Undertaker bit his lip and hissed at the gentle touch, groaning loudly in his throat when Grell wrapped his slender fingers around him and began stroking him steadily. "Haah—milady—"

"Mm, yes, Darling?" Grell purred, nibbling at his ear, tongue flicking over one of the studs that adorned it.

"You—mmm—you are about to create _quite_ the mess."

Grell sank his teeth in his neck, gently lapping at the blood from the puncture wounds. "I'm very good at cleaning up, Darling," he whispered, tightening his grip and increasing his pace.

Undertaker moaned and threw his head back, thrusting up into the red-head's hand.

"Grell, not yet," Sebastian reprimanded.

The red reaper pouted and squeezed the base of Undertaker's erection, causing the older man to choke on his breath as his release was denied. "Drat," he said, nuzzling the elder's cheek again and resting his hand on his chest, feeling the hard beating of his heart. "Sorry, Darling. Bassy says no."

"Evil demon," Undertaker chuckled, turning his head to kiss the red-head's cheek.

"Mm, isn't he though?" Grell purred, leaning back and reaching for his own wine glass. "That's why I love him."

"Mr. Michaelis, if you would kindly get on with the demonstration of the machine—"

"Yvette!" Grell snapped.

Undertaker groaned as Grell shifted his hips against him again. "Y-yvette," he corrected. "I would be most appreciative. I feel like I'm about to burst as it is."

"Grell can find another seat if it is difficult for you," William smirked. "Sebastian, you could tie me down on my back and he could perch himself right on my face."

Grell chuckled and wiggled excitedly at that, causing Undertaker to gasp harshly. "No need in all that," he cackled. "Miss Sutcliff is fine perched where she is, thank you. Now, you said something about Mr. Spears needing some added stimulation."

Sebastian covered his heart and bowed. "Indeed I did," he said seductively. "Our dear William has a bit of a spanking fetish."

The red-head moaned as he rubbed his cheek against Undertaker's again. "He positively loves it," he added.

"Interesting quirk for a supervisor," Undertaker chuckled.

"Oh, do fuck off, Sir," William snarled.

Sebastian landed a hard smack to the center of William's ass, causing the normally stoic reaper to yelp in pleasure. "I hope you don't mind if we indulge in this particular fetish prior to actually utilizing Yvette," he said, winking at the beaming red-head. "It will make him more sensitive to her penetrating lever and also provide a pleasing crimson hue to cover his already lovely posterior."

"Mm, proceed, proceed, my good chap," Undertaker giggled, trailing his tongue up to Grell's ear. "Won't you free one of my arms, my dear? I long to run my fingers through those lovely crimson locks of yours."

Grell moaned, leaning over to untie Undertaker's right arm. "Only because I like my hair petted," he grinned.

The silver-haired man sneered, reaching up the thread his fingers into Grell's hair and pulling his face closer to his. "Perhaps a little kiss now, before your gentlemen get underway, hm?" he asked, yanking gently at Grell's hair. Green eyes glazed over in lust and he pulled harder, causing him to moan in pleasure. "Just a tiny, little peck."

"N-not yet," he stammered, pushing back from his face. "Please, Sir; I am a lady, after all."

Undertaker inclined his head, letting the red-head rest against his shoulder again. "My apologies, milady. I was too forward," he said regretfully. "Your beauty overwhelmed me."

"You are forgiven," Grell smiled, biting his lip as Sebastian began rubbing William's pink ass. He shuddered as a loud smack filled the air, William's scream of delight assaulting his ears. "Oh my."

Undertaker settled back, watching the demon spank the reaper. A particularly loud yelp sounded and he chuckled. "This is quite the entertaining show," he whispered into Grell's ear.

Grell nodded, reaching for his wine and taking a sip to wet his parched mouth.

William hissed through his teeth. "H-harder!" he yelled. Sebastian obliged, striking him with greater force. William moaned loudly. "Again!"

The blows rained down, steady and hard, William's moans and yelps accompanying the smacks. "You are doing beautifully, Darling," Sebastian praised, landing another smack to William's taunt backside.

William groaned into the sheets, needing more pain. "Sebastian," he called out, eyes closed tightly. "I asked for your belt."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you—"

"Please," he begged, turning slightly to look back at him. "Your hands aren't enough. I need it to hurt. Please."

Sebastian reached for the buckle of his belt and unfastened it, sliding it through the belt loops, Grell's excited whimpers urging him on. "If it gets to be too much, -"

"I know," William moaned, a shudder of anticipation running through his whole body. "Do it. Hard."

Sebastian fisted the belt in his hand, rearing back and landing it sharply against William's ass, an angry, red welt forming instantly. William's head arched back, his mouth opened in a pleasured cry. "Again!" he screamed.

Grell shifted his position and ground himself against Undertaker's erection. "Fuck me sideways," he moaned, clawing at his own neck.

The retired reaper moaned at the contact, freed arm wrapping around the red-head's waist, his fingers inching into the front of his panties. "He's pretty like this, hm?" he asked, long, black nails combing through the red curls surrounding his partial erection.

Grell spread his legs a bit further, allowing the other man to toy with him. "He's beautiful," he whispered, reaching back to thread the fingers of his right hand through the few loose strands of silver hair that had escaped from his braid, thrusting his hips shallowly.

Sebastian landed another hard blow from the belt to William's posterior, the reaper screaming in delighted pain. The two blows made a crisscross against his rosy skin, the demon admiring them with a gentle smile. "Gods, you look stunning," he moaned, rearing back for a third blow.

William bit his lip hard, breaking the skin as he trembled. "M-more, please," he whimpered.

Sebastian caressed his abused ass before readying and landing a fourth strike. He reached under William's body, fingers stroking gently up his bound erection and smearing through the moisture dripping from his tip. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and sucked greedily. "You'd have come simply from this if Grell hadn't bound you," he mused.

"Y-yes," William sobbed. "Again, please!"

The demon's eyes flashed red as he landed two blows in rapid succession. He moaned when he saw a bit of blood dripping from one of them. "Grell, Darling, I'm painting him red for you," he called, glancing to the red-head being worked over by Undertaker. He purred and stepped forward to grasp William's hair and guide his head to turn. "Oh my, William, dear, turn you head and look at that."

William shakily did as he was instructed, eyes glazed over in lust. He choked on a sob when he saw Grell staring at him hungrily as Undertaker stroked him underneath his silk panties. "Off," he whispered. "Take them off. Make him take the panties off, Sebastian, please!"

"My lady, panties off, if you will," the demon ordered, returning to his position behind William and smearing his finger through the small amount of blood. He lapped it up with his tongue, groaning deeply as he did. "I've drawn blood, William. Do you wish to stop?"

"No," the reaper sobbed. "Make me bleed for you."

Sebastian's eyes nearly crossed at that, reaching back again and striking him harder. William cried out in true pain then, sobbing desperately into the sheets. His entire body trembled, his hands, bound behind him, clenching into fists.

"William?" Sebastian paused.

"A-again, please, Master," he wept.

Sebastian's demon form rose up at that, teeth elongating further and feathers darting around.

Grell had shimmied out of the panties and returned to his perch on Undertaker's lap, gasping as those long fingers stroked over him. His eyes widened and saliva filled his mouth at William's words, moaning desperately when he saw his demon lover start losing control. "Mm, Sebastian," he whimpered.

The demon landed another blow to William's ass, the reaper openly crying now. Sebastian paused again, desperately trying to even out his own breathing. He unfastened his pants, dropping the offending garment off his body and kicking it aside, his erection evident. He slammed the belt beside William's head as he leaned toward him, nails digging into his scalp, the reaper whimpering as he trembled. "You nearly made me lose control, _Darling_ ," Sebastian snarled, fangs bared and eyes a deep crimson. "Call me 'master' again and I will give you my tail rather than the belt."

William's glazed eyes rolled into his head as he panted. "Give me what you feel I deserve, Mas—"

Sebastian silenced him with a violent kiss, biting down on his already bleeding lip. William sobbed against the lips assaulting his, his mind lost to the pained pleasure he had undergone.

"Not now, not now," Sebastian hissed, desperately trying to keep himself leashed. "Just with us, no one else. My true form is for you and Grell only. Don't call me that. _Not now_."

William sobbed again, tears leaking from his eyes. "As you command, Mas-Mr. Michaelis," he whispered.

Sebastian kissed him again, more gently this time. He moved away, heading toward the bedside table and taking up the oil that was kept there. "I believe that is enough for now," the demon explained lowly, still reigning himself in. He took a pitcher of water and filled the tank of the Hysteria Machine, letting it warm up and hiss to life.

Grell was wiggling desperately, his entrance twitching hungrily as Undertaker's erection slid between his cheeks, his right hand still stroking over him. "Bassy!" he cried urgently, needing penetration. "Since you and Will are busy, can Unny—nngh—finger me, please?!"

William moaned at that. "Yes, please, Mr. Michaelis," he whimpered.

Sebastian used the oil to slick up the machine and coat his fingers before taking it over to set on the table beside the red-head and the retired reaper. He kiss Grell deeply before glaring at Undertaker. "You are not to take him," he growled, eyes flashing dangerously red.

"Fear not, my dear demon," he said with a grin. "I shall be a perfect gentleman to the lady."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "See to it that you are," he snarled before turning back to the still trembling reaper. He bent over to lap at the blood on William's backside, a shiver running down his spine when the reaper's breath hitched and he moaned.

"Will you use your tongue on me again?" he asked, voice hoarse from screaming. Sebastian lapped at his flesh again. William shook his head. "No, not there, Mr. Michaelis. Please, lick me _there_."

The demon growled, spreading William's cheeks wide and rolling his tongue over his entrance. "Who could have ever imagine you were this delightfully debauched, my love?" he asked in awe, inserting his tongue deep inside him as his hands rubbed over his abused fleshed.

William moaned, his hips pushing back of their own volition, impaling himself further onto Sebastian's tongue. He felt the demon's fingers joining the slick muscle, stretching him wide to accommodate the machine's phallic lever. William's eyes closed in bliss, his arms aching, his ass stinging, and his erection throbbing. He was in so much wonderful pain and lust, his eyes glazing over again as he watched Grell bend over to release Undertaker's other arm, the red-head's shapely hips wiggling eagerly.

"Mr. Michaelis," he whispered, blissfully unaware that he was voicing his thoughts.

"Yes, my darling, darling William," Sebastian moaned, stretching him wider than he had before.

"Am I too tight to fill like we filled Grell?" he asked. He felt Sebastian's tongue stop working in and out of him, whimpering at the loss of contact.

"No," the demon breathed out. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Michaelis," he whispered. "If it pleases you."

Sebastian leaned back and looked into William's face. "Gods, you've gone into a submissive trance, Darling," he murmured, rubbing his bruising flesh soothingly. William moaned and mimicked Grell's wiggling. Sebastian smiled and kissed his entrance, giving him another long lick. "William, do you trust me?"

"With all that I am, Mr. Michaelis."

He crawled over to William's face and kissed him deeply. "That pleases me, Darling," he purred. "I want you to enjoy this."

"Yes, Sir."

Sebastian was teetering on the edge of human form and demon form as it was; but to have William display this level of submissiveness to him when he had always been somewhat challenging to him was making it more difficult to maintain his human form.

"Unny!" Grell cried as the retired reaper worked his fingers inside him. "Gaah! Your nails! Mmm!"

"Are they too much, milady?" Undertaker asked, watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye.

"No!"

"You liked that show, did you?" he purred into the red-head's ear. "Watching your demon's tongue fuck Mr. Spears' tight asshole, hm?"

Grell shuddered, legs spread wide as he rode the fingers inside him, grasping the hand around his erection. "They're beautiful!" he gasped out, head thrown back against Undertaker's shoulder. "I can't believe they're mine!"

"Lucky little lady, you are," the silver-haired man purred. "Oh, but look here. Yvette, is it? Mr. Michaelis is putting her in and, mmm. Oh, Mr. Spears is eager for it, isn't he?" Gasping and moaning so lustful like. Look at how his pucker is grasping that lever, all shuddering around it. Mr. Michaelis used it on you, didn't he?" He wiggled his fingers inside the red-head, scissoring them a bit, causing Grell to gasp. "Right here, yes?"

"Mmm hmm," Grell moaned.

"Let me watch your Mr. Spears ride the lovely Yvette and you tell me what it felt like for you, all right, my dear?" he asked, biting down on Grell's neck.

"She goes—haah—deep," he stammered out, still rocking his hips onto Undertaker's fingers, matching his rhythm with William's. "So deep; and she stays there—nngh—right on your sweet spot, just vibrating and pulsing inside you."

"You came—what was it Mr. Michaelis said now—four times before Mr. Spears tied off this lovely piece of flesh right here?" he purred, stroking over Grell's erection slowly.

"Y-yes!" Grell whimpered, thrusting up into his hand and back onto his fingers.

Undertaker bit into Grell's neck, licking over his flesh sensually. "Do you want to come now?" he purred.

"Yes," Grell whispered, eyes slipping shut. "Please."

"Oh ho ho! But what is this? My, but that is special treat!" Undertaker moaned, removing his fingers from inside of Grell and away from his erection to settle the red-head's curvy backside onto his own length. Grell moaned at the loss of those fingers, head thrown back in desperation. "Looks like Mr. Michaelis is going to join dear Yvette inside Mr. Spears."

Grell's eyes flew opened, squirming hard in Undertaker's lap. "Oh gods, Bassy, yes!" he screamed, grabbing onto the elder reaper's arm and sinking his teeth into his flesh. "Gaaah!"

"Be a dear and untie the rest of me, milady," Undertaker purred into his ear. "I really would like to get a closer look, wouldn't you?"

Grell squealed and leapt from his lap, quickly untying the ropes.

William was breathing slowly, his entire body trembling from the phallic lever inside him. He moaned as Sebastian pulled his hips back, his sweet spot being stimulated continuously. "Hah—Mr.—Michaelis!" he gasped, pressing his forehead into the sheets again.

"You're doing so beautifully, William," Sebastian praised, caressing his backside soothingly.

William shuddered harshly at the feel of those hands on his abused flesh. "Sir, please…" he whispered.

"Tell me what you need, Darling," Sebastian told him, guiding his hips back and forth.

"S-pank me, please, Sir."

Sebastian grinned sinisterly, landing a smack to the more abused side of his ass. William cried out in pleasure, hips slamming backwards on their own. "Again?"

"Please, Sir."

Sebastian acquiesced immediately, hearing the sob that accompanied the smack and shivering in need. "William," he moaned, smacking him harder again. "I need to be inside you."

"Oh, please, Sir, yes," William panted.

"The machine will remain as well," Sebastian told him, slicking up his own erection with the remaining oil on his hand. He lifted one foot to balance on the frame of the bed, below the mattress, the other swinging over the machine so he straddled the lever. He bit his lip as the vibrations assaulted his own backside, positioning his tip at William's entrance and easing it in.

"Mr. Michaelis!" William gasped, hands twisting at the ropes that bound them to his back. "Sir—hah!—oh gods!"

Sebastian thrust in a little further, the vibrations from the machine and the tightness of William's body bringing him to the edge quicker than he would have liked. Finger nails ran down his sides and he looked over to see Grell and Undertaker had joined them, both sets of green eyes watching hungrily. Sebastian took a deep breath, squeezing the base of his erection and thrusting in the rest of the way, William choking on a sob.

"You are wonderful, William," Sebastian told him proudly. "You have taken so much from me this evening."

"I'll take it all, Sir!" he cried out, thrusting back on him. "Anything you give me!"

Sebastian growled and reached for William's hair, yanking his body up so he was on his knees. He turned his head and kissed him violently. The angle changed the depth of the machine, causing William to scream in pleasured pain into Sebastian's mouth, the demon thrusting unrelentingly into his body. "William," he hissed, releasing his own erection to grip the bound one of his lover.

William's eyes widened. "Please, Sir, may I come?" he begged.

"My gods, he's beautiful like this!" Grell whimpered, rubbing against Sebastian's side like a cat.

"As are you, Darling," Sebastian gasped. "On your hands and knees, my lady. I'll guide him into you. Undertaker, Sir, if my lady does not object, that delectable mouth is available."

Grell moaned as he positioned himself in front of William, Sebastian lining him up to push inside. The red-head gasped as William was sheathed inside of him, Sebastian's nails digging into his hips. "No—nngh—objections here," he panted. He reached out to the Undertaker. "Come here, Darling. Let me taste you."

"Mm, gladly, my dear," he purred, climbing onto the bed in front of Grell. The red-head licked his lips before flicking his tongue over the head and swallowing him down. "AAAHHH! Oh dear, this is going to be frightfully quick!"

Grell giggled around the length in his throat, bobbing his head back and forth as his hips thrust back onto William's length, shuddering every time he slammed into his sweet spot.

Sebastian reached for the ribbon around William's erection and slowly untied it. "My darling," he whispered sensually into his ear. "You have performed splendidly. Do you feel our lady's body wrapped around you?"

William moaned, body tensing up as he felt his climax come rushing toward him. "A-hah! Yes, Sir!" he cried.

"Darling, I want you to come when our lady does, understood?" Sebastian asked, biting his lip and squeezing his base again. This was getting too close. "I want to feel your body clamping down on me as I'm thrusting deeply inside you."

William was trembling violently. "Y-yes, Sir."

Grell moaned around the erection in his mouth, savoring the flavor of the legendary reaper. He scraped his teeth down the length, delighting in the shuddering gasps.

"Harder, milady," Undertaker gasped, fingers threading through his hair.

Grell whimpered and bit down, barely piercing the skin as he did. Undertaker held his hair and thrust violently into his throat, spilling his seed inside him. The red-head moaned and swallowed it down, a tiny little dribble escaping from the corner of his mouth as he released Undertaker.

"Mm, my dear, that was worth the wait," the elder purred, rubbing down his chest in long strokes. "Care if I return the favor?"

Grell gasped as the silver-haired man slid under him, taking his own dripping erection into his mouth and sucking hard. The red-head shrieked, muscles clamping down on William's length inside him.

"My lady," Sebastian purred, peering at the scene over William's marked shoulder. "Please come screaming, my darling."

Grell's body seized up, his entrance spasming wildly around William's length and his release filling Undertaker's mouth as he shrieked. Sebastian bit down into William's mark, causing the reaper to thrust wildly into Grell, screaming his own release, his voice mingling with Grell's. Sebastian shuddered at the sounds of their completion, finding his own on the fading strains of their cries.

Sebastian reached behind him and switched off the Hysteria Machine, easing it and himself out of an exhausted William. "Easy, my love," he said, pushing the machine away and cradling the reaper in his arms. He quickly untied the ropes that bound him, laying him down beside Grell and rubbing his arms and wrists. "Oh, William, you were wonderful."

Grell purred as he cuddled into William. "Mm, he went deep into the trance," he murmured. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him in question. Grell winked. "I've been there once. The wretch was undeserving, but I went there. I know the signs, Sebastian. I am a proud submissive, after all. It just shows how much he trusts and loves you."

"That it does," Sebastian whispered, stroking through William's hair.

"My dear butler, milady," Undertaker interrupted, still delightfully nude. "I'll leave you to care for your darling Mr. Spears. My thanks for this evening. I'd tip my hat, but you failed to bring it or my clothes, Mr. Michaelis, when you whisked me here. It'll be a brisk walk back to my shop, I think."

"Apologies," Sebastian said, insincerely. "Take solace in the fact it is late and there should be very light pedestrian traffic."

"Indeed," Undertaker chuckled. He took Grell's hand, placing a gentle kiss to it. "It was a pleasure, milady. I do hope to see you again."

Grell blushed slightly as Undertaker left out the window. He kissed William's chest gently, stroking his face. "You'll need to bring him back," he whispered. "You took him there, Darling."

"Mm, I know," Sebastian said, leaning over and cupping William's face gently. "Darling. William. It's time to come back now. You were absolutely marvelous, my love."

William's eyes blinked, losing their glazed look somewhat. He moaned, shifting slightly and curling into Sebastian's arms. The demon kissed his temple, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Mmm," he moaned, fingers curling into Sebastian's chest.

"Are you with us, Darling?" Sebastian asked, lacing his fingers with Grell's and bringing their hands to rest on William's backside.

"Mm, that's sore," William said, chuckling softly. Grell giggled and kissed his shoulder, wriggling his fingers from Sebastian's grasp and wrapping his arm around the reaper. William hummed. "I didn't say you had to move."

Sebastian smiled at that, lifting his chin to kiss his lips tenderly. "My word, but you were magnificent," he whispered into his breath. "I expected this from Grell eventually—"

"Oh, you'll get it, Darling," Grell purred, nuzzling against William's back again. "Both of you."

"—but from you, it was highly unexpected."

William looked at them curiously. "What did I do?" he asked.

Grell growled and bit into his neck. "How delightful that you don't even know," he murmured. "You went into a submissive trance, Darling."

William blushed slightly, attempting to free his hands to push his glasses up his nose. "Dare I ask what that is?" he asked softly.

"It's where you are so trusting of the individual inflicting the pain or pleasure or both upon you, that you give yourself over to them completely," Grell explained. "Your only desire is the pleasure they glean from your body. You will do things you never imagined doing, just to please them.

William turned a deeper shade of crimson. "What sort of things did I do?" he whispered.

"Mm, wonderful things," Grell cooed, snuggling into William's hair and licking his ear lobe. "You nearly made Bassy demon out when you called him 'Master'."

Sebastian growled at that, pulling William closer and grinding his hardening member against his leg. "You asked me if I thought you might be too tight to do what we did to Grell," Sebastian added. "Yvette and I determined you are not."

William's face matched Grell's hair. "Sweet hell," he cursed, swallowing hard. He glanced around. "Where did Undertaker go? Did he witness this?"

"Every moment," Grell purred. "Poor dear even attempted to get me to come, but I couldn't without an order from one of my men. I didn't until you were deep inside me again, Will."

"Fuck me sideways," William moaned.

"I'll fuck you sideways, forward, backward," Sebastian moaned, kissing down his neck and meeting Grell in a heated kiss over his shoulder. "As well as you, my lady."

"Aren't you a dear," Grell giggled. "All this tenderness between you two was beginning to make me jealous."

"No jealousy necessary," Sebastian told him. "You are just as dear to me as William. He just needs a little extra attention tonight."

"Mm, so let's just cuddle him the rest of the night," Grell said softly, working himself closer against William's back and finding Sebastian's hand again.

William worked his fingers in between their hands and squeezed with a sigh. "An eventful evening, my lord, my lady," he said, eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian watched as Grell followed suit, the red-head's face pressed to William's shoulder. The demon's pride swelled at seeing them, his mates, sated and satisfied and wholly devoted to him and each other.

Placing another kiss to William's sleeping lips, the demon closed his own eyes and drifted off into the luxury of sleep, holding his dearest treasures in his arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for your patience. I would love your reviews. It let's me know I'm bringing some joy to the world.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: So, fewer updates, longer chapters. I do hope that is satisfactory. And yes, there is now a plot. *eyes shift to TheCauldron* You have THAT one to thank for it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own Black Butler or any of the delicious characters I molest purely for my own sadistic entertainment._**

* * *

 _"_ _Mr. Sutcliff is still under probation for his part in the Jack the Ripper case and, as such, cannot travel outside of the greater London area without proper supervision."_

William walked quickly to his destination, Grell beside him, the red-head fiddling with his hair in apprehension.

"Am I in trouble again?" Grell asked somewhat nervously. "I've been a good girl, William, I promise. I haven't taken anyone not on the To Die List and I've followed procedure perfectly."

"I am well aware," William told him in a clipped tone, pushing his glasses up his nose out of habit rather than necessity. "I am unsure what this summons is about, but they summoned both of us."

"You don't think they found out about—"

"I should hope not," the dark-haired reaper interrupted. "That particular subject is not to be discussed openly, understood? Much is risked in doing so."

"Of course, Darling, forgive me," Grell murmured. His breath hitched as they stopped before the doors of the Higher Court. "I feel thoroughly fucked right now. They're going to execute me, aren't they?"

"That will not happen," William snarled, placing a reassuring hand on his marked shoulder. "Neither of us will let it."

Grell trembled and nodded, wishing more than anything he could throw himself in William's arms and be held. Not much frightened him, but the Higher Management did. "You open it, Darling," he whispered, hugging his own elbows. "I can't bring myself to right now."

William nodded and eased the door opened, gesturing for Grell to enter before him. Their footsteps echoed in the hollow chamber as they made their way to the raised platform that held the intimidating sneers of the Higher Management.

"Your prompt response to our summons is appreciated and reflects well on what we decide in this chamber today," the monotone voice droned out.

William stepped forward. "Of course, Sirs," he said, with a slight bow. "If I may inquire as to the purpose of the summons?"

"Of course, Mr. Spears," came the response. "Reaper Sutcliff's probationary period is coming to a close and we wish to evaluate his progress now. I know it is a bit unorthodox to do an evaluation prior to the probation being fully served. However, in lieu of our shortage of staff, we deemed it necessary to do so; which explains the short notice and failure to inform you, his supervisor, of the evaluation."

William took a deep breath, relief filling him. "I see," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I will endeavor to provide as thorough an oral report as possible given my inability to properly type one out."

"Noted, Mr. Spears," he answered. "Let us begin. Reaper Sutcliff has had no infractions reported during his probationary period, correct?"

"That is correct," William nodded. "He has been assigned to the greater London area only. Anything outside of that area requires me to accompany him, as I am his supervisor. All of his reaps have been executed flawlessly."

"No stolen records?"

"None, Sir."

"Any delayed reaps?"

"His punctuality is impeccable," William answered. "Down to the second."

"Impressive," the Higher commented dryly. "What Death Scythe was he issued in place of the unauthorized, modified scythe we confiscated?"

"With permission from Management, I will gladly show you," Grell said softly.

"Proceed, Reaper Sutcliff."

Grell reached into his jacket pockets and withdrew the two tiny pairs of scissors he'd been using. A snicker was stifled from On High. "These were the replacements given," he said blandly.

"A bit of a difference," came a chuckle. The voice cleared. "I must admit, your efficiency in executing your reaps with such a scythe is commendable, Reaper Sutcliff."

"Thank you, Sir," Grell answered humbly. "Though in the spirit of full-disclosure, there was an instance in which I was engaged in battle with a demon that I summoned the confiscated scythe. I am unsure how that was possible as I was under the impression it was inaccessible to me during my probationary period."

The Higher Management mumbled amongst themselves, documenting the instance in their notes. "We appreciate your honesty in the matter, Reaper Sutcliff," the Higher told him. "Perhaps given the dire situation, the restriction was lifted. We will investigate the matter further."

Grell nodded and slid the scissors back into his pockets.

"Mr. Spears, has he kept up with his paperwork?"

"Yes, exceptionally well," William replied. "I believe this probation was exactly what Reaper Sutcliff needed to become the deadly efficient reaper he always claimed to be. He has impressed me."

Grell blushed slightly at that, fiddling with the ends of his hair.

"Would you recommend him for reinstatement into active, unsupervised duty?" The Higher inquired.

"I would, and I do," William told them. "Reaper Sutcliff has always had talent and promise. He did, after all, score higher than I did in the academy. He boasted an A-average to my B-average. I believe, going forward, we shall see a new reaper emerge."

"Reaper Sutcliff, your supervisor speaks highly of you," the Higher said. "I do hope you will not disappoint him and make him out to be a fool for putting such trust in you."

Grell looked toward William tenderly. "I'll not disappoint him again," he vowed.

"Very well," the Higher acquiesced. "You are reinstated effective immediately. The modifications to your original Death Scythe have been approved and noted for their ingenuity. When next you summon your scythe, that monstrous beast will be in your hands in place of those tiny shears."

Grell beamed. "Oh, thank you!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Thank you!"

"Your first assignment is immediate," the Higher continued. "You have a solo reap in Essex. Several on the To Die List, but nothing a reaper of your caliber shouldn't be able to handle alone. Mr. Spears, you will be able to monitor Reaper Sutcliff's movements in your Master List, should anything go awry."

The To Die List manifested in Grell's hands and William flipped opened his Master List to view the names. Grell's status scrawled itself across the page. "Is this a new feature or one specific to Reaper Sutcliff?" William asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"A new feature inspired by Reaper Sutcliff's actions," the Higher commented. "It was a safety risk to those sent on solo missions should something happen to them. This way, we will be able to see immediately if there is trouble and they need reinforcements. Or if they are not adhering to proper procedure. That should not be an issue, should it Reaper Sutcliff?"

"Not at all, Sir," Grell replied innocently.

"Good," the Higher said conclusively. "You are excused. Reaper Sutcliff, tread lightly. You are on thin ice."

"Yes, Sir," Grell answered with a bow. "I shall not disappoint."

"See that you don't."

William bowed and turned, opening the door and gesturing Grell through again. Once it clicked the red-head giggled maniacally and summoned his scythe, leaving it turned off for the moment. "Oh Betty, Darling!" He gushed rubbing his cheek against the motor. "How I've missed you, my love!"

William smirked as he led the way back to his office. "Put that away, Sutcliff, before you have it confiscated again," he ordered.

Grell pouted but dismissed the scythe anyway. "You're right, you're right," he said with a sigh. "I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again."

"At least we know you're not trying to compensate with that monster," the supervisor stated, pushing his glasses up his nose to hide a slight smile.

"Why, Mr. Spears, you flatterer, you," Grell giggled, latching onto his arm as per the norm.

William stopped at his office and opened his door. "In," he said, gesturing with his hand. "We need to discuss your reap."

Grell eased into the office, hands clasped behind his head. "There's not much to talk about really, Darling," he said, gasping as his arm was grabbed and his body slammed up against the closed, locked door. He moaned as William's lips captured his, the dark-haired reaper's body pressing against his intimately, their fingers lacing together. The red-head purred. "Ooh, discuss away, my love."

William chuckled and kissed down to his neck. "I would love to _discuss_ this with you all afternoon, but your time here is short," he told him reluctantly. "That was a good-bye kiss. You will need to be leaving in the next fifteen minutes if you wish to maintain punctuality."

Grell frowned. "Blast it all to hell anyway," he grumbled, checking his To Die List again. "Aah! I'll be there until tomorrow! That means I'll miss tonight with you and Sebastian."

"Then we will welcome you back properly when you return," William promised, stepping away but still keeping a hold on his hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. "You will be missed, my lady."

"Mm, William T. Spears, you are such a darling, darling man," he whispered, stepping closer again and draping his arms around William's shoulders. He pressed their foreheads together and rubbed their noses against each other. "I love you, Darling."

"And I love you," William replied with a smile. "Do be careful. If anything were to happen to you—"

"Darling, please," Grell said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine. I always am."

William nodded and kissed him tenderly. "I'll let Sebastian know your whereabouts," he told him. "And I'll give him your love."

"Mm, you give him _your_ love, too, Darling," Grell purred. "What will you two be up to without me with you?"

"A lively game of chess, I'll wager," William said with a wink.

Grell giggled and reached down between William's legs, giving him a slight squeeze. "A battle between the knight's lances, eh?" He asked lecherously. He then turned serious and cocked his head in question. "Have you two ever been alone without me?"

"This will be the first time," William said, clearing his throat.

"Gaah, and I won't be able to come thinking about you two doing gods knows what to each other!" He exclaimed with a pout. "Such cruel lovers I have."

William moaned and kissed him again. "My lady," he said seductively. "I command you to think about your dark-haired lovers later, after your reaps. Think of us, limbs tangled, covered in the evidence of our amorous activities, sated and sweating, and missing you terribly. Think of this and come screaming in the night."

Grell trembled in William's arms. "Oh, but you are perfect, William," Grell whispered. He kissed him soundly. "Take pictures."

"No," William answered. "Use your imagination."

"You're cruel," Grell pouted.

William kissed him again, patting him on the backside. "Go," he ordered. "Be safe and return tomorrow unharmed."

Grell mock saluted him. "Yes, Sir," he said, blowing him a kiss as he left out the door.

William felt a sense of dread fill him as the red-head disappeared behind the door. He rolled his head in an attempt to rid himself of the uncomfortable ache forming in his neck, grunting in discontent as his spine failed to adjust. He wondered momentarily if the irritation was an ability developing from Sebastian's mark, but then shook his head, dismissing it as natural worry for one of the men he loved. Grell was a strong reaper, an excellent reaper. There was very little that could harm him. However, this was the first time he had been sent out alone since they had formed their relationship with Sebastian. William assumed it was simply the worry that came with loving someone as desperately as he loved Grell and Sebastian.

Nothing more.

* * *

William heard the door to Madam Red's manor open downstairs, not bothering to tear his eyes from the Master List in his hands. Grell was doing well on his reaps and had met every appointed time perfectly. As the demon's footsteps echoed in the hallway, the reaper finally lifted his eyes from his List to greet him.

"Good evening, Sebastian," he said calmly.

"Mm, hello, my darling, William," Sebastian purred, biting his gloves off. He scanned the room, looking for the red-head as he shrugged out of his tailcoat, setting the items on the dresser. "Where is our lady? I did not sense him when I approached."

William closed the book and set it on the table beside the chair he was sitting in. "Grell's probation has been lifted," he informed him. "He is in Essex on a reap; several actually. He will be away until tomorrow."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed for a moment, a flash of panic filling the red orbs. "I do not care for his absence at all," he murmured, stopping to stand in front of William.

"Nor do I, but it was an order that came from On High," he explained, reaching for the demon's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "It could not be ignored, any more than an order from your young master."

Sebastian ran his thumb over William's lips, looking down at him and nodding. "Very well," he said, resigned to the fact the red-head was away from his protection, a fact that he could tell was weighing heavily on William as well. He could do nothing about Grell for the time; however, William... "I would rather neither of you be out of my immediate vicinity. I cannot protect you properly if you are."

William reached for his Master List again. "It's bound to happen from time to time, I'm afraid," he said, opening the book to Grell's page. "This, at least, allows me to monitor my reapers to maintain efficiency and safety. At present, our lady is quite well."

Sebastian took the book from William's hands and settled onto the reaper's lap, looking down at the page. William's breath hitched, but he covered it by clearing his throat. Sebastian smirked to himself at the reaction. "This shows the whereabouts of our lady?" He asked, draping his right arm around William's shoulders and leaning into him, his lips brushing against his ear as he spoke.

"Yes," William answered, settling his left hand on the demon's hip and caressing it gently. "We'll be notified immediately if something should happen. In addition to that, the marks you gave us allows you to locate us, correct?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well done, William," he praised. "You remembered that piece of information."

William turned his head and kissed Sebastian's smiling lips. "Of course," he murmured, green eyes staring into crimson. " _You_ said it."

Sebastian hummed softly and deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through William's hair. "I believe this is the first time I've had you to myself," he purred seductively, setting the List back on the table and giving his full attention to his reaper. "What to do with this opportunity I've been given?"

William chuckled softly. "I'm nothing special," he answered. "I'm simply a bauble used to enhance our lady's beauty. An accessory to Grell."

Sebastian pulled back and looked down at him, frowning. "Is that what you truly think, Darling?" He asked softly.

"Aren't I?" William asked in return. "You and I are only together because of our lady. After the night we shared him, we both expressed the sentiment that we would not be willing to let him go. So, here we are."

Sebastian's eyes flashed red. "Do you honestly think I would have given you my mark, that I would have _claimed you_ had I viewed you as a simple accessory to Grell?" He hissed. He moved to straddle the reaper's lap, working on the other man's tie and shirt buttons as he shook his head. "I have failed you if that is what you believe, my love."

William's breath caught in his throat as his hands splayed Sebastian's hips, fingers digging in to his toned backside, kneading the muscle there. "How many have you claimed, Sebastian?" He asked, tilting his head back to look into the demon's crimson eyes. "At the risk of incurring your wrath, I would know. How many others are there?"

"No wrath, Darling; it is all right to ask. To answer your question, there are none," Sebastian answered without hesitation. "A demon can only claim a mate once. I was fortunately able to claim both you and Grell because I did it at the same time. I never had any interest in a mate before. However, Grell sparked something in me that you later kindled into an inferno. I simply had to have you both. And to illustrate the adoration, affection, reverence, and—"

"Love?" William asked softly, arching an eyebrow.

Sebastian gave him a tender smile, stroking his cheek gently. "Yes, _love_ , my darling," he whispered, splaying his hands on William's bare chest and nipping at his lips as he finished pulling his layers off of him. He rose from William's lap briefly, laying the reaper's clothing neatly on the dresser before taking up one of the bottles of oil Grell kept constantly stocked on the bedside table. He returned to William's lap, pouring some of the oil into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it. The demon then reached for William's shoulders and began a slow, gentle massage, easing away the tension he saw his lover carried. "Because of the _love_ I have for both of you, I forfeited my ability to sire an heir by taking fully biological male lovers. I could plant my seed in a barren human female womb and life would thrive; but a seed sown in a pure male body will be sown in futility."

"You gave that up, for us?" William asked in disbelief. Sebastian nodded, fingers working up William's neck, feeling as the stiffness started to abate. "That is a gift, Sebastian. For you to give that up… Could you not yet claim a female—"

"No, my claim has been happily made," Sebastian told him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek then trailing his tongue down William's neck to his chest and laving at a nipple while his hands continued their massage. William moaned in pleasure at the action. "I wouldn't trade either of you for anything in Heaven or Hell. You and Grell are the be all and end all for me. I will have no other lovers for the rest of time, nor do I desire them."

William whimpered, threading his fingers gently through Sebastian's hair and tilting his head to look into his eyes, gauging his sincerity. Satisfied by what he saw in the crimson depths, he joined their lips together in a soft kiss, lightly pressing his clothed erection against the demon's backside. Sebastian cupped William's face in his hands, thumbs sliding tenderly along his cheeks as he returned the kiss. It lacked the desperation and urgency of their usual encounters; yet the intimacy in that simple joining of their lips sparked a desire in them, one that promised a greater depth to their eternal bond.

"No mere bauble are you, my William," Sebastian murmured against his lips, fingers pushing back his hair as he stared into his eyes. "You are a treasure to me, Darling; one which I will shelter covetously. I shall guard your love, your heart, allowing it to beat for no other but I and our lady."

William swallowed thickly, fingers scratching against Sebastian's scalp. "Yet you loved him first," William stated.

"I _had_ him first," Sebastian corrected softly. "I desired his body, to be sure. The moment I desired more, is the moment I found you in this room. It was as if the darkness had lifted and the light your presence created together with Grell opened my eyes and I knew, I _knew_ that my mates stood before me. You do not accessorize _him_ , William. You complete _us_."

William stifled a sob at that, moisture leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I love you, Sebastian Michaelis," he whispered into his breath.

Sebastian smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he brushed away the tears from William's cheeks. "Mm, when the time is right, I'll have that declaration from you with my _true_ name, Darling," he purred against his mouth. "Until then, let me show you the depth of my adoration for _you_ , William T. Spears."

William moaned as Sebastian slid down his body, slowly removing the remainder of his clothing in the process. The demon then stood and began removing his own attire, stripping each piece of fabric off while staring into William's eyes. His tie hit the ground first. Then, deft fingers worked the buttons free on his waist coat and shirt, the garments falling open to reveal Sebastian's toned torso. The metallic sound of his buckle opening sent a shiver through William's body as he recalled the feel of that leather belt bearing down on his flesh; his eyes glazing over in lust as the memory assaulted him. Sebastian smirked, biting his lower lip as, he too, remembered that night. The belt joined his tie, black nailed fingers working at the button of his slacks as he toed off his shoes and socks. The demon shrugged his shoulders, letting his shirt and waist coat slide off his arms to flutter to the floor, fingers hooking into his slacks and undergarments to push them to the ground to pool at his feet.

The reaper sat frozen in his chair, unable to move or look away from the sublime creature before him. He belonged to this demon, and he in turn belonged to William. A shudder ran through his body at the thought, his erection twitching as Sebastian slowly closed the distance between them again.

Sebastian slid back into William's lap, thighs spread wide as he straddled the trembling reaper. He ran his fingers languidly over the tip of William's erection, gathering up the abundant liquid dripping from his slit. The reaper moaned at the touch, arching up into his hand, the featherlike feel of his fingertips frustratingly lacking in the stimulation he craved. William watched as the black nails moved, waiting for the demon to suck his fingers clean of the fluid. He didn't expect Sebastian to reach behind himself and slide those long fingers into his own entrance, a delicious shudder running up his body as he moaned, hips thrusting back onto the digits.

"Sebastian," William whispered as he threaded his fingers through the thick, black hair, leaning in to capture his lips with his own.

The demon moaned into the kiss, grinding their erections together as he continued stretching himself in William's lap, his free hand resting on his shoulder for balance, kneading gently at the muscle. William kissed a trail from Sebastian's lips, down his arched neck, to his chest, biting and licking at his sensitive nipples. Sebastian released what sounded like a whimper, quickly covering it with a groan of desire. The sound, whatever it may have been, sent a jolt of lust straight to William's shaft. He took up the abandoned oil and slicked up his fingers before grasping both of their members in his hand. William began stroking over them slowly as Sebastian added a third finger into himself, the demon's breath becoming more ragged as he continued stretching his entrance.

"How exquisite you are," William purred, licking at his chest as he tightened his hand around their erections, twisting around them as he stroked. "The way your body feels against mine—there are no words."

The reaper flicked the head of the demon's erection with his finger as he squeezed. Sebastian stifled a sharp cry by taking William's lips with his own. He removed his fingers from within himself, taking William's hand from around their lengths, and settling it on his hip. He shifted forward, lining himself up with William's slick erection, sliding down at a torturously slow pace. The reaper broke the kiss, gasping for breath as he was sheathed inside the other man, Sebastian panting against his neck.

"Slowly," Sebastian murmured breathlessly, little by little undulating his hips in an erotic rhythm. He grasped William's face in his hands as he leisurely rode him, looking into his eyes with desire and adoration shining in his own. "I want to savor each exquisite inch of you in my body, my darling William."

"You didn't—nngh—have to do this," William gasped, fingers digging into the flesh of Sebastian's backside as he was swallowed up into his body. His eyes nearly crossed with desire at how perfect Sebastian felt around him.

"Mm, but I wanted to," the demon purred, shifting to take him in deeper. Crimson eyes went wide and unseeing as William struck his sweet spot, moaning lustfully at the feeling. William kissed and bit at his neck as Sebastian tilted his head back, giving himself over to the sensations the reaper's body was wreaking on his own. "You were the first to take me."

William shuddered at that, one hand moving to thread through the demon's hair again. He pulled Sebastian's lips to his own, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, tasting every inch of his mouth. Hands wandered over the demon's body, soft caresses left to every surface. Nipples were pinched and pulled, the low moan Sebastian made sending a surge of lust through William's body as he thrust his hips hard into Sebastian's pulsing heat. The reaper gradually sped up their slow pace, the kiss becoming increasingly demanding, tongues and teeth licking and nipping. William trailed his fingers down Sebastian's taunt stomach, scraping his nails to his thighs before gripping the demon's member and pumping slowly.

Sebastian broke the kiss with a gasp, head thrown back and hands digging into William's shoulders as he rode the reaper harder, hips slamming down forcefully on the length buried inside him. This was only the second time Sebastian had ever been taken and he savored the ache he was beginning to feel inside his body. He cried out when his lover shifted his position, causing the angle to change and hit his sweet spot dead on. The demon whimpered shamelessly when William leaned forward and bit one of his nipples; the reaper's left hand moved to grip Sebastian's backside while the right worked over his pulsing erection, each stroke increasing in speed little by little. Sebastian moaned as each subsequent thrust into his body sent a bolt of pleasure to his senses, William's member so perfectly placed inside him now that he struck his sweet spot dead on each time.

The reaper ran his tongue up Sebastian's arm, biting gently into a deliciously defined bicep. His left hand trailed up from his backside to his shoulder blade, nails digging in where William knew his wing would have been in his demon form. Sebastian's body quaked with lust, remembering the pleasure his lover's hands had created as they adoringly stroked his feathers. He vowed to have that feeling again.

"Do you need me to tell you when to come?" William teased in a seductive voice, hand tightening around Sebastian's erection, fingers drifting to gently squeeze the base. "Or should I prolong this a bit more?"

Sebastian shivered at that, the idea of giving William that much control over him more arousing than he ever thought it could be. He toyed with the idea for a moment before tightening his body and opening his eyes, demon red staring into reaper green as he leaned forward. "Come inside me, Darling, and I'll fall hard upon," he purred, sinking his teeth into the mark on William's shoulder.

White hot pleasure surged through William as he grunted against Sebastian's skin, his release shooting from him forcefully, coating Sebastian's insides with his seed. Sebastian hissed as the hand on his erection squeezed tightly, pumping fiercely, his own orgasm painting William's stomach and chest a pearlescent white. The reaper groaned at the arousing sight of Sebastian's head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss as he came. He kissed him lazily, head falling back onto the chair. William held Sebastian close against him, reveling in the feel of him in his arms, his weight resting on his thighs.

"That was a dirty trick, Demon," William whispered against his lips. "I didn't wish for that to end so _abruptly_."

Sebastian smiled languidly and took William's bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing gently. "We have the whole night yet, William," he purred, tongue running over the seam of his mouth. "All to ourselves."

"Mm," William moaned, brushing Sebastian's hair back and kissing him again. "Indeed we do."

After several long moments, Sebastian broke the kiss and eased back, smirking down at him slightly. "Well, Mr. Spears," he murmured. "I believe a bath is in order."

William ran his hand through the seed on his chest and stomach, coating his fingers in it. Arching an eyebrow, he stared into Sebastian's eyes and sucked them clean. Sebastian moaned at the sight, his entrance tightening around William's semi-flaccid length.

"Our lady was correct," William told him, moaning at the tightening of Sebastian's body and taking another lick. "Demon seed _is_ delicious."

"Positively sinful," Sebastian said with a wink.

William smacked his backside firmly, smirking at him. "Cheeky, aren't you?" He teased.

Sebastian hissed in response. "Well, I can quite understand why you enjoy that now," he purred, rocking his hips again, feeling William's member reawakening inside him.

"Mm, indeed," William replied, running his nails down Sebastian's chest. The demon's breath caught at the action, causing the reaper to smirk knowingly. "The pain amplifies the pleasure."

Sebastian eyed him, giving him his own smirk. "Do you still carry my bruises, I wonder?" The demon whispered as he pulled away, grasping William's hands and pulling him to his feet. He turned him around, hands trailing over the pert ass decorated with the yellowing injuries. "They are beginning to fade. Pity, as they were _lovely_ on you."

William leaned back against him, shivering at the contact to his still aching backside. "Then perhaps you should give me more," he moaned, desiring the abuse again.

Sebastian bit down on his shoulder. "I intend to," he promised, wrapping an arm around William's waist and pulling him flush against his chest, the fingers of his other hand trailing over the curves of the reaper's backside to gently caress the sore flesh. William began trembling slightly. "When our lady returns, I'll use my tail on you. However, this time, I won't bind your erection. I want to watch as you come all over yourself again and again and again as I abuse your ass. I will make you come until you have nothing more to give and your release is ripped from your body in dry waves."

William was panting slightly, eyes closed tightly as Sebastian's words washed over him. He ground his backside into the demon's growing arousal, trembling violently now in his arms. "May I call you 'Master' then?" He whimpered.

Sebastian growled and bit into his mark, causing William to cry out and push himself back against him more, grinding his ass against Sebastian in desperation. "When it is the three of us, or you and I alone, you may call me that, yes," he replied, a low rumble to his voice. "It pleases me that you did so of your own volition."

"I _want_ to please you, Master," William answered breathlessly.

Sebastian chuckled against his neck, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Oh, Darling, you do please me," he purred, running his fangs over his flesh. "You would go into a submissive trance for me right now if I let you, even after taking me as you did. For tonight, however, I want you fully with me. That would please me now."

William blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up his nose, a steadying breath filling his lungs as he blushed. He'd almost fallen into that delicious oblivion again. He cleared his throat once more, fists clenching at his sides. "Thank you for allowing me to do that," he said softly.

"Mm, my pleasure, Darling," Sebastian replied, releasing him from his arms and taking his hand instead, leading him into the adjoining master bath. "I could tell you felt the situation with Grell leaving was out of your control. You needed to gain some of it back to balance you; I was glad to supply it." Sebastian turned the levers to fill the tub full of hot water. "I trust you feel better."

"Yes, a bit," William answered, breath hitching as he eyed his seed dripping down the back of the demon's thighs as he filled the tub. He cleared his throat again and took a steadying breath. "This is the first time Grell has been away from me since I acknowledged my feelings for him. I suppose I'm apprehensive about it."

"As am I," Sebastian replied, sitting on the edge of the tub and testing the water. He smiled wickedly at the reaper. "Shall we raid Grell's wine stash up here? He always has a couple of bottles hidden in his closet."

"Mm, excellent idea," William agreed, leaning down to kiss him before he went to retrieve the wine. He found it easily enough, selecting a bottle of Merlot and gathering two glasses. As he passed back through, he gathered up his Master List, desiring to check on their red-head.

In William's brief absence, Sebastian had lit candles around the steamy room, the soft glow creating a romantic setting, light dancing off the water. William returned to find the demon already settled into the hot water, eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his lips.

William stared at him for a moment, taking in the breathtaking view. Human form or demon form, his lover was an exquisite creature. Clearing his throat once again, he sat the wine and the glasses down next to the tub, placing his List on a higher counter.

Sebastian opened his eyes and smirked at him. "I say, Darling, are you coming down with a cold?" He asked, a slightly teasing tone coloring his words. "You are clearing your throat quite a bit tonight."

William popped opened the cork and poured the wine into the two glasses, setting the bottle down once again. He handed Sebastian a glass and took a sip of his own. "It is simply the sight of you that leaves my throat dry," he told him with a shy smile. "I sometimes look at you and Grell and can't quite believe my good fortune."

Sebastian draped his arms over the side of the tub and ran one wet hand up William's inner thigh. "Mm, the sentiment is reciprocated, my darling," the demon purred, trailing a black nail over his lover's testicles. William's breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut. "I never imagined reapers could be so _sexy_."

"Mm, Sebastian," William hissed as the demon's finger nail trailed along the underside of his growing arousal.

Sebastian chuckled, flicking him gently and easing back into the tub with his wine. "How is our fair lady?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

William's eyes opened slowly, looking down with blushing cheeks at the relaxed demon. He cleared his throat, resulting in another chuckle from Sebastian. Reaching for his List, William flipped to the page with Grell's current assignment, breathing a sigh of relief as he read over his status. "All is well," he told Sebastian, the demon nodding slightly. "He has two more reaps and the final reap in about four hours. Then he can return home."

"Mm, good," Sebastian replied, sipping from his glass of wine as William placed the List safely away from the water. He swallowed the liquid, sighing in pleasure as it trickled down his throat. A hand was extended to William, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Come on in, Darling."

William looked at the hand, hesitating only a moment before he removed his glasses and set them on the List. He reached blindly for Sebastian, allowing himself to be guided to sit in between the demon's legs. Closing his worthless eyes, he relaxed against Sebastian's chest, sighing in contentment.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your glasses," Sebastian murmured, running his free hand along William's chest soothingly.

"I can't see without them, which is why I keep them on," William explained, taking a sip from his own glass of wine. "Reapers have horrible eyesight. There is always a threat of danger when the glasses are off."

"You do not feel threatened now?" Sebastian asked, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

William shook his head, leaning it back against Sebastian's chest as he sipped his wine. "Not in the slightest," he answered honestly.

Sebastian smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mm, good," he said, rubbing his cheek against William's before he sat his wine glass down and proceeded to wet his hair.

The dark-haired reaper hummed in relaxation as his hair was soaped up, long fingers combing through the locks. "Mm, Sebastian?" He began once the demon was rinsing the lather from his hair.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Am I truly the only one to have taken you?"

Sebastian chuckled at that. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," he said, running a soapy cloth over William's arm now. "Yes, you are. You will always be the only one as our lady would not be up to the challenge, I'm afraid. He nearly fainted taking you."

William chuckled softly, taking a longer drink of his wine. "The first to take you and the first to be taken by Grell," he mused. "What the hell does that make me, then?"

"Simply one hell of a lover," Sebastian purred against his neck. "And the perfect Beta to my Alpha."

"Mm," William hummed, smiling to himself. "But I don't understand how that is possible. Surely you've had other lovers prior to Grell and myself."

"Undoubtedly," Sebastian answered, pushing William forward to wash his back. He chuckled as he dipped down beneath the water to run the cloth to the base of his spine, William shivering delightfully as he did. He trailed his middle finger down a little further, teasing at the cleft in William's ass. "No one dared to try to take me before, though."

"How could they not?" William growled lustfully, wiggling slightly at Sebastian's teasing. "I've seen your ass in your demon form. I've _had_ it. You are absolutely delectable. How could another demon be able to resist you?"

"You flatter me, Darling, really," Sebastian said, kissing along his spine, delighting as another shiver ran over him. "As to the why, well, there is a certain hierarchy in Hell. No one dared because of my rank, you see. You have more testicular fortitude than a demon, Darling."

William opened his eyes, turning his head to squint at the demon. "How high are you ranked?" He asked, eyebrow arched in question.

Sebastian chuckled. "Your blindness is adorable, William," he said, kissing him tenderly. "At present, I am ranked amongst the nobility."

William shifted in his embrace, turning to face him and sliding himself into Sebastian's lap. He sat his wine glass aside before he took up the pitcher of water and poured it slowly over the demon's hair, wetting it thoroughly. "Is there a particular title you would like for us to use when addressing you?" He teased as he ran his fingers through his hair.

" _Master_ is always welcomed," Sebastian groaned, running his hands up William's thighs to rest on his waist.

William shifted against him as he reached for the soap to lather up the raven black hair, a low rumble of appreciation sounding in Sebastian's throat. "As you wish, Master," he purred, fingers sliding against his scalp in soothing, circular motions.

The demon's hands moved down to dig into William's bruised cheeks, the reaper biting his lip at the exquisite pain the bruises still caused him. "You have no idea how much control it took for me not to transform when you called me that, Love," Sebastian admitted with a low growl. "I would have filled you with my tail, my cock, and Yvette."

William chuckled, the sound strained as he fought the urge to grind down on Sebastian's hardening arousal. "I look forward to the day when control is not needed," he told him. "I'll gladly give my body over to anything you wish to subject it to, as it pleases you, Master."

"Damn it, William," Sebastian growled in warning, fingers flexing against his flesh. "You can be as sadistic as any demon I know, yet flip to a perfect submissive lover in a manner of moments. Your ability to do so is maddeningly erotic, Darling."

William blinked, pausing in washing Sebastian's chest. "I-I don't know why I am that way," he murmured, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. "You and Grell bring out both of those aspects of my personality, I suppose. I can be who I truly am with you, something I've never experienced before."

"I encourage you in that," Sebastian told him, nails digging into his flesh as he ground their erections together. William hissed in pleasure at the friction, hands grasping at Sebastian's shoulders to steady himself. "Just as you and I encourage Grell in who he is, be confident in who you are." William was close enough to see the distress on Sebastian's face as one of the demon's hands moved up his body to gently cup his lover's cheek. "Gods, what did I do to ever make you believe you were less to me than what Grell is? I never want you to feel that way again, William. You are a part of who we are. Know that we, _that I_ , will adore and accept everything about you."

William blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his blurry eyes. "And what of you, Sebastian, hm?" William asked, voice cracking with emotion as he abandoned the cloth and pressed himself closer to his demon lover. He shifted his body so that Sebastian's member sat snuggly between his cheeks, grinding against it lightly. "When you are with us, remove your suit of humanity; be the demon we fell in love with. I, for one, wish to be brutalized by my hellish lover. I cannot tell you how much pleasure I got just from _sitting_ this last week. The delicious ache still clings to me, even now. Each time you press your fingers into my bruises, the pain flares wonderfully again. I want to feel that every day for eternity. I like being hurt. I crave it. I need that pain and no _man_ can give me what I need." He leaned back and smirked. "It took a psychotic reaper and a demon from hell to finally satisfy my darkest desires. Don't hold that back from me. Defile my body for your pleasure."

William felt the body beneath him shifting, the erection lengthening significantly and the nails digging into his skin now piercing it. He moaned in delight at that delicious pain. "You do not know what you are asking of me, William," Sebastian growled. "You don't know what I am capable of."

"No," he whispered into his breath, fingers running up the back of Sebastian's neck. "But I want to know."

Sebastian shivered at the gentle touch. "I could break you," he whispered lowly.

William moaned at that, grinding harder against the length beneath him. "Oh, that you would break me, Sebastian," he panted, the words bearing an odd resemblance to those spoken to him from a red-head in a garden, many months ago.

Sebastian snarled and crashed his mouth to William's, savagely taking it with tongue and teeth. The sound William made nearly caused the demon to fully release, so full of wanton desire it left Sebastian quaking where he sat. He slid his fingers over William's ass, forcing several inside his untouched entrance, the only thing easing the way in being the water from their bath. William's back arched, a sharp cry escaping his lips as his nails dug into Sebastian's shoulders, trembling at the delicious pain.

The demon's other hand moved to grip William's erection, pumping hard and fast as he thrust his fingers into him, mouth biting down to his neck. "This is what you want?" He snarled. "Brutal, hard, fast, painful pleasure?"

William gasped, feeling as Sebastian worked him toward an embarrassingly fast climax. "Y-yes—haah!" He shrieked, hips thrusting back onto the fingers inside him. "O-only more of it!"

Sebastian bit into his mark hard, needing to end the display quickly before he truly gave William what he was asking for. William's entrance clamped down tightly around his fingers as he cried out his release, spilling onto Sebastian's hand and torso. He whimpered as he buried his face against the demon's neck, trembling violently. "Why did you stop?" He asked pleadingly. "Why just give me a taste of the torment and pleasure you are capable of? I want _all_ of you."

Sebastian studied the man in awe. "Give me time," he implored lowly, claws returning to finger nails as he reigned in his demon. "I have revealed more of my true nature to you and Grell than I have any other being in existence. Our mating is for an eternity. We have time yet still to explore that."

William whimpered in frustration, grinding his sore ass against Sebastian's length. "It sounds like a wonderful way to spend our immortality," he said.

"Mm, indeed," Sebastian agreed, pulling William into his arms and cradling him against his chest, fingers running through the delightful little curls the humidity in the room was creating on the back of his neck. He simply petted William, allowing the reaper as well as his own demon to calm with the gentle action. Sebastian had been dangerously close to giving William everything he wanted. It wouldn't have been right, though, to exclude Grell from his brutal nature simply because of his absence. They had time. It would happen sooner than he had anticipated due to the masochistic nature of both of his darling lovers; but still, they had time.

Sebastian took a deep breath and brushed his fingers over the reaper's cheeks, placing a tender kiss to his temple. "You know," he began, shifting the mood a bit. "I believe we shall have to procure for Grell a bigger tub. This is adequate for two, but I desire to have you both in here with me, soaking and relaxing until we are wrinkled as old men."

William squinted and brought his hand up to his face. "I believe we already are," he said, showing Sebastian his hand. "I have the hands of Anderson."

The demon took his hand and kissed it, sucking his fingers into his mouth. "I'd adore you even if you were as wrinkled as Tanaka."

William chuckled at that. "I'm not as fond of tea as he is," he told him. "Coffee is more suited to my tastes."

"I shall remember that," Sebastian told him, threading his fingers through his wet hair and pulling his head back to give him access to his neck. He bit into William's throat, his tongue sliding over his clean, wet skin. The reaper gasped and shuddered at the bite, shifting his hips against the hardened length against him.

Hands moved to grasp William's bruised backside, squeezing firmly as Sebastian stood, stepping out of the tub and carrying him into the master suite. They fell into the bed, Sebastian's hands and mouth everywhere at once, slipping over his wet skin lovingly. There was no urgency in his touch or his kiss; just a calm passion that set William to trembling with pleasure. No performance to be had, no one else to try to entice with their actions; it was simply the two of them, together.

Sebastian moved down William's body, trailing nips and kisses to his hipbones, lazily bathing the skin there with his tongue before hiking one of the reaper's legs over his shoulder, teeth biting a trail along his inner thigh to his knee. The demon gave him a feral smile. "I think I should like to see _you_ clad in our lady's undergarments," he purred, reaching to the bedside table for a spare bottle of oil.

William blushed profusely, still blinded due to his lack of eyewear. "I-I don't think they would look nearly as good on me as they do Grell," he stammered, sucking in a breath as a fang sank into his flesh.

The demon chuckled, settling William's calf on his shoulder as he slicked up his fingers; his nails trailing the back of his thigh to his bruised flesh, teasingly inching toward his twitching entrance. "Quite the contrary," he murmured, fingering over the puckered flesh. "I think you would be rather fetching in a black silk ensemble."

William moaned as the tip of Sebastian's slick finger began working its way inside him, the moisture from their bath helping to ease the way. "I really—nngh—don't think I would," he gasped out, blurred vision darkening as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Mm, I can imagine you, tightly cinched into a black corset with your hands bound to the bed posts. I would have ripped your panties right off your body, to be sure; but a black lace garter belt and midnight stockings adorning your legs as you waited, trembling with anticipation. Your ass, your _perfect, tight ass_ quivering, begging to be filled as I colored it red with a leather strap. Gods, what a sight you would be!"

William's breath hitched and Sebastian added two more fingers, stretching him wide. The reaper was having trouble breathing, arousal spiking at that and at the demon's words as they painted themselves onto the canvas of his mind. He saw the scene played out, the look on Sebastian's face so beautiful, so exciting as the demon beat William's body, bound to the bed wearing lady's lingerie; and, damn him, he _wanted_ it, wanted it more than his next tortured breath.

"Sebastian," he moaned, pushing back against the fingers inside him, his right hand trembling as it closed around his own erection and began pumping slowly.

The demon hummed in approval, leaning his head against the inside of William's thigh, eyes a burning crimson as he watched him. "You are a stunning treasure, my darling William," he whispered seductively, a nipping kiss to his flesh punctuating his statement. "Will you continue to pleasure yourself as I take you?"

William whimpered, feeling Sebastian shifting, moving up his body to position himself at his entrance. As Sebastian's fingers withdrew and he slicked up his erection, the reaper's strokes increased a bit in speed. "Yes," he replied breathlessly.

"Slowly, Darling," Sebastian moaned, easing into him with shallow thrusts. "There is no hurry, unless you desire it."

"I desire _you_ ," William cried, hooking his other leg around Sebastian's hips and pulling him deeper inside himself with a choked sob.

Sebastian leaned down and rubbed his nose against William's cheek, his lips whispering over his. "You have me," he proclaimed before capturing his lips in a bone-melting kiss.

William arched up into him, his mouth opening and welcoming his lover's tongue eagerly. His free hand threaded through the demon's raven black hair, pulling him in closer. One leg around Sebastian's hips, the other balanced on his shoulder, caused the perfect penetrating angle, blinding pleasure assaulting his depths with each thrust of Sebastian's hips.

The reaper was panting harshly against the demon's lips, desiring his lover's hand to close around his throat. He shivered, thinking about how delicious it would be to have to fight for his breath as he was pounded into. Sebastian's voice rumbled against his cheek as his hand ripped William's from his hair, pinning it above his head, the speed and power behind his thrusts increasing to a punishing pace.

"You're too perfect," he growled, breathing harshly into his ear. "I desire every part of you. I _need_ everything you have to give."

"It's yours," William whimpered. "I'm yours. Take it. Everything!"

Sebastian snarled, his fangs elongating to demon length. His hand released William's thigh and yanked through his hair, pulling his neck to the side and biting down hard on his left shoulder where his mark was displayed. William screamed in pain and pleasure, body seizing up as he spilled out into his own hand, his body clamping down tightly around the length pounding into him.

"Fill me!" The reaper cried, body on fire from agony and arousal.

"Gods, not yet, not yet!" Sebastian growled, taking William's other hand and jerking it over his head to lock with his left. His free hand trailed down to William's neck, fingers closing around the white column. "I need to feel you do that again. I want your body coming so hard around me that I can't move."

William's eyes shot opened as he felt the demon's fingers tighten around his neck, heart jumping even as the beating slowed. "Se-bas-tian," he wheezed, eyes glazing over in lust as they filled with tears. "How –"

"You think I can't sense what you want? What you _need_?" He snarled, squeezing tighter. "What a delicious masochist you are, William. Craving pain, deprivation of breath. I could devour you and your deviant ways."

William gasped hard, lungs seizing up in protest as he fought for air. His member was fully erect again, the slickness of his previous release smearing between his stomach and Sebastian's as the demon continued his brutal thrusts. Stars were beginning to dance before his eyes, clear though everything else was a muddled blur.

"I—can't—breathe," he fought out, eyes rolling into the back of his head, delirious in the euphoric feeling that came with asphyxiation. "Se—bas—tian, please—"

"William," Sebastian said, his voice low with warning, desperate with want. He squeezed around his throat tighter, a strangled moan escaping his lover. "You _will_ come."

The reaper wheezed, vision fading to black as he felt consciousness leave him. Another bite to his mark and a tightening of Sebastian's fingers once again caused the release his lover, his _Master_ had demanded. His entrance clamped down on Sebastian's member, his thrusts being stilled as he yelled his release, coating William's insides with his seed. Gasping, harsh, desperate breaths were sucked into his lungs once Sebastian released his throat, a shiver of pleasure racking William's body as his chest heaved, trembling at the lightheaded feeling of oxygen returning to his head.

Sebastian snarled in animalistic desire, his member still hard and buried deep within the reaper. He yanked William up by his clasped hands, sliding his lover's hips over his thighs to straddle him. The demon's eyes shown a bright red, dancing with desire and barely repressed brutality. "Again," he growled, slapping William's ass hard.

William yelped, his spent length twitching at the blow to his bruised posterior. Sebastian released his hands and he buried them in the demon's hair, yanking viciously and bringing their lips crashing together. "Do it again," William whispered against his breath.

Sebastian growled and lifted William off of his lap, the tip of his erection still inside his body. He brought his hands down hard on William's ass, the reaper choking on a sob as he did. Sebastian brought his right hand up to clamp around his neck, cutting of his air supply slowly. "Masochist," he snarled into his breath.

"Sad—ist," William gasped out, grinning maniacally at his lover. "Gods-I—love—you."

"What a debauched, literally fucked treasure you are," Sebastian hissed, slamming into him and slapping his ass again. His pupils elongated as did his fangs. "Mine to guard, mine to protect, mine to fuck."

"Yours," William gasped out, vision darkening. "Use—me."

Sebastian roared at that, pushing William onto his back again. His palm pressed into his throat as his thrusts caused William's head to crash against the headboard, the reaper's nails digging into the arm that held his throat. "You're perfect," he groaned. "Fucking perfect."

A rush of oxygen into his airways caused William to gasp it in desperately, back arching off the bed as his lungs filled. His vision lightened for a moment as Sebastian ravaged his mouth, fangs nicking over his bottom lip. "Again," William whispered against the demon's mouth. Sebastian pulled back to look down into his eyes. William's breath hitched yet again at the pure adoration he saw in his lover's face. He reached for his hand and settled it around his throat. "Take my breath away."

A choked sob escaped Sebastian as he tightened his grip, watching as William's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. The trust, the devotion, the love he felt from his reaper stole his breath more thoroughly than Sebastian could ever physically steal William's. As William's mouth opened in an attempt to gasp in air, Sebastian felt a foreign stinging in his eyes. He bit into William's mark as a drop of moisture splashed against the reaper's neck.

William felt the fangs pierce his flesh again, vaguely aware that he had climaxed for the fifth time that night. Sebastian snarled, sounding more wolf than raven as he released deep inside William's body. The reaper couldn't move. He didn't want to. As full consciousness slowly came back to him, he felt wonderfully abused and sated. Yet he craved _more_. However, he would wait; wait patiently for the day his demon Master deemed him worthy of his brutal love. Then he would receive it happily, pleasing to him who caused his pleasured torment.

Raven black hair fanned his chest as Sebastian's forehead pressed against William's pounding heart, his lover's body trembling slightly as he remained seated within him. The demon grasped one of William's hands, fingers threading through those of the reaper's, rolling his head and bringing his hand to his lips to kiss, crimson eyes still closed in bliss.

"In a life filled with mayhem and nefarious deeds, no minor measure of evil and death have I caused; for whatever small amount of good I may have done to deserve _this_ , I am beyond thankful," Sebastian murmured, wrapping his arms around William.

William slid his fingers into Sebastian's hair, gently running his nails along his scalp, lulling them both to unconsciousness. The reaper's eyes closed, previously unshed tears rolling down his cheeks, bliss and contentment filling him as he drifted off to sleep, his demon lover resting peacefully next to his heart, where he belonged.

* * *

Searing pain and agony, intense heartache and desperation the likes of which he had never experienced in his life brought the demon back to consciousness. His true form ripped through his human flesh, anger and rage spilling out from his fiery eyes. The power behind his transformation ignited every candle in the room, the kindling in the fireplace roaring to life with his fury.

Grell. Someone or some _thing_ had hurt their Grell.

Sebastian's anguished shriek poured out onto William, the reaper rising from the bed in a panic as he felt the mark on his shoulder burning in pain.

Heart beating in his chest, William fumbled around blindly for his glasses, remembering they had left them in the bath. Hurrying to the room, he grabbed them, slipping them on and reaching for his List. The only thought running through his mind was _Grell_.

Rushing back into the master suite, he found Sebastian in his demon form, a low rumbling coming from his throat as he stalked the room in agitation, a caged beast ready to kill. "He's hurt," the demon snarled. "Someone has hurt our lady."

William opened the book and flipped to Grell's page. His stomach lurched when he saw the notation by Grell's name: _Engaged in Battle; Species, Demon_. He slammed the List shut, grabbing up his pants and shirt and throwing them on, his shoes next. "Have you pinpointed his location?" he asked, taking the demon's side.

Sebastian's burning crimson eyes bore into his. "Yes," he answered, fangs bared menacingly.

William pushed his glasses up his nose, allowing his demon to sweep him into his arms and cradle him close as they leapt out the window.

"Let's go."

* * *

Grell viewed the cinematic record with a bored look. "Ugh, what a dull life you led, Darling," he said, digging the heel of his boot into the prostitute's shoulder. "Nothing but ugly farmers and fat bakers to buy your wares. A little lipstick would have done you wonders, you know."

The record collected, Grell dusted off his jacket and shouldered his Death Scythe as he stepped off the dead woman's back. "All done!" he said cheerfully, checking the time on his pocket watch as he dismissed his scythe. "And if I hurry, I may have just enough time to cuddle with my men before they have to leave! I wonder what wonderful stories they'll have to tell me!"

"Mm, you're not going anywhere, pretty lady."

Grell turned around and arched a thin, elegant eyebrow at the bald man leaning against a tree. "Darling, you haven't a say in the matter," he said. "What is a filth covered cretin doing out so late anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping under a bridge?"

The man sneered at the reaper. "Thursday's are poker night," he replied, sucking on his teeth noisily.

Grell wrinkled up his nose at the ugly sound. "Ah, well, as it is Friday morning now, go home," he said, shooing him away. He turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder, walking away from the scowling male. "Ta ta, you wretched thing!"

With a speed that startled the reaper, the man had him pinned against an outbuilding. "I don't think you heard me, _Darlin'_ ," he growled, eyes flashing red. "You're. Not. Going. _Anywhere_."

Grell frowned, finally catching the scent of the demon under the layer upon layer of cow and horse manure he was covered in. "How repulsive," he lamented. "Demons can take on any characteristic they desire, yet you chose this? Come now, Darling; at least a bath once a week would be courteous to a lady's sensitive disposition. Unhand me before I retch, you filthy thing."

Grell's head was slammed against the building, the meaty hands of the demon clutching at his throat. "You've collected a handful of souls tonight," he snarled, fangs elongating menacingly. "I mean to take them. I'm _starving_."

Green eyes narrowed behind red frames. "Get your own souls," he snapped, pushing back against the barreled chest, causing the demon to stumble back, surprised by the reaper's strength. "This is my first assignment alone after probation. I'll not allow some ill-mannered underling of hell to sabotage it. Go, form a contract or something. I'm sure there is some pig-herder who needs a pen cleaned."

The demon's eyes grew frantic as rage filled him. "I _am_ under contract!" He yelled, grasping at his bald head in agony. "It is taking entirely too long to fulfill! I haven't fed in over six-months and you have a meal packaged for me so prettily. Hand it over, and I'll kill you quickly. If I have to fight you for it, I'll draw it out and make you suffer pain you've never imagined."

Grell summoned his Death Scythe back into his hands, revving the engine and grinning like a maniac. "The last demon battle I had was a thing of beauty," he recalled fondly, running his hands over his neck. "Our passions colliding in the air, hardened extensions of ourselves clashing against each other in the brilliance of the moonlight! Aahhnn! It's enough to leave me trembling just thinking about my darling Bassy!" He pointed the roaring scythe at the demon. "And you are keeping me from him. I'll wager I'll get a bonus for disposing of a creature as foul as you. If nothing else, _you're causing me overtime_!"

The red-haired reaper leapt into the air, scythe aimed to the head of the demon. Fast though the reaper was, the demon was faster, dodging the attack and landing a punishing blow to Grell's rib cage. Blood erupted from his mouth as his body fell back against the earth, shaken.

"I'm no underling of hell, you pathetic pile of shit," the demon snarled, stalking toward him. "I am the Commander of the Third Legion under Count Bifrons. I am powerful beyond what your pathetic reaper mind can comprehend, and I _will_ be taking those souls."

Grell laughed lowly as he rose to his feet, grasping at his chest, feeling as the injuries healed quickly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he snarled, sharp teeth flashing menacingly. "You have the honor of addressing Grell Sutcliff, Queen of the Reapers. It will be the last honor you have prior to your death."

"Fucking cunt!" The demon bellowed, slamming bodily into Grell. "Give me those souls!"

Grell dug his heels into the earth, stopping the repulsive man's forward attack and swinging his scythe upward, catching the demon's thigh with his blade, and severing several tendons. "You are really starting to piss me off!" He yelled, charging again and landing another blow to a thick shoulder, blood and muscle tearing from the wound.

The demon yelled in pain, leaping back and grasping his injuries. "What the fuck kind of reaper are you?!" He hollered.

Sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight as Grell flashed his signature sign. "A deadly efficient reaper," he crowed, sticking his tongue through his teeth. He leapt at the demon again, laughing manically as he brought his scythe down, growling in frustration as the filth covered swine dodged yet again. "Hold still and let me kill you! I want to go home to my men!"

"Your _men_?" The demon laughed, spitting into the dirt. "Little bitch needs more than one to satisfy you, eh?" He grabbed himself obscenely. "Tell you what, I'll fuck your little cunny before I kill you, give you a real thrill."

Grell rolled his eyes and ran his finger through the blood on his scythe. "Darling, you'll be searching forever if you're looking for one of those in my trousers," he smirked. "I'm not _that_ kind of lady."

The bald head cocked to the side in confusion. "You're a bloke?" He asked dimly.

Gloved fingers grasped the handle of his scythe firmly, the motor roaring with Grell's rage. "Weren't you listening, you simple-minded pile of dung?!" He growled, racing toward him with a speed that surprised even himself. "I said I'm a _lady_!"

The demon failed to dodge this blow, Grell's scythe tearing through his abdomen with the force of the impact. As the larger man fell backward, he grabbed ahold of Grell's red coat, ripping it in half as he tore it from his body.

Grell shrieked. "You-you tore my coat!" He screamed, digging his heels into the opened wound in the demon's stomach. "You fucking piece of shit! How dare you lay a hand on a lady's garment and shred it to PIECES!"

Tears of anguish poured from the reaper's eyes as he continued to pummel and bloody the Legion Commander, the demon's lifeless body a mass of pulp and entrails, staining the ground around him red. Grell dropped to his knees and sobbed. He took up his shredded coat, burying his face in the fabric. "I'm sorry, Anne," he whispered. "I'm sor—"

Grell's head snapped back with the force of the demon's open palm to his chin, cracking several teeth while others pierced his tongue. Caught off guard, Grell fell back, his scythe pointed at his throat as the demon loomed over him. A large hand reach for his collar, ripping his shirt open as he pulled him to his feet. Crimson eyes narrowed as the demon examined Grell's left shoulder and the mark it bore.

"Fucking hell, you're marked," he grumbled, wrapping his hand around Grell's hair and holding his scythe to his throat. "What demon do you belong to?"

"Like I'd tell that to vermin like you," Grell spat out, blood and saliva landing on the demon's angry, red face.

The foul creature landed a crushing blow to the side of Grell's head with the motor of his scythe, the red-head's vision swimming behind his red frames. His hair was yanked cruelly, strands pulling from his scalp with the force. "You will tell me what demon marked you as mate!" The large man bellowed.

Grell hissed, tear tracks rolling down his face. "Go to hell," he said stubbornly.

The red-head's face was pulled up against the demon's. "I live there," he growled, revving the motor and tearing through the long strands of red hair wrapped around his hand.

Grell fell forward onto his face, rolling instantly to his back to defend himself. He coughed up blood as his scythe was imbedded into his lower abdomen, the teeth biting through his flesh and organs. Suddenly, just when he thought his last vision would be the foul beast above him, Grell heard the demon screech in pain, the cutting end from a telescoping pair of shears clipping off his right ear.

The demon turned, Grell's scythe slashing at the retracting shears. "Fucking reapers!" He bellowed, leaping toward the dark-haired man and waving the scythe around.

William pushed his glasses up his nose and sent his scythe toward the demon again. The beast caught it mid-flight, using Grell's scythe to hack off the cutting end. Rearing back, he laughed demonically, intending to slash through this reaper as he had the red-head.

The spinning blade was caught between two black claws, the demon's crimson eyes widening as he found himself staring into eyes burning with hellfire. "M-my lord," he sputtered, stepping back and releasing the scythe.

Sebastian handed the weapon back to William, addressing the reaper without taking his eyes off the Commander. "See to our lady's injuries," he ordered calmly, expression belaying that calm.

William took the scythe and hastened to Grell's side. He snatched up the red coat that lay tattered on the ground, kneeling beside the fallen reaper and using the halves as a makeshift blanket to maintain his body heat. "Grell," he breathed out, reaching for the red-head's hand.

Grell gave him a bloody smile, grasping at his fingers. "You came for me," he sobbed. "My gods, you both came for me."

William ran his fingers through Grell's shortened hair. "Of course we did, Darling," he said soothingly. "How could we not when we found out you were in danger?"

Grell choked on the blood flooding his mouth. "I love you, William," he whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. "Gods, I love you both so much."

"Hush now, Darling, don't try to speak," William said, elevating Grell and resting the red-head's shoulders onto his lap. "We love you, too. So much, Darling. Sebastian will destroy this beast. Can you feel his rage, my love? Rage caused because someone dared to hurt you; dared to lay a finger on our lady."

Grell's eyes focused on the dark shadow that was Sebastian's demon form, clawed hand wrapped around the lesser demon's throat as his wings flapped and launched them into the air. "He's magnificent," he whispered, watching in awe as Sebastian hurled the demon to the ground, opening a crater with his body.

Sebastian swooped down onto his enemy, fangs bared in rage. "Disgusting pest!" He snarled, voice hoarse and terrible, the sound of a thousand tortured souls screaming behind his words. The large demon swung at Sebastian in a panic only to find his hands caught in sharp, clawed fists. Sebastian squeezed, shattering every bone instantly, his victim's desperate scream fueling his blood lust. "How _dare_ you lay a hand on my mates?!"

"My lord, Marquis!" the commander gasped in pain, clawing uselessly at Sebastian's arms as his hands clamped like a vice around his bald head. "Please, my lord! I did not know this one was yours! I-I didn't know he bore a mated mark!"

"Lying swine!" Sebastian bellowed, shrieking souls of the damned marking every spoken syllable. His claws dug into the demon's eye sockets, gouging out the red orbs as his roar drowned out the doomed demon's scream of agony. "These two are mine! Mine to protect! You hurt one of _mine_!"

William was panicking as he saw the light dimming in Grell's eyes. He bent down, pressing his trembling lips against his ear. "Darling, look how powerful our mate is," he whispered frantically. "Stay with me, Grell. Look how wonderfully he protects us. Can you hear the love in his voice? It's the romance you've always desired, my love."

"He's beautiful," Grell whispered, eyes trying to focus. He looked up at William. "You're beautiful. My record will be stunning with you both cast as the leading men in my last frames."

"No, Darling, no," William sobbed as Sebastian hurled his foe into the sky, blasting into the air after him and tearing his legs from his body. "You are not leaving me. I'll cram your cinematic record back down your throat and keep you here myself."

The shrieks of the demon filled their ears, both sets of green eyes watching as Sebastian tore a hole in his chest, the feral, primal display of his nature in full effect.

"I will annihilate you and your entire legion for what you have done today!" He roared, fangs bared and ripping into his jugular, tearing his throat out before he could lose another scream.

William shuddered in appreciation of their lover's power as Sebastian's claws ripped the demon in half, his fangs dripping with the gore of his kill.

"He painted him red for me," Grell sighed happily. "The blood looks stunning against the black, doesn't it?"

William looked away from the demon and smiled down at Grell, tears dripping from his eyes as the red-head fell still, green eyes fluttering closed behind his red frames. "Yes," he whispered. "It does."

Sebastian tore the demon's head from his body with a primal shout, claws sinking into the hole where his ear had once been. He turned with a growl, wiping the gore from his mouth as he stalked over to his mates. He dropped down beside William, examining Grell's injuries. "Seek treatment for our lady," he growled, rage still burning in his eyes. "I have a legion to destroy."

"Sebastian," William sobbed hoarsely. "It's too late. He's gone."

The demon shook his head. "His body is repairing itself," he explained, trying to sound reassuring even though his voice still echoed with the souls he had consumed over his vast lifetime. "It is an ability he has gained from the bond. Trust me, my love. I understand what is happening."

William removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, nodding in agreement. "Of course," he said. Sebastian moved to stand, but stopped when William grasped his hand. "Please, Sebastian; don't get hurt. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you as well."

Sebastian threaded his fingers through William's hair and kissed him violently, hoping to convey that the sentiment was returned. "Try not to concern yourself with my well-being," he told him with a sinister smirk. "The Count's Third Legion will fall like toy soldiers at my feet, and the Count himself will beg for my mercy."

William watched as Sebastian launched himself into the air, wings shadowing the moonlight against their skin. Trembling slightly, he gathered Grell into his arms, wrapping his torn red coat around him as best as he could.

As he leapt onto the rooftops, his love secure in his arms, he determined the best course of action for Grell's care. The Dispatch infirmary was not an option. Grell would be stripped to be examined and his mark would be discovered. No. He needed to take him to someone they could trust, someone with a vast knowledge of medical procedures, macabre though that knowledge may be. To William's addled thinking, the only option was the Undertaker. With that thought in mind, his course to the mortician's shop was set.

William would be damned if he let Dispatch do anything to Grell or Sebastian if the mark was discovered.

He'd be damned twice if he let Grell die.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are appreciated and count as blood transfusions for Grell. His blood type is Fabulous.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I apologize for the wait on this one. It took some time to properly research as well as to collaborate with TheCauldron. Plus, I was sick for about a week. So sorry. I do hope it is worth the wait._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own it, Darlings; and for that, I am truly sorry._**

* * *

 _"_ _You do not know what you are asking of me, William. You don't know what I am capable of."_

 _"_ _No; but I want to know."_

Undertaker rose from his coffin, sleep still grasping at him as he shuffled to the front of his shop. The person pounding, no _kicking_ , at his door was about to be acquainted with the business end of his Death Scythe for interrupting such a pleasant dream. It wasn't every night he dreamt of Cheshire Cats, March Hares, and White Rabbits after all.

The mortician eased the door opened, peering out into the dark street. He opened it wide and stepped back when he recognized a frantic William T. Spears clutching the lifeless from of Grell Sutcliff in his arms. Undertaker rapidly closed and latched his door before tying his hair back and quickly leading William into his back room.

"I couldn't take him to the Dispatch infirmary," William explained hurriedly, laying Grell down on the mortician's table gently. "If they were to see his mark—"

"Quite right, quite right," Undertaker agreed, pulling back the tattered red coat and handing the pieces to William. "Best keep that safe, my dear. She'll be wanting it back, I'm sure."

William nodded, clutching at the coat like a lifeline. "Sebastian said that he wouldn't die," he said desperately. "He said his body was repairing itself; that it was an ability he gained from the bond. Reapers already have enhanced regeneration abilities; the bond from Sebastian must have strengthened Grell's regeneration to demon levels."

Undertaker had taken up a pair of scissors and was cutting through Grell's clothing to get to his injuries. "Apologies, milady," he said softly, cutting the red ribbon that bound the white corset in place. "I'm afraid your garments were quite ruined before you were brought to me." He eased everything off the injured reaper, tossing the clothing aside, wincing at the sight that greeted him. The red-head's lower abdomen was completely sliced opened, fresh blood still seeping through the clots that had formed around the ripped flesh. "Why don't you tell me what happened while I check her over, Mr. Spears?"

William hugged the red coat closer to him, turning away as the extent of Grell's injures were revealed. The reaper supervisor knew basic first aid; the vast amount of blood still leaking from the gruesome gash in his mate reassured him he had made the right decision in bringing Grell to Undertaker. The mortician was skilled enough to mend the wound. William's heart clenched at the thought of those injuries ending his lover, pushing the feeling aside as he collected his thoughts. "It was his first solo reap back from probation," he began softly. "Everything was going well until he was attacked by a demon."

Undertaker's eyebrow arched at that, moving to fill a bowl with water and retrieve some clean cloths. "A demon, you say?" He inquired. "Where was this reap?"

"Essex," William answered.

"In his territory then," Undertaker murmured to himself as he began cleaning off Grell's wound. "My apologies, Mr. Spears. Continue with your story, if you will."

"When Grell was attacked, Sebastian woke up in a rage," William told him. "He transformed into his true form instantly; I do not believe it was his own doing. I checked my Master List to confirm Grell's status and Sebastian was able to locate him due to the mark. We hastened there as fast as we could. However, by the time we got there, Grell was already so badly injured, I thought... The demon had attacked him with his own Death Scythe and was near to finishing the job when we arrived."

"Where is Mr. Michaelis now?" Undertaker asked cautiously, examining Grell's injuries thoroughly.

"He said he had a 'legion to kill'," William replied.

"Did he kill the demon who did this?"

"Yes, quite brutally."

Undertaker chuckled, retrieving a needle and a strand of red silk. He held the needle to a flame to sterilize it. "I'll give you red stitches, milady," he told Grell's unconscious form gently. He turned back to William. "Mr. Michaelis' actions are quite understandable, Mr. Spears. Another demon was in his territory. That in itself is an affront enough; but to have the gall to attack a stronger demon's mate… Well, that simply can't be overlooked, now can it?"

William looked back toward Undertaker. "I'm afraid I don't follow," he said.

"Your mate is a demon, Mr. Spears," Undertaker explained, threading the needle and inserting it into Grell's flesh to begin stitching. "Demons are frightfully territorial. I'd wager Mr. Michaelis' territory spans the greater London area into Essex, down to the channel, and into Wales. He's an incredibly powerful demon, you see. It would not surprise me that one such as he would have such a large expanse to his claim.

"Now, as to the other demon; well, the poor bloke's life was forfeit the moment he laid eyes upon Miss Sutcliff," he continued, carefully working on his guest. "She's marked, you see, as are you. That means you and she belong to Mr. Michaelis. Any being, demon or otherwise, who dares to raise a threatening hand to either of you will meet with the same horrific death as that fellow."

William stared at him. "Demons are more animalistic in nature, then?" He asked. Undertaker nodded, a small smile on his face. "He did refer to me as his Beta."

"An honor for you, to be sure," Undertaker said with a nod, tying off the end of the silk and clipping the excess before he sat the needle aside. "That means he places his trust in you to care for the rest of his family in his stead. You don't think he'd turn Miss Sutcliff over to just anyone, do you?" He rubbed some ointment onto the fresh stitches in Grell's lower abdomen. "Set your mind at ease, my dear; your demon was correct about her body healing itself. I saw no evidence of permanent damage to any of her organs. The stitches probably weren't even necessary, but they'll keep the scarring to a minimum and help her heal even faster. She'll be unconscious for a time, but your lady will be just fine."

William sighed in relief, not even fighting the tears that fell down his face. "That is good to hear," he said, collapsing onto a stool.

Undertaker chuckled. "Now, the best thing to do would be to get the both of you back to your den," he stated firmly, grinning at the confused look that crossed the reaper's face. "Your demon will return there after his kill and he will expect to find you both there. Send a post to the Dispatch that Miss Sutcliff was injured and you are seeing to her recuperation. I cannot emphasize enough the importance that you be there. Mr. Michaelis will be in a blood lust. Anything less than what he expects will be met with dire consequences."

William furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by 'den'?" He asked.

The silver-haired man cackled softly. "The manor," he clarified. "More specifically, the master suite where the three of you have been intimate. That is your den, your home, you safe place. That is the heart of Mr. Michaelis' territory. He will instinctually fly back there because that is where he keeps his dearest treasures."

William nodded in understanding, blushing slightly. "Very well," he said, rising to his feet. "Gather what you require for Grell's care and let's go."

Undertaker arched an eyebrow. "Oh no, my dear," he said, shaking his head. "I'll not be setting foot in that manor until your demon has been calmed. I value my life quite highly, thank you very much."

William frowned. "I will need you to see to Grell, to ensure nothing happens to him," he stated.

"Miss Sutcliff will be just fine," Undertaker told him firmly. "Which is more than I can say for me if your demon happens to find me in his den with his mates after a battle of this magnitude; especially with one of them injured as Miss Sutcliff is. That's just asking for a rather nasty death and I'm quite enjoying the life I'm living. So, no thank you, Sir."

"Undertaker, please!" William exclaimed desperately. "It is not beneath me to beg for this. I will do anything to ensure Grell's life is not at risk. I do not possess the knowledge you have in regards to anatomy. I need you there. I will take full responsibility should Sebastian react negatively to your presence. I swear it."

Undertaker frowned as he began gathering his supplies. "Spoken like a true Beta," he grumbled. "He chose wisely with you, Mr. Spears. Very well; I acquiesce. Do be a dear and remember your pretty pleading words when your lover is about to rip my throat out."

"I'll not let that happen," William vowed.

The mortician snickered as he closed the bag he'd been stuffing. "A word of caution, Mr. Spears; do not falsely believe that batting your lovely green eyes at Mr. Michaelis while he is in a blood lust will garner you any privileges. He will see it as a challenge to his power and may, in fact, put you in your place."

William wrapped the tattered coat around Grell's body and lifted him easily into his arms. "That is a risk I am willing to take," he said softly. He turned, Grell's head pillowed against his chest above his heart. "Shall we?"

Undertaker bowed and gestured with his hand. "After you, my dear chap," he said with a grin. He followed along behind the stoic man, chuckling to himself. "This evening could prove most entertaining. A little danger always adds to the thrill."

* * *

Black wings stretched wide as they caught the wind current, soaring through the barren land that encompassed the better part of the rust-hued underworld. Crimson eyes scanned the landscape, confirming he was headed in the direction of Count Bifrons' estate. Sebastian had been loath to leave William to solely care for the injured red-head; however, this slight against him could not be unanswered. Grell, his lover, his _mate_ had very nearly been ripped apart by the Count's own Legion Commander. That action would be reciprocated in kind; only Sebastian would not rest until every member of the Count's forces and the Count himself lay dead at his feet.

The ground began to roll as the flat plateaus gave way to rocky hills before erupting into the volcanic mountains that surrounded Bifrons' territory. Arrogant in nature, Bifrons felt his holdings garnered him special military advantages. Surrounded by a wall of volcanos, spewing lava and ash at random intervals would have been strategic brilliance in the human world; but in hell, the only thing that mattered was power. Bifrons commanded sixty legions to Sebastian's nineteen. To Bifrons, that would seem an advantage. Sebastian, however, understood it as the weakness it was. He had less because he needed less. Strength was his advantage.

Wings working powerfully, the demon soared over the erupting volcanos, bathing in liquid fire as he zeroed in on his destination. He hovered over the estate for a moment, searching out each legion surrounding the manor. Fangs bared as he smiled to himself, rolling his neck as his William was known to do. He tucked his wings, plummeting to the ground before snapping them open at the last second, a crater shattering the earth beneath his heeled feet as he crashed into it.

The severed head of the Legion Commander in his clawed grasp, Sebastian stalked purposefully toward the entrance of the manor, the ground beneath him boiling and hissing, his rage manifesting as physical heat that surpassed that of the volcanoes surrounding Bifrons estate. The force of his power blew the doors off their hinges and into the entryway causing the Count's house imps to scatter, dropping to their knees as his immense strength overwhelmed their physical abilities.

He honed in on Bifrons' location, the structure of the manor splintering with each forward motion he took. In a large sitting room, surrounded by other counts, earls, and dukes, with President Malphas also in attendance, sat Count Bifrons. Rising quickly to his feet, the count glared him down.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped, pulling himself to his full height. "You are interrupting a very important gathering."

"I highly doubt that," Sebastian countered with a snarl. He pushed the count back into his chair, pressing the severed head against the barreled chest as he did. "I demand restitution for the slight your underling has committed against me."

Bifrons stared down at the head Sebastian held against him. "What have you done?" He hissed. "That was my Third Legion Commander! You murdered him!"

"My Lord Marquis," President Malphas interjected. "Perhaps you should explain the meaning behind this."

Sebastian inclined his head slightly in respect. "Of course, President," he acquiesced, slamming the head on a table and rattling the wine glasses. "This vile creature attacked one of my mates. He had every intention of killing him. If I and my Beta had not intervened, he would be dead."

Bifrons stammered slightly. "S-surely you do not believe I ordered this to happen," he stated. "I have no control over what my underlings do while in the human world."

"Then you are a poor leader and should be stripped of all claim to your holdings," Sebastian snarled. "For what this beast has done, I demand immediate restitution."

"You've taken his life, what more can you want?" Bifrons snapped

Sebastian stepped closer, glaring down at the count. "Everything," he hissed. "All you have, all you hold. I demand it."

Bifrons scoffed. "You cannot be serious," he smirked. "No death occurred. If anything, I should gain restitution from you, my Lord Marquis."

A clawed hand gripped the count's neck, Sebastian's fangs bared and a low snarl rising from his throat. "He attacked my _mate_ ," he growled lowly, causing several of the other nobles present to back away. "I have waited eons to find what I have in the two I have claimed. I only recently marked them. To have your _imp_ attempt to kill one is not something I will overlook. Either you turn your legions and your holdings over to me, or I _will_ take them."

Bifrons eyes narrowed, a stillness settling over the other nobles as they waited. "You are welcome to try," he seethed. "If you think your nineteen against my sixty is any sort of contest, by all means, attempt it. Call in your legions. We shall see who is the stronger."

"My legions will remain where they are," Sebastian stated simply. "They needn't be bothered with such frivolity."

The count laughed at that. "You can't seriously mean to take on my sixty legions alone?" He asked. "My Lord Marquis, it seems that I'll be taking your nineteen legions, your holdings, and your _mates_ today."

Sebastian howled with rage and backhanded the count across his face, sending him through the wall and crashing into the next room. Taking up his trophy, he turned toward Malphas and lowered himself into a humble bow. "President, would you be so kind as to keep this safe for me?" He asked with genuine grace and respect.

Malphas took the head and nodded. "Of course," he replied with a slight incline of his head.

"My thanks," Sebastian said warmly. He addressed the rest of the assembled nobles. "Gentlemen, it would be in your best interest to vacate the premises. I fear that in the next few moments, I will be unable to discern enemy from ally as I intend to annihilate all that Count Bifrons lays claim to with extreme prejudice. Please, excuse me."

Malphas and the others assembled watched in amusement as Sebastian exited through the shattered doors and into the courtyard. The president turned to Murmur. "Do be a dear and fetch Lucifer," he said with a smirk. "I believe he would like to witness this."

Murmur chuckled and nodded, quickly following Sebastian out and taking wing to his destination.

Launching himself into the air, Sebastian pulled his voices in and projected them out, his speech horrifying as it was awe-inspiring. "Legions of Count Bifrons," he proclaimed, loud and carrying to all sixty legions. "You have but one choice to make today: defect immediately to me and join with my estate, falling under my protection; or suffer complete destruction. Make your choice now."

Sebastian watched in satisfaction as a third of the legions, the strongest and most seasoned, immediately took to the air, some flying past him and pledging their fealty to him at once. Others hesitated, discussing amongst themselves the probability of one marquis against their numbers. Once his new soldiers had left the vicinity, Sebastian let loose a roar that shook the area around them, beginning his assault on the fools that remained.

Weapons weren't even out when he demolished the first legion, his speed and strength something Bifrons' army had never witnessed before. He swooped down from the sky, scattering their ranks and ripping apart body after body. Blood and gore rained down on those who chose to remain, baptized in a red river of regret as a pile of bodies began to grow steadily.

Pleas fell on deaf ears as the carnage continued, Sebastian snarling as his fangs ripped into flesh, claws tearing out ropes of entrails. When the mountain of bodies rivaled the mountains around them, Sebastian landed. The legions scattered, attempting escape. His rage and anger manifested physically as fire sprang from the ground, hissing and exploding as he tore the soldiers apart, hurling their broken bodies onto those who had fallen before them.

Lucifer had arrived by this time, joining the others as they watched the carnage. Malphas had rescued several bottles of wine from the count's manor and poured his lord a glass. Lucifer accepted and took a sip, watching as a single demon continued destroying an entire army.

"Care to fill me in?" He asked softly.

Malphas cleared his throat before explaining. "Apparently, our Marquis has finally taken a mate," he began. "Two actually. Bifrons' Third Legion Commander attacked one of them."

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgement. "What a frightfully dreadful thing to do," he commented. "So this isn't a hellacious temper tantrum after all. Quite amusing."

The President chuckled. "I doubt he would ever have a temper tantrum," he mused. "Though I do wonder…"

"Speak freely, Malphas," Lucifer encouraged. "What do you wonder, my friend?"

"The Marquis is contracted," the President stated. "He has been for some time. How is he this strong when he hasn't fed in nearly three years?"

Lucifer chuckled and downed the rest of his wine. "Do not underestimate the power of a mated bond," he replied watching intently. "It gives one unimaginable strength; he could have done this regardless. Even now, he isn't using his full power. It's a pity though; Bifrons had some impressive soldiers. It seems a waste for the Marquis to destroy them all."

"He gave the option for them to defect and join his estate," Malphas told him. "Some took that offer immediately."

Lucifer smiled thoughtfully. "I should have known," he berated himself.

Sebastian had mounted the pile of bodies, obtaining the high ground as he was attacked from all sides. Each attack added to his mountain, each wound inflicted on him increasing his wrath. As quickly as they were made, they were healed. Pain was non-existent at this point; he had lost his ability to speak. He was on pure instinct now. Gone was the articulate, charming butler; in his place, stood a primal, rage-fueled demon, drenched in the blood of his enemies.

The attacks on him lessened and he took wing again, swooping down to savagely rip apart the survivors hell-bent on retreat. Their bodies joined the rest, a bloody heap of gore and shattered limbs. Once every last soldier was dead, Sebastian turned toward the manor, rage filling him anew as his power rushed from him and leveled the stronghold completely. Rubble and debris drifted from where rafters had once been, falling onto the massive destruction.

From the midst of the ruined building, the count pulled himself out, coughing loudly and clutching at his bleeding side. His left leg had been shattered by a falling beam, his upper body dragging him along the ground.

"Mercy," he gasped out as Sebastian stalked toward him. "Mercy, my Lord Marquis. Mercy, I beg you."

Sebastian snarled low in his throat, articulation at this point impossible. He reached for the count when he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

"Hold."

Sebastian dropped to one knee, head lowered humbly, the presence of his Alpha commanding his full attention.

"What a mess we have here," Lucifer said softly.

"My lord, please," Bifrons begged. "Spare me. Order him to spare me."

Lucifer looked down on the count, eyebrow arched. "Why?" He asked simply. "Why should I spare a demon who hides in his manor while his army is destroyed? You prided yourself on your number of legions and where did it get you? Crawling through the wreckage of the empire you built for yourself. Your strength was in your numbers, and they failed you. One, Bifrons. It took one demon to destroy all you had. You did not defend what was yours and you lost it. I find you not worth protecting."

A gentle hand was placed on Sebastian's bowed head. "I whole-heartedly approve of this destruction, my dear Marquis," he told him calmly. "Count Bifrons is yours to do with as you see fit."

Bifrons' eyes widened, a protest dying on his lips as Sebastian's clawed hand impaled him through his neck, ripping his throat out once Lucifer had finished speaking. Turning toward Malphas, Lucifer took the Legion Commander's head and reached a hand out to Sebastian, pulling him to his feet. Nodding in approval, he offered the head to Sebastian. "I appreciate the entertainment," he said with a warm smile. "Go. Return to your mates. I'm sure they must be missing you."

Sebastian secured the head in his hand, glancing at his Alpha. Lucifer nodded again. "Go," he ordered. "We'll talk soon."

With the order spoken once more, Sebastian took to the air, an urgent desire to be with his mates driving his exhausted body forward.

* * *

William was leaning against the island in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle of water to start boiling. Grell was starting to come too and Undertaker had suggested a bit of tea and something light to eat to help him get his strength back. Even though his organs were repairing themselves well, it was going to take some time for him to be at full strength again. The red-reaper had lost a significant amount of blood; he was going to be weak for quite a while.

He had sent a pigeon to Dispatch relaying in minor detail what had happened; that Grell had completed his reaps but was attacked at the last of it by a demon. William had then gone to his aid to find him injured and was set to immobilize the demon when another came to engage it. He had written he hurried Grell and himself away from the scene, securing the collected souls, determining a battle with two demons would be in poor judgment based on Grell's injuries.

It wasn't a lie; simply a partial truth. He did not elaborate neither on the severity of Grell's injuries, only approving medical leave for an undetermined amount of time for the reaper, nor on the engaging demon. That particular information would remain secreted away for eternity. As for himself, he cited fatigue and concern, requesting a two-day personal leave to see to Grell's well-being himself; it was granted without question. As it was now the weekend, their leave would begin on Monday. The souls were stored and the Dispatch would be without two reapers for at least the next two working days, possibly without one for some time more.

William removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut to keep his tears in check. He would not cry. There was no reason to shed tears. Grell was fine. He would recover. The bond Sebastian had given them aided in his recuperation.

Yet, William couldn't help but think—what if the bond wasn't there? What if Grell's natural reaper rejuvenation abilities weren't enough? What if they had been a moment later? What if Grell had died?

William tried to stifle the sob that built up in chest, yet the pain of it came through, harsh breaths filling the stillness of the kitchen. The water in the tea kettle rumbled as his repressed emotions poured out of him, the reaper dropping to the ground as he sobbed. Tears of sorrow for what he could have lost; tears of desperation for the red-head's life; tears of relief that Grell was still alive and with them. He leaned against the cabinets under the counter, hugging his knees to his chest as his eyes poured out tears that seeped into the fabric of his trousers. Pain, fear, relief all flooded him as he wept openly, alone on the cold floor of the manor's kitchen.

The whistle of the tea kettle brought him back to himself. Clearing his throat, William wiped his eyes and placed his glasses back on his face. He dusted off the back of his trousers as he rose to his feet and took up a thick cloth, lifting the kettle from its place over the fire and pouring the boiling water into the pretty little tea pot. Ensuring everything else was situated on the tray, he lifted it and made his way back up the stairs to the master suite, once again the level headed, stoic man he prided himself in being.

William glanced toward the bed as he entered, granting the now conscious red-head a small smile. He settled the tray on the table before making his way toward him, sinking down beside him on the bed and gathering him in his arms. Grell clutched at him desperately, the red-head's tears flowing freely into William's shirt. The dark-haired reaper pulled back and threaded his fingers through the cropped red hair, running his thumb under Grell's eyes. "I love you, Darling," he whispered before taking his lips gently.

Grell whimpered at that, returning the kiss, sobbing softly. "I love you, Will," he replied tenderly, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. Undertaker had busied himself with pouring out Grell's tea and snacking on one of the biscuits William had brought with it. He brought the tea cup and the bowl of sugar cubes to the red-head, setting them on the bedside table. Grell pulled away a bit, wiping at his eyes. He smiled gratefully at Undertaker, watching as William dropped two cubes of sugar into his tea and stirred it gently before handing it to him. Grell took a small sip, sighing contentedly as it trickled down his parched throat. "Where is Sebastian?"

William glanced up toward Undertaker who turned to retrieve a plate of the biscuits for the ailing reaper, taking the bowl of sugar with him. The dark-haired man sighed deeply. "He's not returned yet," William answered softly.

Grell looked at him over the top of the tea cup, eyes swimming with worry. "Where did he go?" He asked desperately.

William took the tea cup and set it back on the bed side table, taking Grell's hands in his. "To kill the legion of the demon who attacked you,"

Grell's breath hitched at that, eyes widening. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, he can't. He's going to get himself killed!"

Undertaker chuckled, kicked back at the table and biting into another biscuit, cup of tea in hand. "I highly doubt that, milady," he said with a grin. "You two really have no idea who your lover is, do you?"

William stroked Grell's hands soothingly. "He is highly ranked, Darling," he told the red-head. "He told me as much yesterday. He is amongst the nobility in hell."

"Which is why it irks him to be a butler to a mortal earl," Undertaker giggled, adding four more cubes of sugar to his own tea. "One noble forced to serve another, poor dear."

"Regardless, I have no doubt Sebastian will be fine."

Undertaker leaned forward in his chair, handing the plate of biscuits to William for Grell. "A bit of advice, milady," he warned. "When he comes back, don't express your fear for his safety. In the state he'll be in, he'll not take too kindly to it. He'll see it as your lack of faith in his ability to protect you and Mr. Spears properly, you understand."

Grell blinked, refusing the biscuits William offered him. "Grell, you have to eat," William urged.

"I'm not hungry, damn it!" Grell hissed. He turned back to Undertaker. "What do you mean 'the state he'll be in'?"

"Why, blood lust, of course," Undertaker explained. "Battle fury, call it what you will. He'll be in a right tizzy when he returns, which is why you two needed to be here. Your Mr. Spears begged me to come to see to your health, though that could very well prove to be detrimental to my own."

William broke a biscuit in half and handed it to Grell, urging him to eat. The red-head took the piece and nibbled at it reluctantly. "How did you come to learn so much about demon-kind?" William asked, handing Grell his tea again.

"I've been around a long time, Mr. Spears," he answered, resting his ankle on the opposite knee. "I've learned the hard way about demon nature. You don't think these scars are simply decoration, do you? I earned them, I did."

William rose to refill Grell's tea cup. "I don't doubt it," he said.

Undertaker chuckled and rose from his seat. "Let's just hope I survive this encounter," he said, patting William on the shoulder. "If not, I bequeath my shop to you, good sir, and all the guests within."

"How generous," William smirked, preparing another cup of tea.

The mortician giggled again, rummaging through his bag and finding his ointment. "Milady, if you would kindly pull back your blanket, I had best see to your stitches," he said, taking William's place on the bed.

Grell pushed the blankets down and whimpered at the sight of his lower abdomen. "Oh how frightfully ugly," he said with a frown.

"Now, now, my dear, don't be unkind," Undertaker admonished. "I did the best I could and even gave you pretty red stitches." He rubbed the ointment into the wound gently. "This will help to keep the scarring small."

"A scar?!" Grell gasped, eyes filling with tears. "I don't want a scar!"

"Grell," William snapped, slamming his hands on the table and rattling the tea set, his raging emotions finally getting the better of him. "Be happy you're still alive, damn it!"

The red-head looked up at him, eyes wide. "William," he whispered, tears falling onto his cheeks.

William clenched his hands into fists, trembling slightly. "We could have lost you," he told him softly. "A moment later, just a moment and you... Damn it!"

Undertaker worked quietly and gently, being sure not to cause the red-head any more pain than necessary. "It was out of your control, Mr. Spears," the retired reaper said gently.

"Yes, that's the problem," William seethed. "Everything that has happened since Grell was assigned that _fucking_ reap has been out of my control. You've not been out of my care since we started this relationship and then to have you nearly ripped apart the first time you are—it's unbearable to think about."

Grell reached for him, William abandoning the tea to take his hand and kneel beside the bed. The red-head smiled reassuringly at him. "Darling," he said softly, stroking his fingers through his hair. " _Don't_ think about it. It's done with."

William sighed, pressing his lips to Grell's hand. "I know," he said. "I know; but it's a simple scar, Grell. It means that you lived. I'd rather you have a thousand scars than to live one moment of my life without you in it."

Grell wrinkled up his nose. "Let's keep it to one and done, shall we?" he asked, looking down at himself disdainfully. " _You_ may not mind it, but I think it's hideous."

William chuckled softly, rising up to sit beside him and kiss him gently. "You're too vain, my lady," he told him.

"A lady must always look her best for her gentlemen, lest they lose interest," Grell stated with a smile.

"Lose interest in you?" William asked, arching an eyebrow. "Perish the thought. It'll never happen, Darling."

Undertaker chuckled and patted the red-head on the leg affectionately. "If they ever do, milady, you are more than welcomed to resume your perch on my lap," he grinned lecherously.

William glared at him. "You'd not dare say that if Sebastian was here," he growled.

"Undoubtedly not," the retired reaper giggled, waggling his eyebrows. "I value my dangling bits quite highly, thank you."

"Then I would suggest you not say such things at all," William told him firmly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Grell is my mate as well."

Undertaker arched a silver eyebrow at him, studying him critically. "So she is," he murmured, smiling gently. "My apologies, Mr. Spears, Miss Sutcliff. I shall endeavor to remember my place." He capped the ointment and returned to his bag. "A bit of advice though, Mr. Spears, if you'll have it."

"What is that?" William asked, retrieving Grell's tea and settling beside him on the bed, a barrier between him and Undertaker.

"The aggression you displayed just now," he told him with a wry grin. "It may prove useful once your mate returns."

Grell looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean, Unny?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Well, Mr. Michaelis is likely not to be his normal, charming, elegant self, you see," the mortician explained, settling back into a chair and sipping his tea. "One of his mates was injured. He's off battling a legion of hell as retaliation for that. Don't be surprised if he brings the pair of you back a gift of some sort; a trophy displaying his power and ability as protector over your little pack."

"Demons bearing gifts," Grell giggled. "How lovely."

"Doubtful it'll be a handful of daisies, milady," Undertaker chuckled. "It'll be something deliciously macabre, I'm sure. An arm or a foot or a—"

"Head?" William asked, swallowing thickly as he remembered their lover clutching the Commander's severed head before launching himself into the sky.

Undertaker inclined his head in agreement. "Could be," he mused. "That would be a right lovely trophy to be sure, one a demon of his strength would want displayed in his den."

Grell balked. "You mean, he's going to bring us back some disgusting creature's head?" He asked, appalled. "Eeh, how disgusting."

"Whatever you do, milady, don't show repulsion or reject the gift," Undertaker warned. "Accepting it means accepting Mr. Michaelis' power and strength. Rejecting it is a rejection to your mate himself. It would not be advisable to do so."

"So smile prettily and accept the bloody token?" Grell asked, eyes narrowed. "Literally, bloody?"

"Yes, milady."

Grell's nose wrinkled up in disgust. "A filth covered head will clash with my boudoir," he grumbled.

Undertaker shrugged. "Once it's stripped of its flesh, it'll be a simple skull, milady," he told him. "Skulls are more your taste, yes?"

Grell perked up. "Oh, yes, I do like skulls," he purred.

"I have a bit of acid in my bag we can use to strip the gruesome bits off and make a right pretty, clean skull that would please both you and your mate to display in your den," the mortician said with a grin. "You'll need to wait to alter it until he's settled some. Accept the gift like the gracious lady you are. You too, Mr. Spears. As his Beta, he will expect it.

"Now, as to the aggression. You will—"

The window slamming opened garnered the attention of three sets of green eyes, all falling on Sebastian's blood covered demon form as he stepped into the master suite, the bloody head of the Legion Commander still within his grasp. The air became thick with the smell of sulphur and brimstone that clung to the demon. A low rumbling sounded in his throat as he scanned the room, red eyes landing on his mates before turning to Undertaker. The rumble turned into a snarl as the demon stalked toward him slowly, wings spread wide and menacing.

"My dears," Undertaker whispered gently, his voice calm and even. "Take caution in the inflections of your voices and your body language. Your mate appears feral right now; he's running on base instinct only. I doubt highly he is able to articulate with words at the moment, let alone understand them." Sebastian circled around Undertaker where he sat in his chair, fangs bared and wings wide. "Also, I do hope you will not hold it against me if your demon makes me soil myself."

"What can we do?" William asked, voice calm as he watched the exchange, Grell grasping onto his arm.

"Nothing at present," Undertaker said softly. "He sees an intruder in his den with his mates. Best to keep in mind wolves right now. That will help you better understand his behavior."

Sebastian's hand reached out and clamped around Undertaker's neck, pulling him to his feet. Undertaker went limp, eyes downcast, head lowered. "I'm not here to cause harm, Mr. Michaelis," he said calmly on the off chance Sebastian was cognizant of what they were saying. "Your lady was injured and your Beta asked for my help. I gladly did what I could."

The demon's snarl lowered back to a rumble as he felt the intruder posed no threat.

"You see how he's keeping his head above mine?" Undertaker explained, allowing Sebastian to do with him as he willed. "That's a show of dominance. He is showing me that he is the stronger, that he has the control. By keeping my head and eyes down, I am not challenging him. I am showing him I accept him as the stronger and submit."

Grell giggled softly, the sound bringing Sebastian's attention to his mates on the bed. With a final small snarl, Sebastian released Undertaker and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Grell, nearly bouncing as he nuzzled his nose against his neck. The red-head giggled again.

"Aw, he's like a puppy!" he cooed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "Oh, he's going to hate that! Our Bassy detests dogs."

Undertaker breathed a sigh of relief, returning to his chair. "Right now he's pleased you are well, milady," he told him, voice still low and calm.

Sebastian ran his nose down Grell's neck and torso, stopping to inspect the stitched rip in his lower abdomen. The demon's tongue lapped at it gently, causing Grell to yelp slightly in surprise. Red eyes looked up at him apologetically, his tongue licking around it again. He scented Undertaker on Grell's body, recognizing that he had helped him. The demon's head lifted and he stared at the silver-haired man.

"He's scented me on you," Undertaker explained, easing to his feet slowly. "No doubt he's smelled and tasted the ointment on your wound." He lowered himself to his knees on the side of the bed, eyes lowered and reached his hand out toward Sebastian. The demon took him by his wrist and brought his hand to his nose, smelling and licking at his fingers.

"Mm, Bassy and his wicked, wicked tongue," Grell purred, nuzzling against his chest.

"Milady, with all due respect, please hush," Undertaker said calmly. "I don't need to be thinking such things. If he scents arousal on me, _I'll_ be a trophy in your boudoir."

Sebastian nipped Undertaker's fingers before releasing his wrists. William watched as he gathered the retired reaper's silver hair in his clawed hand and revealed his neck, turning his head to the side before placing a small bite to the right, tongue lapping over it soothingly.

Undertaker chucked at that. "Why, thank you, my dear chap," he said cheerfully. "I'm pleased to be welcomed into your pack."

Sebastian returned to Grell, pulling him against his chest and stroking his hair. William turned toward Undertaker. "What did he do?" he asked.

Undertaker ran his hand over the bite mark, blushing slightly. "Made me a member of the family," he said humbly. "That's a first for me. Not unwelcomed, to be sure. Suppose I best stop fantasizing about Miss Sutcliff, then. It'd make me feel guilty."

William chuckled wryly, turning back to his two lovers. Sebastian was staring at him, purring low in his throat.

"He's happy," Undertaker explained, settling cross-legged on the floor. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to perch himself on the bed unless invited, as the Alpha was occupying it with his mates.

Sebastian pulled away from Grell gently and placed the Legion Commander's head in his lap, looking at him proudly. Grell beamed and cuddled the head. "This is the most wonderful, disgusting, perfect gift ever," he cooed, blushing slightly. "I'll love it forever because it's from you, my big, strong, sexy demon!"

William nodded in agreement. "Well done," he said, laying his hand over his. "We are fortunate to have you."

"Lovely, lovely," Undertaker said with a grin. "Quite nice. You both are doing well. He's responding favorably. Quite good."

Grell giggled again as Sebastian pulled him into his arms and onto his lap. "Careful, Darling," he purred, still cuddling the head. "We don't want my pretty red stitches breaking, hm?"

William arched an eyebrow, a bit concerned with how Sebastian was handling Grell. "He won't hurt him, will he?" He asked Undertaker.

Undertaker shook his head. "Not intentionally," he said, viewing the pair intently. "Mr. Spears, this may be where your aggression should come in to play."

"You'll have to explain, Sir, as this is all new to me," William answered.

"Yes, of course, gladly," he said, rising to his feet and motioning William to follow him.

William glanced at his lovers, Grell's arm wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders and petting his wings as he cooed endearments at him, the deep purring sound still coming from the demon's throat. He followed after Undertaker, picking up Grell's tea cup to fill it again.

"What should I do?" The reaper asked quietly.

Undertaker glanced around to the couple on the bed. "Miss Sutcliff needs her rest," he stated. "Mr. Michaelis is pleased she is fine, as are we all; but it looks like his affections may start to stress her a bit, you see. You'll need to get his attention on you."

William dropped two cubes of sugar in the tea. "How do you propose I do that?" He asked, stirring gently.

"Fluff up your fur and challenge him," the mortician snickered. "Take the gift and get between him and Miss Sutcliff. Reflect aggression in your words; flail your arms. Remember, it doesn't matter so much what you say, but how you say it. You could tell him he's as adorable as a riled up kitten, but say it in a threatening way, and it'll challenge him. Shove him, if needs be. I'll warn you though; he won't hurt you as he is your mate, but he is likely to make you submit to him. It may be enough to calm him further and get him vocal again, rather than just the animalistic sounds he's making. Though, I must admit, those are adorable coming from him."

Willaim glanced over his shoulder. "He'll make me submit to him?" He asked. "How?"

Undertaker smiled lecherously. "How do you think, my dear?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. He chuckled as William blushed. "May be best to _prepare_ yourself for that possibility, if you catch my meaning. A little _stretching_ before vigorous activity helps to keep a body from getting hurt. You might want to—"

"I understand, Sir, thank you," William stated firmly. He took up the tea cup. "Kindly inform Grell as to what is happening. I don't want him to get scared."

Undertaker nodded. "Gladly, my dear," he said, taking up a biscuit and biting into it.

William returned the tea cup to the bedside table, slipping a bottle of oil into his hand before heading toward the master bath. Once inside, he closed the door and took a deep breath. He quickly unfastened his trousers, dropping them to the ground. He hadn't bothered with undergarments when he and Sebastian had went in search of Grell. Coating his fingers with the oil, he braced his other hand against the door, inserting the slick digits inside of himself, exhaling deeply.

To be honest, the thought of what he was about to attempt was unbelievably arousing to William. He was about to challenge his lover, his _demon_ lover. Sebastian was strong in his human form; in his demon form, he was unstoppable. William had witnessed displays of dominance in canines before, so he had a basic understanding of what to do and what to expect; yet he was deliciously terrified.

Moaning slightly, he added a third digit, lightly running his hand over his hardening member as he twisted and scissored his fingers within his body, stretching himself and coating his insides with the oil. In the state Sebastian was in, he wouldn't be thinking about preparation. William trembled at the thought, breath hitching as he reached deep within his body, barely brushing against his sweet spot.

Thoroughly stretched now, William pulled his trousers back up and fastened them loosely, leaving his top button undone. He shrugged out of his shirt and took another deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the master suite.

"Sebastian, Darling," Grell was whimpering. "You know I love you, but please—"

William stalked toward the bed, pulling the demon away from Grell, then snatching the head out of the red-head's grasp and setting it on the bedside table. "Enough, Sebastian," he growled, eyes narrowed. Sebastian turned toward him, his purring turning into a low snarl at the aggression William was displaying. He moved off the bed, pulling himself up tall and staring William down, snarling in warning. "Grell needs to rest now. Leave him be."

William edged closer and put himself in between the demon and his injured mate, shoulders squared and chest out as he stood to his full height. He blocked Sebastian with his body each time the demon attempted to move toward Grell, not allowing him access.

Sebastian snarled low, the sound bearing a warning undertone.

"William," Grell said softly.

"Not to worry, milady," Undertaker said gently, easing towards the injured reaper. He knelt beside the bed and passed Grell his tea cup before sitting and leaning his back against the mattress. "Mr. Spears is trying to bring Mr. Michaelis down off his primal high, so to speak. We might get to view another show together, my dear."

Sebastian spread his wings as he rose to his full height, advancing toward William with a deep, menacing snarl.

"Oh, yes, Darling, we all know what a terrifying demon you are," the reaper stated harshly, nearly snarling himself. "What a magnificent protector we have."

Fangs were bared at William, the demon's eyes flashing red. He moved to push through the reaper, but William held fast, pushing his chest against Sebastian's, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back from his teeth.

"What is he _doing_?" Grell asked, leaning down toward Undertaker and speaking softly in his ear.

Undertaker took up another biscuit from Grell's plate, munching as he watched. "Mr. Spears is challenging him, trying to get him to focus and bring him back under control of himself," he explained as he chewed. "Mr. Michaelis is all instinct driven right now. By getting him to focus, say on his Beta challenging his Alpha status, he'll be able to gather control of his primal urges."

"Primal urges," Grell purred, playing with a lock of Undertaker's hair. "That sounds absolutely delicious."

Undertaker sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. "It usually is, milady," he agreed with a grin.

William pushed Sebastian further away from Grell. "Why do you have to be so damn attractive all the time?" He snapped, eyes narrowed and voice angry. "Can't you wake up one morning and not look like a scene from a sex dream? I hate your hair and how absolutely perfect it always is. Even now! Damn it, Sebastian! You just finished ripping a legion apart with your _bare hands_! Why is your hair still fucking perfect?!"

Sebastian leaned down and bit at William's shoulder, fangs piercing flesh and drawing blood. The demon growled in warning, circling around the reaper with his wings up and stretched out.

"Gods, you're beautiful!" William growled harshly, grasping Sebastian's wrist as he made to grab him. "You were absolutely magnificent in the battle with that demon! The power you exhibited would have given me a cock stand from hell had I not been so concerned for Grell. I'd have fisted my own asshole to prepare myself for you if he hadn't been injured. I'd have begged you to fuck me, covered in that demon's blood!"

Another low snarl and a bite to William's neck was delivered as the reaper leaned in too close. William hissed and grasped Sebastian's shoulders, pushing him back hard against the wall. Sebastian reacted immediately, fangs bared and snarling, latching on to William's hair with a hand and turning him to slam face first against the same wall. The demon pinned him against the surface, teeth sinking into William's marked shoulder. The reaper's eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure as he pushed his ass backwards, grinding against the demon's groin.

Sebastian groaned, the sound more human than any audible he'd been capable of thus far. William gasped as he felt his trousers torn from him, his body shoved to the floor and a knee pressed to the back of his neck. His ass was pulled high into the air, his cock, already achingly hard at the dominance Sebastian had previously displayed, leaking fluid as the demon's tongue found his entrance, pushing in forcefully.

"Fuck!" William growled, struggling against him. "If you want to fuck me, you're going to have to fight for it, _Bassy_!"

Sebastian could scent the arousal on his mate, could tell he'd been toying with himself. The only other scent that clung to William's entrance was that of Sebastian's seed from hours earlier. He growled in pleasure as he lapped at his struggling mate.

William managed to wiggle free from the demon's knee, turning his head and biting his thigh hard. Sebastian snarled, clawed hand clamping down on William's head and forcing it back to the ground. The demon's wings spread, fluttering as he shifted to settle behind William, lining his cock up with his entrance, growling savagely as he forced his full length into the reaper with one quick thrust.

Green eyes widened in a combination of pain and pleasure as William cried out. "Fucking hell!" he screamed, scrambling to get away, unable to move far with the demon's hand pinning him and his erection buried deeply inside him. "Fucking—FUCK!"

"Mmm," Grell moaned wiggling slightly.

Undertaker swatted at him over his shoulder. "None of that, my dear," he purred, willing away his own erection. "I'll not have you rip out your stitches because you're feeling randy."

"But they're yummy," the red-head whined. "I want to play with them."

"Be a good girl and get better, then you can play with them all you want," Undertaker smirked, eyeing the two on the floor appreciatively.

Sebastian's free hand dragged his claws down William's side, drawing blood as he did. The reaper gasped and moaned, trying and failing to make it sound intimidating. The demon leaned over William, grip firm in his hair and he set a vicious pace, pounding into him mercilessly. William stifled the moan building in his throat, gasping when his hair was yanked, Sebastian lifting him by his head to his knees, the demon's teeth sinking into the mate mark.

"Damn it," William growled, trying to resist the urge to thrust back onto that glorious body. "Why do you have to be so fucking good at this? Why do you make me want it so—haah AAHH!"

The hand holding his hair released it, coming down to clamp around his throat, the other piercing into his hip. William swallowed hard, gasping as the grip tightened and his vision started to go fuzzy. A sharp stab to his sweet spot brought him dangerously close to release, causing his body to tremble in desire.

"No!" He yelled, grasping at Sebastian's hand and trying to pull it away from his throat. "You're not getting me to submit that easily!"

"William, just let him fuck you!" Grell cried out desperately. "Gods know I'd do anything to be in your position."

"Shut up, Grell!" William hissed.

Sebastian snarled at that, the hand on his hip reaching back to land a hard smack to William's backside. The reaper moaned desperately at that, trembling when another blow landed to his ass.

"Gods, fuck me, Sebastian!" William gasped out frantically, all fight leaving him as the lust for his lover won out. "Fuck me until I come dry! Use me, gods, _use me_!"

The demon's thrusts became nearly punishing as Sebastian slammed his length in and out of William, the low rumble of his voice vibrating against the reaper's back. William felt the demon's tongue trail over his neck and shoulders, the clawed hand returning to his hip and digging into his flesh painfully.

"Aah—HAAH!" William cried, still grasping at Sebastian's hand around his throat. His entire body was trembling as he thrust back onto Sebastian's member. "FUCK!"

The demon purred deeply, lapping at William's mark lovingly as he thrust harder into him. " _Mine_ ," Sebastian's voice snarled in his ear.

William's body seized up at the sound of that sinful voice, his release shooting from his untouched member, dripping down his thighs. Sebastian's fangs and tongue ran over his neck and shoulder, biting down harshly into his flesh, bite marks decorating the reaper's upper back.

"Sebastian," William moaned, gasping desperately as his airways were restricted.

Sebastian released his hip and brought his hand to William's member, stroking him hard again. "Mine," he growled again, biting his earlobe, piercing the flesh there. "You and Grell—mine."

"Yours," William wheezed out, thrusting back onto the member inside of him. Just when he thought he would lose consciousness, Sebastian's thrusts became violent, the hand stroking over him moving so fast, it was a blur. William sucked in air as Sebastian released his throat, the feeling of light-headedness combined with the pounding and stroking pulled a second, smaller orgasm from him, just barely wetting Sebastian's fingers. The demon snarled, fangs biting into William's mark again, bruising the reaper's ass with the force behind his thrusts as he released inside him.

Satisfied, the demon wrapped his arms around his exhausted lover, licking over the bleeding bites he'd left. His tail whipped around, landing on the side of William's pert ass, causing a delightfully surprised yelp to escape him. Sebastian chuckled softly, nuzzling his mate's neck. "Naughty boy," he purred, tongue running over his skin slowly. "Thank you."

William hummed and turned his head to face him slightly, grinning like a madman. "My absolute fucking pleasure," he moaned as Sebastian's lips closed over his.

"Gaah!" Grell exclaimed, hands digging into Undertaker's hair. "One of you had better come over here and kiss me immediately! It's not fair!"

His lovers chuckled, William patting Sebastian's arms. "Go, tend to our lady," he said, wincing as Sebastian eased out of his body. "I need to go clean up. You left me a fucking bloody mess."

"Tch, tch, Mr. Spears," Undertaker cackled. "Such language in front of your lady." He eyed the reaper as Sebastian helped him to stand on his wobbling legs, noting the blood and seed dripping down his thighs. "Hell, you nearly tore him a new one, my dear demon."

Grell watched in horror as William's legs buckled, Sebastian catching him in his arms. The demon's face showed his concern as it started taking on more human features. "Got you," he said gently, scooping William up in his arms. He turned toward the mortician, gesturing toward the adjacent room with his head. "Hot bath."

"Mm," Undertaker hummed, rising to his feet. He went to his bag and began rummaging around as he heard the water turn on and splashing into the tub. "Let me see if I have something that might help dear Mr. Spears' aches and pains." He pulled out a container and grimaced. "No, no bath salts. Out of the question. Can't be trying to repel our demon, now can we? Hah! Lavender oil. Perfect. This will soothe his aching body quite well, it will."

He turned and went back to the bed Grell was still laid out on, sulking adorably. "Now, now, my lady," he cooed, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom with his mates. "No need for the pouting, as pretty as it is on you. They're not neglecting you at all, are you gentlemen?"

"Never," William hissed as Sebastian eased him into the steaming water he'd drawn. He settled against the back of the tub, sighing in contentment.

Sebastian made sure he was comfortable before turning to the Undertaker and taking Grell into his arms, cuddling him against his chest. "My lady," he purred, nuzzling the red-head's neck and placing kisses to his skin.

"Mm, my darling Bassy," Grell sighed happily, claiming the demon's lips with his own.

Sebastian sat on a chair near the tub, the red-head shifting to straddle his hips, hissing as his stitches pulled. "No," Sebastian said simply, gently smacking his thigh and settling him crossways on his lap. "You're hurt."

Grell whimpered, wiggling in his lap as he buried his face in the demon's neck. "But I need to feel you inside me," he whispered desperately. "I need you to dominate me the way you dominated Will. Please, Sebastian."

The demon growled, the sound rumbling low in his chest, sending shivers down Grell's spine. "Not. Yet."

"Patience, Miss Sutcliff," Undertaker chuckled as he poured the lavender oil into the hot water William was soaking in. "Listen to your demon. You'll be better in a few days, you'll see."

Sebastian held Grell against him, stroking over his back. "Soon," he promised, placing a kiss to his hair. He smiled sadly as he ran his fingers through the shorter strands, letting out a deep sigh. "Your hair."

Grell sat up slowly, wincing a bit as his muscles protested the movement, patting at his head. In the midst of everything that had happened, he'd forgotten about his hair. "Oh gods," he whimpered, looking around for a hand mirror. He found one on the counter and reached for it, groaning as his stitches pulled again.

Undertaker quickly took it up and handed it to him. "My dear, I must insist on you being more careful with yourself," he scolded gently.

The red-head ignored him and stared in shock at his reflection. Tears welled up in his eyes as he fingered through what remained of his glorious mane. "I look horrid!" He exclaimed, hurling the mirror against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. He covered his hair with his arms, trembling as he buried his head against Sebastian's shoulder, sobbing into the demon's skin.

Sebastian pulled him closer, rocking him gently. "You're beautiful," he told him, petting him and kissing any place his lips could reach. "Don't cry."

Grell continued to sob. "I'm ugly," he whispered. "I'm scarred and shorn and disgusting. You and William won't desire me anymore."

"Darling, there is nothing you could do to your outside appearance that would make us not desire you," William told him, running his hand along his leg. "We love you; all of you. If you desire your hair long again, it will grow back. We'll trim it up to make it neater and you'll be as beautiful as the first day I met you."

Sebastian nodded, kissing him gently. "May I?" he asked, petting the short hair.

Grell sniffled and pulled back, looking from Sebastian to William. "I suppose it can't be any worse than it already is," he conceded. Sebastian lifted him into his arms gently as he rose to his feet, turning and settling the injured reaper gently on the chair.

Sebastian searched and found a comb and a pair of scissors, detangling the short locks before he set to trimming and shaping them.

William watched from the tub, mesmerized by the way the demon's hands moved, yet unsettled by his near silence. "You're not normally a man, or demon, for avoiding conversation, Sebastian," he commented. "You've been surprisingly minimal in your speech since you calmed. Any particular reason?"

Sebastian looked toward Undertaker and nodded slightly. "He'll be out of sorts for a bit, Mr. Spears," he explained, settling down on the edge of the tub and trailing his fingers through the warm water. "He should gain back his elegant speech by tomorrow, I'd wager. However, he will not be fully the demon you know and love until Miss Sutcliff is completely healed."

"Just start calling me _Mr_. Sutcliff," Grell mumbled. "I _look_ like a bloody man now with this shorn mane."

"Now, now, Miss Sutcliff," Undertaker cooed, taking up the red-head's foot and rubbing it gently. "I've known elegant ladies who made a shorter cut look quite fetching; your dear friend Angelina for one. We'll just add you to the ranks of lovely ladies who look divine either way, eh gentlemen?"

"Beautiful Grell," Sebastian purred, stroking his hand gently over Grell's marked shoulder. He continued clipping, making sure each layer fell perfectly over his lover's ears. Eyeing William in the tub he smiled before turning to Undertaker. "Stitches?"

Undertaker was admiring the arch of Grell's foot, rubbing along his heel and longing to paint his toenails red. He shook himself when he felt eyes on him, looking first toward William then Sebastian. "Pardon?" he asked, switching to the other foot.

"Grell's stitches," Sebastian repeated, gesturing to the tub. He took a deep breath, focusing on his words. "Get wet?"

"Mm, let me check them," he said, reluctantly releasing the delicate feet. He leaned forward and peered at the stitches in Grell's abdomen. "Healing quite nicely, so you did indeed gain that particular little ability from your demon. I think a soak would do you well, milady. Get you nice and relaxed and smelling as sweetly as your mate here."

"The heat is starting to wane," William told them. "Just a bit."

Sebastian stopped with his trimming and dipped his index and middle fingers into the water, William nearly instantly humming in delight as steam rose off the water again. "Better?" The demon asked.

"Perfect," William moaned, sliding down further into the tub.

Sebastian finished with Grell's hair and set the scissors and comb aside, before crossing the room and gathering the pieces of the broken mirror. Before he turned back around, the mirror was repaired and he handed it to the red-head. "Yes?" He asked, smiling gently at him with a look of cautious hope in his eyes.

Grell took the mirror, face splitting into a smile as he looked at his reflection. "Oh, Darling, it's lovely," he gushed, turning his head this way and that. "I do look straight out of the academy, Will, don't I?"

William swallowed thickly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Indeed you do," he growled. "Perhaps I'll start styling my hair to match."

Grell grinned wickedly as Sebastian lifted him and stripped the remainder of his clothes off before settling him in the tub between William's legs. "Mm, maybe we can roleplay our first time together, with sexier results," he purred, curling against the dark-haired reaper's body and kissing him deeply.

Sebastian knelt beside the tub, chin resting on his arm as his fingers played against the wet skin of his lover's, watching them contentedly. Undertaker chuckled and rose to his feet. "Well, I believe I shall make myself useful elsewhere," he chuckled. "My good demon, if you do not object, I would be happy to take the lovely trophy you brought back for your mates and strip it of the ugly face it bears to make a charming skull centerpiece for Miss Sutcliff's boudoir."

Sebastian rose to his feet and eased toward Undertaker. The demon was back to his human form completely now, nude as he had been when he transformed, yet still covered in the evidence of his massacre in hell. "Yes," he said, leading the way to the master suite. He took up the head of the Legion Commander, fishing around inside the neck before pulling out the end of William's scythe. "Broke."

Undertaker examined the end. "Cut off, it looks like," he commented. "I won't be able to fix that, Mr. Michaelis. That's something that will have to be taken care of at Dispatch, I'm afraid."

Sebastian nodded, fingering over the piece. "Wanted it for him," he said softly, setting it on the table. "Important."

The mortician smiled gently, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. "As it is to all reapers," he replied. "Go. Join your mates. Be gentle with Miss Sutcliff; though a little fingering probably wouldn't hurt her. I'm quite certain she needs it."

Sebastian reached up and threaded his fingers through the silver hair, tongue lapping over the mark he'd given the retired reaper. "Need you," he said softly, speaking slowly as he tried to gather his words in his scattered brain. "Explain. Young master." The demon huffed in frustration, knowing what he wanted to convey yet being unable to articulate it properly. "Angry."

"I can do that, my good butler," Undertaker said, shivering at the contact. "I'll leave the trophy in the acid overnight and it'll clean up nicely by tomorrow when I come back to check on Miss Sutcliff."

Sebastian puffed air against the mark in agitation, biting it gently. He was loathe to let the man leave. "You stay here."

Undertaker moaned at the action before cackling softly. "If that is what you desire, I shall be glad to once I run my errand," he told him. He rummaged in his bag and set the ointment for Grell on the bedside table. "Apply this liberally to Miss Sutcliff's wound once she gets out of the tub. It'll help to keep the scarring minimal."

Sebastian nodded before he released the silver hair. "Thank you," he said gently. He turned to make his way back into the master bath, closing the door behind him gently as Undertaker settled the head in the acid and set off on his task.

William was washing Grell's shorter hair, the red-head relaxed against him and smiling contentedly. The dark-haired reaper looked up at the demon, smirking slightly. "I think I rather like this look on him," he commented, pouring water over the locks. "It does remind me of the first time we met."

Grell giggled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "You hated me then," he teased.

"Mm, quite the contrary, Darling," William purred, wrapping his arms around the other reaper gently. "I was mesmerized by you. However, you were always so flirtatious with anyone who caught your eye, I couldn't take you seriously. I wish now, I would have taken the chance."

"Oddly enough, I'm glad you didn't," Grell said softly, reaching toward Sebastian. The demon stepped forward and took his hand, kneeling beside the tub again. "If you had, I never would have given Sebastian a second thought; we wouldn't have _this_ and that is a terrible thing to think on."

William kissed Grell's neck as he ran his hand through Sebastian's hair, the demon leaning into the touch. "True, Darling," William murmured. "I'd like to think we would have all found our way to _this_ eventually. There is a completeness that only exists when the three of us are together. I love you both in a way that can't be described with mere words."

"Yet that describes it perfectly," Grell purred, sliding forward to kiss Sebastian gently. "Come in here, Darling. You need to wash up."

Sebastian returned the kiss before rising to his feet and looking down at himself. He frowned, not wishing to enter the tub covered in blood as he was. It would not be good for Grell's wound and the thought of his mates bearing the scent of another demon's blood made his own boil with rage. "Shower," he said simply, moving toward the corner of the master bath to the glass enclosed structure.

"Mm, probably a good idea," William agreed, pulling Grell back into his arms. "There is no telling what he's covered in, Darling. We wouldn't want your wound to become infected."

"I suppose not," the red-head sighed, watching as steam rose up from the hot spray of water beating down on the demon. His breath caught in his throat as Sebastian's hands ran over his body, washing away the physical evidence of his dominance over the legion.

William shifted against him, moaning as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "He's stunning, isn't he?" He purred, kissing against his neck.

Grell tilted his head to give him better access, whimpering softly. "Yes," he whispered. "He's so strong. A legion, Will. He killed a legion for us."

"For you."

" _Us_ , Darling," Grell corrected. "Everything our Bassy does is for both of us. I'll never forget the sight of both of my knights barreling in to save their fair maiden."

William chuckled and held him close, still watching Sebastian through the steamy glass doors. "Maiden my ass," he teased. "Fair lady, yes. If you're still a maiden at this point, my love, we've done a poor job of pleasuring you."

"Drat," he giggled. "I suppose I can't wear white on my wedding day then."

"Red suits you better anyway, my lady."

Grell laughed softly, resting his head back against William's chest as Sebastian turned the water off. He opened the doors and stepped out, steam rising off his body as if he was the source. The red-head reached for him again.

"Join us, Darling," he implored. "It'll be a tight fit, but sometimes, those are the best."

Sebastian smiled and took his hand, gingerly stepping into the tub and settling on the opposite end, sliding his legs over William's. "Will get bigger," Sebastian said with a stubborn look toward William. The other reaper smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose as Sebastian reached for the red-head.

Grell laughed softly and cuddled into the demon's chest. "I think that would be a grand idea," he said. "Not much room for anything fun in here."

Sebastian released a possessive sounding rumble from low in his throat, trailing a hand along Grell's spine. The red-head shivered at the touch, the demon nuzzling the side of his neck. "Mm, something."

Grell gingerly moved to straddle the demon's hips, wiggling slightly against him. "Mm, what kind of something?" He whispered against his lips as he settled his hands on his shoulders. "Something dominating and delicious like you gave Will?"

"No," Sebastian said sternly, hands trailing down to cup the red-head's backside. "Well."

Grell pouted. "I'm fine," he protested. "The stitches pull a bit but I'm not in much pain, though I would _like_ to be."

"Absolutely not," William growled, shifting until he sat on his knees behind Grell. "Neither Sebastian or myself are willing to take that chance with you. We almost lost you."

Grell rolled his eyes. "Please, it'll take more than some little—"

"If it wasn't for the bond, you'd be dead!" William snarled. Grell closed his mouth and turned to look at his reaper lover's dark expression. "If Sebastian hadn't marked you, causing you to obtain this incredible healing ability, you would be gone, Grell. That is not something that he or I can take lightly. So if we fawn over you and treat you gently, it is because we don't want to risk feeling that level of desperation again. Do you understand?"

The red-head turned back to look at Sebastian, breath hitching at the sheer agony he saw reflected in his crimson gaze. The demon ran his fingers through the shortened red locks gently, eyes filled with so much sorrow, it shattered Grell's resolve.

The red-reaper gnawed on his lower lip and slid his arms around Sebastian's neck, hugging him tightly. "You won't lose me," he promised, kissing his cheek gently. He pulled back with a sigh, cutting his eyes toward Will as the reaper rested his head on Grell's shoulder, kissing his flesh tenderly. "Fine. I'll be a good girl and refrain from seducing the two of you for now."

Sebastian caught William's eye and smirked, hands moving down and grasping the red-head's backside firmly once again. Grell hissed and wiggled slightly. "You are _wanting_ ," he growled softly, nose buried into his neck, breathing in the scent of arousal that always seemed to enhance the perfume Grell wore. The demon reached for William's hand, nipping at his knuckles before placing it on the red-head's chest.

William moaned softly as he kissed up Grell's neck, the red-reaper tilting his head to give him better access. "Surely we can satisfy our lady in other ways besides dominating you," he purred, both hands moving down the front of Grell's chest and running over his nipples. The red-head whimpered, rocking his hips against Sebastian's. "Hold still, Darling. We'll take care of you."

Sebastian claimed Grell's lips with his in a slow, thorough kiss. Each stroke of the demon's tongue in Grell's mouth seemed to say how much Sebastian loved him, even though the words had never been spoken. Grell could tell; he knew, even if Sebastian had said he couldn't love, that he did in his own way.

William's right hand slid down Grell's torso, lightly skimming over his stitches to take his hardening member in his hand, stroking over him gently. "I love you, Grell," he whispered against his neck, nipping at his skin.

Grell gasped as Sebastian's lips left his, kissing down his cheek to meet William's. He watched, eyes heavy lidded as his lover's kissed over his shoulder. That was a sight he would never grow tired of. He moaned when he felt William's hand released his shaft momentarily, grasping onto Sebastian's and bringing them together, stroking them both to full hardness.

"Nngh!" Grell moaned, head thrown back as he fought the urge to thrust into William's hand and against Sebastian's erection. "So—haah! So cruel!"

Sebastian broke away from William's lips with a moan, grasping the reaper's hand on Grell's chest and moving it down to the red-head's entrance. "Easy," the demon murmured, burying his face against Grell's neck and thrusting lightly against him.

Grell whimpered when he felt the fingers of his lover's teasing over his entrance. "Aahhn!" he cried out, nails digging into Sebastian's back as he felt both he and William breech the tight ring of muscle. He wiggled slightly, Sebastian's other hand gripping his backside firmly.

"Hold still," he ordered, biting down into his mark slightly.

"Aaah—haah!" Grell moaned, fighting to remain still. "I can't! I can't! I need to move!"

"We'll stop," William hissed against his ear. "If you can't be a good girl, we'll punish you by leaving you unfulfilled."

Grell panted. "William!" He whimpered. "That's not fair!"

"Fuck fair," William snarled as he and Sebastian each added another finger inside him. Grell moaned in approval, arms trembling as he fought the urge to thrust back on the invading digits. "You'll do what we say."

Grell shivered, loving the dominating tone of William's voice. "Curse again," he whispered, blushing slightly. "Say filthy, vile things to me."

William growled, forcing a third finger in with Sebastian's two and increasing his grip on his lovers' hardened shafts, stroking more firmly now. "What a fucking hungry hole you have," he whispered hotly against his neck. "It sucked our fingers in like they were nothing. You want a cock to fuck your ass, don't you?"

Grell bit his lip, blush intensifying. "Yes," he moaned.

Sebastian hissed when William's grip tightened again, the demon thrusting harder into his hand.

William chuckled darkly, moving to claim the demon's lips with his again. "You perverted voyeur. You enjoy watching Sebastian and I tongue fucking each other's mouths, don't you? Shall I tell you what we did while you were on your reaps?"

"Yes!" Grell shivered desperately, watching as Sebastian's hooded eyes shimmered bright crimson.

"I fucked our demon," William growled, punctuating the statement with a stab to Grell's sweet spot and a rough jerk of his hand gripping the two shafts. The red-head cried out in frustration, trembling as he kept himself from moving. "He's only been fucked twice now, both times by me. I was the first one to fuck that tight, virgin ass of his."

"Nngh!" Grell shrieked, nails drawing blood on Sebastian's back, causing the demon to hiss in pleasure.

William ran his tongue over Sebastian's cheek before capturing Grell's lips, nipping at them with his teeth. "But what I want more than anything right now," he purred. "Is for Sebastian and I to take this tight, hot ass of yours and fuck it together again. I want you so full of our come, it fucking pours out of you."

Sebastian moaned at that, working a third finger into Grell's entrance. The red-head shrieked, shaking violently as he tried to keep his hips still. Sebastian was thrusting desperately against the red-head's shaft and into William's tight grip, his fingers working together with William's inside of Grell, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust.

William bit down on Sebastian's shoulder, grinding his erection against Grell's side. "Remember how he felt around us, Sebastian?" William asked, breath hitching as he felt his lovers reaching their peaks. "Remember how we felt against each other, fucking our lady's body, stretching our beauty wider than he'd ever been? Our first time, together, the three of us as one."

"I want it!" Grell cried out, sobbing with need. "Gods, I want that again!"

"Mm, you'll have it," William promised. "We'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for days, my lady. Right now, though, I want both of you to come together. Can you do that for me?"

Sebastian whimpered against Grell's shoulder, biting down hard on his mark. Grell's body seized up, squeezing the fingers inside him tightly as he spilled out into William's hand with a scream of completion, Sebastian releasing with him with a sated moan. The demon's left hand left Grell's backside and wrapped around him, pulling him close as he continued thrusting shallowly against him, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

William noticed the tears, removing his fingers from within Grell and releasing their members to bring his hands to wipe them away from the demon's cheeks. Sebastian blinked as he looked into the green eyes of his dark-haired lover. He couldn't explain the tears, had never experienced them before. William simply smiled at him before kissing him tenderly. "I love you," he murmured against his lips before kissing up Grell's neck to his lips. "And you. I love you both so desperately it makes my heart ache."

Sebastian continued holding Grell close with one arm, reaching for one of William's hands with the other, holding on to him as well. He needed to feel grounded. Right now, he felt out of control. He felt foreign sensations he had never experienced before and they were _terrifying_.

"Mm, my loves," Grell purred, nuzzling against Sebastian's neck and gripping the joined hands of his lovers. "Promise me this will never end."

"Never," Sebastian whispered hoarsely. "Together forever."

William smiled against Grell's neck, kissing the red-head's skin once more. "Forever, but not in this tub," he commented, moving to stand carefully. He stepped out and retrieved three towels, turning back to his mates. "My lord, my lady, I believe it is time to get out."

Grell giggled as he stared at William's nude form, eyeing his unsated erection hungrily. "Mm, I'm not going anywhere, _Sir_ , until I watch you take care of yourself," he purred, turning to snuggle his back against Sebastian's chest, wrapping the demon's arms around his stomach. "Bassy, be a dear and warm the water back up while Will performs for us."

Sebastian smirked at William as the water began steaming again, his lips pressing into the side of Grell's neck.

William frowned though his eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think it best I not," he teased. "My lady, you don't need to get riled up again."

"Ah! Fuck that!" Grell shrieked. "Less talking, more wanking, Will!"

Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms more securely around Grell and watching William expectantly.

"Voyeurs," William snorted, gripping himself firmly and stroking slowly over his erection. He moaned as he watched his lovers eyeing him appreciatively, Grell's tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "Deviant, perverted voyeurs. That's who I am mated to."

"And you love us so shut it, Will," Grell snapped. "I'd ask you to finger yourself, but Sebastian was a little rough with you earlier."

"Mm, no," William gasped, biting at his lip as he looked for the oil he had used previously. He snatched it up and coated his hands with it, gliding over his erection easier and moving his other hand to his entrance. "I—hah—stretched myself prior to that. It hurt, but not—nngh—nearly as much as it could have."

Sebastain's eyes darkened, remembering he had scented arousal on William when he had taken him. He watched as the dark-hair reaper fingered his own entrance, a deep blush settling over William's cheeks.

"Mm, William wanted it," Grell purred.

William chuckled. "From Sebastian, always," he agreed.

Grell leaned against Sebastian's chest. "That demon cock is amazing, yes?" He asked, biting his lip as he watched Will.

"Nngh, so good," William gasped, increasing his thrusts. "It hurt so wonderfully. I felt so fucking full."

"Mmmhmm," Grell replied knowingly. "When he's inside you in that form, it feels like you're impaled on him, doesn't it?"

"Yes," William moaned. "I loved how he pounded me with it. Gods, it hurt; but it felt so fucking _good_."

"Hmph, it's not fair," Grell whined, wiggling in Sebastian's arms. "I want to be dominated like that. You were so beautiful, Will, fighting him like you were, spewing endearments laced with vitriol; but when you stopped, when you finally submitted, gods! Glorious!" He leaned back and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. "And you, my love, were otherworldly. I love you in any form you choose, but your true form; Darling, it's delicious."

Sebastian kissed Grell's forehead before turning his attention back to William. The reaper was panting heavily, hand working furiously over his erection. The demon moaned, shifting in the tub and rising to his feet. He stepped out, water dripping down his body as he stalked toward William. One hand closed around the reaper's throat, the other rubbing over his right ass cheek. The demon reared back with his hand, landing a cracking blow to his flesh. William released with a choked scream, knees buckling as he collapsed against Sebastian.

"Mm," Grell sighed happily, resting his head on his arms as he leaned against the edge of the tub. "I take it the asphyxiation fetish was discovered while I was away?"

Sebastian smirked as he helped William steady his legs. "Yes," he purred, stroking his fingers through William's hair. "Delightful."

"Indeed it is," Grell giggled, shivering slightly.

William took up a towel again, wrapping it around his waist before handing one to Sebastian and using the other to dry the demon off. Once he was finished, he wrapped the cloth around his lover's waist. "I'll leave our lady to you, my love," he said softly, kissing him gently. "I doubt in my present condition, I'll be able to carry him back out to the bed."

Sebastian smiled gently, reaching into the tub and lifting Grell out easily. He dried him off and wrapped him up in the towel before scooping him up in his arms and kissing him tenderly. Grell ran his fingers through the raven black hair, leaning his head against his shoulder. "Thank you, my darlings, for coming for me," he said softly as Sebastian carried him into the master suite.

"Always," the demon promised, laying him gently onto the bed and kissing him again as he removed the red-head's towel. He reached for the ointment Undertaker had left on the bedside table and began rubbing it into Grell's wound. "Need you, always."

"Hm," Grell hummed contentedly. "It _is_ the romance I always dreamed of, Will; only better. This queen has two kings."

William chuckled as he picked up a biscuit and bit into it. "Indeed you do, my lady," he said, looking around. "Where did Undertaker run off to? Did he leave?"

"Young master," Sebastian explained with a scowl, dropping his towel and sliding into the bed next to Grell. "Away too long. Not going back yet."

William picked up another biscuit. "Won't that upset your supper?" He asked.

Sebastian pulled Grell into his arms and breathed in deeply of his hair. "Don't care," he snarled, kissing the red hair gently. "Mates need me. Need my mates."

William swallowed the bite in his mouth and dropped his towel, sliding in beside Sebastian and wrapping himself around him, fingers lacing with Grell's before he kissed the red-head's knuckles. "If that is what you need, that is what you shall have, my love," he said softly, snuggling into his side. Sebastian breathed easier, wrapping an arm around each of them and sinking into the pillows. William kissed his chest and looked up at his face. "You weren't injured, were you?"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "No," he answered. "Fleas. Died like them, too."

"Mm, I would have loved to have witnessed that," Grell purred, snuggling closer. "What I saw of you destroying that filth was exhilarating. You're so powerful, Darling."

Sebastian hummed and closed his eyes. "Sleep," he ordered gently, pulling them closer against him. His eyes opened when he heard the door open downstairs. A few minutes later, Undertaker poked his head in, grinning madly.

"The deed is done, Mr. Michaelis," he said, staying in the hall. "The earl is having himself a right proper fit. I told him it would be advisable to get it out of his system prior to your return."

"Little shit," William grumbled, as he removed Grell's glasses as well as his own and set them on the bedside table. "I think I share Grell's previously stated sentiment of 'just go ahead and eat him already'."

Grell giggled. "We're blind now so we can honestly say we didn't see anything," he added.

"Thank you," Sebastian said with a nod, smiling gratefully at the silver-haired man.

Undertaker bowed deeply. "A pleasure, my good chap," he said with a grin. "I also told the young earl to expect guests. I didn't think in the state you are in, you would be able to leave your mates here alone. He was adamant about not allowing reaper scum into his manor, but I think you should be back to your charming self by morning and could convince him that is a grievous error."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes," he agreed. " _All_ family."

Undertaker bowed again. "If that is what the Alpha desires, that is what he shall get," he cackled. "I'll be in the guest room down the hall if you need me. Good night, my dears."

"No," Sebastian said quickly, panicking slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed his entire pack close to him tonight. "Stay here."

Undertaker arched a silver-eyebrow at the demon, noticing the elongating of his pupils. "Would that make you more comfortable, Mr. Michaelis?" He asked gently.

Sebastian nodded, sitting up and slipping from under the covers. He piled pillows and blankets in a circular fashion, nudging Grell and William toward the center and building up the barrier around them.

The mortician laughed cheerfully at that. "Oh, you delightful little raven," he cooed, examining the bed. "You've made yourself a proper nest, haven't you? You are entirely too adorable."

Sebastian bristled slightly at that.

"Now, now, I didn't mean it in a demeaning way," he told him gently, still smiling. "I find it endearing how you wish to protect them— _us_ , I mean; protect us. I thank you, my dear." He slipped off his hat and shrugged out of his overcoat, cackling softly to himself. "What's a little nudity among friends, eh? It's not as if this is the first time and, I personally hope, won't be the last. I vow to be a right proper gentleman."

William squinted up at Sebastian. "Wait, we're all sleeping together?" He asked warily, pulling himself closer to Grell.

"Mm, I want to cuddle Unny!" Grell giggled, trying to wiggle away from William. "He's a part of the family now, Will. Nothing sexual about it, right?"

"Of course not, my lady," Undertaker agreed, slipping off his boots. "I'll even keep my pants on, Mr. Spears."

William huffed and slid off the bed, taking up his glasses and stalking to the dresser. He rummaged around and produced several pairs of sleeping pants he had brought over from his apartment in the reaper realm. "I'd prefer if we all wore pants," he grumbled, pulling a pair on and tossing some at Undertaker's face. He handed Sebastian a pair and went to help Grell pull his on. "To discourage wandering hands."

Sebastian smirked slightly, pleased by William's protectiveness. He slipped the garment up his legs and perched at the head of the bed. "Better?" He asked gently, stroking through the reaper's hair. William smiled and nodded.

Grell whined. "I don't like sleeping in clothes!" He exclaimed, batting at William's hands. "I like the feel of my silk sheets on my skin."

"Hush and wear the pants," William hissed.

"I'd rather wear a nightgown!"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Undertaker agreed happily, slipping into his pants.

Sebastian snarled warningly, William's eyes narrowing as well. "Remember the discussion we had about gowns and such, my lady?" The reaper growled lowly, causing Grell's eyes to become heavy-lidded and a shiver to run up his spine.

"Only with you and Sebastian," he whispered, biting at his lip. He pouted. "Fine. Put the damn pants on me, Will."

William smirked, sliding them up his legs and kissing him gently. He was sure to roll the waist band down and away from the red-head's stitches to prevent them from catching on the fabric. Grell hummed in delight, wrapping his arms around Will's neck and kissing him back. "Usually, you're undressing me," he said with a smile.

"Different set of circumstances, my love," he told him, laying him down. He removed his glasses again and set them on the table, curling around his red haired lover, Sebastian still perched behind him.

The mortician chuckled as he lay across the foot of the bed within the mess of blankets and pillows. "A comfortable nest indeed, my good demon," he said, snuggling into a pillow. He purred when he saw Grell's feet in his line of sight. "Fancy a foot rub to lull you to sleep, my lady?"

Grell cuddled back into William, giggling as Undertaker's nails ran along the arch of his foot. "Mm, please," he replied sleepily, shifting his legs forward a bit and moaning when the silver-haired man began stroking them languidly. "I think I quite like this arrangement. Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and leaned forward to kiss the red-head's lips gently. "Sleep," he said softly, stroking through his hair. He turned to kiss William as well. "And you. Rest."

William sighed and rolled his neck, popping his spine back into place. "Good night, my loves, and to you, you odd eccentric fellow," he chuckled, moaning as Sebastian scratched his nails through his hair.

"I suppose someone should blow out the candles," Undertaker remarked, moving to sit up. Sebastian manifested his wings and flapped once, extinguishing the light in the room. Undertaker chuckled and settled back down, resuming Grell's foot rub. "Impressive, Sir. Good night, my dears."

"Good night, Unny," Grell sighed sweetly, reaching for one of Sebastian's wings and William's arms and wrapping them around himself. He pouted slightly as he kissed Will's fingers. "Can we try to find Unny someone? He's a darling man and I would love for him to have what we have."

Undertaker kissed the ball of Grell's foot. "What a darling lady you are, my dear," he said. "I'm touched."

"Can we discuss this in the morning?" William asked, eyes closed shut. "You've had a few hours of rest, Grell. I'm running on very little sleep and no caffeine."

Grell giggled and kissed William's hand. "Sorry, my love," he purred, closing his eyes and wiggling gently against the other reaper. William grunted, pulling another giggle from the red-head. "Good night, Darlings."

"Good night," William echoed. "Good night, Sebastian."

Sebastian continued stroking through the reaper's dark hair, purring slightly and breathing a sigh of relief at being swallowed in the darkness. He watched over his mates as they drifted off to sleep, wrestling with the feelings he'd had since coming back to himself. The demon was terrified of the depth of emotion he felt. Never in his vast lifetime had he felt any similar stirrings before and he was frightened by it.

"Rest, my friend," Undertaker called softly, still rubbing over the sleeping red-head's foot. "Everything going through your mind will still be there in the morning; as will we. We are all here with you. You can rest."

Sebastian snarled slightly, knowing everything was well, yet still being unable to relax completely. Undertaker chuckled quietly at that.

"Nothing can get through you. Even if you have to leave, that Beta of yours will move Heaven and Hell to protect the rest. You chose well with him, Nab."

Sebastian chuckled at the pet name Undertaker had for him. "Sleep, Brother," he rumbled softly.

"You too," Undertaker cackled, rolling over. He rubbed his face against Grell's foot, wrapping his arms around the slim calves. "I'm cuddling these until she kicks me."

Sebastian chuckled again, eyes slipping closed as he drifted off into a light, contented sleep, wings covering the family in his nest.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Reviews are loved. I'll try to get the next one up a bit quicker. I'll keep the length though. *eyes author's note* Ooh, that sounds naughty, yes? Ta ta, Darlings!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hello, Darlings! Has everyone's laundry been properly tended to? Hmmm? If not, you might want to see to that prior to reading this._**

 ** _Disclaimer: A woman is no one. A woman has no rights to this intellectual property. A woman simply likes making them do naughty things to each other. A woman has said._**

* * *

 _"_ _The earl is having himself a right proper fit. I told him it would be advisable to get it out of his system prior to your return."_

William's eyes fluttered opened, moaning at the kink that had worked into his neck during the night. He sat up slowly so as not to wake the others, rolling his neck and producing a rather loud and satisfying crack. Groaning in satisfaction, he raised his arms above his head, resulting in several more pops and cracks as his spine realigned.

He shivered slightly, squinting toward the opened window. Shuffling to his feet, he stepped gingerly through the room to close it, rubbing his bare arms as he headed toward the fireplace. William properly placed the kindling inside the hearth, before looking for a match. The dry wood flared to life seemingly on its own, instantly warming the room. The reaper blinked at it in disbelief before turning his blurry eyes to the bed where a dark form sat perched on the headboard.

Walking quietly back to the bed, William squinted in the dark, barely making out the shape of Sebastian's demon form. One black wing wrapped around the reaper, coaxing him back into the bed. William slid onto the sheets, rubbing his face tiredly. His mouth opened to speak, but a gentle pat to his thigh caused him to pause.

"Best to just let it be, Mr. Spears," Undertaker chuckled softly, immobile due to the red-head being wrapped up in his hair.

William felt the bed dip behind him as Sebastian moved from the headboard to the bed. He pulled William into his arms and laid the reaper's head against his chest. "Sleep," he crooned softly, engulfing him in the warmth of his embrace.

Despite himself and his curiosity, William's eyes began closing, the gentle breathing of his demon lover lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

When consciousness greeted him again, it was with the sound of soft laughter, the pillow beneath his head shaking slightly. William's eyes opened, finding his head resting on a pair of legs that was unfamiliar to him. He looked up Undertaker's body, finding the mortician with his face trapped in Grell's underarm, the red-head in a cocoon of silver hair, blinking his eyes tiredly.

"My lady, you have a sweet smelling armpit," the retired reaper cackled.

Grell shrieked in surprise, William growling as he moved to sit up, tumbling instead to the floor to land on his backside. Undertaker unwrapped his hair from around Grell, still chuckling softly. He nearly fell from the bed in his haste to get to the master bath.

"Pardon me, but I have a desperate need to hit the loo," he called, slamming the door shut.

William narrowed his eyes, reaching blindly for his glasses and setting them on his face. "Bloody fucking hell," he growled as his eyes attempted to focus.

"My, my. Are all reapers so undignified in the morning?" Sebastian's elegant voice called. His lovers turned, squinting to see him better. The demon was dressed immaculately in his butler's attire, a warm, amused smile on his face as he regarded them. "I dare say you three look like hatchlings, tumbling over each other as you were."

William rose to his feet, rubbing his aching backside. "Do fuck off, _Mr_. Michaelis," he grumbled reaching into the bed to help Grell sit up.

The red-head giggled, wrapping his arms around William's neck. "Someone needs his caffeine fix," he purred, kissing the other reaper's cheek as he was scooted toward the edge of the bed.

Sebastian gestured toward the table laden with food and a pot of freshly brewed coffee, a large skull bearing a bouquet of red roses as the centerpiece. "Help yourself, Darling," he offered, adding a few more pieces of fruit to the plate in his hand before taking up a glass of orange juice.

William squinted at the demon, sniffing slightly as he picked up the scent of the caffeine laden beverage. He growled appreciatively and moved toward the table, Sebastian taking his place next to Grell on the bed. William poured himself a cup of coffee, chugging the scalding liquid like it was tepid water. Sebastian watched him in amusement before turning to Grell, holding the glass of juice to his lips.

Grell swatted at him. "I can do it myself, Darling," he protested as Undertaker rejoined them and took a place at the table, picking up a sweet crème filled roll.

"I doubt he'll let you, milady," the mortician cackled, reaching for the coffee then rethinking that decision when William growled at him, pulling the pot toward him protectively after filling his cup again. Undertaker grinned, reaching for it again, resulting in a snarl from the dark-haired reaper.

Grell giggled. "Will, you sound like a mad little puppy," he cooed.

"More like an angry wolf, Darling," Sebastian remarked with a gentle smile to the red-head. He cut his eyes toward the silver-haired man, glaring at him menacingly.

Undertaker took the thinly veiled threat for what it was, abandoning the coffee to the growling Beta. Instead, he took up the teapot and added a handful of sugar cubes to his cup. "As I was saying, milady; Mr. Michaelis will be quite protective of you for a while."

"Indeed I will be," Sebastian agreed with a smile. He set the juice on the bedside table and reached for the fork on the plate. "I would suggest acclimating yourself to a little bit of spoiling, my love."

Grell glared slightly but took the bite of Eggs Benedict Sebastian held up to him and chewed happily. "Mm, delicious," he praised, leaning forward to kiss the demon's lips. "Everything you make is always so wonderful."

Undertaker filled up his plate with more sweets, popping several bites in his mouth. "I'm inclined to agree with you, milady," he said. "Quite the spread, my dear chap."

The red-head balked at all the treats the mortician planned to consume. "Don't touch the strawberry waffles!" He exclaimed. "Those are mine!"

Undertaker reached for the plate of waffles, quickly retracting his hand when William smacked it with a butter knife. "No," the reaper reprimanded, pouring his third cup of coffee. "My lady desires these and whatever my lady wants, my lady gets."

Grell giggled at that, taking another bite when Sebastian offered it to him. "Darling, as much as I love the attention, I _can_ do this myself," he said gently.

Sebastian smiled and handed him the plate. "Of course, Darling," he relented. He kissed him tenderly and rose to his feet. "I'll bring you some waffles."

"Mm, yes, thank you," Grell purred, taking another bite of the eggs.

Sebastian approached the table as William squinted and removed the glasses from his face, examining them. "Bloody hell," he grumbled, taking another drink of coffee before rising and walking to place the glasses on Grell's face and take up his own. "No wonder I couldn't see."

Grell laughed softly, reaching for his juice. "Poor William," he cooed. "You'd be completely non-functional without your coffee, Darling."

Sebastian had removed Undertaker's plate of sweets and replaced it with a dish filled with a spinach quiche, strawberries, grapes, and melon. He added a few eggs and poached salmon to the plate as well. "A balanced meal is imperative, Sir," he said kindly.

Undertaker frowned at the plate. "But I like my biscuits and sweet rolls," he said with a pout. "And strawberry waffles."

"Fruits, vegetables, and protein first," Sebastian reprimanded.

William returned to the table and his coffee, finally taking up a plate and filling it with the salmon and eggs. He added several slices of ham and bacon as well. Sebastian arched a critical eyebrow at that, causing William to pause. The reaper placed a serving of the spinach quiche and several slices of the melon on his plate. The demon nodded in approval and moved to prepare another plate with the waffles for Grell.

Suddenly, the red-head sneezed, shrieking in pain as he dropped the plate on the ground and clutched at his lower abdomen. Tears filled his eyes as he doubled over, trembling in agony. Sebastian was at his side in a moment, William pushing back from the table and hurrying over to him as well.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Grell reassured them quickly, giving them a watery smile. "Just a little sneeze pulled at my stitches, is all."

Undertaker had made his way to the bed the red-head was perched on. "It wasn't your stitches pulling, milady," he told him gently, finding his bag. "Your abdominal muscles were severely damaged. Sneezing, coughing, anything of that sort, is going to cause you pain, I'm sorry to say. I can give you something for it, if you would like."

"No," Grell stated emphatically. "No, I don't want anything. It's not unbearable."

"Darling, if you are in pain, let him give you something for it," Sebastian urged.

"No, thank you," the red-head murmured, gasping in harshly.

"Darling, please," the demon persisted.

"I said I don't want anything!" He hissed, wincing slightly.

William laid a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, shaking his head when the demon looked at him, confusion etched on his features. "Perhaps we should leave Undertaker to see to Grell's injury, hm?" He asked gently. "I think I'm in need of a new pot of coffee, my love. Would you care to help me with that?"

Sebastian looked back at Grell, taking his hand in his and kissing it gently. "Of course," he replied. "My lady, is there anything else you would like?"

"Whipped crème for the strawberry waffles," he told him, glancing up briefly at his lovers and exchanging a look with William. "Please."

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish, Darling," he answered with a soft kiss to his cheek. He retrieved the pot from the table and led the way downstairs to the kitchen, William taking his side and lacing their fingers together as they walked.

"Allow me to explain," William said softly as he squeezed Sebastian's hand. "You are aware that Grim Reapers are human beings who have committed suicide."

Sebastian nodded, releasing William's hand and gathering the necessary items for another pot of coffee. Once that was started, he began on the whipped crème. "Yes," he replied. "Grell's last Death Day was quite a memorable celebration of that event."

William chuckled and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "There is a reason I wished to make it so memorable," he explained sadly. "Demons and reapers are more accepting of individuals of Grell's particular character. Gender is a blurred line in our realms. In the human world during Grell's time there, it was decidedly a black or white matter; or rather, a male or female matter to be more accurate. Grell was never embraced for the divine lady she is or the witty fellow he is. He found himself in a certain situation and that situation caused him pain. So he started abusing pain medication. Just a bit, here and there, to take the edge off his misery. It never helped; or if it did, not for long. After years of torment and suffering, he'd had enough. Our lady took his own life by consuming a substantial amount of pain medication before slitting his wrists, sending him into that blissful, unfeeling slumber, painted red."

Sebastian paused in his task, looking at William fondly. "I see," he said with a gentle smile. "That is the reason he is so adamant about avoiding the pain medication then."

"He doesn't want this life to end," William added. "Not now; not with us. We've made his life worth living, as cliché as that sounds. Though it is the same for me as well, I suppose. I would want to avoid my previous end as well for that reason."

"And what is your story, dear William?" Sebastian asked, finishing up the whipped crème. "What caused William T. Spears to end his life in the human world and become the dashing Grim Reaper he is?"

William smiled sadly, pouring the coffee from the percolator into the pot. "Another time, my love," he said softly. "And a much stronger beverage."

Sebastian chuckled and reached for him, pulling him into his arms. "As you wish, Darling," he said, kissing him gently.

William returned the kiss, humming in quiet contentment. He pulled back slightly and gave his demon another smile. "Come," he said. "Let us see about our lady."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed, taking up the crème and lacing his fingers together with William's again. They walked back up the stairs to the master suite, a quiet calm between them. They stepped in and saw Undertaker sitting beside their mate on the bed, gently rubbing the ointment into his wound.

The silver-haired man looked up briefly and gave them a smile. "Miss Sutcliff is healing wonderfully," he said happily. "I've removed her stitches and checked her over. As I explained to her, she is going to be sore for several days still. Sharp movements, sneezing, coughing will cause her pain; so no jerking movements and nothing that will aggravate her nose or throat."

"Eeh, you'll have to tell Eric to get rid of that disgusting cologne he wears that he foolishly believes makes him a 'lady killer'," Grell told William, pulling a disgusted face. "How any lady finds that stench alluring is beyond my comprehension. It's rancid."

William chuckled and poured himself another cup of coffee before joining Grell on the bed. "You'll not have to worry about smelling him for a while, Darling," he explained, leaning down to kiss his marked shoulder. "You are on medical leave beginning Monday for an undetermined period. You'll have adequate time to recuperate so Eric's cologne won't bother you in the slightest when you return. Though I must admit, it _is_ off-putting."

Grell blinked. "What day is it?" He asked, nearly squealing in delight as Sebastian handed him a plate of strawberry waffles covered with whipped crème. "Oh Darling, thank you!"

"My pleasure, my love," the demon replied with a pleased smile. "It is Saturday morning, still quite early actually. Presently, it is five passed seven."

William opened his mouth as Grell offered him a bite of the waffles, moaning at the taste. "Gods, Sebastian, does everything you touch have to taste like an absolute sin?" He asked, leaning in for another bite.

"Of course it does, Darling," Grell giggled, winking at the demon. "He's our own little slice of hell after all."

Undertaker stared at the waffles, salivating slightly. "Have I eaten enough of the rabbit food to warrant a taste of sin?" He asked hopefully. "I doubt the lady could eat the entirety of the waffles you prepared, Mr. Michaelis. I'll be glad to help her out with them."

Sebastian chuckled softly, gesturing to the table. "I've already prepared you a plate, Sir," he said indulgently. He cupped the retired reaper's cheek affectionately. "Do try to take better care of your health though. Less sugar and starch, more fresh fruit and vegetables."

"Yes, yes, balance," Undertaker cackled, tucking in to his plate of waffles. He moaned around his fork, eyes closing in bliss. "See, my good demon. I'm eating my fruit like a good lad, I am."

"Well, I suppose that's one way to do it," the butler said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Finish eating at your leisure. I'll begin cleaning up and assemble the necessary items for our brief stay at the Phantomhive Manor. My rooms are sufficiently furnished for the four of us. If privacy is needed though, Undertaker, that can be arranged."

"Lead me where you wish for me to go, good sir, and I shall gladly follow," he stated, running his finger in the remaining crème on his plate. "Though I will need to see about my shop regularly."

"Of course," Sebastian conceded. "The closeness I desire is only temporary. It should abate as Grell fully recovers. You will always have a place here, though, Sir."

"Oh yes, Unny!" Grell agreed. "You will have your own rooms here to bring home all manner of lovely guests!"

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "I must insist on them being _live_ guests, however," he stated dryly.

"I'll keep those not meeting your standards at my shop, Mr. Spears," the mortician cackled.

Grell finished his waffles and stood gingerly, graciously accepting William's assistance. "Thank you, Darling," he said sweetly. "If you would kindly help me get dressed, I would appreciate it."

Sebastian paused in gathering the empty plates and cups, taking up a box setting on the dresser. "Perhaps you would like to wear this, my lady," he said with a smile.

Grell took the box, eyes dancing in delight. "A gift?" He asked, surprised and touched at the gesture. "Darling, when did you have time to go shopping? Or is this from a little boutique in hell?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Nothing of the sort," he replied, watching intently as the red-head opened the box, green eyes shining with emotion as he took out the repaired red garment. "I knew how much it meant to you. You should thank William for gathering all the pieces. I was able to mend it quite easily."

The red-head bit his lip as he fingered the fabric of his red coat. "I thought it was destroyed," he whispered, looking at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "I thought I'd lost the last piece of her."

Sebastian cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. "Never," he promised. He nodded toward William. "We will always endeavor to make sure you have all that makes you happy, Darling."

"Gods, I believe that," Grell sobbed, pressing his forehead against the demon's chest. "I honestly do and it scares the living hell out of me."

William wrapped his arms around the red-head gently, sandwiching him in between his body and Sebastian's. "No need to be scared, Love," he murmured in his ear. "I know you think this will eventually end, but it won't. Ever."

"You are bound to us for eternity," Sebastian added, stroking his fingers through William's hair and wiping away Grell's tears with his other hand. "Whether you wish to be or not."

Grell laughed softly at that. "There is no way I would ever wish not to be," he replied. He kissed Sebastian again then turned to kiss William. "I love you, my darlings."

"I love you, too," William answered as Sebastian kissed the red-head's cheek. The dark-haired reaper stepped back and linked Grell's arm through his. "Let's get you dressed, my lady."

Undertaker cleared his throat, keeping his eyes in his teacup to give the three a bit of privacy. "Pardon my interruption, but I need to mention Miss Sutcliff's unmentionables," he cackled. "She should refrain from corsets for the time being while her abdomen heals. The added pressure at this time could prove problematic. However, in a few days, cinching her up loosely would actually be quite beneficial."

Grell moved toward the silver-haired man and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Unny," he said softly. "You are a dear, dear man."

Undertaker sighed wistfully as William led Grell into his closet to get dressed. The mortician glared at Sebastian. "Curse you for marking me as a member of your pack," he snarled playfully. "I'm trying not to think impure thoughts of your lady, but it is quite _hard_."

Sebastian chuckled and sat down at the table beside him. "Thinking is one thing, my friend," he told him. "Doing is another. You may look, but don't touch. I'm not an idiot; I know how beautiful Grell is."

"Now, don't start waxing eloquent about all of her attributes," Undertaker chuckled. "I can see them quite clearly, even without the spectacles, you greedy demon." He fiddled with a biscuit for a moment before taking a bite. "Your Beta is not quite taken with the idea of me being here."

"William will submit to my wishes," Sebastian smirked. "He may fight it for a bit, but he will submit."

"Just the same, my dear, once you and Miss Sutcliff are fully yourselves again, I'll limit my visitations. Heaven and hell only know how many guests I may have missed in my brief absence anyway."

"Anywhere I am, you will always have a place," Sebastian told him. "You always have. It is more so now that I have marked you as family."

Undertaker cackled again, grinning at him wickedly. "You're adorable when you go feral, Nabby," he giggled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Now, what is it that William is fond of saying?" He asked. "Oh yes. Do fuck off, Sir."

Undertaker rose to his feet, still grinning like a madman. "Then I believe I shall fuck off to the master bath and have a bit of a shower before getting dressed," he said with a slight bow. "Perhaps have a little go with my imagination and a hot, soapy hand while I'm at it."

"Ah, then allow me to assist you with your masturbatory fodder," Sebastian posed helpfully. He rose to his feet. "The first time I was intimate with both of my mates, William and I both took our lady."

"Oh, how lovely," Undertaker smirked. "You share well with your Beta."

"We took Grell together, simultaneously," Sebastian purred, clarifying his statement. "A tight fit really is the _best_."

Undertaker moaned slightly. "You really are an evil demon," he growled, turning and gathering his clothing, a slight hitch to his gait.

"Yes, Sir, that has been established on more than one occasion," Sebastian said cheerfully. "You are walking a bit awkwardly, Sir. I do hope it is nothing too troublesome." He smirked as the door to the master bath slammed shut. He chuckled to himself and quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess, leaving the pot of coffee and tea by the centerpiece.

Grell and William returned, as the water to the shower switched on. Sebastian was finishing making the bed and smiled at them. "You look lovely as always, my lady," he complimented. "As do you, William."

William sat and poured himself another cup of coffee before fixing a cup of tea for Grell. The red-head was admiring the roses on the table, turning the skull to see it.

"Mm, and who is this sneering fellow?" He asked with a giggle. He narrowed his green eyes behind his glasses, gasping in delight. "Oh! It's that bastard underling who tried to kill me!"

"Yes," Sebastian confirmed with a smile, taking a seat with his mates. "Undertaker stripped his ugly visage off and produced quite a lovely vase for the table."

"He looks so much better this way," Grell cooed. "I'll name him Grim. Grim must always have a head filled with roses, Darlings. Help me make sure it is so."

"What about violets?" William asked with a cheeky smile. "And name him Violet."

"Don't make me bite you, Mr. B-Average," Grell snapped.

Sebastian chuckled. "Grim shall have red roses, always," he told them both, taking Grell's hand in his and kissing it.

"Mm, you delightful demon," Grell purred, stroking Sebastian's lips with his thumb. "I love you so."

Sebastian smiled genuinely at him and kissed his hand again. He reached into his tailcoat and pulled out a box, handing it to William. "I apologize that I am unable to fix this as I fixed Grell's coat, but I wanted to bring it back for you."

William opened the box and took out the end of his Death Scythe. "Thank you," he said, clearing his throat slightly. "I doubt it can be repaired, but just the same, thank you."

Sebastian smiled gently and nodded. "Come," he said. "Undertaker will be ready shortly and we can leave for the Phantomhive Manor. It is time I faced my young master."

* * *

Mey-rin squinted her eyes as she looked through the crack in the door. "It's that lovely red-haired fellow!" She gasped quietly. "The one Mr. Sebastian was buggering, Finny!"

Finnian blushed bright red at that. "No, that was just a dream, Mey-rin," he whispered, glancing into the young master's study. Sebastian had finally returned, bringing an entourage of guests with him. "Remember, we drank too much."

"No we didn't, you dunderhead!" she snapped. "Mr. Sebastian just made us think that, yes, he did. He hypnotized us with his sexy eyes."

"What are you two going on about?" Bard asked, peering in above Mey-rin's head. "Sebastian probably was doing the master's bidding and he had help from the Yard. Those blokes look right professional, they do."

"Sssh, Bard!" Mey-rin hissed, smacking at his chest. "I can't hear a thing!"

Ciel was glaring at his butler as menacingly as a thirteen-year-old boy could be. He sat back in his chair, fingers pressed together, and chin up as he looked down his nose at him. "Where in the hell have you been?" He snarled.

Sebastian covered his heart and bowed. " _In_ hell, young master," he replied, rising to his full height again. "I had some business to attend to. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I did send a liaison to communicate to you the reason for my absence."

"That daft old fool," Ciel mumbled. "He told me your _lady_ had been injured and you had only recently returned from destroying her attacker. He said you wished to stay with her until you were assured that she was well and that you would be bringing her and your other lover back here, to _my_ home, for a time."

"That is correct, Sir."

"I thought you had two male lovers," Ciel pointed out, glaring at the red-head.

Grell grinned, a slightly pained look crossing his features. "Mumsey missed you, Darling," he cooed softly, blowing him a kiss from where he sat.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. "I take it this twat is supposed to be the _lady_ in this disgusting love triangle you've managed to find yourself in."

"Mind your tongue, you little—"

"William," Sebastian interrupted firmly. "I believe it would be best if you took Grell to my rooms to rest. I trust you remember where they are."

William pushed his glasses up his nose, glaring fiercely at Ciel. "Of course, Sebastian," he stated calmly. "We shall see you shortly."

Ciel scowled. "I did not give you permission to leave," he seethed.

"They don't require your leave, my lord," Sebastian told him smoothly. "They are not contracted to you."

The young earl sneered. "Yet you are."

Sebastian bowed again. "Yet I am," he confirmed.

William eased Grell to his feet and led him toward the door to the study. The servants scattered, turning and bumping into Undertaker's chest in their haste. The mortician cackled. "Oh dear, is the entertainment portion over already?" He asked with a grin. He moved to close the door firmly behind William and help him with the red-head. "Best see to your duties then, don't you think? You wouldn't want your little lord to throw a fit now, would you?"

Finny saluted, huge smile plastered on his face. "No, Sir!" He exclaimed. "We Phantomhive servants strive to be the best we can be!"

Mey-rin blushed as she eyed the dark-haired man cradling the lovely red-head in his arms. She felt her nose start dripping and scurried off, mumbling about her lecherous nature.

"Pfft," Bard huffed, stuffing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "I suppose I should start something for the young master's lunch. He'll probably be giving Sebastian hell for a bit yet."

Undertaker leaned forward and extinguished Bard's cigarette with his tongue, grinning around the object as his teeth bit into it. He took it from the shocked cook's mouth and tilted his head. "I must kindly ask you not to light these in the presence of my patient," he said, a seductive purr to his tone. "The smoke could cause her to cough and injure herself again. If you find the need to have an object in your mouth, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you with something entirely more satisfying."

Bard's face turned a shade of red brighter than Grell's hair as he hurried off toward the kitchens. Undertaker giggled and guided the reapers down the hall. "Best let your demon have it out with his little master," he told them. "He'll be fine, my dears. Don't worry."

Back in the study, Ciel had risen from his desk to stand before his butler. "You are contracted to me!" He exclaimed. "You are to be by my side until the end. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replied, on one knee. "However, there have been instances in which you have ordered me away from your side. I always know when you are in peril, and I will always come to you when you are. You were in no danger for the brief time I was away nor did you summon me in my absence."

Ciel glared at him hard, fists clenched at his sides. "You belong to me," Ciel hissed. "Me! Not them! You are my butler!"

"I am your butler only until such time as the contract is fulfilled, young master," Sebastian explained gently. "I shall belong to William and Grell for all eternity."

"No, you will not," Ciel told him, tilting his chin up defiantly. "I order you to never see them again."

Sebastian smirked at the floor. "That is not something I am able to do," he replied.

"You would defy a direct order from me for those two whores?" Ciel asked indignantly.

Sebastian rose to his feet, glaring down at the young earl. "They are not whores, my lord," he snarled, eyes flashing red. "They are my _mates_. I would appreciate you referring to them in a more dignified sense."

Ciel met the demon's glare. "Mates," he scoffed. "Lovers. Whores. Call them what you will; they are interfering with my revenge. You will not see them again."

"That is not an order you are capable of giving me anymore," Sebastian growled at him. The tone in the demon's voice caused a frightened shiver to run up Ciel's spine. "A mating in the demon world is unlike anything you humans can comprehend. The sheer magnitude of what a mated bond encompasses is beyond the capabilities of your pathetic little minds."

Ciel waved a shaking hand dismissively. "A demon marriage contract," he said flippantly. He smirked. "Marriages can end in death."

"Marriages can, yes, my lord," Sebastian replied. "A mated bond is not a marriage contract so it is not limited in such a fashion to end upon death; and as I and my mates are not mortal, death holds no power over it."

"An order from me, from your _master_ , can be ignored in lieu of this bond?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then I suppose our contract is void, isn't it?" Ciel asked, arching his visible eyebrow. "You failed to stay by my side."

Sebastian grit his teeth as he felt his temper flare, something he was always able to control when in his young master's presence. This time, however… "I have served you loyally for nearly three years, my lord," he hissed, eyes turning a deep magenta, pupils elongating menacingly. Ciel stepped back, unnerved by the aura surrounding his butler. "In that time, I have never asked anything for myself. I took one day, in _three years;_ three years in which I have been starving, salivating for a taste of the soul I was promised. I could have given you the revenge you seek within the first week. The effort would not have been worth it, the soul not seasoned to perfection."

Ciel's breath stilled as Sebastian stepped closer to him, pulling the tie of the eyepatch and slipping it off his face. "Is that all I am to you, then?" The young earl asked, afraid for the answer. "A soul to devour?"

Sebastian cupped his face gently and gave him a small, tender smile. "That is all you have ever been, my lord," he told him. "Though I call you _master_ , you are nothing more to me than a meal that is being painstakingly prepared."

Ciel felt his blood run cold. "You have no affection for me, at all?" He inquired in a small voice.

"None, my lord," Sebastian replied, removing his hand and stepping back. "However, our contract is still in place. I will serve you until the end. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed!" Ciel yelled, blinking back tears furiously. "You have cast me aside for your fucking mates! How could your prioritize them over me, your _master_?!"

"Because I love them, you little shit!"

Silence filled the room following Sebastian's outburst of raw emotion. The demon placed his hand over his chest, trying to calm his breathing and the erratic beating he felt beneath his ribcage. "I love them," he repeated, more to himself than for Ciel's benefit. "I truly love them."

"You're a demon; you're incapable of love," Ciel whispered hatefully.

"My mates and Undertaker will be staying here for a few days," he stated firmly, choosing to ignore Ciel's spitefulness for the time being. "I assure you, they will not make nuisances of themselves and will, for the most part, stay out of sight. If that will be all, young master, I will see to the preparations for your luncheon."

With an efficient bow, the demon swept out of the room, leaving Ciel standing, shaking in his anger, fear, and devastation. Once the door clicked shut, Ciel screamed in rage, reaching for the first thing his hands could grasp. He flung the ink well across the room, breaking it open and splattering the gilded wall with black ink. Dropping to his knees, the young boy hugged himself around the middle, trembling to suppress his ire. A soft cackle brought his mismatched eyes up again.

"Though you named him such, he is not your tame pup on the end of a leash, little lord," Undertaker told him, pushing himself away from the door. He examined the dripping ink, dipping a black nailed finger into it and dropping a bit on his tongue. Grinning wickedly, he pushed his hair from his eyes. "You've had a tentative grip on a strand of spider's silk that has clung to his mantel, nothing more. He's a demon, Lord Phantomhive; a _powerful_ demon. In regards to the aristocracy you value so highly, he ranks nearly as high as you. Perhaps higher now, depending on the events that occurred in hell while he was there."

Undertaker stepped forward and gripped Ciel's shoulder, hauling the young earl to his feet. He loomed over him, staring menacingly into his eyes. "I think it best you give him a wide berth for now," he warned, pinching at his cheeks as if checking the wellness of a steak. "You're not quite finished cooking yet, after all."

Ciel slapped his hands away. "Get your filthy hands off me, you perverted letch!" He growled.

The mortician cackled again. "Fear not, young earl. I prefer my morsels with more meat on their bones." He patted his head. "He's been your father figure for three years. I assume it hurts knowing he has never thought of you as a son, eh?"

"What would you know of it?" Ciel snapped. "Leave me be. I wish to be alone."

Undertaker bowed mockingly. "Yes, my lord," he cackled as he backed out of the study.

* * *

Green eyes swept over the faces of the paintings lining the library until they fell on the visage they sought. She was a stunning beauty, captured in the prime of her youth; jet black hair swept up in a fetching manner, stylish gown clinging to her graceful frame. The epitome of elegance and sophistication.

Undertaker ran his fingers over his chain of lockets, picking up one that was most familiar to him. Being in this manor, walking the replicated halls she once walked was a bitter sweet moment. He was glad the paintings remained, even if they weren't the originals. The image in his mind needed refreshing from time to time. Even now, staring at her face, he realized he had forgotten the way her eyes creased slightly when she laughed. She always did have an ear for a good joke.

Soft footfalls alerted him he was no longer alone. With a cheeky smile plastered on his face, he turned toward his guest, a bit of relief shining in his eyes when he saw the Phantomhive butler. He dropped the cheerful façade and turned back toward the painting.

"It's a good thing you're a talented artist," Undertaker said softly, nodding toward the likeness. "It would have been a shame to lose something so lovely again."

Sebastian took his side, staring up at the painting. "If I couldn't replicate lost family treasures for my young master, what kind of a butler would I be?" He asked with a small smile. "Lady Claudia Phantomhive was a handsome woman."

Undertaker nodded, giving the locket a final squeeze before dropping it to rest against his hip again. "That she was," he replied. He turned toward the demon, a genuine smile in place. "I've checked your lady over. She is healing up quite nicely. So nicely, in fact, it is in my professional opinion as her acting medical practitioner that she is cleared for a bit of affection of the gentle sort. Nothing too jarring, mind you; but some tender love-making would actually do her some good. The poor dear is feeling a bit off with the scar. I find it quite lovely, but she is a creature who thrives on perfection."

Sebastian returned the smile. "I shall make sure my lady gets the prescription you have recommended then," he replied with a slight bow.

"Good," he said with a nod. "I'll leave you to it with your mates then, my friend. Rest assured, I shall remain on the premises. However…" He sighed and looked back toward the painting of the woman. "I think a bit of solitude is in order for me. Even though it's a replication, being in this manor brings back entirely too many memories for my old heart to handle."

"I understand," Sebastian told him. "I thank you for taking such good care of Grell."

"It's my pleasure," Undertaker said sincerely. He patted the butler on the shoulder as he turned to go. "Tending to one of your family is the least I can do considering the care you have shown one of mine. I'll not try to deny you what is owed. You've more than earned it with that one."

Sebastian chuckled. "It's been trying, to say the least."

Undertaker grinned and tipped his hat. "Enjoy your evening, my dear," he purred.

"And you, Sir."

* * *

William had left Grell resting in Sebastian's rooms and was making his way through the manor's corridors in search of the kitchen. He wasn't sure when his demon lover would be finished with the little shit. It had been nearly two hours. Surely, the conversation couldn't have lasted that long.

He spotted the butler in the corridor ahead of him, hurrying to catch up with him. "Sebastian," he called softly. The demon turned, a soft look crossing his features as his eyes fell on William. The reaper walked briskly to meet him. "Is everything well?"

"As well as can be expected," Sebastian told him with a smile. He took William's hands in his and brought them to his lips. "I did not realize how much I needed to see you. How is our lady faring?"

William smiled, bringing Sebastian's hands to his lips and kissing the inside of his bare wrists. "Our lady is perfectly fine," he answered gently, stepping forward to kiss the demon tenderly. Sebastian whimpered slightly as he pulled away again, desiring a deeper connection. "He's resting in your rooms. I thought to bring him some tea and something to snack on when he woke."

"Excellent idea, Darling," Sebastian agreed. "I need to prepare tea for the young master. I'll show you to the kitchens, though you have been there before, haven't you? I know I can trust _you_ not to burn them down."

"Grell is competent in the kitchen as well, Darling," William told him. "Please refrain from being unkind to our lady."

Sebastian chuckled, squeezing William's hands again before releasing them and leading him down the hall. "It was not our lady I was referring to. It was that incompetent American idiot that insists on using a flame thrower to bake bread."

"The cook?" William asked. "Bardroy, was it?"

"Baldroy, actually," Sebastian clarified. "How that shortens to 'Bard' is beyond even my comprehension."

William cracked a smile as Sebastian led him into the kitchen. "He does seem incompetent," he agreed. "As do the other servants save for you."

"They're fools with a specific set of skills that prove useful when the manor is under attack," Sebastian explained. "Other than that, they are worthless. Though Finnian is rather sweet."

"He seems to be that way, yes," William nodded. "The maid is in love with you."

"More is the pity for her," Sebastian replied as he set to work on a cake. "I already have a lovely lady in my life; perhaps two if I can yet convince you to wear Grell's corsets in his stead."

William's cheeks lit up a bright crimson. "Honestly," he said, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up his nose. "You would look better in them than I would."

Sebastian smirked at him slightly. "That could be arranged, if you would like," he purred seductively.

William's blush increased significantly. "Good gods," he murmured, fumbling with a cup and saucer.

"Mm," Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, looking over at his lover as he mixed the ingredients together. "I believe that most definitely _will_ be arranged."

William chuckled lightly. "We should not be discussing such intimacies here, Sebastian," he stated softly. "It is fortunate we do not share an occupation. Nothing would ever be accomplished."

"You and Grell have managed quite well," Sebastian commented.

William pushed his glasses up his nose again, blush returning. "Not as well as I would have liked," he replied, arranging some fruit on a plate. "I would like to think that I can maintain professionalism while near him at work; yet all I can think about is bending him over my desk and fucking him into it all day. Which is why I would send him on minor reaps in London. It kept him in the field, doing what he loved and away from me so I could focus on my work."

"Mm, our lady does have that delicious effect on us, doesn't she?" Sebastian purred, setting the cake pan in the oven. He wiped his hands on a towel and lunged at William, threading his fingers through his hair. "As do you."

William moaned as Sebastian's mouth closed over his, the demon's tongue slipping deftly between his lips. The reaper whimpered as he grasped the waistband of Sebastian's trousers, pulling him closer against him before wrapping his arms around his back. "We shouldn't do this here," he whispered, gnawing on his lover's bottom lip. "Someone may see."

"Let them see," Sebastian growled sharply, working quickly to open William's vest and shirt, baring him to his crimson gaze. "I have every intention of us taking our lady gently this evening. I will be unable to do that in my present state, so _let them see_."

"No," William gasped. "Your true form is for Grell and I only, remember? Of course, there is an exception regarding Undertaker seeing you as such; but for matters of intimacy, for Grell and I _only_."

Sebastian paused, pulling back and staring at William in disbelief. "You desire me in my true form?" He asked.

His lover shook his head desperately, clutching at the lapels of Sebastian's tail coat. "No," he moaned. "I _need_ you in your true form."

Sebastian growled at that, fangs elongating as he bit into William's mark. The reaper cried out against his chest, stifling the sound as best he could. "Then that is what you shall have," the demon said, voice rumbling in his chest.

He took William by the hand and led him to the cellar door, easing it open and ushering him in before locking the door behind them. Grasping his arms, he pulled the reaper against his chest as he backed him down the stairs. "It's cold, it's damp, and it's dark," he murmured against his neck as he moved deeper into the cellar. "Down here, no one can hear you scream."

William whimpered at that, fingers moving to work on Sebastian's buttons. "Perfect," he moaned, gently placing the demon's clothing onto a cask of wine. "We mustn't mar your perfect attire, my love."

"Fuck my perfect attire," Sebastian growled, kicking shoes and socks off as he stripped his trousers and undergarments quickly. He reached for William and rapidly divested him of his clothing, clasping a hand around his throat once he was nude. William's eyes widened before rolling into the back of his head. "Brutal, hard, fast, painful pleasure from your hellish lover, was it?"

"Gods, yes," William whimpered, grasping at Sebastian's arm. Tears filled his eyes as he fought for breath, erection already straining painfully. "I need it. This last day, I've… I broke. Sebastian, I _broke_. I need it."

Sebastian stared into his eyes, searching the green depths and finding his sorrow. He saw the absolute pain and terror William had undergone. Grell being nearly torn apart, Sebastian's own violent nature, his breakdown in the manor's kitchen. Then, he saw what he had done to bring his demon lover back to them at the risk of his own well-being. Sebastian purred low in his chest as he began his transformation, releasing William's throat and pulling him against his body, tongue laving over his mate's mark. He shuddered as his wings manifested and William's arms wrapped around him to stroke over the joints in his shoulder blades.

"Take from me what you need, my love," Sebastian whispered, gently stroking through William's hair with a clawed hand. "All that I am, is yours."

William stared into his eyes and nodded, kneeling briefly to take up his vest. He rummaged in the pocket and produced a bottle of oil before dropping the garment to the floor again. Slowly, he poured the oil into his hands, then capped the bottle and dropped it onto his vest. He stepped closer to Sebastian, capturing his lips and running his tongue over the demon's fangs.

Sebastian growled into the kiss, nearly snarling when he felt William's slick hands grasp and stroke along his member. The erotic motion brought him to full arousal in moments, his claws digging into the reaper's hips and backside.

"On your back, please, _Master_ ," William whispered against his lips, still stroking along his length.

The demon hesitantly complied, uneasy being in such a submissive position in his true form. Yet, this was his Beta; he trusted him with his life and the lives of everyone in his pack. He eased onto the floor, wings spread wide beneath him, tail whipping anxiously at his side. William's breath caught in his chest as he took in the view of his lover, following him to the ground. The reaper's thighs spread wide as he straddled the demon, positioning himself above Sebastian's member and wiggling slightly. He moaned as the thick tip breached his unstretched entrance, the pain and pleasure nearly overwhelming him as he slid down further.

"William," Sebastian hissed, clawed hands digging into the flesh of his thighs. "Let me stretch you first."

"You are," William moaned, head thrown back in anguished pleasure. "Gods, you _are_."

William took a deep shuddering breath, feeling as his entrance spasmed around Sebastian's thick member. Steeling his resolved, he slammed his hips back and down, hard and fast, sheathing the demon's length inside him quickly. "Oh fuck!" He gasped, trembling violently as Sebastian's tip throbbed against his sweet spot.

Sebastian had to physically hold himself still to keep from ravaging that tight heat. The way William's body trembled around him was sheer perfection, coaxing a low moan from the demon's throat.

William lifted himself slowly then slammed back down again, his entrance quivering around the hard, thick shaft inside him. The reaper reached down and squeezed the base of his own erection firmly, biting his lips as he looked into his lover's eyes. "I could come from the feel of you inside me alone, Master," he moaned.

"No," Sebastian growled, claws piercing his flesh and drawing blood. "Fuck yourself on me. Use my body for your pleasure."

William's hips rocked back and forth, sliding up and down on Sebastian's length. "I want you to get pleasure from my body, Master," he whimpered.

"Oh Darling, I am," Sebastian purred, wings pushing himself up so he could wrap his arms around his lover and bury his face in his neck, licking and biting over his skin. "Gods, I am. Your body is amazing, my William. So much pleasure to be given and taken from you, from us, from all of us together. But right now, with just you and I, let us give and take of each other. Ride me, William; ride me, hard and fast."

William gasped, hands grasping Sebastian's shoulders as he moved to obey the command.

"Yes, my love," Sebastian growled, biting at his chest. "Just like that. Tell me what you feel."

William whimpered, coming down hard onto Sebastian's length. "Full," he said, trembling. "So fucking full."

"No, William," Sebastian snarled, kissing over his heart. "Do you honestly think I cannot feel the pain you are trying to hide? Tell me what you feel _here_."

The reaper choked back a sob, burying his head against Sebastian's shoulder as the tears began to fall against his will, his hips moving at a hard, steady pace. "I thought he'd died in my arms!" He wailed, arms encircling Sebastian's shoulders as he shook against him, unable to stop the flow of words or tears. "I thought we'd lost him!"

Sebastian nuzzled his mate's neck, placing reassuring kisses along his skin as he angled his hips and thrust hard, hitting the reaper's sweet spot dead on.

William gasped desperately, eyes closed tightly as tears continued to fall. "I feared losing you as well," he sobbed, slamming his hips down onto his lover's erection.

"Never," Sebastian rumbled against his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell. His hips matched William's hard pace as they collided against each other. "Never fear that."

William whimpered, clutching at him harder as the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him. "I'll never doubt your strength again, Master!" He vowed hoarsely.

Sebastian growled as his nails pierced the skin of William's back, hips bucking frantically against him.

"Gods, forgive me for doubting it before!" William screamed, head thrown back, gasping as Sebastian's mouth latched onto his throat, sucking violently at his pulse point.

The demon whipped his tail around his lover's back, snaking it inside his quivering entrance and impaling him with it. William trembled in his arms, gasping desperately.

"Master! Forgive me!" He whispered, weeping brokenly.

Sebastian captured William's lips with his in a ferocious kiss, tongue and teeth licking and biting violently until blood mingled in their mouths. The demon snarled at the flavor of his mate, his pain, his lust, his love, his pleasure all dancing on Sebastian's tongue as he tasted of his lover. "William," he growled. "My William."

Arms wrapped tightly around the reaper, Sebastian slammed up into him as he pulled William down hard. The dark-haired reaper's head fell back again as his body arched, mouth opened wide in a silent scream of pained pleasure. Sebastian repeated the action again and again and again until William finally vocalized his pleasure in a rush of incoherent words and sounds, his release hitting hard as his body seized up, painting their stomachs white. Sebastian's vision went hazy as William's body spasmed violently around him, pulling his own release from him with a satisfied snarl.

The demon held his lover close to him, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, and his mark gently and tenderly. "You don't have to be the strong one anymore," he whispered to him. "Share your burdens with Grell and I. We will gladly help you bear them."

William buried his face in Sebastian's neck. "I feel so weak," he sobbed. "So worthless."

"Never, my darling," Sebastian said reassuringly, grasping his hair and pulling his face up to stare into reaper green with demon red. "I would never have named you Beta had I deemed you weak or worthless. You are strong. You are brave. You are _mine_."

William felt as Sebastian's hands wiped the tears away from his face, leaning into the touch. "I love you," he whispered, eyes closing as his demon soothed his fears.

The contented rumble rose up in Sebastian's chest as he pulled his lover against him, kissing his temple tenderly. He could not bring himself to utter the words to William alone; not yet. It wouldn't be right.

William sighed, snuggling into the demon's chest. "I should go check on Grell," he said softly. "He will probably wake soon."

Sebastian nodded, kissing him again. "I will come to you both after I have tended to my young master," he promised him. "I shall bring you something delicious to eat."

William sat up and appraised him, eyes shifting to caress his lover's exposed body. A coy smile played on his lips. "You always do," he purred.

Sebastian laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together. "Gods, but I adore you, William," he said, beginning the shift back into his human form.

William gasped, biting at his lip as he felt the transformation inside him. "Mm, could we try this again?" He asked. "Rather than shifting back to human from demon after sex, you shift from human _into_ demon during sex?"

"Oh, would you like that, Darling?" Sebastian asked, tongue lapping over his mark.

William shuddered involuntarily. "Gods, _yes_ ," he moaned. He pushed away from his lover. "Stop or we'll be fucking in this cellar all day."

"That sounds splendid," the demon purred. "Let's fetch Grell and bring him down here with us. Undertaker is more than capable of taking care of the little shit."

William's eyes widened and he burst into laughter. "Did you just call—"

"Yes, I did," Sebastian smirked.

"Mm, you'll have to say that for Grell," William smiled. "He's starting to get off on 'vile language'."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "He is, isn't he?" He purred. He smacked William's backside hard, delighting in the hard shudder that ran through his lover. "Get dressed, Darling. There are things that must be seen to and then, tonight, is ours."

William smirked and kissed him quickly. "Yes, _Master_."

* * *

Grell stared at his reflection in the mirror on Sebastian's dresser, brushing through his short hair. Though he did admit the cut was fetching, he missed his long locks. It had taken him nearly a century to grow them out. He hated the fact that all that time, all the painstaking care he had taken to ensure a gorgeous, healthy mane, was destroyed due to one disgusting creature.

"Prick," he snarled, slamming the brush down on the dresser, rattling the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, delighting at least in the soft blush of color that stained his cheeks from his little outburst. Anger always did look good with his complexion, after all.

He stepped back, examining the rest of his appearance. Long, lean legs, bare and porcelain skinned contrasted nicely with the black dress shirt he had found in Sebastian's closet. The demon was quite a bit larger than he was, so the shirt swallowed him up. It felt wonderful against his skin, as if his lover were holding him within the delicious warmth of his embrace.

Grell's clothing had begun to rub painfully against his wound. He wanted something flowing and freeing to wear. Barring asking the daft maid for a night gown, he had opted for his lover's shirt.

"And dare I say, it was the better choice," Grell cooed at his reflection. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall, grinning widely at himself as he anticipated the arrival of one, perhaps both of his loves.

"Mr. Spears! Sir! Please, wait for me!"

Grell's eyes narrowed as he turned toward the entryway, the shrill voice of the cleaning tart making his skin crawl. He inched toward the door and leaned against it, attempting to hear clearer.

William heaved a sigh of irritation and turned, hands reaching up to grasp Mey-rin's shoulders as she nearly barreled in to him. "What is it?" He asked in a clipped tone. "I do not believe I have any business with you."

Grell snickered to himself at that, shivering at the cold tone of his lover's voice.

Mey-rin fiddled with her apron, looking down at her toes. "I wanted to let you know that if you needed anything this evening, _anything at all_ , my chambers are just down the hall. Last door on the left," she said shyly.

William pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly. "Though I can't think of anything that I could possibly require from you."

Mey-rin stepped closer, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head, revealing her eyes to him. "How about firm tits and tight fit, Sir?" She purred seductively.

Grell scratched at the door frame, teeth bared in a jealous snarl.

"Honestly," William scoffed, unimpressed. "I've always found breasts to be ridiculous in nature and I highly doubt the latter. No, thank you."

The maid pushed herself against William, stroking at his face. "I know your lovers are lovely, Sir," she told him. "But don't you miss being with a lady?"

"Young woman," he began in a tone of voice that would freeze the fires of hell. "The lady who has my heart will put you to shame with her grace and dignity. I said, _no, thank you_."

"Mey-rin."

The maid turned toward the voice, face coloring instantly. "Mr. Sebastian, Sir," she gasped, stepping away from William and lowering her glasses. Sebastian continued approaching, pushing the meal cart ahead of him. "I was just telling your friend where to find me if he needed anything this evening."

"I'm sure you were," Sebastian said, stepping around the cart and smiling in that frightening way he did. "Your dedication to our guests is commendable. However," he snarled, slamming his hand beside her head against the wall. Grell gasped and jumped back as the vibration rattled his own ear. "Mr. Spears, Mr. Sutcliff, and Mr. Undertaker are my guests, _not_ the Phatomhive's. Do not make that mistake again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Off you go, then," he said, smiling kindly, stepping forward to take William's arm. "Trust me when I say that I will see to _every_ desire my guests may have."

Mey-rin scurried away just as her nose began dripping blood. "Yes, Sir," she whimpered, beating a trail down the hall.

Sebastian chuckled. "I dare say that just assured Baldroy an evening visit," he commented, easing the door opened. He stopped abruptly when he saw Grell standing in the doorway, face red with anger. "My lady, why are you out of bed? And what _are_ you wearing? How fetching you look!"

"I'm going to rip that home-wrecking hussy apart!" He snarled, hands clenched into fists. "How dare she proposition one of my men? The little cunt!"

"Darling, do calm down," William said gently stepping around Sebastian to hold the door opened while he wheeled in the cart. Once the demon had entered, William closed the door firmly before turning the lock.

"Calm down?" Grell snapped. "Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when that little wench just threw herself at you? She already makes bedroom eyes at Sebastian behind those ocular panes. I won't stand for it! I'll not be replaced!"

"Replaced?" William chuckled. He took the red-head's hands in his own and brought them to his lips. "Darling, perish the thought. Neither Sebastian nor I have any interest in any lady besides the lovely crimson haired beauty before us. The little tart is a dish rag compared to you."

"Indeed she is," Sebastian added, leaning in to kiss the red reaper's cheek. "If she aspires to be even half the lady you are, she'll be aiming too high. You are unattainable in your beauty, your elegance, and your grace, my lady."

Grell sighed happily, basking in the affection of his lovers. "Mm, you two sure do know how to sweet talk a lady, don't you?" He asked, eyelashes fluttering gently.

"We speak only with sincerity, Darling," Sebastian replied, removing the domed tops to reveal the meal he had prepared for his mates. "Tonight, my loves, we have an endive and artichoke heart salad, topped with crumbled Bleu Cheese and a balsamic vinaigrette. Next, butternut squash soup, pureed with fresh butter. Our main course tonight is pan seared pheasant breast with a blackberry and apple reduction served over roasted rosemary potatoes. Finally, for dessert, freshly picked cherries soaked in rum from the Caribbean. I do hope you enjoy it."

Grell's stomach growled as he eyed the food appreciatively. "Oh, Sebastian, it looks delicious," he purred, Mey-rin's antics forgotten for now. He smiled toward William, squeezing the reaper's hands. "He spoils us, Darling. Doesn't he?"

"Mm, indeed," William agreed, releasing Grell's hands before taking the dishes and helping Sebastian set them on the small table in the room. Once finished, he pulled a chair out for Grell and offered him a seat before taking one himself. Sebastian sat with them, enjoying a glass of wine though he did not partake of the food. "Will you not eat with us, Sebastian?"

"Thank you, but no," Sebastian answered. "Human food lacks flavor to demons. It's bland and tasteless. Not to mention, consuming more than a few bites causes nausea. My supper shall be prepared shortly, and I shall feast like a king."

Grell took a bite of his soup, moaning as the rich flavor slid over his tongue. "Delicious," he commented. "Bassy, I've been meaning to ask; when _was_ the last time you fed, Darling? When Grim attacked me, he said he hadn't fed in six months and he was nearly mad with hunger. It made me wonder about you."

William cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "For the record, William the Reaper is not listening," he murmured. He looked up and caught his lovers' eyes. "However, Will the Lover is curious as well."

Sebastian chuckled. "How adorable you are, Darlings," he purred. He turned to Grell. "It has been nearly ten years since I last fed. Grim was a lesser demon and chose lesser souls to consume. I have more sophisticated taste, you see. I'll not let anything grace my pallet lest it has been seasoned to perfection. My meals last me a bit longer that way. I consume less yet gain more from them."

"A demon with class," William commented, raising a glass of wine in Sebastian's direction. "Professionally speaking, I find that practice commendable; though I shouldn't be surprised considering it is you, Darling. Well done, my love."

Sebastian smiled and raised his glass back at William. "I am in a class all my own, my William," he told him. "I refuse to needlessly devour when I am not in need of nourishment. Gluttony is a deadly sin, after all."

William reached for the demon's hand and kissed it before doing the same to Grell. "As is greed," he smirked.

Grell licked the fingers of his free hand lewdly. "Let us not forget lust," he purred, cutting his eyes toward Sebastian.

The demon moaned lowly, setting his glass down and taking up the red-head's hand, sucking Grell's fingers into his own mouth. "Greed and lust I thrive on," he growled.

Grell felt his heart skip a beat. "Which is one of the many reasons we adore you, you delightful demon," he said. He released William's hand and took up one of the cherries by the stem, placing it in his mouth and plucking it away. He twirled the stem in his fingers. "Now, I recall you told me one time that you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue. I think I should very much like to see a demonstration of that talent, my darling."

Sebastian smiled knowingly and leaned forward, opening his mouth. Grell placed the stem on his tongue, watching Sebastian intently. William was stroking his thumb over the demon's hand, eyes fixed on him as well. In seconds, Sebastian leaned toward William, the tip of the stem protruding from his lips. William chuckled and reached for it with his free hand.

"Ah, ah, Darling," Grell cooed, grasping his hand again. "Take it from him with your teeth."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at that but nodded in approval, eyes flashing red momentarily. William leaned forward, his lips brushing against Sebastian's as he took the stem from his mouth, revealing the knot tied in the center.

"Oh, how lovely!" The red-head purred. He released both of their hands and took up another cherry, biting the fruit off and leaving the stem. "I wonder if I can do it. Will, Darling, you try, too."

"I have no doubt you can, my lady," Sebastian murmured softly. "You are one hell of a kisser with an amazingly talented mouth."

"I'll drink to that," William added, downing his wine glass before reaching for a cherry. He popped the fruit off into his mouth and chewed before placing the stem on his tongue. He focused on each movement, feeling the stem move in his mouth.

"You are stunning when you concentrate, Darling," Sebastian purred, watching William intently before turning his eyes to Grell. "How fortunate I am to have you both."

William grinned, the end of the stem appearing from between his lips. He pulled it out and showed them the knot he had formed. "That was not as difficult as I anticipated," he told them.

"Had you never tried it before?" Sebastian asked, popping a stem off a cherry and placing it in his mouth.

"Not at all," he replied, eating the fruit Sebastian passed him. He took up another one and tried with the second stem, pulling it from his mouth as Sebastian did the same. "I'm quite good at this."

"You're picturing something sinful as you're doing it, aren't you?" Sebastian smirked.

William cut his eyes toward Grell, watching as the red-head struggled with his first cherry stem. "I just imagined I was tonguing our lady's pretty little asshole," he purred.

Grell gasped, nearly choking on his cherry stem. "Drat, I can't get it!" He exclaimed, blushing slightly. "William, you're not helping speaking like that!"

William chuckled. "Would you have me lie to you?" He asked with a smirk.

Sebastian plucked two more stems. "William, let us try something," he said, placing one in his mouth and one in William's. He leaned forward and captured the dark-haired reaper's lips with his, tongues and cherry stems mingling in their mouths.

Grell watched, captivated, eyes glazing over in lust as their mouths worked with and against each other. When they pulled back, the two cherry stems were knotted together between their teeth.

"Ah!" He shrieked, slamming his hand on the table. "That's not fair! How can you two be so good at it and I'm not?"

"Mm, I think I speak for Sebastian as well when I say we will be more than happy to assist you with your tongue work, my lady," William purred.

"Definitely, Darling," Sebastian agreed, rising from his seat. "Besides, I want to see what you are wearing beneath my shirt."

Grell's breath hitched at the hungry look in the demon's eyes. "Are you going to dominate me like you did so prettily to William?" He asked hopefully as he allowed Sebastian to pull him to his feet.

"Not yet," Sebastian told him, tilting his chin up and kissing his nose. "Gods know I would love nothing more than to ravage your exquisite body; but I will not risk hurting you. Not yet."

Grell pouted, eyes fluttering shut a moment later as he felt William step up behind him, hands running up his back under Sebastian's shirt. "But I want you to hurt me," he whispered, head tilting back to rest on Will's shoulder as Sebastian worked the buttons free.

"No, my lady," William told him, kissing his cheek. "We love you too much for that."

Sebastian swallowed thickly when Grell's nude body was revealed beneath the black fabric. He leaned forward and breathed in the scent of the perfume Grell always wore. "Yes, Darling," he whispered against his skin. "We do love you entirely too much for that."

Grell's eyes opened to look at him, William also staring at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?" The dark-haired reaper asked softly.

Sebastian kissed Grell's neck again, moving to take his lips and then William's. "I love you," he told them, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm not sure how, but I do. I know I do. I've desired each of you since before I marked you; but somehow, I have come to truly _love_ you both."

Grell whimpered as he slid the shirt from his arms and wrapped them around the demon's neck. "All I've ever wanted was your love," he told him. He turned back and threaded the fingers of one hand through William's hair, bringing him to his side. "And yours, William. I've loved you both from the moment each of you entered my life. I just…"

The red-head stifled a sob, guiding his lovers' heads so that the three of them met in the middle, lips and tongues colliding in a passionate tangle. Grell's fingers flexed and scratched through his lovers' thick, black hair; Sebastian wrapped an arm around William, caressing his backside as he also stroked over Grell's hip, fingers lacing with William's hand as they met at the base of the red-head's spine, teasing over his entrance lightly. William's free hand was working on the demon's belt, opening his trousers enough to shove his hand inside and grasp his hardening arousal. Both of his lovers hissed in pleasure when Sebastian's fangs lengthened, piercing the flesh of their lips.

"Gods, this is amazing," William moaned against their lips. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Grell was wiggling desperately. "I don't know, I don't know," he gasped, eyes squeezed shut as he trembled in want. "Sebastian, Darling; you love me?"

Sebastian broke the kiss, latching onto William's lips briefly before the reaper stepped behind the red-head again, quickly divesting of his own clothing. "I do, Grell," the demon groaned, taking him fully into his arms. "I love you."

Grell yelped when he felt William's flesh press against his body from behind. "Then make love to me," he whispered, head tilted back against William's shoulder again. "I need to _feel_ it."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed breathlessly, claiming his lips gently. Grell's fingers quickly worked the buttons of Sebastian's shirt and vest, sliding them and his tailcoat from his shoulders. His trousers and undergarments followed, shoes and socks toed off as he guided the red-head toward his bed.

William watched them hungrily. He retrieved the bottle of oil from his vest pocket before settling himself beside his lovers, eyes taking in the sight of them eagerly.

Sebastian had laid Grell down on his back. The demon kissed a trail from the red reaper's lips down his chest, tongue and teeth sucking and biting at his stiff nipples. Grell gasped, back arching slightly as Sebastian continued down to his abdomen, kissing lightly over his scar.

"No, don't look at it," Grell begged, turning his head and closing his eyes. "It's ugly."

"Nothing about you is ugly, my lady," Sebastian moaned against his skin, kissing over his hipbones. "Everything about you is absolutely beautiful."

He nipped his way down the red-head's inner thigh, fangs grazing over his flesh down to his knee. Sebastian slid his tongue down Grell's calf and bit at his ankle, kissing over his foot before sucking his larger toe into his mouth. Grell giggled as he nibbled the arch and heel of his foot before bending his knee and setting his foot down, moving over to the other. Sebastian started at his heel, working along his arch before nibbling over the tops of each toe. His fangs scraped along the top of his foot to his ankle, kissing up his shin before biting his knee. Grasping his ankle, Sebastian bent this knee as well, settling his foot on the bed, the red-head's legs spread wide as the demon lay between them. His tongue lapped up his inner thigh, breathing fanning over Grell's straining erection.

"You're so beautiful spread wide for me like this," Sebastian purred, kissing around his pelvic bone. "A sacrifice laid bare for me to devour."

Grell was trembling, fluid dripping liberally from his tip. "Devour me," he pleaded in a whisper. William moaned from beside him, reaching down to stroke over his own erection.

Sebastian growled and took Grell's length into his mouth, the red-head's hands instantly threading through his hair and pulling as he shrieked in pleasure.

"Sebastian!" He cried out, thrusting into his mouth. The demon held Grell's hips down gently, not wishing for his lover to reinjure himself due to his erratic movements.

Swallowing slowly around the length in his mouth, the demon delighted in the concentrated scent of his lover's arousal assaulting his senses, pupils elongating and burning crimson as he pleasured the red-head. He pulled back from Grell's erection, sucking his testicles into his mouth and working them over briefly before swallowing him again.

Grell shrieked as he was taken into his lover's mouth once more. "Sebastian," he sobbed, pulling at his hair insistently. "I need to feel you inside me. Please, Darling."

Sebastian glanced toward William, growling low in his throat at the sight of his Beta pleasuring himself next to them. He found the bottle of oil next to the reaper's knee and grabbed it, slicking his fingers as he continued to work Grell over with his tongue and mouth.

Grell gasped as he felt the first slick finger enter him, followed quickly by a second, then a third. Without Sebastian holding his hips down, he could move a little more freely. He pushed back on the invading digits, pulling them further into his willing body, basking in the feeling.

Sebastian released his member from his mouth and pulled his fingers free, easing up the bed to latch his lips to the red-head's, kissing him passionately. Grell's breath caught at the feeling, never having experienced such a tender side to Sebastian during intimacy.

The demon used the remaining oil on his hand to coat his own erection. Grasping Grell's thigh, he settled the red-head's leg over his hip. Grell felt the tip of Sebastian's member pressing against his quivering entrance, biting his lip as his lover eased inside him with slow, shallow thrusts.

"Tell me if I hurt you," the demon whispered against his lips as he fully sheathed himself inside the red-head.

"You won't," Grell told him, stroking over his face lovingly. "I know you won't."

Their lips met again as Sebastian began moving in long, slow, gentle strokes. He kept his pace deliberate, not only to keep the stress and strain to Grell's healing body at a minimum; but also to show him just how deeply he loved him. The demon's hips rolled easily, stroking inside the reaper's body, the tip of his erection brushing against his sweet spot steadily.

"You are exquisite, my Grell," Sebastian whispered against the skin of his throat as he released his hip and trailed his black nails back up his body. He gently teased at his ribs before lacing their fingers together and pulling his arm over his head, repeating the action with the other arm. "'If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this.'" The demon's head arched back as he continued his deliberate pace, resisting the urge to ravish his lady. "'My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'"

Tears pooled in green eyes, red lips opened in a gasp. "Sebastian," Grell moaned, eyes slipping shut as the demon kissed him passionately, his thrusts coming harder and faster. "Yes, my darling. _Yes_."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sebastian told him hoarsely. "But gods—"

Grell bit at his lip. "Harder, my Romeo," he whimpered desperately.

Sebastian released Grell's left hand, snaking his right down to the red-head's neglected member. He slammed hard into him as he began pumping, Grell shivering in delight at the action.

"More," he gasped out, back arching off the bed.

William moaned at the sight, squeezing the base of his erection to keep himself from releasing. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the tight heat of Grell's body and fill him again and again with his seed.

Sebastian growled low in his throat, moving his head to nibble at Grell's mark. "'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,'" he murmured, eyes shut tightly as his body moved in and against his lady's. "'My love as deep.'"

Grell gasped as the demon hit deeply inside him. Long legs wrapped around Sebastian's hips as the red-head pulled him deeper inside himself. Sebastian's lips claimed his again, his tongue stroking inside his mouth, tasting the rum soaked cherries from earlier. Grell moaned into the kiss, his razor sharp teeth grazing his lover's lips, savoring the taste of his blood as it dripped onto his tongue. The demon hissed in pleasure, shuddering slightly. "'The more I give to thee," he grunted, moving so his fangs dug into the red-head's marked shoulder. Grell cried out, nearly screaming in need. "'The more I have.'"

Grell's body was arching off the bed as Sebastian's hips continued pounding into him. William watched, breathless, as the demon's tongue lapped at the blood dripping from the red-head's shoulder, eyes glazing over in want. "Master," he whispered, unable to keep himself from stroking his own erection again.

Sebastian's eyes opened, demon red staring into Grell's reaper green, lust and love burning in his gaze. "'For both are _infinite_ ,'" he purred, hips rolling sensually and fast inside Grell's body, pumping his erection in perfect sync with his thrusts.

The red-head was trembling violently, his entrance spasming as it stroked over Sebastian's erection. The demon savored the feeling, kissing over Grell's face, stroking him faster and faster with each press of his lips to his skin. Grell whimpered urgently, hips thrusting down onto the demon's shaft as hard as he could with his injured body. "Sebastian," he moaned, heels digging into his lover's backside.

"Come, my love," Sebastian whispered against his flesh. Grell cried out his release, gasping desperately as Sebastian continued thrusting into him. The demon held him in the throes of his orgasm until he finally emptied into him, snarling into the reaper's neck as he fought the urge to pound him into the bed. Afterward, both men lay entwined together, panting for breath as they basked in the remnants of release.

The red-head moaned in delight, reaching his free hand to thread through his lover's thick black hair. He pulled him into a kiss, the demon taking control and leaving Grell a puddle of sated reaper. "Darling," his red-haired lover purred, trying and failing to blink back his tears. "That was wonderful. I've now known your lust and your love, and I will cherish every moment of each."

Sebastian slid his arms under Grell's back, pulling him up gently to straddle his hips. He kissed the reaper's red-stained lips tenderly, the fingers of his right hand stroking through his short cropped hair. "I love you, my crimson lady," he purred, nipping at his lips. He rocked his hips gently, still seated within the red-head's body, causing a delicious whimper to escape from his lover. "I would worship your body for the entirety of this night, but another pilgrim desires to show his devotion to our goddess; and as I love him as desperately and thoroughly as I do you, I willingly, yet somewhat reluctantly, release you to him."

Grell chuckled softly, rubbing his nose against the demon's. "Mm, but I _am_ enjoying all this attention," he cooed, kissing him briefly. He rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder, looking over at William with a coy smile. "Will looks like he might be a little rougher with me."

"I shall endeavor not to be, my lady," William moaned, crawling over to him.

Grell pouted. "Maybe a little?" He asked, sliding easily off Sebastian's lap and laying back against the pillows. "Just a tiny bit?"

"No," William growled, threading his fingers through Grell's hair. He leaned over him and kissed him thoroughly, Grell's breath catching with the force of it. "When you are completely healed, we will take you as roughly and brutally as you wish. For now, for tonight, let us simply love you."

Grell sighed dreamily. "Very well," he said with a smile. "Tonight, I shall be a good girl and allow my men to worship me as they see fit. Kiss me again, my darling William. Show me your love."

William took his lips again, running his hands over the red-head's chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. Grell moaned at that, the swollen red buds more sensitive to touch since his climax. He felt as William's hands moved down further, smearing through the remnants of Grell's cooling release. The dark-haired reaper broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to bring his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean of the creamy fluid. Grell's eyes glazed over in lust at the sight.

"Such a mess, my lady," William told him.

"Mm, perhaps you should clean him up, William," Sebastian purred, laying on his side and watching them with glowing red eyes.

William glanced toward the demon, breath hitching slightly at the look in his eyes. "Yes, Master," he whispered, pressing his tongue to Grell's skin, lapping up his seed and swallowing it down.

Grell's own breath caught in his chest. "Gods, Will," he whimpered, laying his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "I love it when you call our demon _Master_. It is so sexy."

William dipped his tongue into Grell's naval, grinning when the red-head gasped and moaned. "I think I should like to hear _you_ call him _Master_ as well, my lady," William murmured. "The word would sound like sin coming from your lips."

"I should like to hear that as well," Sebastian agreed, stroking his hand down his chest. "Let us save that special treat for a later date. When you are completely healed, my crimson beauty, I would very much like to get you in a submissive trance. Then, I will have you begging your _Master_ for release."

Grell shuddered at that, gasping once again as he felt his reawakening member being sucked into William's mouth. "Aaahnn!" He cried out, hips arching off the bed. "Why are you both so _good_ at this?!"

Sebastian sat up, watching as William worked Grell's member to full hardness. "Cherry stems," the demon said with a smirk. William chuckled at that, the vibrations from his throat sending a jolt of pleasure through Grell's shaft.

The red-head screamed in pleasure at the feeling, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. It would not do for the other inhabitants of the manor to bear witness to the vocal evidence of their amorous activities. Sebastian took it away gently, smiling at him tenderly. He laced their fingers together and kissed Grell's knuckles. "Let them hear," he purred. "Let them _all_ hear."

Harsh pants escaped from Grell's lips, the stimulation to his sensitive member nearly too much pleasure. "William," he moaned, nails digging into Sebastian's hand and the reaper's hair. "S-stop."

William pulled away immediately, concern flooding his features. "Fuck, did I hurt you?" He asked desperately, scrambling between the red-head's legs to check him over.

Grell chuckled. "No, no," he said, catching his breath. "I _just_ came. Everything is overly sensitive."

Green eyes narrowed behind black frames. "Is it now?" He asked wickedly. He grasped the red-head's thighs and slid them over his hips, revealing his previously worked entrance. Two fingers found their way inside the red reaper's body, an audible squishing sound filling the room. "Even here?" William hummed in approval as a blush spread across Grell's cheeks, the red-reaper's hips wiggling slightly against him. "How full of our Master's seed you are, my lady. You are magnificent with it dripping out of you like this."

Grell's breathing quickened, his entrance quivering around William's fingers. "William," he whispered.

William pulled his fingers out and positioned his erection against Grell's wet hole. "May I fill you fuller, my lady?" He asked, leering down at him. "I must say, the thought of taking you like this, our Master's seed coating you so thoroughly…" The dark-haired reaper shuddered in desire. "It's made me harder than I've ever been."

Grell whimpered as William's tip breached the tight ring of muscle, his entire body trembling with need. "Don't stop talking like that," he begged with a sob. "Please, William."

"Does my lady enjoy it when I whisper disgusting words of endearment to her?" He asked, easing in further. He moaned as Grell's body swallowed him in fully, watching with lust filled eyes as Sebastian's seed oozed out of the red-head, dripping into the dark curls surrounding the base of William's erection. "Your asshole is wetter than any bitch's cunt could ever dream of being, my love."

Grell's cheeks burned nearly as red as his hair, his breath coming in harsh panting gusts.

"And three times as _tight_ ," William grunted, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, but firmly.

"Aahhn!" Grell cried out, releasing Sebastian's hand and burying his nails into William's forearms. "Will!"

"I have dreamt of being buried inside of you for decades, Grell," William hissed, trembling to keep his pace slow and gentle. "How many times did I fist my own cock, dreaming it was this glorious, tight, ass? Gods, I love you, Grell Sutcliff. I'll worship you on my knees for a fucking eternity, my goddess."

William's lips claimed Grell's in a fierce kiss as his body fought against his urge to take him hard and fast. "Oh, the things I will do to you once you are fully recovered, my lady," he growled, unable to hold back a particularly hard thrust. Grell's eyes went sightless as William struck his sweet spot dead on. "I'll watch again as our Master takes you, fucking you brutally from behind, his hand fisted in your hair and holding your head down into the sheets. Your hands will be held behind your back with silk ribbons because your beauty knows no limit when you are bound." Grell shivered, gasping as another thrust struck true. "Once you have both been temporarily sated, I will greedily lap up every drop of our Master's seed from this perfect, tight ass."

Sebastian was panting now, envisioning the sight of his Beta's tongue plunging into Grell's entrance, his lips and chin dripping with the release he was licking up. "My gods, William," he moaned, moving quickly to settle behind the reaper. "Keep speaking, Darling. You are simply brilliant."

The tremors wracking William's body had increased as he denied his body the brutal pace it desired. He moved obediently when he felt Sebastian's hand pushing his head forward, releasing the red-head's thighs to settle his arms on either side of his head. Now on all fours, he kissed Grell again, tongue working his mouth thoroughly. "I'll lick you clean, my lady," he moaned, shuddering when he felt Sebastian rubbing at his own ass languidly. He licked along Grell's lips. "Then I will kiss you so deeply, you'll sample the flavor of Master's seed in your body on my tongue and you will begin to crave it. You'll want it—AAH!"

Sebastian had landed a loud, cracking smack to the center of William's ass before bending down and plunging his tongue into the reaper's entrance. "I did not tell you to stop," Sebastian murmured against his skin.

"Y-yes, Master," William whispered. He turned back to Grell, trying to focus on his pace and his words. "You'll want it, that taste. You'll cr-crave it. It will become—ah!—our goddess' ambrosia."

"William, Darling," Grell panted, wiggling desperately. "More, my love. Faster. _Filthier_."

The dark-haired reaper complied, his pace increasing in speed slightly, still mindful of the red-head's injuries even through his haze of lust. "I want to match you," he moaned, eyes fluttering shut as Sebastian worked his tongue in and out of him. "I want to dress in lingerie for Master's pleasure. I need him to beat my ass until i-HHITT—aahhnn!—bleeds red. I want his seed and my blood dripping down my thighs as I eat his come from your ass." Sebastian had taken up the oil and was slicking up his erection as he continued working William with his tongue. "I want you to take me again, Grell. I want you to—nngh!—feel what Master and I felt when we took you together. Buried inside a tight heat, your hardened flesh pressing against another's. The perfection and perversion of it is absolutely—GAAH!"

Sebastian moaned as he thrust inside his lover, William's body wrapping tightly around him. The demon's black nails dug firmly into the flesh of the reaper's thighs. He bit lightly into William's mark, causing him to move harder and faster into Grell. "Gently, William," he purred.

"Gah, fuck taking me gently! Take me hard!" Grell shrieked, moving his hips against the length inside him, sweat covering his body.

William bucked against the red-head, causing him to shriek his pleasure. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Grell's mark, as Sebastian ordered, "Come, my lady."

The red-head screamed as he released, his body tightening and spasming around William's erection. "William, fill me, please!" He begged with a sob. "Sebastian make him come inside me! Please!"

Sebastian stroked his fingers through William's hair, turning his head to stare into his panting face. "Do you wish to come inside our lady, my love?" He asked.

William's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. "If it pleases you, Master," he answered, hips still moving shallowly. "I desire the happiness of you and our lady above all things. If that is what our lady wishes, may I give it to her?"

"Yes, my William, you may."

"Please, don't let me hurt him, Master," William panted, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

Grell whined beneath him, his over-stimulated entrance quivering around his lover's erection. "William," he begged. "Please."

Sebastian was moaning as he thrust lightly into William. "Come inside our lady, William, and let me take you hard and fast," he purred, biting into his mark.

William's body seized up as he came, Grell's body milking him of his release. His arms trembled as he kissed the red-head. "I love you," he whispered. "Gods, I love you."

Sebastian pulled his dark-haired lover back slightly, caressing over his backside as he did. The demon's hips slammed into William hard, causing the reaper's back to arch, head thrown back as he cried out in pleasure. Grell moaned at the sight, hands threading through William's hair as he kissed him deeply. "You're so beautiful like this, Darling," he murmured against his lips. He gazed longingly as Sebastian, eyes full of lust. "You both are stunning in your passion."

Sebastian moaned, pounding into William forcefully, pulling the reaper's hips back into his own with every thrust. A deep hiss escaped the demon's dark-haired mate as Sebastian's member struck his sweet spot. "Sebastian," he gasped out, nuzzling against Grell's hand, staring into the red-head's eyes. "Hard and fast. Use me. Give me the viciousness you held back from our lady. My body craves it."

A low snarl escaped the demon, black mist engulfing his body as he took on his true form. William's eyes widened as he felt the hardened flesh inside him thicken and lengthen, stretching him wider, the fast pace already set by his lover turning nearly punishing.

"Aahh!" William screamed out, grasping at Grell's hips as he was brutally taken. "Fuck, _yes_!"

Grell was whimpering as he continued stroking through William's hair. "So glorious," he whispered, mesmerized by the sheer strength of his demon. "Such beautiful brutality."

"It hurts!" William screamed, tears streaming from his clenched eyes. "It hurts so fucking perfectly! Ah haaah! Master! More! _Please!_ "

Sebastian roared, slamming hard as he pulled William back violently, bruising the reaper's sweet spot and causing a stream of seed to shoot from the reaper's neglected member. William bit down on his tongue, blood flooding his mouth, nearly causing him to choke. "Master," he whimpered, face buried in Grell's lap. Sebastian repeated the action, again and again until he found his own released, claws ripping into the flesh of William's hips.

Both men collapsed onto the bed with the red-head, gasping desperately for breath. Sebastian pulled William to him, cradling him in his arms as he took on his human form again. "I love you, William," he murmured against his neck. "I lose control with you but I love you."

"I love it," William whispered back, snuggling into the demon's chest. "I don't want your control. I want _that_. I want _you_. I love you."

"Fucking hell, when will I be completely healed?" Grell whimpered.

Sebastian reached for him, pulling him into his embrace as well. "As soon as you are, we will give you everything you desire," he promised. "I swear it."

"Leave you boneless," William muttered, eyes drifting shut. "Bound and gagged, drenched in come, asshole fucked wide. Paint you red, my lady. So beautiful in red."

The dark-haired reaper passed into unconsciousness, curled around the demon. Grell giggled and kissed his forehead. "You wore him out, Darling," he cooed, reaching up to press his lips to Sebastian's. "I love the many sides of you, Sebastian. Sweet and gentle, rough and brutal. You never cease to surprise us."

Sebastian returned the kiss, threading his fingers through Grell's short hair. "Anything my loves desire, I shall give them," he told him gently. "Be it romance, violence, or a combination of both. If I couldn't do that much for my mates, what kind of lover would I be?"

"You're perfect," Grell whispered against his lips. " _This_ is perfect."

Sebastian sighed contentedly. "Indeed, it is, my lady."

* * *

The moon sat low in the ink black sky, wisps of gray clouds passing over its soft light. Undertaker sat on the roof of the Phatomhive manor, staring into the bright orb, lost in his thoughts of decades past. Laughter and secrets, a mere frivolity turned to heartfelt confessions, a scandal never brought to light. The truth lay buried and rotting in a casket carefully crafted by his own hands, his spade covering it with the rich soil of the Phantomhive estate.

He wiped the moisture from his eyes, straightening his back when he heard the rattling of china. The little gardener approached carefully and sat the tea tray beside Undertaker before taking a spot on the roof. It was not the fancy tea set reserved for the earl, but the simple one used by the Phantomhive servants. A steaming pot and two cups sat neatly upon the tray beside a plate of biscuits that had been baked the previous morning. Finnian poured the tea carefully, spilling only a drop or two as he did so. Silently, he passed a cup to the silver-haired man, hoping the warmth would cause him to smile again.

Undertaker took the cup gratefully, dropping a handful of sugar into the tea. Finny pulled his knees to his chest and bit into a biscuit, staring out over the moonlit night. He liked being outside. The fresh air filled him with so much joy that it bubbled out of him. Tonight though, he had seen one of Mr. Sebastian's guests come out here alone. Finny knew the burden of loneliness all too well. If his presence, as insignificant as it may be, could give the fellow a bit of happiness, he was happy to provide it; and tea and biscuits were always welcomed, no matter the situation.

The young gardener smiled happily when Undertaker reached for a biscuit, dipping the slightly stale treat into his tea and biting into it. The mortician grinned around the biscuit, chewing thoughtfully. He reached over and ruffled the blond hair of the boy.

"You're a good lad."

Finny beamed again, taking up his own tea cup and sipping it. Just a little kindness; sometimes, that was all anyone needed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: D'aw. Finny's so cute, isn't he? Let's pet him! *pets Finnian* Reviews are loved, my darlings._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: If it takes me a while to update, please don't think it's because I have abandoned this story. I'm just taking the extra time needed to make it wonderful. They deserve no less. Thanks again to my lovely Beta, TheCauldron. I trust them with my life, and more importantly, my character's lives._**

 ** _Disclaimer: *sigh* Still not mine._**

* * *

 _"_ _As the bond matures, it is not uncommon for the bearer to start developing some of the giver's abilities. I believe I am the first demon to mate with a reaper, let alone two. Most mated bonds are demon to demon or demon to human. I suppose, hypothetically speaking, I chance to gain some reaper abilities as well."_

William scanned over the document in his hand with a critical eye. Decades upon decades of completing and filing paperwork had given him the ability to see errors in a matter of seconds. If he noted any discrepancies, the paperwork was sent back to the reaper who completed it, stamped with a red REDO in the center, the first error also circled in red. It was up to the reaper to find any additional errors for themselves. William's team had gotten to the point that there was only one error in about every one-hundred documents.

As William knew he would have a significant amount of paperwork to review due to his two-day personal leave, he had arrived for work at promptly five that morning. He did not wish to have overtime and delay his return back to his mates. The reaper had left even before Sebastian had. The demon had told him he would have Undertaker check on Grell periodically throughout the day to ensure his continued recovery. William still did not completely trust the retired reaper. He respected him, idolized, and marveled at his professional accomplishments. As for leaving his injured lover in his care, he had to defer to Sebastian's wishes. If the demon trusted him, so would William; albeit begrudgingly.

A soft knock on his door brought his eyes up. "Yes," he called out in a clipped tone, setting aside yet another perfect document.

Ronald Knox stepped through the door, carrying a steaming cup of hot coffee as well as a sugar and cream container. "Hey, Boss," he said with a crooked grin. "I knew you liked coffee better than tea, but I don't know how you take it."

William felt his lips turn up at the corners slightly at the gesture. "Black, actually," he told him, accepting the cup gratefully. "This is very much appreciated. Thank you, Knox."

Ronald beamed. "Hey, you bet, Boss!" He answered, sitting across the desk from him. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, fingers clasped together. "It's been weird around here without you and Grell-senpai. I went to his apartment to check on you guys yesterday, but no one was there."

William took a long drink of the coffee. "Sutcliff has taken up residence in the human world," he explained. "That woman he befriended and joined in becoming a serial killer, left him everything when she died. As there are no regulations against keeping a home in the human world, I agreed to his request to convalesce at the manor."

"Oh, is that the place on Regent Street?" Knox asked curiously. "The one with the red door?"

William arched an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up his nose. "You know it?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "Grell-senpai showed me where it was once. Said if I ever needed a place to take a girl, I could use it."

"I would suggest otherwise," William told him firmly. "As it is now Sutcliff's primary residence, he may not be as agreeable to you bringing your conquests by to defile his furniture."

"Yeah, probably not," Knox agreed with a grin. His features turned serious. "So, how is he? Word around the office was he got tore up by a demon. Is he really okay?"

"The rumor mill has been working overtime, I see," William said with a roll of his eyes. "He was engaged in a battle with a demon, yes. I arrived in time to assist him, but he was injured enough to warrant some concern. While I was making sure the idiot wouldn't pass out on me, another demon arrived and engaged the first. I secured the cinematic records Sutcliff had gathered and took him back home. With him injured and my own scythe damaged, I felt it the only option."

"I heard he got cut with his own Death Scythe."

"That is correct," William replied. "A small cut on his abdomen. That and some soreness is the extent of his injuries. I felt it would be advisable for him to rest for a week. He will be back next Monday."

Ronald breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back in the chair. "That's good to hear," he said, running his hand through his hair. "He can be annoying as hell but he's a good person. I miss him." The young reaper leaned forward and began looking through the paperwork. "I can help you with this, Boss. I mean, at least I can find some with glaringly obvious mistakes. Eric came in hungover on Monday, so I'm sure his are shit full of them. It'll save your eyes from his at least."

"Don't you have other work to tend to?" William asked, taking up another document.

Ronald looked at his wrist watch. "I've got a reap in two hours," he said with a grin. "Until then, nothing. I'm caught up. You know I hate overtime, Boss."

William gave him a small smile. "As do we all," he commented. "Your assistance will ensure that I do not have any this evening. It has been an eventful few days and I do not wish to find myself here until midnight. I would rather be elsewhere."

"Yeah, I'm sure you need to get away from Grell-senpai," Ronald snickered. He winked slightly. "Unless what he said was true, about you having him tied up in here and having your way with him that one day."

William narrowed his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose again. "Honestly," he said harshly, trying to erase the mental image of Grell bound to his desk as he took him hard. "Your perverseness makes me inclined to believe you are the source of the rumors circulating about Sutcliff's injuries."

Ronald grinned as he circled an error and stamped it firmly. "Told ya he was hungover," he laughed. "And I don't make up the rumors. I may help them along, but I don't have the imagination to start them up, ya know?"

William took up another paper and scanned it. "Back to work, Knox," he said simply.

"Got it, Boss."

Ronald helped to lessen the stacks of paperwork significantly in the two hours he spent in William's office. He'd taken Eric's back to him for rework before heading to his reap. William sat back in his chair, brows furrowed in thought as he mindlessly finished the backlog of work.

Sebastian had confessed that he actually loved both he and Grell. All of the information William had ever gleaned from the Reaper Academy about demons stated that emotions were an impossibility for their kind. They were creatures of sin. They embodied pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. All the textbooks had stated that demon-kind were incapable of experiencing emotions such as sadness, grief, guilt, love, or happiness. William was beginning to believe that perhaps that was a way for the Academy to justify killing demons with extreme prejudice. A being that lacks morals and emotions, whose sole purpose is to devour the souls of humans, cannot be allowed to live. The thought of one of his fellow reaper's attempting to take out his lover…

Yet, reapers had also always been emotionless, more or less. William prided himself of his levelheadedness and stoicism. There was no room for emotions. Simply execute the orders from On High without question. How odd that William was beginning to question all he had been taught at the Academy at the same time Sebastian was developing impossible emotions.

Starting slightly, William looked away from the document in his hand. It _was_ strange that the two seemed to be occurring simultaneously. Could they be linked somehow? Could it be the same concept as Grell obtaining the ability to heal and regenerate as a demon just when he needed it?

"I'm questioning the order because he _needs_ me to," he whispered to himself. "Grell's regeneration is so rapid now because we _needed_ him to live. Sebastian loves us because we _need_ him to love us."

It was the mated bond. Sebastian had said that he and Grell would begin to obtain abilities from him through the bond. He also stated he may gain some from them in turn. As this was the first mating among a demon and two reapers, there was no precedent to look to. Going forward, _they_ would be the guideline.

Sebastian's ability to love came from William and Grell. William smirked to himself as he slid the last document into a file folder and checked the clock on his wall. Five forty-five. He had fifteen minutes left on his shift and then he could return home to his mates. He was anxious to share with them what he had discovered.

* * *

Grell peeked over the edge of the sofa as the front door opened and William stepped in. "William!" He exclaimed excitedly, rising carefully from where he'd been lounging with a book. He hurried to his lover and kissed him fiercely as William's arms wrapped carefully around his waist, returning the kiss enthusiastically. "Gah, I've missed you, Darling! Now if only Bassy would come home, I can be complete again."

William smiled, understanding exactly how Grell felt. When he was away from his mates, he experienced an emptiness he couldn't explain. Yet when they were together, there was a sense of peace and wholeness. It felt right and perfect.

"How are you feeling, Darling?" William asked, looping Grell's arm through his and leading him up the stairs to the master suite.

"Frightfully bored," the red-head grumbled, rubbing his cheek against William's bicep. "I've organized my closet, did my make-up, brushed my hair. Unny came by for lunch and tea, so I've had some interesting conversation at least."

"He didn't touch you, did he?" William snarled.

Grell giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Just to check my wound and kiss my hand, Darling," he told him sweetly. "Nothing uncouth, I assure you. He respects our relationship enough to flirt harmlessly, nothing more. I actually think he and Bassy have known each other for a frightfully long time."

"What makes you think that?" William asked as they stepped into the master suite and he led Grell to sit on the bed.

"It's just a hunch, really; something I've noticed in their interactions with each other," Grell explained. He swatted William's hands away and moved away from the bed. "No, Darling, I've been sitting the majority of the day. Let me follow you around and annoy you."

William chuckled at that, kissing him gently. "As you wish, my lady," he said softly. He began removing his clothing. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Mm, I like showers," Grell purred, reaching up to help William undress. "Perhaps I'll annoy you in there."

William arched an eyebrow. "I think I would rather enjoy the company," he replied, unbuttoning the simple shirt Grell wore. He moaned when he saw the black corset underneath, running his fingers over the silk. "Did Sebastian cinch you up loosely this morning?"

Grell smirked, snaking his fingers inside William's shirt. "He did," he murmured, stepping closer. "It hurt just a bit and I moaned for him. He gave me a swat and called me a tease."

A low snarl escaped the dark-haired reaper as he pulled the red-head flush against his chest. "You _are_ a tease," he reprimanded, working the ribbon loose in the corset and pulling it free from Grell's body. "You deserved the swat."

"I _liked_ the swat," Grell whispered, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"I've rubbed up on you too often," William teased, hooking his thumbs through Grell's lounge pants and pushing them to the ground. "You're starting to turn into more of a masochist."

"Rubbed off, Darling," Grell giggled, remembering a similar conversation.

"I know what I said, my lady," William replied. He stepped back and looked the red-head over, smiling at the simple black panties he wore. "You are beautiful."

"I'm boring, scarred, and shorn," Grell mumbled. "I'm not _me_ anymore."

William leaned forward and kissed his chest right above his heart. "Nothing has changed here, Darling," he told him gently. "And there is absolutely nothing boring about you. You are the most incredible, vivacious, alluring, and sexy lady I have ever known."

Grell's blush increased slightly. "But I can't wear my pretty lingerie for you as I normally do," he said with a pout. "The only reason I got to wear the corset is because Unny says it may help my muscles heal quicker. It loses its appeal when it's used for a medical device."

"The lingerie is a nice touch, but," William purred, pushing the panties over Grell's hips and down his legs. His eyes drank in the sight of his nude lover hungrily. " _This_ is so much sexier."

The red-head scrunched up his nose and wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to hide his scar. "I don't feel sexy," he whispered. "I feel hideous."

William took his chin in his fingers. "You're beautiful," he told him in a sensual whisper, leaning down to claim his lips.

Grell whimpered slightly as William deepened the kiss, arms leaving his middle to wrap around his lover's neck. "When you kiss me like that, I almost believe it," he replied in a soft voice, stroking his fingers over William's face.

"I wish you could see yourself as Sebastian and I see you," William remarked as Grell helped him remove the remainder of his clothes. He stood naked before the red-head, pulling his body flush against his own. "You are simply breathtaking."

Grell's breath caught in his throat as William's lips claimed his urgently. He felt the dark-haired reaper's hands trail down his spine to cup his backside, lifting him gently. Grell wrapped his legs around William's waist, wiggling slightly against his awakening member. "I must be if you want me this desperately," he giggled against his lips.

William growled as he started toward the master bath, kissing down the side of Grell's neck. "There isn't a moment I don't want you," he told him. "Ronald fucking Knox came in my office and had to make a jab about that time I had you tied to the desk. I've been thinking about that ever since."

Grell shivered as William turned on the water for the shower, the spray from the warming liquid causing gooseflesh to appear on his arms. He moaned and nibbled at William's ear. "Mm, the thought of you wanking in the office to that memory is delicious," he purred.

"I would love to tell you I did," he said apologetically as he removed Grell's glasses and then his own, setting them on the counter. He gingerly stepped into the water, Grell moaning again as the heat hit his back, pillowing his head against William's shoulder. "But I denied myself. My hand is a poor substitute for your tight, hot body, my lady."

Grell wiggled against him again, lifting his head to kiss him. "Then do what you wish to me, my darling William," he whispered. "I'm desperate for your touch."

William returned the kiss, turning so that he pressed the red-head's back against the shower wall. "Are you up for this?" He asked breathlessly against his lips. "Are you in pain?"

Grell pulled back and smiled and him, running his fingers through William's damp hair. "Gods, yes, William, I'm up for this," he purred, undulating his hips against him and pressing his erection into William's stomach. "Can't you tell? You won't hurt me. I feel wonderful, Darling. Make me feel euphoric."

William growled, nipping at the red-head's lips before kissing him thoroughly. "Damn, I don't have any oil," he snarled, squinting as he looked around the shower.

Grell pressed a finger to William's lips, biting his own as he blushed. "You don't need any," he told him.

"Grell, Darling, I'm not taking you unprepared," William stated firmly, hissing as Grell wiggled against him again.

"I'm already prepared," Grell told him, wrapping his arms firmly around William's shoulders. He winked coyly. "It's been a very long, boring day. I was hoping you or Sebastian, or both of you, even, would come home desperate for me. So, I worked myself over for you." He pulled his body up, positioning his entrance over William's swollen member. He slowly eased down, bottom lip caught in between his sharp teeth. William nearly choked as Grell's body swallowed him up in that moist, tight heat. "I do hope you find everything to your satisfaction, Mr. Spears."

"Oh, fuck me, you're perfect," he gasped out, moving to hook his arms under Grell's knees and spread him wide, William's hands pressed firmly against the wall behind the red-head. He peppered kisses over Grell's face and neck as he began to thrust slowly into him. "So fucking perfect."

Grell pressed his head against the wall, neck arching to give William better access. "Don't hold back with me," he begged. "Please, Darling."

William was trembling, trying to keep himself in check. "I don't want to hurt you," he groaned. "I shouldn't even be taking you like this; but your legs, spread out like this, your body wide open for me…"

Green eyes rolled back into Grell's head in pleasure at William's words. "Oh, William, you could make me come just by orating, Darling," he whispered. "Every vile syllable you utter is sheer auditory stimulation."

William chuckled softly. "You are my muse, my goddess," he told him, nuzzling his neck as he thrust up harder and faster into his body. "Shall I tell you the first thought that popped into my mind when I spread you wide?"

"Yes," Grell breathed out, gasping as William grazed his sweet spot.

"As you desire, my lady," William purred, nipping at his neck. "I want you stripped bare, hanging from the chandelier in the middle of our room, the den we share with our demon mate. Your legs strapped in a harness, bent kneed and spread wide. Your arms would be bound behind you and you would be blindfolded and gagged. Your cock would be tied off and dripping heavily because you would have already been taken, the come from one or both of your lovers dripping out of your gloriously fucked hole as you hung there, trembling and desperate for more."

Grell shuddered visibly at that, his entrance clamping down around William's erection as the dark-haired reaper continued his steady thrusts.

"Master and I would position you over both of our cocks, both swollen and hard for you, my lady. We'd both penetrate you together, each of our heads stretching your little pucker until you opened fully for us, swallowing both of our cocks like the greedy little minx you are. You'd love that, wouldn't you, Darling?"

"Yes!" Grell gasped, riding William harder.

William growled and spread Grell's legs wider, nails digging into the wall behind him. He continued slamming up inside him at a brutal pace now, breathing hard and fast. "Tell me if it's too much," he whispered tenderly.

"It's not! It's not!" Grell whimpered. "More, William!"

William snarled and bit into Grell's marked shoulder, thrusting frantically into him. "Once we are deep inside you, Master will shift into his true form. His cock will thicken and lengthen, stretching you wider and wider. Can you take that, my lady? Can you take my cock and Master's demon cock all at once?"

Grell was panting desperately, nails digging into William's shoulders as his vision started going white. "Yes! Oh, gods yes!"

"I imagine your glorious body will suck us up hungrily, drinking every drop we spill inside you," William growled, thrusting hard again. Grell shrieked, trembling with lust. "Oh, but when we pull out, our cocks soft and spent, that little pucker will be a gaping hole, drenched in our come. We'll deny your release until that time, keeping you bound tightly. Then we'll snap that strand of silk and watch as you release desperately, your entrance spasming and pushing more come out of your body. You'll cream all over yourself, my lady, and you will be beautiful."

"William!" Grell screamed, body tightening around him. "Please!"

The dark-haired reaper licked the water droplets off his lover's face. "Come, my lady," he hissed as he captured his lips and thrust hard and fast inside him, punishing his sweet spot. Grell shrieked, high and loud into the kiss, his body clamping down tightly around William's erection as he came hard. William's legs nearly fell out from under him as he released inside that pulsing heat, vision fading for a moment. He panted as he pulled back, looking Grell over as he slowly eased the red-head's legs to the ground, flaccid member slipping out of him as he did. "Did I hurt you?"

Grell smiled and shook his head slowly. "No, Darling, not at all," he murmured, leaning against his chest. "Don't let me fall, though."

William kissed his hair, stroking along his skin soothingly. "Never," he promised. He ran his fingers through the short, red locks, wetting them thoroughly before lathering them up. "I love you, Grell."

Grell moaned, relaxing into the feel of William washing his hair. "I love you, Darling," he replied softly. "Mm, I feel boneless."

William chuckled as he turned the red-head around, pulling him up against his chest. "Relax, my love," he whispered, taking up the soap and washing Grell's body. He lathered up his arms and shoulders before running his hands over his chest and tweaking his nipples slightly. Grell moaned and wiggled against him, giggling softly. "I love how sensitive you get after you come. It's highly erotic."

"You and Sebastian are very good at getting me to that point," Grell purred, gasping as William moved down his body, washing over his flaccid length before moving toward his backside. "I-I can do that part, Darling."

"No," William stated firmly. "I will wash you everywhere." He ran his soapy hands over Grell's cheeks, spreading them apart to wash between them. "I have tasted every inch of you, Darling. Washing where we take you is such a delightful indulgence."

Grell moaned again. "You _have_ tasted me everywhere, haven't you?" he chuckled softly.

William turned Grell to face him again, moving him into the spray of water and running his hands over his body to rinse away the soap. "Yes, my lady, and you are delicious," he told him sincerely. "I love the taste of you."

Grell ran his fingers through William's hair, intent on returning the favor. "I think I should like to taste you, William," he said tenderly.

William pulled him closer and kissed him. "Whatever my lady desires," he replied. "Will you indulge me in waiting until you are completely healed though? I honestly do not know what I would do if you were to be hurt while we were enjoying each other."

Grell nodded reluctantly as he washed through William's hair. "I adore the roughness, but I believe we should limit it a bit until then," he agreed. He ran his soapy hands over William's body, mirroring the touches his lover had given him. William groaned deeply, leaning in to kiss the side of Grell's neck. The red-head giggled, switching their positions to rinse William's body under the water. "But when I'm completely healed, I will ride twin cocks and taste of both of you."

"Mm, that sounds delightful, my lady," William told him, turning off the water. He reached for some towels and wrapped one around his waist before drying Grell off. Their glasses were retrieved next and placed upon their faces before William lifted Grell into his arms and carried him out into the bedroom. "Would you like to wear another corset for a few more hours? Does it help?"

"It does actually," Grell replied, setting his feet onto the carpeting and taking the towel from his body to dry his cropped hair. "Unny says my abdominal muscles were severed. The corset helps with additional support. And it looks pretty."

William chuckled and pulled out his favorite of Grell's corsets, the red and black silk number that the red-head had purchased for himself on his Death Day. He found the matching panties and brought them and the corset to his lover. Lowering himself to his knees, he held the panties out for Grell to step into, kissing his thighs, his hip bones, the tip of his member, and over his scar as he pulled them up over his hips. Rising to his feet, he kissed those parted red lips tenderly. "Allow me to cinch you up, my lady," he nearly purred.

"You two are going to spoil me to the point that I won't be able to lift a finger to do anything for myself," Grell reprimanded. "However, since I still can't contort my body like I used to be able to do to get these on, I have to allow your assistance, Darling. Not too tightly now."

"Let me know when it feels right," William said.

"Oh, Darling, with you it _always_ feels right," Grell murmured seductively.

William wrapped the garment around Grell's middle and began lacing it up. "You really are a tease," he told him with a smile.

Grell braced his hands on the dresser, peering at Will in the mirror and grinning at the look of concentration on his normally stoic face. "Would you have me any other way?" He asked with a wink to his lover's reflection.

"Naked and beneath me with my cock deep inside you," William replied earnestly, pulling the laces firmly.

"Now who is the tease, William?" Grell giggled, hissing slightly. "Too tight, Darling."

William paled, quickly loosening the laces. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "Damn. I do not want to hurt you again."

"It's fine," Grell said, breathing steadily. "Just take it one bit at a time, all right? Don't try to pull them all at once."

William furrowed his eyebrows and gently pulled the garment closed. "Is this all right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's perfect," Grell said, placed his hand on his stomach and straightening up. "Now, cinch it up just a bit more at the top and tie it off."

William did as instructed, stepping back to admire his work. "Lovely, but how does it feel?" He inquired.

Grell turned and placed his hand on William's cheek tenderly. "You did wonderfully, Darling," he cooed. "It feels quite nice."

"Good," William said, sighing in relief. He ran his fingers through Grell's wet hair. "Come. I'll start a fire and you can dry your hair while I prepare some tea."

Grell retrieved his brush and began running it through his short hair as William went to the hearth. "Unny brought a stout black tea this afternoon for us to try. He thought you might like it better since it has nearly as much caffeine as a cup of coffee. It's on the counter if you want to make that."

"Hm, how suspiciously thoughtful," William stated blandly as he set the kindling ablaze. He rose to his feet and went to the dresser, dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of lounge pants. Grell had moved to the fire and was pulling the brush through his hair, the heat from the fire drying it quickly. The dark-haired reaper returned to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a moment. Would you like something to eat?"

Grell shook his head and smiled. "No, Darling, I'm fine," he said sweetly. "Hurry back."

William nodded and exited the room. Grell watched him leave and sighed happily before fluffing his hair up with his hands. He felt wonderfully sated and content, the warmth from the fire a cozy blanket settling over his body. Purring in satisfaction, he curled up in front of the hearth, eyes drooping slightly. His body felt good, his wound a dull ache now rather than a harsh stab of pain. The red-head owed his life and his quick recuperation to the healing abilities he had gained from his demon lover. A soft giggle laced with a purr escaped his throat as he thought of ways to thank Sebastian properly for his gift.

After several moments, he drifted off into a light sleep, still halfway between consciousness and oblivion. In that wakeful slumber, he felt something strange and soft touch his hand. He ignored it, trying to move deeper into sleep. However, the soft something kept flicking out and touching him, flicking his face now. Growling slightly, he opened one eye, surprised to see a sleek, red tail lazily swishing back and forth in front of him. Opening the other eye, he sat up, fully awake now. He studied the tail, looking around for the source. Reaching out with one hand, he stopped. Rather than the red-tipped fingers he was accustomed to, he found himself staring at a red furred paw. Grell leapt up quickly, shrieking in surprise. He felt dizzy for a moment as the world around him spun and faded to black.

William was pouring the boiling water into the teapot when he heard the shriek from his lover. "Grell!" He yelled, bolting from the kitchen and up the stairs. He ran into the master suite, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his mate laying on the floor, gasping in air. "Sweet mother above."

Grell turned toward him and sat up on his hands and knees, tail flickering in agitation and ears twitching furiously. "What the hell?!" He screamed. "Will! I was a cat! I fell asleep and woke up a cat!" He looked at his hands, releasing a sigh of relief. "Was it just a dream?"

William stepped toward him gingerly, a soft splash of red coloring his cheeks. Kneeling down gently beside the red-head, he reached out to touch one of his ears. Grell gasped as it twitched in response. William groaned deep in his throat. "How remarkable," he murmured, stroking along his lover's tail next, causing the red-reaper to whimper slightly. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels—nngh—strangely _good_ ," he murmured, eyelids drooping slightly. William stroked through the soft fur of his tail, inching his way up toward its base. Grell released a keening sound, lowering his top half to the ground and raising his backside in the air, following that teasing hand. The red-head was purring, the sound soft and low in his throat. "Mmm, Will—hah! S-scratch my ears."

"Oh my gods," William groaned as Grell's hands kneaded at his thighs. He threaded his fingers through the short, red hair, scratching along the soft crimson ears. Grell whined at that, moving his head into William's hands. Unable to resist anymore, William pulled his lover's lips to his and kissed him fiercely. "How did you manage to become more beautiful than you already were?"

Grell was whimpering desperately, climbing into William's lap and straddling his thighs. He returned the kiss eagerly, his purring becoming louder as Will moved back down his body to stroke his tail once more. "Hah! If this is what—nngh—Bassy feels when we touch his tail, no wonder the dear demon becomes so a—aahhn!—aroused."

William kissed down his neck, still petting at his lover's new accessories. "Can you control the shift?" He asked. "Can you turn into a full cat again?"

"I don't know how I did it before," Grell panted, grinding himself gently against William. "I was so relaxed…"

"Try," William whispered into his ear. "Oh, Sebastian is going to _love_ you like this; _I_ love you like this. Yet, I want him to see you as a kitten before he sees our lady with her beautiful ears and tail. Gods, I want to fuck you right now."

"Mm, do it!" Grell gasped, head arching back and eyes closed as William continued biting down his neck. "Please, Will!"

"No," William stated firmly. "Shift first, then when you shift back, I'll fuck you with your tail in the air."

Grell was whining as he rubbed up against his lover. The image those delicious words conjured in his mind sent a shiver of desire through him and he felt the world spin again. William's hands were larger against him now as he nuzzled against him. Green eyes opened and looked up and up and up until they landed on the pleased face of his lover.

"Oh, well done, Darling," William purred, picking him up and holding him over his head. "How beautiful you are!"

Grell stiffened as William lowered him to the ground again, hands petting soothingly over his fur. It was divine the way those hands stroked him! He arched his lithe body into the touch, purring loudly as he did. William scratched along his body to his backside, petting over it. "Can you shift back now, my love?" He asked softly as Grell lifted his hindquarters into the air. "Bring back my crimson beauty."

Grell's stomach flipped at the delightfully aroused tone of William's voice. He closed his eyes, feeling the now familiar spin as he shifted. When he opened them again, he found himself with his elbows resting on the carpeting, his ass high in the air. William's hand was still scratching at him, moving now to stroke his tail again. Grell whimpered, closing his eyes and resting his head against his forearms. "William, _please_ ," he begged, thighs trembling in desire.

"What a naughty kitty," William chuckled, leaning forward to bite at his right cheek. The red-head yelped and wiggled his hips. The dark-haired reaper hooked his fingers through the panties and pulled them down to the backs of Grell's knees. "Do you think you can handle it hard and fast?"

"Yes!" Grell nearly shrieked.

William rose quickly to his feet and retrieved the oil from the bedside table, dropping his lounge pants to the ground as he returned to his lover. He slicked his erection liberally, pushing two fingers inside Grell's entrance.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Will! You _just_ fucked me! I'm loosened up enough. Just rub the oil on your cock and _get inside me!_ Now!"

"Demanding little kitten, aren't you?" William chuckled, slapping Grell's backside firmly. The red-head cried out at that, sharp teeth biting at his lower lip. William lined himself up with Grell's entrance and slid in firmly, delighting in the shiver that ran all the way down his lover's spine and fluffed his tail out. "Oh, but this is fantastic."

"Hard and fast, Will," Grell whispered. "Please. Please, I can take it. I promise."

William pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in. Grell shivered in delight, mewling in pleasure. "Good?" William moaned out in question.

"Aahhn! Yes! A-again!" Grell begged.

William obliged, repeating the action over and over, watching as Grell's ears flickered about on his head, his tail twitching with each hard thrust. The reaper reached for his lover, pulling him up to his knees, Grell's back pressed against William's chest as the dark-haired man pounded into him. William's right arm was wrapped supportively just beneath Grell's rib cage, his left lacing through the red-head's fingers as he nipped at his neck. "We've wanted to see you in a tail and cat ears for some time now, my lady," William purred against his skin. "This is so much better than anything we had imagined."

Grell whimpered again, head laying back on William's shoulder. "Am I pretty?" He asked in a whisper.

"Gorgeous," William replied, moving his right hand down to stroke over the red-head's erection. "So elegant and graceful."

The red-head was panting as William worked his shaft, the feel of his lover's length buried deep inside him as thrilling now as it was when they first came together. William's thumb pressed into the head of Grell's erection, sending a shiver down the other reaper's spine. The fluid leaking from his tip aided the motion, the slick sound of William's hand working over him mingling with the slapping of skin on skin. The red-head mewled helplessly as his over-stimulated body was brought to the brink of release.

"Will! Will, please!"

"I want to see your release as I stroke you," William growled, releasing his fingers to pinch and twist at his nipple. Grell screamed, thrusting harder into Will's hand, his entrance quivering hungrily. "Gods, you feel amazing around me. So fucking tight! So wet with my seed still inside you."

Grell was whimpering, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I can't," he panted. "No more, please, Will! Let me come!"

"I think not, my lady," he chuckled darkly. He reached with his left hand and clamped it around Grell's neck loosely. "I love the sound of your voice as you're begging me to let you come."

The red-head struggled, turning his head and taking William's fingers into his mouth and sucking hard. He looked up at him, green-eyes heavy lidded and pleading. "Please!" He hissed around the reaper's fingers.

William growled again, wrapping his fingers once more around Grell's throat and taking his mouth with his, his tongue wrapping around the red-head's fiercely. "Come for me, Darling," he purred, turning his head to watch as rope after rope of Grell's release landed on the floor next to the hearth.

Grell gasped, nearly screeching as he came, his body trembling with the intensity of it. William followed quickly afterwards, a few more hard thrusts inside that lithe body pulling his own climax from him with a satisfied moan. He held onto the red-head, steadying him as he swayed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Grell said with a grin, head still on William's shoulder. He turned slightly to smile at his lover. "The shifting is dizzying."

William looked down at the floor, his eyes darkened and hard. "You've made a mess, Kitten," he said firmly. "You've spilled your cream on the clean floor. I suggest you clean it up."

Grell blinked at him, body heating up at the dominating look in his lover's eyes. "I-I don't understand," he said softly, eyes widening as William lifted his hand dripping with Grell's release and shoved his fingers nearly down his throat.

"Suck," he ordered.

Whimpering pathetically, Grell obeyed, licking and sucking up the evidence of his climax. His eyes locked with William's, he let his tongue work over and in between each finger until nothing remained.

"Mm, good Kitten," William praised, stroking over his face gently with his now clean hand. He kissed him gently, rubbing his flaccid length against his backside. "Now the floor."

Grell's stomach flipped excitedly, so in love with this side of William, he would do anything the man asked of him. He dropped down to his hands and knees, lowering his face and upper body to the floor. He let his tongue slip from between his lips and lapped up the white fluid from the hard wood. The groan William released as he cleaned his mess sent a delighted chill up the red-head's spine, a sharp gasp escaping his lips when his dark-haired lover kissed over his still exposed backside, fingers kneading at the flesh.

"Oh, Darling, I love you," William declared, biting into his left cheek.

Grell yelped before licking up the last of his release. He turned with all the grace of a feline and crawled into William's lap, rubbing at his face with his curled hand and licking away the remnants there. "All clean, Darling," he purred, rubbing his face against Will's.

The reaper's lips closed over his, his tongue tasting of the seed he'd lapped up. "So fucking perfect," he whispered, fingers threading through the short cropped hair.

Grell chuckled softly, pawing at William's chest playfully. "Well, someone likes his little pussy," he said with a Cheshire grin.

William returned the smile, pulling back to kiss his lips tenderly. "Indeed I do," he moaned. He ran his fingers over Grell's face gently, staring at him in awe. "Remarkable. Let's see if you can shift back to your original form. I dare say, it wouldn't do for you to show up at work with ears and a tail."

"Mm, I'd never be able to leave your office, would I?" Grell asked with a wink before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He slumped forward against Will's chest, moaning slightly as his ears and tail vanished in a red aura. "Am I normal?"

"No, but that's why I love you," William teased, kissing him again. "The ears and tail are gone though. How astonishing that you can do this!"

Grell giggled, moaning slightly as William wrapped his arms around him firmly. "Do you really think Sebastian will like this?"

William chuckled. "Let me think; our lovely lady with the characteristics of his favorite animal," he mused. "Yes. I think he'll have the same reaction as I did."

"Oh good," Grell purred. They heard the sound of the front door opening, signaling their mate had returned. Grell nearly squealed. "How should we show him?"

William shushed him. "You wait up here," he told him. "I'll go down stairs and finish the tea; or start over with it. I'm sure it's ruined by now. I'll bring him up here and you be in full cat form. Then shift to the hybrid form. His reaction will be amusing."

Grell nodded. "All right. Let's surprise Bassy with a kitten!"

* * *

Sebastian eased into Madam Red's manor, leaning heavily against the door as he closed it. He sighed wearily, drained beyond anything he had ever experienced. His young master had turned incredibly spiteful towards him, issuing mundane orders just to irritate him. Exhaustion seeped into every part of his being. He longed to curl up with his mates, to bask in the comfort of holding them and being held in turn as he fell into slumber. Sleep was an indulgence for his kind and tonight, he _craved_ it.

"Well, don't you look a fright."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he dropped to one knee. "My lord," he replied, humbly. "My apologies. I did not realize you were here."

The white-blond man chuckled as he stared into the fire in the hearth. "No one did," he said with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face. "I've been amusing myself by listening to your mates' activities upstairs in what I can only assume is your bedroom. Quite the active pair they are with an impressive vocal range. Oh for hell's sake, son, get up! I like the groveling when it's warranted, but not from you. Come here and talk with me."

Sebastian rose to his feet and moved to where his guest was sitting. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the hell-hound that forever accompanied his true master. Lucifer looked up at him, red eyes twinkling in amusement as he gestured toward the beasts. "Now, you may kneel and issue a proper greeting," he smirked.

Knee bent again, Sebastian reluctantly reached out to take the paw of the miniature Doberman pincher perched upon Lucifer's lap. "Milady," he murmured, placing a kiss to her paw. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Milady growled at him before snapping at his fingers, causing the demon to quickly release her paw. Lucifer laughed and cuddled the small animal. "She hates you," he said, cooing at the dog. "My little girl is such a nasty bitch sometimes. Now, my marquis; sit. Let us have a proper chat and then I wish to meet the two reapers you deemed worthy enough to mark."

Sebastian did as he was told, sitting on the couch next to the armchair his master occupied. "It is an honor to have you visit, my lord," he began.

"Nabby, enough with the formalities, eh?" Lucifer chuckled, patting his hand affectionately. "I've raised you from a fledgling. You are as dear to me as my own child would be if I ever choose to have one. Relax, my boy." He reached down beside his chair and pulled up a skull holding flaming violets. "I even come bearing gifts. I've never seen Bifrons look so good!"

Sebastian couldn't resist the small laugh that escaped him. "Hell violets suit him," he commented, accepting the gift. "What a lovely arrangement."

"Belated bonding gift," Lucifer said, stroking over Milady's fur as she curled up on his lap. "I thought it appropriate."

"Quite," Sebastian agreed, setting the skull on the end table. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Lucifer said. "Now, niceties are out of the way. Two reapers, eh? One has never been mated with, let alone two. How's it working out for you then?"

"Wonderfully," Sebastian sighed. "They are all that I have ever wanted and more."

Lucifer nodded. "I am glad to see you satisfied in your choice, then," he said with a lecherous smile. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. "How do you work it, eh? You fuck one while he fucks the other? Double penetration is always a favorite of mine. I also enjoy the bit where you fill one's ass with a cock and then his mouth, too. So many more opportunities when there are three! Now, if you really want to get into some hellacious intercourse, try adding in –"

"My lord," Sebastian said, clearing his throat and blushing slightly. "As much respect as I have for you, I must ask that you cease with this conversation."

The devil laughed heartily, sitting back in his chair. "Fine, fine, Nabby," he said affectionately. "You know I have to rib you over this. You were a late bloomer with taking a mate or two. I am glad you are happy though."

Sebastian inclined his head slightly, returning the smile. "Thank you, my lord."

"How is the contract?"

"Insufferable," Sebastian answered instantly, leaning back against the sofa. "He despises the fact I have taken mates. The young master feels as if I have betrayed him. I believe the little shit thought that I had developed true feelings for him, of a paternal nature."

Lucifer snorted regally. "That is the issue with forming contracts with young humans," he said sagely as he stroked behind Milady's ears. "Malphas had one little sprout call him 'Father' the entire time. Had he had emotions, it would have soured his meal, poor dear."

Sebastian furrowed his brow. "That is another thing, my lord," he stated softly. "Since marking them, I have _experienced_ emotions. Not only do I care for them and desire them; I truly love them."

Lucifer arched an elegant white-blond eyebrow. "How fascinating," he said with a grin. "I suppose it is reasonable that you could gain that from your mates. When two demons are bonded, they have a tendency to absorb each other's powers, not to mention different aspects of each other's personalities, desirable or otherwise. Why not with a demon and a reaper or two? Are they very emotional fellows?"

"One extremely so," Sebastian replied with a fond smile. "Grell is very open with his emotions. William, on the other hand, hides his most of the time, unless he is alone with Grell and myself."

"Grell and William, eh?" Lucifer mused, resting his head against the back of the chair. "Handsome names. Are they attractive?"

"Grell is beautiful beyond anything and William is as dashing a fellow as you will ever meet," Sebastian stated with pride. "Grell's hair is as red a sin, skin flawless ivory. It used to flow nearly down to his knees before Bifrons' commander hacked it off," he growled in remembrance, magenta eyes flashing in fury. "Now, it's short but still very attractive. He is slender and lithe, elegant and graceful; a perfect lady. William is dark-haired and fair skinned. His physique is magnificent. Strong, sculpted arms and torso; and the most perfect, curved ass I have ever seen on a man."

"Darling boy, you _are_ in love with them," Lucifer chuckled fondly, rubbing his nose against Milady's. Sebastian watched disdainfully as the hell-beast wagged her tail. "Don't glare at her, Nabby."

"Apologies, my lord."

The clearing of a throat gained the attention of both men. William stood at the foot of the stairs wearing a pair of lounge pants and his unbuttoned dress shirt. "Pardon the interruption, Sebastian," he stated calmly. "I was unaware you had a guest."

Lucifer chuckled at that, eyes taking in his appearance. "I suppose this dashing fellow is William," he said, smiling warmly.

William looked a little startled at that. "I am William T. Spears," he confirmed. "Pardon me, but I do not know you."

"Ah, well, you wouldn't, not in this form," he said, setting Milady down and rising to his feet. He approached William and took his hand, clasping it firmly and warmly. "Your lot normally depict me as a monster with red skin, horns, goat's feet, and a spiky tail. I believe a pitchfork is used in characterizations of my appearance as well. This is my true appearance, the one I was granted in Heaven before I fell. Or was pushed. A story for another time. A pleasure to meet you, William T. Spears. I am Lucifer."

William's eyes widened. "You're Satan?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Eh, Satan is more of a title really," he replied casually. "Lucifer is my name and I much rather prefer that."

"As you say," William answered. He shook his hand and bowed slightly. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir."

Lucifer chuckled and leaned in close. "Not many are," he confided with a wink. "The fluff balls have given me quite the reputation."

William cleared his throat and offered him a warm smile. "After being mated with Sebastian, I have come to realize that all I thought I knew of demon-kind has been greatly exaggerated. I prefer to save judgment until I have personally assessed a being."

Lucifer smirked. "Well said," he praised. He turned back to Sebastian who was standing slightly behind him. "I take it William is your Beta?"

"Correct, my lord," he replied with a smile to his lover. "I trust him to safeguard the rest of the pack in my stead. I would trust him with my life, and more importantly, theirs."

Lucifer turned back to William and patted his shoulder. "A high honor for you then," he said with a firm nod. He grinned cheekily. "Grell must be sleeping, eh? Did you wear him out with your amorous activities? He's a vocal one, yes?"

A splash of color rose to William's cheeks, realization that the Devil himself had heard him fucking his red-haired lover. "I-I apologize if you heard anything—"

Lucifer laughed and scooped up Milady. "Darling boy, it was music to my ears!" He cooed. "I do so love the sound of carnal debauchery. It gets my blood going. Well, shall we go upstairs? I wish to meet the other one."

William was at a loss, still reeling over the fact that Lucifer had been entertained by their lovemaking. "I-uh, tea. I was going to get tea for Grell," he stammered out, blushing slightly. "Would you care for some?"

"Oh, please and thank you," the white-blond man answered politely, delighting in William's embarrassment. "I haven't had tea from the human world in centuries."

William nodded and stepped toward the kitchen, giving Sebastian a small smile as he passed. Once he had gone into the other room, Lucifer rounded on his marquis.

" _Sebastian?_ " He asked, eyebrow arched.

"The opportunity has yet to present itself, my lord," Sebastian answered with a sigh. "What with Grell's injury and now my young master being a—"

"Nasty little shit."

"Precisely," the demon answered. "I wish to give that to them. I trust them with it."

Lucifer shifted Milady in his arms, reaching into his vest pocket for a biscuit and hand-feeding it to the miniature hell-hound. "With your contract being the way he is at present, I would advise you to make it sooner rather than later," he told him. "It is, of course, your decision. However, most demons see the revelation of that particular bit of information as a weakness. In the right hands, it is a strength."

"In theirs, it would be, my lord," Sebastian remarked with a smile as William joined them with the tea tray. Sebastian reached for it. "Let me carry that, my love."

William smiled and shook his head. "I've got it, Darling, thank you," he said, searching the demon's face. "Besides, you seem exhausted."

Sebastian gave him a tender smile before kissing his cheek. "It was a trying day with the 'little shit', as you call him," he replied.

Lucifer grinned as he set Milady on the ground and retrieved his gift. "Oh, I like this one indeed, my boy," he chuckled, following them up the stairs, the small beast trailing behind him. "You seem to be a very perceptive individual, William T. Spears."

"William is fine, Sir, or Will if you prefer," he offered. "Grell calls me Will." The reaper paled slightly, slowing in his steps. "Oh dear, I had nearly forgotten. Sebastian, we actually have a surprise for you."

"Oh, a _surprise_ , eh?" Lucifer purred hurrying past of the two. "I'm assuming it was something you hadn't expected a guest to see, hm? How fortuitous that I am present to witness this. I hope it's something sinful."

William blushed, glancing sideways at Sebastian. "Eh, well—"

Sebastian sighed, patting William's shoulder gently and urging him up the stairs after the devil. "It can't be anything too risqué," he commented. "Grell is still recovering from his injuries, after all."

"Drat, and I expected to see the lovely thing trussed up in some sort of sexual apparatus," Lucifer pouted. He smirked at the shocked looks that crossed the other men's faces. "I'm lying. I do that, you know. I'm very honest about my falsehoods. There are some things that are sacred even in hell, William. Intimacies between mates, or among them, in this case, are profoundly revered. They will not be interfered with by an entity outside of the bond unless invited. I can wait out in the hall if you need to put some clothing on your mate."

William gave him a sincere smile, enjoying his jovial personality. "That won't be necessary," he said, stopping outside of the bedroom door. "Grell will be completely covered. We just agreed to get our Sebastian a gift of sorts."

Sebastian blinked, surprised. "A gift?" He asked, stepping out of the way as Milady growled and raced into the room, chasing after a red blur that hissed and launched itself onto the bed.

William sighed and set the tea tray on the table, pouring himself and Lucifer a cup. "Do you take sugar or cream, Sir?" He asked as Milady followed the cat to the bed, the feline leaping to the headboard out of reach.

"Both, thank you," Lucifer answered as he set his gift on the table. He turned back to William, accepting the cup gratefully and sipping the tea. "Oh, that's delightful. Perfect, William. Perfect. Again, thank you."

"My pleasure, Sir," the reaper replied. He gestured absently toward the cat. "Sebastian, my love, your gift."

Sebastian was staring at the cat lovingly, perched as it was on the headboard, swatting at Milady with its claws out. "You and Grell are giving me a cat?" He asked, genuinely touched by the gesture. "My lord, please gain control of Milady. She's frightening the poor dear."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the tiny, vicious hell-hound moved immediately to her master's side. The white-blond devil scooped the little beast up into his arms and cuddled her against his cheek. "Odd colored cat, don't you think?" He asked, holding his cup of tea up to Milady's mouth so she could take a drink of the hot liquid. "I've never seen such a shade of red before."

The cat hissed again at Milady for good measure before bouncing off the headboard and sitting daintily on the bed. Sebastian scooped it up in his arms, holding it close.

"You're gorgeous," he cooed, holding the cat up in front of his face. "Such a beautiful, soft coat. Oh, Darling, you are absolutely splendid!" He turned toward William, cheeks painted red. "How marvelous. William, thank you. Truly. The young master refuses to let me keep a cat at the manor. The little wretch is allergic."

William sat at the table, sipping his tea. "Well, this is our home," he said with a slight smirk. "You can keep a pet here. Grell and I encourage it, actually. We want your happiness, Darling."

Sebastian nuzzled the cat's face, delighting in its purring. "Where is our lady?" He asked. "I would thank him properly."

The cat wiggled from his arms and leapt back to the bed, stretching lazily before sitting regally on the silk comforter. A crimson aura engulfed its body as it shifted, revealing Grell in his red corset and panties. He stopped the shift, leaving his ears and tail, the latter flicking about somewhat irritably as he glared at Milady. "Meow, that's no way to treat a lady, you little beast."

Sebastian dropped to his knees at the sight of his crimson beauty, shocked and instantly aroused at the picture he presented. "Lucifer's tits," he whimpered.

William, unfortunately, had chosen that exact moment to take a sip of his tea. The scalding liquid shot from his mouth and nose as he failed to contain his outburst of laughter. "Holy fucking hell," he cackled to himself, taking up a cloth napkin and drying up his mess as he eyed the devil from the corner of his eye.

Lucifer arched at elegant eyebrow at his marquis. "My _tits_?" He asked, voice void of inflection. " _That_ is your expletive of choice? 'Lucifer's tits'? Why not 'Lucifer's gigantic cock'? I think I should be offended." He turned toward the dark-haired reaper. "William, do you think I should be offended? This seems like something to be offended by."

William sipped his tea nonchalantly. "Indeed, my lord," he replied simply. "You should be offended."

Sebastian was drooling as Grell stalked catlike to the edge of the bed and eased himself down. He crawled toward the kneeling demon, rubbing up against him and purring loudly. His red tail flicked playfully at his chin as he curled up in his lap. "Hello, Darling," he purred.

"I—I can't think right now," Sebastian murmured, running his fingers over the fur of Grell's ears. The appendages twitched slightly at the touch. "Good gods, you are magnificent."

"I'm still not pleased about taking my name in vain like that, but your lover is quite adorable," Lucifer agreed, setting Milady back on the ground. She had calmed as soon as Grell had shifted to his current form. "The fur matches your hair, my dear."

Grell was flicking his tail back and forth as he kneaded at Sebastian's thighs, the demon groaning and wiggling slightly at the action. "And you are?" He asked politely, delighting in the shiver that ran through his lover's body.

"Grell, meet Satan," William deadpanned, sipping his beverage as if the devil himself weren't sitting in their bedroom, sharing a cup of tea with his miniature hell-hound.

"Lucifer," the devil corrected, rising to his feet to take Grell's hand and kiss it gallantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Oh, you _are_ a handsome devil," Grell giggled, blushing slightly. He snuggled against Sebastian and nuzzled his nose under the demon's chin, moaning appreciatively when his arms wrapped around his body. "Are all the men in hell as handsome as you and Sebastian?"

"Eh, no," Lucifer answered with a grin, reaching for his gift. "This fellow was a right ugly prick."

Grell squealed as he accepted the skull with the flaming flowers. "Oh, how lovely!" He gushed, running his fingers over the flames. "He matches Grim! Who was this one?"

"Count Bifrons," Lucifer replied. "He's the demon your lover annihilated, along with his entire army. It was quite an impressive sight. Damn near erotic, really!"

William paused mid-sip, arching an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, Sir, but did you say _army_?" He asked, glancing from Lucifer to Sebastian.

"Yes, of course," the devil answered, gesturing toward Grell's tail in question. The red-head purred and nodded, allowing him to pet the furry appendage. "I apologize, I thought you knew. He had gone to hell after Grell was attacked, my dear."

"We knew that," William told him, trying to ignore how adorable Grell was as he was being petted by the two handsome men. "He destroyed the Legion Commander—"

"Grim," Grell corrected. "He's the fellow with the head full of roses." Lucifer chuckled at that.

William cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he continued. Grell hissed at him, nuzzling against Sebastian and delighting in the petting of his ears and tail. "He killed Grim and said he was going to hell to destroy his legion."

Lucifer smirked. "He did that and so much more, my dear," he stated proudly as he returned to his tea and took a seat at the table with William. "Count Bifrons had sixty legions. Your lover gave them a choice, to join with him or die. The stronger and smarter chose the former; the rest thought they could beat him. One demon against sixty legions seemed rather poor odds. However, the strength of that one demon surpassed them all. He destroyed each and every one in a matter of minutes, then leveled Bifrons' manor and Bifrons himself. It was glorious to watch. Very entertaining. I can't abide weakness and cowardliness, and Bifrons was both."

William and Grell were silent, both staring at Sebastian in awe. Sebastian, however, barely noticed as he intently stroked Grell's ears and tail, cheeks still dusted a charming pink.

"My dear demon, I have arrived back from my shop and…" Undertaker stopped mid-sentence, staring into the room. His face split into a grin as he pushed his hair back from his face. "Well, I'll be damned."

Lucifer returned the smile, rising from his seat and going toward the retired reaper. "If only you could be damned, I'd have had you in my ranks years ago!" He laughed, greeting him with an embrace. "It is good to see you, my friend! It's been too long."

"Indeed it has been, Luci. Indeed it has been," he agreed. He smiled at the others, cackling when he saw Grell's ears and tail and the affect they had on Sebastian. "I see we have discovered a new ability. The new accessories suit you. Lovely choice, milady."

Milady barked, rising up on her hind-legs to greet Undertaker, tail wagging excitedly. The mortician lowered himself to his knee and took her paw, pressing a gentle kiss to the fur. "Always a pleasure, Milady," he chuckled. He rose to his feet and draped his arm around Lucifer's shoulders. "Let me buy you a drink, my dear. It's been decades since we last chatted. We need to catch up."

Lucifer hummed in approval, scooping Milady up into his arms. "Excellent idea!" He readily agreed. "What about you three? Care to join us or will you be enjoying an evening in?"

William smirked as he glanced toward his lovers. "I believe Sebastian will be loath to leave his new pet tonight," he chuckled. "On behalf of my mates, I respectfully decline the invitation. Though another night would be enjoyable."

Lucifer winked at him and patted his shoulder before turning toward Sebastian and Grell. "My lady, it was a pleasure to meet you. I must say, though he spoke highly of your beauty, your demon failed to fully prepare me for your absolute radiance."

Grell blushed slightly. "Thank you," he murmured, subconsciously laying his hand over the barely visible scar on his abdomen.

Lucifer took his hand and kissed it before examining the scar. "It is a thing of beauty," he told Grell as he released the red-head's hand and rolled up the sleeve of his own shirt. "However, if it pains you to see it, your demon has an exceptional artistic talent. The way he works with ink on flesh is true perfection."

Grell blinked as he stared at the inked forearm of the devil. It was of a single wing; white at the top then transitioning to black before being engulfed in red flames at the end. The detailing was exquisite, the fire almost seeming to leap from Lucifer's arm. "Sebastian did that?" He asked softly.

Lucifer smiled. "He did indeed, my lady," he told Grell gently. He scratched at the red-head's cat ears before bending down to press a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. "Be well, my Nabby. I shall see you again soon."

Sebastian moved to stand to his feet, but the devil stopped him. "Stay where you are, Son. You're exhausted and I would hate for you to disturb the sweet little pussy perched on your lap," he grinned lecherously. "Gentlemen, my lady, until next time." Lucifer offered his free arm to Undertaker. "Is there a good pub nearby that serves decent alcohol? I say, the swill they serve in the human world is naught but tepid water."

Undertaker chuckled as he allowed the devil to escort him into the hall and down the stairs. "Perhaps you should have brought some of that demon wine you're so fond of and we could have had a night cap in my shop," he said with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. "Reminisce on the old days, cuddled up in one of my finest coffins."

Lucifer purred at that. "Mm, you tempt me, my friend," he growled. "I have half a mind to drag you to hell with me and get my finest bottle, then take you up on that offer."

Undertaker shrugged. "It won't be the first time I've been to hell; I highly doubt it'll be the last," he cackled. "Lead the way, my dear. Quickly if you will. I have a _devil_ of an itch that needs scratched."

Lucifer grinned wickedly. "Just like old times."

* * *

Sebastian continued staring at Grell, eyes drinking in the feline features of his lover. "How wicked of you to spring this on me when my true master was visiting," he chuckled, stroking over his tail lazily. The red-head purred at the action, kissing down his neck. "Gods, all I wanted to do was bury myself deep inside you."

"In all fairness, we had no idea the King of Hell would be in our home tonight sipping tea and exchanging pleasantries," William replied dryly. "That's hardly something we could plan for, Darling."

The demon chuckled slightly, rubbing his face against Grell's cheek. "I suppose not," he said, placing a gentle kiss to the red-head's lips and patting his thigh. "Come. I'll prepare some supper for you both. You must be starving."

William rose to his feet, offering his hand to Sebastian and pulling him from the floor as Grell perched himself back on the bed. "You'll do nothing of the sort," he stated firmly. "You're exhausted. You've served that little shit all day; you will not come here and serve us. We are perfectly capable of obtaining our own nourishment. As such, I shall be the one to prepare supper tonight. You, my darling demon, are to strip off your clothes and relax in a nice, hot bath with our lady. Grell has been deprived of affection all day and you need to unwind." He leaned forward and captured Sebastian's lips with his, humming softly at the contact. Slim fingers laced themselves through the demon's black hair. "I love you, Sebastian. Please, allow me to serve _you_ tonight."

Strong arms wrapped around the reaper's back and pulled him close against the demon's chest. "I love you, William," he replied, smiling as he kissed his dark hair. "Very well, Darling. I would say I do this reluctantly, but a hot bath with our goddess is entirely too delectable to resist."

William smirked. "Good," he said, patting Sebastian's taunt backside affectionately. The reaper turned to Grell, reaching out a hand and pulling him to his feet. "I leave him to you, my lady. I'll return shortly with supper."

Grell reached up and kissed William soundly before executing a perfect salute. "Yes, Sir," he giggled, ears flickering slightly. He turned to Sebastian as William left for the kitchens. The red-head's fingers made quick work of the demon's butler attire, stripping him in a matter of moments. "The Brat must be raging to have exhausted _you_ , Darling. What has he put you through today?"

Sebastian sighed wearily as the red-head's fingers slid over his skin. "I've been to Paris and back three times," he murmured as Grell led him to the master bath. He watched, mesmerized as that red tail flicked back and forth as his lover began filling the tub. "Then Spain and Italy."

Grell gasped at that, turning so Sebastian could untie the laces of his corset. "What the hell did he need in those places?" He asked.

"A book, a croissant, a date on a painting, a bull fighting schedule, and the Pope's rosary," Sebastian sighed, flexing the fingers of his right hand. "The latter actually burned through my gloves."

Grell took Sebastian's hand and looked at it, eyes narrowing at the angry red marks left to his skin. "You mean to tell me," he began, voice eerily calm. "That little _shit_ of a supper _ordered_ you to do something that _hurt_ you?"

Sebastian smiled, touched by the red-head's ire. "Indeed he did, my lady," he stated.

"That little beast!" He seethed, kissing at the burned flesh, unconsciously running his tongue over the wounds. He looked up into his mate's crimson eyes. "Let me reap him. I'll spoon feed you his soul, Darling; just _let me reap him_."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Darling," he said, smiling tiredly as he pulled Grell into his arms. He breathed in the red-head's scent, kissing his neck lazily. He hooked his fingers through the red panties and pushed them down his lover's legs. His eyes darkened as he looked Grell over, reaching out to capture that swishing tail. "Mm, but I _love_ this."

Grell purred and ran his nails up the demon's spine. "Good," he whispered, kissing him gently as he guided him to the edge of the tub. "Careful, Darling. Settle down comfortably and let your kitty have your lap."

Sebastian chuckled at that, doing as instructed. He moaned as the hot water penetrated his tired muscles, eyes slipping shut in bliss. Grell slid his thighs up Sebastian's, straddling him in the tub. Long, thin fingers began to rub at the demon's shoulders, pulling another moan from him. Crimson eyes opened and stared into concerned reaper green. "That feels wonderful, my love," he whispered, his hands sliding along to caress the red-head's hips. Sebastian sighed contentedly, leaning his head back. "I love you, Grell."

The red-head giggled, rubbing his nose against Sebastian's. "I'll never grow weary of hearing that declaration from you, Darling," he purred, nipping at his lips. "I love you, too, my sweet demon."

Sebastian relaxed while Grell washed his hair and body, the red-head's lips placing tender kisses along his flesh. The demon's hands moved to cup his backside, pulling him closer against him. "How are you feeling, Love?" He asked gently, kneading at the soft flesh.

"Mm, wonderful," Grell replied, wiggling teasingly in Sebastian's lap. "It's just a dull ache now; very little pain."

"Excellent," he replied. "You are healing very quickly."

"Yes, well I have you to thank for that, Darling," Grell grinned, running a cloth over Sebastian's chest. "Demon regeneration is much more efficient than a reaper's it seems. As Will is quick to point out, if not for the mark, I'd be dead."

Sebastian reached up and rubbed the mark on the red-head's shoulder tenderly, the two simple puncture wounds a scar that would forever remain on the porcelain flesh. Soft lips pressed against Grell's shoulder before the demon's tongue slid between them and over the mark, causing a delightful ripple of pleasure to run along the reaper's spine. "Just another reason I am glad I did it," Sebastian whispered, eyes closed in pain as his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist. "If we had lost you—"

"Ssh, Darling," Grell cooed, cradling Sebastian's head against his chest and kissing the raven black hair gently. "Don't dwell on it. I'm right here."

"I've damned you to hell by marking you," Sebastian murmured. "You realize that, don't you?"

Grell laughed, low and throaty as he kissed his lover's hair again. "Darling, I damned myself to hell long before that," he said dismissively. "Reaper's are supposed to atone for the sin of self-slaughter by watching the deaths of humans. We're supposed to gain some measure of redemption through it. I _reveled_ in it; so much so, I took those not on the To Die List with orgasmic passion, bathing in their pretty red blood." He pulled Sebastian's head up to look into his eyes, his own heavy lidded. "By marking me, you simply ensured my eternity would be worth the damnation."

Sebastian reached up and kissed him. "You should have been a demon," he murmured softly. "It's more suited to your talents and your beauty. You would have been an enviable succubus."

Grell's tail flicked playfully, splashing a bit of water as it did so. "Perhaps in my next life, I will be," he purred, returning the kiss.

He ran his fingers through Sebastian's wet hair to make certain all the soap had been rinsed away as he kissed him. Slender arms then rested on the demon's shoulders as Grell continued to nip and lick at his lips, softly rocking his hips against Sebastian's. The demon's hands moved to grip Grell's hips, fingers digging in gently. Humming in approval, Grell released his lips and kissed down his neck to his chest, tongue teasing over his hardened nipples. Sebastian hissed in pleasure as he felt the reaper's sharp teeth nipping at the sensitive buds, head arched against the back of the tub. Red-tipped nails dragged down the demon's torso, rubbing soothing circles against his flesh. Suddenly, Grell yowled and shivered, hissing as he turned his head to look behind him.

Sebastian reacted immediately, eyes flying opened to see what had disturbed his lover. "What is it?" He asked in concern.

Grell growled and reached behind him, pulling his sopping wet tail out of the tub. "My tail got all the way wet," he said, shuddering involuntarily. "It feels disgusting."

Sebastian released a relieved sigh and chuckled as he leaned back against the tub again. "I thought you had hurt yourself," he murmured softly, reaching up to caress Grell's cheek tenderly. "I'm glad that is not the case."

Grell purred and leaned in to Sebastian's touch, eyes partially closing. "Come, Darling. Let's get out and let me hold you for a while."

Sebastian moaned as Grell shifted and stood, taking up a towel and wrapping it around himself. The demon allowed the reaper to guide him out of the tub and dry him off, Sebastian's body leaning heavily against Grell. "I don't understand what is wrong with me," he said wearily as the red-head rubbed the towel over his body. "I have never felt so weak."

Red eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Can demons become ill?" He asked, dropping the towels and guiding Sebastian into the master suite. He settled onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Sebastian down with him. The demon laid on his stomach and pillowed his head on Grell's lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing contentedly.

"It's very rare," he murmured as his eyes drifted shut. "Not unheard of, but rare. I don't believe that is the case, however. I just feel extreme exhaustion."

Red-tipped nails fingered through his thick black locks soothingly. "Then rest, Darling," Grell cooed softly. "There are no expectations for you here, my love; no orders you must fulfill. Just two people who love you dearly."

Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement, arms tightening slightly around his red-haired lover as he buried his face against his mate's lap. "My paradise," he whispered softly. Grell continued stroking through his hair, smiling gently as his demon drifted off to sleep.

William returned shortly after Sebastian had dozed off, carrying a tray laden with food. He looked toward the bed, heart warmed by the sight of his two loves occupying it. "Is he sleeping?" He asked Grell softly.

The red-head nodded, fingers still moving languidly through the demon's hair. "I'm going to reap the little shit for this, Will," Grell hissed. "He's sent him traipsing through Paris, Spain, and Italy all day. He ordered him to do something that hurt our Sebastian."

William's eyes narrowed as he uncovered a dish and set to making Grell a plate. "I beg your pardon?" He asked lowly.

Grell reached for Sebastian's injured hand gently, turning it and showing William the burns. "He ordered him to retrieve the Pope's rosary," he whispered, running his tongue over the burns again. "It burned our darling through his gloves."

William pushed his glasses up his nose irritably as he moved to inspect the burns on the demon's hand. "I'm inclined to agree to the reaping," he replied calmly before moving to the dresser and retrieving a bit of clean gauze left over from Grell's injury. Taking up the oil on the bedside table, he dribbled a bit onto the burns before wrapping Sebastian's hand in the gauze. "But I don't want to rob Sebastian of that soul. He deserves it after all the hell the little shit has put him through."

"Maybe we'll ask Lucifer for a bottle of demon wine for him to enjoy with Phantomhive Soul tartare," Grell snarled, watching as William finished doctoring their lover's hand. The dark-haired reaper returned to the food, finishing the plate he had prepared for Grell and handing it to him. The red-head gave him a small smile as he accepted it. "Thank you, Darling."

"It's not up to Sebastian's standards, but it will do," William replied, taking his own plate and settling at the foot of the bed.

"It's wonderful, Will," Grell told him sincerely as he took a bite. "I hope your day at work was better than Bassy's."

William chewed thoughtfully. "It was boring by comparison," he answered truthfully. "Knox stopped by to see how you were. I told him a censored version of what had happened. He misses you and is glad you will be returning next week."

Grell giggled slightly. "He's precious," he cooed. "I adore that boy. He's such a dear."

"He actually helped with some paperwork," William added with a small smile. "His assistance allowed me some time to think, actually."

Grell took another bite. "About what, Darling?" He asked.

William stood and poured two glasses of wine, handing one to the red-head before returning to his perch on the bed. "The abilities gained and given through the mated bond," he said softly. "When we gain them seems to be directly correlated to what one of us needs at the time. You needed quick regeneration and had it instantly. It's the same with Sebastian's ability to love us. We needed him to have those emotions."

Grell frowned. "I don't think all of the abilities that we are able to give him are as beneficial as what he can give us," he said.

William sipped his wine. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's exhausted, Will," Grell pointed out, stroking along the demon's ear. "He said he's never felt this weak."

William placed his plate on the table along with his wine glass. Taking the demon's leg in his hands, he began rubbing along his feet. "I know. It's strange," he said with a frown. "Demon's do not require sleep. They can sleep, but many consider it more of an indulgence rather than a necessity. Perhaps a catnap will recharge him."

Grell arched an eyebrow at that, ears flickering in agitation. "Was that supposed to be a joke, Mr. B-Average?" He asked.

William shook his head. "An accidental pun, Darling," he murmured, working the demon's ankles now.

Grell sighed, staring down into the face of the man using him for a pillow. "I don't care for the fact that he feels weak, Will."

"Nor do I," William agreed as he moved up to Sebastian's calf.

The demon stirred slightly, moaning in pleasure as he did. "Mm, that feels good," Sebastian purred sleepily against Grell's lap. He breathed in deeply as he lifted his head slightly. "It seems your supper was a success. I don't smell anything burnt."

William pinched the demon on the backside playfully. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook," he stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. Sebastian moaned and snuggled closer into the red-head's lap again. Grell giggled and scratched his scalp soothingly. William smiled as he continued his massage. "Grell mentioned you felt weak, Darling."

"Mm, yes," Sebastian replied, shifting his head slightly to look back at William. "I suppose the only way to describe it is a _hunger_. It _has_ been nearly a decade since I last fed, so it is understandable; but I've never had this hollowness inside me before. It's almost painful."

William stopped his massage and rose to his feet, brows furrowed in thought. "I wonder…" he began as he fixed up a small plate of food. He turned back toward the bed and knelt next to Sebastian's head, offering him the plate. Sebastian eyed it warily. "Humor me, Darling. You've gained the ability to feel emotions from us; perhaps you can feel hunger and fatigue as well."

"Interesting theory. Oddly enough, it doesn't smell repulsive," Sebastian commented, reaching for a bite. He placed it on his tongue and chewed, moaning slightly. "I can actually taste it!" He exclaimed, reaching for another morsel. In a manner of minutes, he had devoured everything William had given him. He sat up as he took a glass of wine, washing it down.

"How do you feel, Darling?" Grell asked hopefully.

"Better," Sebastian replied. "The hunger is still there, but it is far more tolerable now. Not to mention, I feel I have more energy than before. I can hardly believe that didn't make me ill. You are an excellent cook, William."

Grell guided Sebastian's head back into his lap, delighting in the way the demon wrapped his arms around his waist. "You still need to rest," he told him gently.

William removed his shirt and resumed his massage. "Indeed you do," he agreed, rubbing up the back of Sebastian's legs. "I apologize that we have burdened you with our more human traits."

Sebastian chuckled, kissing at Grell's hipbones. "Yes, because being pampered by my mates because of it is such a hassle," he teased dramatically. "However will I cope?"

"Such an affliction, isn't it, being doted upon by those you love so dearly?" Grell asked playfully as he began working at Sebastian's shoulders while William continued with the demon's legs. "It's absolutely unbearable."

William caught Grell's eye and motioned with his head toward the night stand, indicating the oil he'd just used on Sebastian's wounds. The red-head retrieved the bottle and grinned, dripping a little onto Sebastian's shoulders and back before passing it to William. The demon hissed at the cold liquid, moaning slightly as he felt his lover's fingers glide easily over his flesh, penetrating deeply into to his sore, exhausted muscles.

"You both are entirely too good at this," he murmured softly.

"We just enjoy touching you, Darling," Grell whispered as he watched Will dripping the oil over Sebastian's lower back, across his buttocks, and over the backs of his thighs. The red-head licked his lips and shifted a little where he sat, fingers still slipping over Sebastian's shoulders. "Mapping your body with our hands and lips, our teeth and tongues, is such an enjoyable pastime."

William settled between Sebastian's legs and gripped the backs of his thighs firmly, easing them apart slightly. "Indeed," he purred, sliding his hands up over the round globes of Sebastian's taunt backside with slow, firm strokes. He leaned forward and kissed the base of the demon's spine, delighting in the shiver that resulted. Strong hands pressed into the tense muscles of Sebastian's lower back, kneading away the soreness there. William's thumbs pressed gently on either side of his spine, working outward in a circular motion to release the tension his lover carried. The pleasured moans that came from his demon's slightly parted lips caused a shiver to run up William's own spine.

"Mm," Sebastian hummed contentedly, eyes shut as he tightened his embrace around Grell's waist. "You two are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

William pressed another kiss to Sebastian's skin, this one to his shoulder blade, a teasing nip left to Grell's massaging fingers. "Not perfect, but yours," he murmured, smiling widely as he saw his love's skin begin to take on an inky black hue.

"That's what makes you perfect," he moaned, blissfully unaware that he was slowly shedding his human skin for his true form.

Grell sighed, fingers running through Sebastian's hair soothingly. "Are you feeling better yet, my darling?" He asked softly.

"I am," Sebastian purred, nuzzling against the red-head's abdomen. He kissed the scar there, enjoying the continued massage William was giving him. "I have my mates here with me, safe and whole. Nothing could make this more perfect."

William grinned wickedly, winking at Grell over Sebastian's body. The red-head's breath caught in his chest as William slid his hands down their lover's back to grasp his backside firmly. Running his thumbs down the demon's cleft, he spread his cheeks and lifted slightly. "Nothing?" He asked lightly, breath ghosting over the darkening flesh. "Oh, I can think of _something_."

Sebastian gasped in pleasure as William's tongue trailed slowly over his entrance. "Nngh!" He cried out, burying his head into Grell's lap, lengthening nails digging into the red-head's porcelain skin.

"Mm," Grell whimpered, wiggling slightly at the sight of William tasting of their demon so intimately.

William's eyes rolled back in his head as he plunged his tongue into his lover's opening, delighting in the taste of his body. No other man, demon, human, or reaper, had ever had the pleasure of savoring this form. This was his to enjoy, his to devour, his to consume; and gods, he _would_.

"Aahh!" Sebastian moaned, head arching back slightly as his fangs lengthened. "W-william!"

Grell bit his lip hard, piercing it slightly and tasting blood upon his tongue. He dragged his nails over Sebastian's shoulders, leaving a trail of red welts, prickling with blood. "Isn't it good, Darling?" He cooed. "Isn't William's tongue delightful, pressing into your body?"

Clawed hands grasped desperately at Grell's hips, face once again pressed into his flesh. "Oh gods!" He panted, pulling himself onto his knees to change the angle. William growled in approval, spreading his cheeks further and laving his tongue greedily over the puckered flesh.

Sebastian startled slightly as he felt William brush his tail aside, holding the whipping appendage against the demon's thigh. He shivered as Grell's hands rubbed soothingly against the joints of his wings, black feathers darting around the three of them in excitement.

"Remove your suit of humanity," William murmured against his flesh, fingers working into his entrance while he spoke. "Be the demon we fell in love with."

Sebastian nearly sobbed at those words, fangs biting into the flesh of Grell's hip as William's tongue joined his fingers. The red-head gasped and shivered, whimpering slightly.

"I love you, Sebastian," he whispered, sliding down the bed to settle beneath the demon, wrapping his arms around his neck. He purred as Sebastian ran his fingers over his ears, his tail flicking anxiously. Sebastian coiled his own tail around Grell's as he kissed the red-stained lips deeply.

William coated his hands with the oil, shimmying out of his lounge pants and slicking up his erection and Sebastian's. "Our lady should be thoroughly stretched, Darling," he whispered. "Be mindful that Grell is still recovering when you take him."

Sebastian moaned, thrusting shallowly into William's hand. "You won't let me hurt him," he rumbled, his voice having taken on a deeper tone.

William lined his erection up with Sebastian's entrance and slide in easily, shuddering at the intense heat that accompanied his demon form. "Never," he groaned, setting a slow and gentle pace.

Grell's legs wrapped around Sebastian's hips, his own arching up to take in his length. "I've been longing to have you like this again, my love," he panted, nails raking down Sebastian's chest to scrape over his sensitive nipples as his body stretched to accommodate his lover's larger member. William caressed the long limbs as he thrust into Sebastian. The demon hissed, trembling as he fought his natural urge to slam into the willing body beneath him. He felt as his mate opened for him, his erection sliding in with the barest amount of resistance. Green eyes framed with red, shut tightly as the red-head gasped and trembled, his body sucking in the entirety of his lover's length. "Yes, _Sebastian_."

The demon whimpered softly. " _Naberius_ ," Sebastian moaned against his lips, allowing William's motions to guide him in and out of Grell. He shuddered when the reaper behind him thrust deeply, striking his sweet spot. "Gaah! My name—nngh! My _true name_ is Naberius. I give—haah—it to you, my loves."

"'That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet,'" Grell whispered, fingers running gently through raven hair. He kissed him tenderly, all the love he held for him being poured into the kiss. "My Naberius."

Tears leaked from the demon's eyes as he sobbed, kissing the reaper back heatedly. His name, his true name, not the name of a decaying mongrel dog, on the lips of one of his dearest treasures was enough to nearly undo him.

"Naberius," William moaned against his ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the sensitive shell. The dark-haired reaper's hands trailed up from his hips, to his sides, wrapping around his chest to hold him firmly. "My love, my demon, my _Master_. I love you, Naberius."

Sebastian's teeth clenched firmly as his pace increased drastically, pushing back against the length inside him and forward into the tight heat before him. "Aaahhhn!" He cried out, burying his face between Grell's neck and shoulder, biting down hard on his mate's mark. The red-head shrieked as his back arched off the bed, his thighs trembling as he was pounded into mercilessly.

William's hands moved to grasp the demon's hips to slow his pace, sweat beading down his face and chest as he fought to keep his own control. "Gently, Darling," he said belying calm.

Grell's green eyes flashed to William's. "Will, don't you fucking dare stop him!" He cried, nails digging into the demon's flesh. "I've wanted this for too damn long. I'm not going to break! I _need_ this! Don't deny me! Please!"

William swallowed thickly, slamming firmly into Sebastian's body and throwing his head back. Lips caught between his teeth, he let go of his own control as he pounded into the demon's body. "Fuck!" He snarled.

Grell's back arched again as Sebastian continued his hard, deep thrusts. "Yes, my darling," he gasped out, eyes closed in excruciating bliss. "Naberius, yes."

The demon growled and grasped Grell on the back of his thighs, bending his body and pressing the red-head's knees to this shoulders. The depth of penetration changed and Grell gasped, feeling as if his spine had been replaced with the demon's cock. "My lady," Sebastian purred against the reaper's sweat slicked skin. He slowed his pace slightly, simply savoring the warmth and heat of his mates, his hips rolling erotically against them.

"GAAAHHH!" Grell screamed, nails tearing into flesh as he clawed at his shoulders. "Fill me, Darling! I need to feel your seed deep inside me!"

Sebastian snarled, purposefully tightening his body around William's erection. The reaper nearly choked at the feeling, his vision swimming at the vicelike grip around him. "Oh fucking hell!" He gasped out, trembling with every thrust he made.

A deep growl rolled from within Sebastian's chest as he continued thrusting back and forth, the feel of his lover's bodies inside him and around him bringing him to his limit quickly.

Grell began sobbing, clutching at Sebastian desperately. "Please, Naberius," he begged with a frantic whisper.

William snarled as he bit into Sebastian's shoulder, dragging his teeth down the demon's back between his wings. "Come inside our lady, my love," he growled, his hands everywhere on Sebastian's body at once. "I need to feel your tight asshole squeeze the come from my cock."

Panting, the red-head reached behind Sebastian and grabbed on to Will's hair, pulling him forcefully over the demon's shoulder and in for a brutal kiss. Sebastian snarled, leaning into to join them, tongues and teeth mingling amongst the three of them. Grell was wiggling and whimpering pathetically. "Please!" He cried, tears leaking from his eyes.

Sebastian licked the tears from his cheeks. "Come, my lady," he rumbled, biting into Grell's mark again. The feeling of William pounding inside him and Grell releasing around him caused his own powerful climax to overtake his body. William's body seized up behind him, causing him to scream so beautifully as he coated the demon's insides with his seed. Grell's own release had shot from his untouched member and painted his chest and throat. When Sebastian released inside Grell, the red-head shuddered violently, another stream of semen landing on his chin. The demon purred at the sight, his tongue slipping from between his lips to lap it up, ending with a fierce kiss to that sinfully tempting red-stained mouth.

He unfolded Grell's body, slipping out of him as William collapsed behind him on the bed. While the red-head was still panting, Sebastian gave him a feral grin, grasping his hips and flipping him over onto his stomach. Grell yelped as his ass was pulled high into the air, his body trembling. A clawed hand reached out and latched onto William's hair, pulling the stunned reaper to his knees beside the demon. Sebastian bared his fangs at him and yanked his head to the side, laving his tongue over William's mark. A pleasured whimper caused Sebastian's eyes to flash magenta as he pulled back to stare into wide reaper green. Black lips closed over William's, a serpentine tongue snaking into his mouth. Sebastian pulled back, pleased to have left his lover a panting, trembling mess, William's recently spent member standing partially erect from just a kiss.

The demon shifted to the side, pulling William over to Grell and pushing his head down. "Lick it all up," he growled, low and demanding. Grell whimpered at the order, teeth sinking in to the skin of his own arm to keep his lust controlled somewhat. William licked his lips, eyes darkening at the site of Grell's gaping entrance dripping with Sebastian's seed. The demon released his hair and the reaper grasped on to the red-head's ass, spreading him wider as he covered his opening with his entire mouth. A lewd slurp sounded throughout the room, Grell sobbing as he shredded the sheets with his nails, shivering violently.

"Gods, Will!" He shrieked as William noisily continued with his task.

Sebastian growled and landed a hard smack to the dark-haired reaper's ass, a startled and aroused yelp escaping his come soaked lips. "Polite gentlemen do not slurp, William," he reprimanded firmly.

William shuddered in desire, his member now fully erect from the small punishment. "Y-yes, Master," he stammered, panting slightly as he returned to his lady's entrance.

"GAAH!" Grell shrieked as William licked his insides clean, fingers reaching in to scoop out what his tongue couldn't reach. Grell's ears were flat against his head, his tail flicking back and forth. William's tongue flicked in and out of his entrance, saliva and semen dribbling down the dark-haired reaper's chin as he swallowed what he had gathered.

Sebastian's clawed hand settled on Grell's head, stroking over his ears soothingly. "My beautiful loves," he rumbled deeply, the long nails of his other hand trailing down William's spine as he sucked the demon's seed from Grell's body. "My mates, my life. How I love you."

William was panting heavily, his forehead pressed to Grell's entrance as he clutched at the curves of his backside desperately. " _Master_ ," he whimpered. He turned and lowered himself before Sebastian, arms reaching around to grasp his backside.

Before Sebastian knew what was happening, William had taken his flaccid length into his mouth, licking and sucking it as clean as he had Grell's entrance. A sharp fang pierced a black lip as Sebastian groaned and thrust shallowly into William's mouth. "William," the demon breathed out, eyes slipping closed as his head fell back and his wings stretched widely. "Mm."

William released the demon's length with an audible pop, licking up at any remaining fluid he may have missed. He kissed his way up to Sebastian's mouth, kissing his bleeding lip in reverence. "I've licked it all up, Master," he whispered, leaning his head against the demon's chest. "Are you pleased with me?"

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around the reaper, lowering himself and William to the mattress. He pulled Grell into their embrace, kissing each one separately before turning back to William. "So literal, my love," he purred, stroking through his hair. "But yes; I am very pleased."

"An order from my Master must always be taken literally," he replied, leaning into the touch. He turned toward Grell, cupping his cheek gently. He leaned in and licked the seam of the red-stained lips. "Your ambrosia, my goddess," he murmured before slipping his tongue into the red-head's mouth.

Grell moaned into the kiss, ears flicking about on his head. He deepened the kiss, scrambling onto his knees and straddling William's lap. "Mm, Will," he purred. "Naberius. Take me again."

"My lady, you've already been taken three times this evening," William whispered gently, gasping slightly as Grell ground his fully erect member into his own. "Nngh!"

Sebastian chuckled, stroking through Grell's hair and ears. "It seems we have a frisky kitten," he said with a slight moan. He reached down and teased the red-head's cock with a featherlike caress. Grell whimpered and arched into the touch.

"His body is still healing," William replied carefully, grasping the red-head's hips to try to still his movements, unconsciously moving his own hips against him.

Sebastian kissed Grell and smiled indulgently. "Then let him take _you_ ," he said, nipping at his kitten's lips. He eyed the dark-haired reaper and smirked. Taking up the oil that had been abandoned in the sheets, he handed it to William. "Finger yourself for us, Darling. Stretch yourself wide for our lady."

William shivered at that, looking from Sebastian to Grell. The hungry look in the latter's eyes prompted him to shift to his knees and turn his back to his lovers. Slicking up the fingers of his left hand, he held himself up with his right as he spread his knees slightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked over his shoulder as he slid first one and then two slick digits inside of himself, spreading the oil as deep as he could go. The soft growl that escaped Grell's lips made him drop his chest to the sheets, his right hand joining his left as both sets of index and middle fingers worked inside his entrance, pulling and stretching himself wide and wet. He moaned as he felt Sebastian's claws trailing along his leg.

"Fuck me, my lady," he panted out, his length fully erect and dripping liberally. "Please. Pound my ass for our Master's pleasure."

Grell whimpered as he scrambled to take that pert rear into his hands, kneading the flesh languidly. "Will," he whispered, gasping as Sebastian slicked up his erection. Once he was coated in the oil, Grell pressed his member to William's opening, trembling as he slid inside.

"Nngh!" William hissed, wiggling slightly and easing himself back further onto Grell's erection. "So good, my lady. Mm, so—haah—deep."

Sebastian pressed a clawed hand against Grell's ass, pushing him further into William's body. "Make him feel you, Darling," he coaxed gently. "You are by no means lacking in size, my love. Fill his tight little hole with your length."

William still had a grip on his cheeks, spreading them obscenely wide and baring his entrance to the eyes of his lovers. "Leave me gaping and dripping, Grell," he whispered hotly. "Fuck my body—HAAH!"

Grell had pulled out to his tip and slammed back in hard and fast, jarring the man beneath him. William nearly choked at the pleasure Grell's member sent through his body. Trembling hands decorated with red-painted nails dug into his sides and dragged down, a shudder of lust running up William's spine. "Keep talking, Darling," Grell hissed as he started a hard, steady pace.

William was barely coherent. "Gaah—fuck my body, Grell," he whimpered, pushing back with each thrust of the red-head's hips. "Use me like the cock whore I—gngh—am! I crave this! Paint my insides with your seed! Fill me so—gah—fucking full that it pours out of my drenched hole! Fuck me until I can't fucking move!"

Grell growled at that, nails moving from William's hips to his wrists as his fingers kept his cheeks spread wide. He dug his nails into Will's arm, gripping him firmly. "Oh William, you're so beautifully obscene," he gasped.

"Am I as beautiful as you, spread wide open, begging to be fucked?" William panted, the slapping of flesh on flesh sounding throughout the room. "Your beauty when you are desperate for—nngh—our cocks is overwhelming. I cannot compare to that."

"You are glorious, William," Sebastan purred. He turned to Grell, delighting in the way his tail flicked back and forth with every thrust of his hips. "And you, my lady, are simply stunning like this. So desperate for release that you are fucking our William so thoroughly. Perfection."

William's back arched, his abdominal muscles tightening and pulling his body up without the use of his hands. "AAAH!" He screamed as Grell continued to pound into his sweet spot. His right hand released his ass check, reaching between his legs to fist his cock. "Grell, harder! Right there! Fuck me until I spill out for you!"

Grell was panting, trembling in his lust. "Naberius!" He shrieked. "Order me to come! Please!"

"Mm, please do, my love," Sebastian purred, laying on his side and watching his lovers as they fucked in front of him. "Spill inside William and make him come all over his hand."

Grell's body seized up, his release coating William's insides with hot, sticky seed. William choked as his orgasm struck, screaming out as he emptied himself onto the bed. He collapsed into the mess he'd made, lungs sucking in air desperately.

Sebastian chuckled and caught Grell as he fell backwards, sated and weary. Clawed fingers stroked over the soft fur of the red-head's ears, the other hand scratching under his chin. The red reaper purred, contented and sleepy as he cuddled against the demon's chest. "Mm, this was wonderful," he breathed out deeply. He watched in admiration as Grell's ears flicked about on his head. "And I do so love your ears."

"Mm," Grell moaned lowly, snuggling closer against him as William rolled over and joined them. "I love that you love them, Bass—er, pardon me. _Naberius_."

William breathed out deeply as he curled up to Sebastian's other side, lacing his fingers with Grell's. "You've given us a great deal of power over you," he murmured hesitantly. "According to what we learned in the academy, having a demon's true name can be that demon's undoing."

"That is correct," Sebastian replied. "Yet you are my mates. I trust you with that power. If the time ever comes that my young master ever thinks to order me to give him my name while I am under contract, you both having this knowledge will be helpful."

William looked up at him. "Easily remedied," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Naberius, as your lover and your Beta, I order you to never give your true name to Ciel Phantomhive, lest he use it to harm you."

Sebastian blinked, slightly startled with how easily William had reached that conclusion. "As you say, Darling," he said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss his lips. "As my name is a dangerous tool, please refrain from using it unless we are alone. My true master already knows it, of course."

"That explains why he called you 'Nabby'," Grell giggled. He looked up into the demon's magenta eyes. "Can I call you that adorable name, too?"

Sebastian chuckled. "If it pleases, you my lady, yes," he purred. He smiled, a heavy burden lifted off his chest from giving his name to his mates. "Undertaker is safe to use it in front of as well. He has known my true name for centuries."

William arched an eyebrow at that, trying to ignore the pang of possessive jealously in his chest. "He has?" He asked sharply. "Why would he be privy to that knowledge?"

"They're friends, Will," Grell murmured, kissing the black skin of Sebastian's chest. "As quick as you are about things, I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet."

"Friends?" Will repeated in question. He moved to sit up, but Sebastian held him firmly in his grasp. "For how long?"

The demon sighed and reached for the covers to pull over their nude bodies. "Mm, longer than he's been a reaper and I've been a demon," he said softly, rubbing his cheek against Grell's ear.

"You weren't born a demon?" William asked, eyes wide.

"Will, sssh," Grell whispered, purring against Sebastian's chest. "It can wait. Let him rest, Darling. He's so weary dealing with that insufferable brat. He doesn't need an interrogation from us."

"Another time, Darlings," Sebastian promised. He opened one eye and smiled at William. "And a strong beverage."

William's lips pulled into a slow smile and he nodded, settling back down against his lovers. "As you say, Naberius."

The demon hummed in contentment before drifting off to sleep, his loves wrapped around him warmly. Grell waited until his breathing was steady before squeezing Will's hand.

"Will."

William released Grell's hand and reached for the red-head's glasses. "Yes, Darling," he whispered in response, removing the red frames from his lover's face.

Grell squinted, watching as a blurry William placed their glasses on the night stand. "We have to do something about the little shit," he stated softly.

William settled back against Sebastian and nodded. "I agree," he said, moving to push his glasses up his nose and growling when he realized he'd just take them off. Grell giggled slightly. "I'll prepare a series of documents pertaining to the little shit's revenge. I'll keep it in a dossier. If he continues to harm our demon, we'll deliver it to that cunt of a maid he has. He'll have the information he'll need, he can obtain his revenge, and our Naberius can eat."

"Mm, _Naberius_ ," Grell purred, stroking his nails along the demon's torso. "I thought Sebastian was a sexy name. Naberius tops it."

William smiled slightly as he kissed Grell's fingers. "He's honored us by trusting us with that information," he whispered. "This gives us a way to protect him as well as he protects us."

"Good," Grell said, eyes drooping slightly. "I love him. I want to protect him."

William smiled as his kissed the red-head's fingers again. "As do I."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Reviews are loved and appreciated. Thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I'm not dead, I promise! Super busy with a new job and activities and things! Life gets in the way of fantasy, I'm afraid. Please, forgive me and accept this chapter as a token of my love and appreciation for everyone who has stuck with me. (bows humbly)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own anything._**

* * *

 _William still did not completely trust the retired reaper. He respected him, idolized, and marveled at his professional accomplishments. As for leaving his injured lover in his care, he had to defer to Sebastian's wishes. If the demon trusted him, so would William; albeit begrudgingly._

It started the moment he woke up.

More precisely, the moment he sat up in bed and attempted to realign his spine. It failed to result in the satisfying crack as he moved his head from side to side, trying to alleviate the stiffness there. It, unfortunately, did not. William groaned as he rolled out of bed, limping stiffly to the shower to sit beneath the hot spray of water, rolling his neck futilely.

Sebastian had already left for the day, and Grell was still sleeping peacefully as the dark-haired reaper prepared for work. He would need at least two pots of coffee before nine o'clock if he were to stave this off. He could already feel the tension creeping from his neck to his head, the pain he knew was there sitting between tolerable and excruciating. It wouldn't take much for it to teeter over the edge.

Sighing deeply, William finished dressing before returning to the bed, leaning over to kiss Grell in parting. "Rest well, my lady," he whispered.

Grell's eyes fluttered opened as he turned toward William. "Mm, have a wonderful day, Darling," he purred, stroking his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you tonight."

William kissed him again. "Until then," he said with a small smile. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Grell sighed sleepily, eyes closing again as he drifted back into oblivion. William chuckled slightly and exited the manor, heading toward the library that served as the gateway to the reaper realm.

He entered the break room immediately, sucking down three cups of coffee in rapid succession. Taking a fourth and fifth cup with him, he entered his office and closed the door. He was pleased to see only a small stack of paperwork on his desk. Perhaps he could do this.

An hour later, his vision began to become affected. White spots appeared in his line of sight, as if he had stared directly into the sun for far too long. "Damn it," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to rid himself of the spots.

A half hour more brought the numbness to his left arm. His fingers were completely without feeling, his entire limb bearing the sensation of having slept on it. "Fuck me," he cursed, rising to his feet to get another cup of coffee.

Fifteen minutes later he was vomiting, the pain having finally transitioned from barely there to a full migraine. He pressed his head against the coolness of the tile of his private bathroom floor, groaning miserably. He rubbed irritably at his neck, wincing at how stiff it was. "Gods damn it," he whispered as he attempted to pull himself up and rinse his mouth out in the sink. It took several tries, his arms trembling as he swallowed convulsively. Cool water was splashed to his face, William groaning at how good it felt.

His vision was all but gone. He needed to get home _now_ before he was unable to. Leaving his desk a mess, he straightened his suit as best as he could, attempting to look as if nothing was amiss. If he could only exit the building without anyone seeing him, he would be fine.

"Oi, Boss!"

Damn it.

William turned to see who he assumed was Ronald Knox approaching him quickly. "Hey, I got a reap in a few hours, right at quitting time. Ya think I could take off now to not have overtime?"

William nodded slowly, the action sending a jolt of nausea through his body. "Yes, that would be fine," he said softly.

Ronald eyed him. "You all right, Boss?" He asked in concern.

"A bit under the weather," he explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his vision swam. "I'm heading home."

William swayed as the room seem to tilt, Ronald catching him as he fell. "Whoa, whoa!" The younger reaper exclaimed, wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. "Hey, maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"Just a slight headache," William explained slowly, his speech slurring. He straightened as well as he could, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm fine, Knox. I just need to rest."

"Let me help you home, at least," Ronald offered. "At this rate, you're likely to walk into traffic and really get hurt."

"No, thank you," he replied curtly. "Enjoy your afternoon. I'll be fine, I assure you."

"You sure, Boss?"

"Perfectly," William answered, leading the way to the exit. "Report to your reap on time, Knox. Please refrain from drinking prior to your next shift. Do not make me regret giving you this time off."

"Yeah, you're fine," Ronald laughed. "I'll not fuck it up, Boss. No worries."

William nodded as they parted ways. He did not remember his trek back to the manor, but he found himself stumbling through the door nonetheless. He collapsed to the ground, groaning in misery as his head thumped against the granite flooring.

Grell came out from the kitchen to inspect the noise. He gasped when he saw Will on the floor, struggling to get up. "Will!" He exclaimed, rushing to his side. He knelt beside him, pulling him to his feet. "Darling, are you hurt?"

"M-migraine," William gasped, clutching at his head.

"Oh Darling," Grell cooed sympathetically. "Come. Let's get you up to bed."

"Don't strain yourself," William said, trying to push away from Grell. "You're still injured."

"William, stop being so stubborn!" Grell hissed. "I'm not going to carry you up the stairs, but you can't do this yourself. Let me help you, Darling. Please."

William groaned, nodding slightly as Grell looped his numb arm around his shoulders and helped him up the stairs. Bright light assaulted his senses as they stepped through the door to the master suite, every curtain drawn and opened. William moaned in pain as Grell set him on the bed gently before hurrying to the windows, the dark-haired reaper falling back onto the made covers and draping his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Just a moment, Darling," Grell said, pulling the curtains shut quickly and bathing the room in blessed darkness. The red-head returned to Will's side quickly, pulling off his shoes and socks before setting to work on the rest of his clothes. He pulled his pants and undergarments off before setting him upright and helping him out of his suit jacket, shirt, and tie. "Is it bad?" He asked softly as he removed William's glasses.

William nodded, eyes blinking in pain. "I can't see," he whispered.

"Do you need coffee?" Grell asked, pulling the comforter back and settling his lover's nude body onto the crisp sheets.

William moaned as his head hit the cool pillow. "Need cold," he said, burying his face against the fabric.

"All right, all right," Grell said, rushing to the master bath to wet a cloth in cold water. He hastened back to the bed, setting it neatly against Will's forehead and over his eyes.

William whimpered in delight, finding a small measure of relief from the coolness. "Oh, thank you," he breathed out.

Grell fingered through his hair, rubbing at his temples gently. "Which side this time, Darling?" He asked gently.

"Left."

Firm yet gentle strokes pulled a deep groan from William's lips. "I'm so sorry, Will," Grell said regretfully, kissing his cheeks gently. "Is there anything more I can do?"

"Need to sleep it off," William told him, leaning into his fingers. "How many times have you done this for me now?"

Grell chuckled softly. "This is the first time in a long time," he answered. "It's been quite a while. At least a year. The first time I helped you was after our final exam. You didn't want my help, but I forced it on you."

"I was thankful for it, and you," William sighed.

Grell kissed his lips tenderly. "Rest, my love," he whispered, still rubbing at his head. "I'll keep this up until you fall asleep, hmm?"

"Thank you," William whispered pitifully, grasping for his lover's free hand. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh hush. Yes, you do," Grell told him, kissing his head as he rubbed it. "No more talking. Sleep, Darling."

William fell silent as Grell's fingers continued working over his throbbing head. The red-head watched as his lover's facial features relaxed, sleep dulling the pain he was in. He continued to rub over his temples until his fingers began cramping. He took up the cloth and returned to the master bath to rewet it in cold water before returning it to William's eyes and head. Satisfied his lover was sleeping soundly, he rose from his place on the bed and made his way downstairs. He rummaged around quietly until he found a bowl. Taking it back upstairs, he returned to the master bath and filled it with cold water to set on the end table. He took up Will's cloth again and rewetted it with the cooler water, keeping it pressed and cool on his eyes and head.

"My poor darling," he whispered, pulling a chair quietly over to the side of the bed and settling beside his sleeping lover. He would rewet the cloth each time William's body heat warmed it, keeping the coolness pressed to his face. It wouldn't make the pain go away, but at least it would help. "I wish I could do more."

A few hours later, Grell startled awake, hearing the door downstairs opening and closing. He rose, confused as to the time and went to the edge of the stairs to see who had entered the manor. He spotted the silver hair of Undertaker as the mortician removed his hat and started up to the second floor. The elder reaper paused when he saw the red-head at the top of the stairs, granting him a genuine smile.

"Milady," he said in greeting, bowing slightly. He noted the concern in the reaper's green eyes. "Are you unwell, my dear?"

"I'm fine," Grell affirmed, motioning for him to hurry along. "It's Will."

Undertaker quickened his steps, joining the red-head as he hurried back to the master suite. "What is the matter with Mr. Spears?" He asked, tossing his hat onto the table and following him over to where William slept.

"He has a migraine," Grell whispered. "He gets them from time to time. Normally, he'll have some coffee and they'll be gone. He came home from work several hours ago. He couldn't see, could barely stand; I put the cold cloth on his head and he's been sleeping ever since."

The silver-haired man frowned as he lifted the cloth from over William's eyes. "Migraines are strange things," he murmured. "Cerebral maladies are a bit beyond my knowledge, milady. Has he taken any pain medication that you are aware of?"

Grell hesitated before shaking his head. "He didn't once he returned home and I very seriously doubt he did prior to that," he replied softly. "He-he won't take anything because of me."

"Mm, because of how you became a reaper?" He asked. Grell looked at him in surprise. Undertaker chuckled softly. "I read up on your demise after your own injury and aversion to pain medication, dear lady. It seems Mr. Spears has cared for you for a long time if he doesn't take anything for his own pain on the off chance it might affect you. Quite sweet, actually." He rewetted the cloth and placed it back over William's eyes. "Best to let him sleep, my dear. It probably is the best thing for him at this time. Once he wakes, if he is still in pain, I will see what I can do to assist him."

"Thank you, Unny," Grell said softly, hugging his arm as he stared down at William. "I'm glad you came home early."

Undertaker patted the red-head's hand. "If my presence can bring you some level of comfort, my dear, I'm glad to be here," he replied.

"No plans with Lucifer this evening, eh?" Grell teased with a smirk. "Did you have a falling out?"

Undertaker chuckled and blushed a bit. "Ah, it's not as serious as all that, milady," he said, moving over to the table. He pulled a chair out for Grell to take before sitting himself. "Luci and I have always had an amiable relationship. We would do whatever we wished whenever it struck our fancy. Of course it helps he's a hell of a shag. Friends with benefits, we are!"

"Mm, but don't you want something more?" The red-head asked curiously, elbows resting on the table as he leaned toward the elder reaper. "Something with deeper meaning?"

"With Luci, nah," Undertaker answered, leaning back in his chair. "I adore the chap, but as far as a love match with him, no. We'll share a drink, share a bed, and be on our merry ways. No, for what you are suggesting, I desire someone without an underworld to rule, thank you kindly."

Grell giggled. "Such a shame," he purred, sitting up straight again and crossing his legs demurely. "You were a handsome couple."

"You're too kind, my dear," Undertaker replied, taking Grell's hand and kissing it gently. He rose to his feet. "Care to join me down in the kitchens? I find myself in need of sustenance."

Grell nodded and followed him out the door. "I'm famished as well," he said, taking the elder's arm and heading down the stairs. "Let's start a pot of coffee, too. Will might like that when he wakes up."

"If not, I'll be glad to consume that beverage myself," Undertaker cackled. "I rarely get any when your Mr. Spears is awake. He likes it entirely too much."

Grell giggled as they entered the kitchen. "Will's always been a coffee drinker," he said fondly. "I'd try to win him over by bringing him some every chance I got. He'd scoff, but drink it anyway. I know just how he likes it, too."

"I have no doubt about that, milady," Undertaker cackled lecherously.

"Oh you," Grell giggled, nudging him playfully. He sighed as he tied an apron around his waist. "He was always so cruel to me back then."

"No more, though," Undertaker replied, starting the coffee in the percolator. "He is very sweet to you now. He's a good lad."

Grell grinned widely as he started the fire in the stove. "Yes, he really is," he said. "Nabby, too. I adore my loves."

"Ah, he finally got around to giving you his true name, did he now?" Undertaker asked, beaming triumphantly. Grell nodded, eyes sparkling as he did. "Good, good. That's a bit of information a demon's beloveds should know. I am glad to hear it."

"How long _have_ you and Nabby been friends, Unny?" Grell asked as he set to work on supper.

Undertaker cackled again. "Centuries before you were born in the human world, milady," he answered.

"Before you were a reaper and he was a demon?" Grell asked, cutting up a chicken he had purchased that morning.

"Mm, he must have been talking to you about this already," the silver-haired man said with a grin. He poked Grell's nose playfully. "Yes, milady; far before that."

Grell snapped his teeth at the retreating fingers. "He was a human, then?"

"A long time ago, yes." Undertaker examined his fingers, frowning playfully at the red-head.

Grell ignored the action, dribbling a bit of olive oil in a pan before tossing the chicken into it. "What happened to him?" He asked softly, sprinkling some salt and pepper onto the meat.

Undertaker pushed back his hair and arched a silver eyebrow. "Best let your demon tell you that story, my dear," he said with a gentle smile. "I hate to disappoint such a lovely lady, but some stories are best told from the main character's perspective. This is such a story."

Grell sighed, displeased with the mortician's answer. "I understand," he said softly. "I'm not happy about it, but I understand."

The clearing of a throat brought their attention to the entryway of the kitchens. "Well, cooking without me, I see."

Grell's face brightened at the demon's voice, abandoning his dish and throwing himself into his lover's arms. "Oh, Darling, I'm so glad you're home!" He exclaimed. "Will is unwell. He's upstairs, sleeping."

Sebastian's brow furrowed in concern. "Unwell?" He asked, running his fingers through Grell's hair. "What is wrong with our love?"

"A migraine," Grell told him. "This is the worst one I've ever seen him have. He's never left work for one before."

"How long has he been home?" Sebastian inquired, worry lacing his voice as he glanced toward Undertaker.

"Nearly half the day," Grell answered, returning to the food preparation. He chopped up several vegetables and added them to the chicken. "He's been sleeping nearly the entire time he's been home."

Sebastian kissed the red-head's cheek, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "And you've taken care of him, haven't you, my darling?" He asked proudly. "Gods, but you're wonderful."

Grell giggled slightly. "I stripped him bare and put him to bed, rubbing his head as I did so," he purred. "I did what I do best, Darling."

Sebastian chuckled, kissing him again. "Oh dear, I feel like I may be coming down with something," he said playfully.

"Ick, as do I," Undertaker grumbled jovially, holding his stomach. "Really, Nabby; must you be so disgustingly in love with your mates? I may lose my lunch."

"Jealously looks terrible on you, Sir, so do be quiet," Sebastian said with a wink. He helped Grell put the food onto several dishes, placing a loaf of bread on a tray along with some butter. Undertaker transferred the coffee from the percolator to the pot and placed it beside the food. "Let's check on the invalid and eat upstairs, shall we? It looks delicious, my lady."

Grell beamed and took Sebastian's arm as he picked up the tray of food, heading toward the stairs. They got halfway up before they heard the unmistakable sound of someone being violently ill from the master suite.

"Will!" Grell exclaimed, releasing his demon and running quickly up the stairs. He rushed in, seeing the bed vacant and finding William kneeling before the toilet in the master bath, vomiting into it. The red-head rushed to his lover's side, brushing his hair from his face and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Darling."

Sebastian sat the tray of food on the table, hurrying into the room. He took William's other side, catching him in his arms as he fell into him. "Oh, my poor William," the demon murmured, cradling his head gently.

William moaned as he leaned into the touch, tears wetting Sebastian's fingers. "'m glad you're home," the dark-haired reaper whispered, eyes closed tightly in pain.

The demon ran his hands over William's face, staring at him in concern. "How can we help, my love?" He asked.

William shook his head slowly. "You can't," he replied, stifling a sob. "It has to go away on its own."

"What about pain medica—"

"No," William interrupted, wincing slightly. "I can't. It will hurt Grell. I won't do that."

"Darling," the red-head whimpered, cupping his cheeks. "If it will help you not be in pain, then please, take them."

"Fuck no," William slurred. "They helped kill you. Fuck. Them. I'm. Fine."

"Let Unny take a look at you, then," Grell pleaded, reaching for another cloth and wetting it to wipe off William's sweaty face. "Maybe he can help."

William shook his head. "Need coffee and sleep," he said stubbornly, shifting his neck, wincing when it didn't pop.

"No, he's going to look at you," Sebastian said firmly. "Grell, Darling, fetch William some lounge pants, please. I know he doesn't wish Undertaker to see him nude."

"I don't want him to see me at all!" William hissed, struggling weakly in Sebastian's arms as Grell hurried to retrieve the requested garment. "He wants Grell. He'll kill me to get me out of the way to have him and you! He had your name first! He—"

"William, enough!" Sebastian snarled. Grell returned with the pants, gasping sharply at the demon's tone of voice. "You will let him help you."

"No," William stated stubbornly.

Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta and his fangs elongated. He snarled and bit into William's mark, the reaper snarling weakly as he did so. "You _will_ ," he growled around the flesh.

William went limp against him, clutching at the demon's tail coat and sobbing into the fabric. He didn't fight when Grell slipped the pants over his legs. His mates were here; his _Master_. He was protected and cared for. All he had to do was give in. "Yes, Master," he whispered, eyes still closed in pain.

"I did not wish to do that to you, but you forced my hand," Sebastian told him gently, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him into the master suite. "We need you well, do you understand? I would not trust your care to just anyone. I trust Undertaker."

"I don't," William whispered, head laying against the demon's chest. "But I love you; so I will bend to your will."

"That's my good boy," Sebastian praised, kissing his cheek gently. He set him on his feet, steadying him as he swayed. "Can you stand, Darling?"

William opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the low light. He took a deep breath and stood as firmly as he could. "I'm fine," he stated through clenched teeth. He glared blindly at the blob of silver before him. "Do what you will, Sir."

Undertaker nodded slightly. "I do not wish you any ill will, Mr. Spears," he said cautiously. "I wish you well not only for your mates, but for yourself."

"Get on with it, then," William snapped, eyes clenching shut as a wave of pain hit him. He clutched his head and cried out, knees hitting the ground as he dropped. "Gaah!"

"Will!" Grell cried, moving toward him.

Sebastian caught the red-head and pulled him against his chest. "Come, Darling," he said gently, leading Grell toward the bed. "Let us leave them be for a moment."

"But, Nabby—"

"You've done wonderfully, my love," Sebastian told him, kissing his lips tenderly. "Now, I trust Undertaker to help William. He did splendidly when you were injured. He will do the same for our William."

Undertaker had settled on the floor in front of William, reaching out to pry his eyes open. "I know they are sensitive to the light, Mr. Spears; but I need to look into your eyes, if you will," he murmured.

William hissed as each eye was looked into and examined. "It's not my eyes, it's my head," he snapped.

"Eyes can cause headaches," Undertaker explained. "A number of things can, actually. You could have a hip bone out of alignment and it will trigger one. You're always popping that neck of yours; perhaps you popped something too harshly."

"I didn't," he whispered, rolling his neck and whimpering. "I couldn't readjust it this morning. That's why—nngh—that's why I have the migraine."

Undertaker moved behind him and reached for his neck. William gasped and moaned as the black nailed fingers rubbed soothingly over him. "Holy hell, Mr. Spears, you've got quite the mess in your cervical region," he exclaimed softly. He felt around on his neck, pulling himself up to his knees and rubbing with both hands. "It seems it's been severed befor—ah," he said with dawning clarity. He leaned in and whispered into William's ear. "You hanged yourself, did you?"

William felt fresh tears filling his eyes, unable to fight them through the pain he was in. "No," he whimpered. "I swallowed a pistol and shot myself."

Undertaker blinked for a moment, visualizing the angle necessary to inflict such damage in the reaper's neck. "Your head must have been bowed for it to reach this region," he murmured gently.

"Yes," William sobbed, rubbing at his eyes viciously. "Yes."

The mortician patted the younger reaper's shoulder. "My apologies for making you relive it, Mr. Spears," he said softly. "If it's any consolation, your mates will think your tears are from the pain of the migraine. However, I believe I can make that cease if you are willing."

"Seb—Naberius trusts you," William whispered. "And I trust him. Proceed."

"Good," Undertaker cackled, pushing William face first onto the rug. The reaper gasped in shock, fighting against the hand that held him by the neck. "Don't struggle, my dear."

"What are you doing?!" He shrieked as his arms were grasped behind his back. Pain flared in his head as he fought. "No! What is this?! Master!"

"Nabby, I'm not going to hurt him, I swear by all that is holy and several things that are not," Undertaker grinned. "Mr. Spears, it is in your best interest not to fight me. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Get your bloody, fucking hands off me!" William snarled viciously.

The silver haired man sneered. "Hard way it is then," he crowed, grasping William by the wrists and pushing his knee into the center of his lower back, pulling back as he did.

A rapid series of cracks and pops sounded in the room before William gasped and let out a sound filled with so much relief and pleasure, it sent a shiver through his mates. Grell slipped off the bed and onto the floor in a puddle.

"Fuck me sideways," the red-head swooned.

"Aaaaahhhnnnn," William moaned, eyes slipping shut in complete pleasure as his body relaxed.

"Oooh, there we are now," Undertaker giggled, keeping a grip on William's wrists. "So pliable you are, Mr. Spears. This will go much easier for you now, I promise."

William continued moaning as Undertaker inched his knee up his spine, realigning every single vertebrae in his back. "Tsk, tsk, my dear, you are a mess," he chided, stopping with his knee when he reached the center of William's back. He gently placed the reaper's arms at his sides before slipping out of his robe and using his hands to press down on either side of his spine, more pops and cracks sounding along with William's pleasured moans. "Lovely, Mr. Spears. You'll be right as rain in just a bit."

Long black nails inched up to William's neck, fingers rubbing soothingly at the damage caused from his previous life. "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt," he told him. "Only for a moment, though. Deep breath, my dear."

William inhaled deeply before letting the breath go. When he did, Undertaker snapped his neck quickly, first to the right then the left, realigning his shattered cervical region perfectly. William didn't even register if there was pain with the action, so relieved with the pain it eliminated. Green eyes fluttered opened, no longer sensitive to the light in the room though still blinded due to his lack of spectacles.

"Oh, fuck me," William moaned in bliss.

Undertaker chuckled as he eased him onto his back. "Tempting, my dear, but I must decline," he said with a cheeky smile. He straightened him out, looking at the way he lay. "Mm, one last thing and I think we'll be done, eh?" He asked. He took William's right arm and rested the hand on his left shoulder, pulling the dark-haired reaper's left hip up and over his right. "Deep breath, Dear." William did as instructed, yelping when Undertaker pushed quickly with all of his weight onto William's left leg, resulting in three more pops up his back.

"Oh, gods," William groaned, allowing the retired reaper to position him as he wished.

Silver bangs were pushed away from reaper green eyes. "Better?" He asked with a grin.

"Fuck me, yes," William purred.

"Is the migraine gone?"

"Completely."

"Excellent!" Undertaker cackled rubbing his hands together. He reached for William's pulling him up into a sitting position slowly and gently. "You may be sore in the morning after that. You were a bloody mess, my dear. No more self-adjustment. If you start feeling pain, let me know. I'll gladly sort you out."

William rubbed as his neck, the area still tender from his migraine and the treatment Undertaker had given him. He locked eyes with the retired reaper. "I owe you a great deal of gratitude," he said. "And an apology."

Undertaker patted his thigh. "Neither are necessary, but both are happily accepted," he said with a grin. "Now, there is a pot of fresh coffee brewed by yours truly and a lovely dish prepared by your lady. You, my dear lad, need to have a bit of a massage as you eat. It'll help with the soreness and to keep everything in place. Now, can you walk back to the bed or shall I have your demon carry you back?"

"I can walk," William stated. He turned and squinted at his lovers, eyeing the heap of red on the floor. "My lady, may I have my glasses, please?"

Grell scrambled from his spot on the floor, taking up William's glasses and hurrying to him. He slid on the ground beside them, placing them on his face. He stared into William's eyes, gauging if the pain was truly gone. William smiled at him and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. "Thank you for taking care of me, Grell," he murmured against his lips.

Grell grinned and returned the kiss. "Anytime, Mr. B-Average," he replied.

They rose to their feet, William assisting Grell as he was feeling immensely better. He turned to Sebastian when he joined them, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together before kissing the demon's lips. "Thank you," he said softly. "For making me do that."

Sebastian returned the kiss and held William tightly against his chest. "It was for the best," he told him gently. "I apologize I had to force you."

William's eyes darkened. "I _like_ it when you force me," he whispered darkly.

An elegant eyebrow arched at that as the reaper kissed him once more. "Well then," Sebastian replied. "I'll prepare you a plate, Darling. Go settle on the bed as Undertaker has instructed."

"Yes, Master," William replied obediently, moving to sit on the silk sheets of their bed.

Undertaker propped him up in a sitting position, arranging the pillows behind him. "There now, that should do it," he said. He turned to Grell and smiled. "Milady, would you care to give me a hand or two?"

"Of course!" Grell agreed readily, moving to his side. "What do you need?"

"A hand or two," Undertaker cackled, pushing William forward and settling Grell behind him. "Massage his neck and shoulders gently, if you will. Just use your pretty fingers and stroke small circles into the muscle. Yes, milady, just like that."

Undertaker settled down at the foot of the bed, taking up William's left foot. He began rubbing along the base of his largest toe, pressing firmly. William moaned, gasping at the release of tension that action brought.

"Honestly, Unny darling; your foot fetish is getting out of hand," Grell teased as he continued working William's neck.

Undertaker giggled a little at that. "The feet are amazing parts, milady," he purred, moving to rub over the tops of each toe. "Did you know that anything that ails a body can be remedied by rubbing specific points of the feet? Not only does your Mr. Spears have a quite handsome pair, I can use them to aide in his recuperation. See here," he indicated to the side nearest his smallest toe. "This spot here is for his shoulder and arm. Rubbing it a bit will release the tension in that point of his body. The base of his big toe affects his neck. Stimulating the tops of his toes helps his head and sinuses. Feet are absolutely fascinating and lovely things, Miss Sutcliff."

Sebastian prepared plates for everyone and brought them over before settling into the chair beside the bed. He placed Undertaker's beside him on the sheets and began to feed Grell and William, taking small bites for himself as he did so. He turned toward Undertaker and smiled. "You'll have to teach me that little trick," he stated. "The one where you adjusted his entire spine with your knee. The sound you caused him to make was absolutely arousing."

"Wasn't it though?" Undertaker cackled as he took a bite, smirking at the demon. He continued working William's feet as he chewed. "I'll give you a tutorial next time, my dear. You'll have him howling like that again in no time."

"Mm, excellent," Sebastian purred, slipping a bite into the dark-haired reaper's mouth.

"There are other ways to make me howl, Master," William offered with a grin.

"Mm, yes. Make him howl, Nabby," Grell moaned, kissing at William's neck. "Our William is sexy when he howls."

Sebastian chuckled as he took another bite. "Indeed he is."

* * *

"Mm, this is nice," Grell sighed, relaxing against William's chest as they reclined on the sofa. Undertaker was lounging against the other side, Grell's feet resting in his lap as the elder reaper stroked over them in admiration. Sebastian was sitting comfortably in an arm chair, leafing through a book Grell had been reading during his convalescence.

The demon smirked as he skimmed over the words. "You've been reading erotic novels, Darling?" He asked with a grin.

Grell blushed slightly, wiggling against William. The dark-haired reaper grunted at the action, bare arms wrapping around the red-head to hold him still. "A lady doesn't divulge such things, Darling," he said demurely.

Undertaker scratched lazily at his naked chest before returning to Grell's feet. "Read a bit of it, Nabby," he purred. "Your voice is made for such things."

"You're too kind, Sir," Sebastian said, flipping to a particularly lewd scene. He cleared his throat briefly before he began reading aloud.

 _'_ _No, Roderick!' Giselle exclaimed. 'If my father were to return, it would mean death for us both!'_

 _'_ _I care not, my love!' Roderick declared. 'For each day I live without the warmth of your deepest embrace, is a day I spend in Hell.'_

 _With a move filled with passionate conviction, Roderick tore through the fabric of Giselle's bodice, baring her luscious breasts to his starving eyes. Calloused hands, unworthy to caress such bounty, reached reverently, trembling as they stroked over her hardened nipples._

 _'_ _My love,' Giselle moaned, bosom heaving as her neck arched, offering herself to her lover's touch. 'Take me, here and now, the moon bearing witness to our union.'_

 _'_ _Giselle, my sweet,' Roderick growled, his hair roughened cheek grazing against her milky white flesh. 'My desire for you is such that I fear the pain I may cause you.'_

 _'_ _Take my virtue!' She cried desperately, fisting her small hands into the coarse fabric of his shirt. 'Fill my womb with your seed and give me your child! My father shan't deny our love then!'_

William snickered into Grell's neck. Grell swatted at him. "Shut it, Will! This is the good part!"

Sebastian smirked as he cleared his throat again and continued.

 _Roderick tore the remainder of Giselle's gown from her body, his manhood straining against the confines of his mud-stained trousers. This beauty, this angel, spread out before him, willingly offering herself to him, humbled Roderick. He was unworthy of such love. Yet, selfishly, he was unable to deny himself Giselle's sweetness. Hastily, he released his thickly veined member, stroking it slowly to control his vigor._

 _'_ _My sweet, my love,' he begged desperately, moving his hands to grasp her trembling thighs and spread them wide. Roderick's hand trailed through the honey clinging to the midnight curls that covered her sex, fingers dipping easily into her core. 'Your sweet flower weeps for me.'_

William snorted a laugh at that, Undertaker chuckling softly as well. Grell shrieked. "You're awful!" He exclaimed with a furious pout. "Both of you! Absolutely awful!"

Sebastian blinked. "Shall I continue?" He asked in amusement.

"No, they've ruined it!" Grell scowled, crossing his arms over his corset covered chest. "I happen to like that story."

William grinned and kissed his cheek, his tongue tracing over his flesh slowly. "My apologies, my love," he purred, snaking his hand down Grell's stomach and into his panties, teasing over his flaccid length. "I shall make it up to you, I vow it. Sweet flower you may not have to weep for me; but a fine, thick cock is more my taste anyway. And taste it I shall, savoring as your very essence flows from its tip as you release in utter ecstasy."

Sebastian arched an elegant eyebrow at that, closing the book and an audible snap. "Well, I say, William is a much better author," he purred. "Well done, Darling."

"I call virgin writer," Undertaker cackled. "Such flowery nonsense isn't necessary to make it steamy. Cock, cunny, ass. Simple enough."

"It's not about being steamy," Grell protested, pretending not to be affected by William's words. "It's about romance. Giselle's father deems Roderick unworthy of his daughter as she is nobility and he is simply the farm hand. They love each other desperately and will do anything to be together."

William scoffed. "Impressionable young girl meets experienced, randy fellow. He sees an easy conquest. Hardly romantic, Darling."

"You're a cynic, William T. Spears," Grell snapped, still pouting. "You _can_ be romantic."

"Indeed, I can be," he said, kissing the red head's cheek and reaching for Sebastian's hand. "I am in love with you both. I'm not looking for a brief moment of sexual gratification. What we have is true romance, not pretty words for empty heads."

"Oooh, well said, Mr. Spears," Undertaker cackled.

"You, Sir, may call me William," he said with a grin.

"Then well said, William," he replied, returning the grin. He pulled Grell's foot up and kissed the heel. "Milady, pretty stories are all well and good and meant for entertainment. You found Roderick and Giselle's tale sweet and romantic; we found it ridiculous and laughable. I say, all in all, it served its purpose as we were all entertained. Nabby, you read it splendidly."

"I still say you're all awful and if you weren't so attractive with your bare-chests, I'd make you all leave," Grell grumbled.

"Empty threats, Darling," Sebastian purred, kissing William's hand. "You adore us."

"You, yes," Grell agreed, turning to smile at his handsome demon. He elbowed William in the ribs and kicked gently at Undertaker's face. "These two, however, are insufferable. I think I liked it better when Will didn't like Unny. At least then, they weren't picking on me together."

"Now, milady, that's hardly fair," Undertaker purred, pressing along his ankle bone, delighting in the pleased moan he pulled from the red-head. "We're not picking on you, are we William?"

"Not at all, Darling," William agreed, pressing a kiss behind Grell's ear. "We are simply finding common ground to build our friendship."

Grell whimpered, shuddering in spite of himself. "No!" He hissed. "I'm upset with you!"

Undertaker cackled at that, exchanging an amused glance with Sebastian. The jovial atmosphere was interrupted as a sharp knock sounded on the door before it opened. A bi-colored head of hair poked in, looking around uncertainly.

"Grell-senpai?" Ronald called, stepping in gingerly and closing the door behind him, clutching at his arm. "Are you home?"

"Ronnie?" Grell asked, sitting up and peering over the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

Ronald motioned with his arm, wincing slightly, his suit jacket torn and bloody. "I got injured during my reap," he said sheepishly. "Your place was closer than heading back to dispatch. I was hoping you could help me out, please?"

Grell rose from his place on the sofa between William's legs, rushing over to the younger reaper. William leapt up with him, grabbing a blanket off the sofa and wrapping it around the red-head. "Grell," he said, glancing guiltily towards Ronald. "You're not quite dressed for company."

Ronald's eyes widened when he saw first what Grell was wearing and then William attempting to cover it up. "Boss?" He asked, shock apparent in his voice. "What are you doing he-?" He stopped abruptly, realization dawning on him as he burst into laughter. "Oh fuck! You really _did_ have him tied to your desk and were having your way with him, weren't you?! Oh man! That is awesome! Congrats! That's great!"

Grell wrapped the blanket around himself and hurried to Ronald's side. He looked at his arm through his ruined clothing. "Oh Ronnie, that looks awful," he stated.

"Just need to bandage it up, no big deal," the younger reaper replied, moving toward the sofa. He stopped when he saw Sebastian sitting in the arm chair, bare-chested and relaxed. He pointed at him. "You're that demon butler, right? The Phantomhive brat's?" He turned to Grell, confused. "Grell-senpai, what's a demon doing in your house?"

"He lives here with Will and I," Grell answered, clutching at the blanket. "We're all—uh…"

"The three of us are in a relationship, Knox," William stated simply, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We would appreciate your discretion in the matter. If the Higher Management were to hear of this, it would not end well."

Ronald shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure," he replied. "It doesn't matter to me if you're shagging each other, or a demon, or each other _and_ a demon." He grinned wickedly. "A good lay is a good lay, right?"

Undertaker cackled, peering over the back of the sofa to take a look at the younger reaper. "Open-minded little thing, aren't—" He paused, looking Ronald up and down. A lecherous grin spread across his face as he purred out, "Mmm, _you_."

Ronald turned toward the voice, breath catching in his throat. "Fuck. You're hot!" He exclaimed. His eyes widened behind his glasses and his cheeks flamed as he realized he'd spoken the first thought that popped into his mind. "Uh, I mean, uh, suck my cock. Uh. Blood. Bleeding. Fuck me. NO. Well, heh, I'm up for that. Not literally. Maybe literally. Grell-senpai, help?"

William stifled a laugh at that. "What happened, Knox?" He asked, helping the younger reaper toward the arm chair nearest Undertaker.

Ronald stared at the silver-haired man, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he took in the piercings in his ears and eyebrows. "Damn, those are hot," he murmured. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Uh, I mean, the, uh records got caught and tangled around me. I had to cut myself free and ended up cutting myself in the process."

Undertaker took Ronald's arm in his hands, causing the young reaper to flinch slightly. "It's all right, my dear, I don't bite," he said soothingly. He gave him a wink, his hair for once secured back and away from his eyes in a pretty braid curtesy of Grell. "Unless you _want_ me to."

"Yes, please," Ronald whimpered. Undertaker's grin widened. "Wait, what? Damn it, I've lost too much blood. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No one has ever died of embarrassment, young man," Sebastian told him, rising to his feet. "What do you require for his care, Sir?"

"Mm, what indeed?" Undertaker cackled, eyeing Ronald in admiration. "For now, hot water, clean cloths, a needle, a candle, and silk thread, if you will, my good demon." He reached for Ronald's tie and deftly unfastened it as Sebastian went with Grell to retrieve the necessary items. "I have the need to strip you, Mr. Knox."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Ronald agreed happily. "For what, exactly?"

Another cackle. "It will be easier to get to you," the mortician purred, slipping off Ronald's jacket and then his vest and shirt. "See? Now I can reach your wound quite easily."

Ronald looked at his arm, frowning slightly. "Well, that bitch'll scar, won't it?" He asked.

"Mm, quite prettily, too," Undertaker agreed. "Scars are lovely things, my dear."

The young reaper eyed the mortician's scars curiously. "Will it look like yours?" He asked quietly.

Undertaker took the supplies from Grell and Sebastian and began wiping the wound clean. "Would you like that?" He returned.

Ronald locked eyes with the silver-haired man. "Yeah, I would," he answered softly.

"Easily done, my dear," he murmured as he held the needle to the lit candle to sterilize it. Ronald watched as the older man threaded the needle with black thread and pushed his cut flesh together. "This will sting, love."

"Okay," Ronald answered, unable to tear his eyes away from this man's face. "You're that legendary reaper, aren't you? The one whose statue is up in the cinematic records library?"

Undertaker gave a nonverbal response as he worked diligently on Ronald's stitches.

"Your career was amazing!" Ronald gushed. "That damn statue doesn't do you justice, though. It's unreal how much fucking hotter you are in person."

"Aren't you a dear," Undertaker replied sweetly, winking at him. "You're quite appealing yourself, Mr. Knox."

"Nah, I'm nothing like you," Ronald continued, attempting to count the piercings he could see. "How many bars and balls you got?"

"Eight in my right ear, three in the left. I've got the eye brow and my tongue," he replied, eyes flicking up to gauge Ronald's reaction.

"Those are sexy as fuck," Ronald moaned. "Ever think of getting anything _else_ pierced?"

"For example?" Undertaker asked, still stitching away.

"Nipples, dermals," he suggested. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Daith, cock…"

Undertaker cackled as he tied off the thread. "Oddly enough, the last one has crossed my mind, as well as the nipples," he answered.

Ronald moaned, biting his lip. "You're killing me, here," he laughed. He leaned in a bit closer. "If you ever decide to get any of those done, especially the last one—would you let me watch?"

"Mm, I think I'd like that," Undertaker purred, leaning down to bite the thread away with his teeth, delighting in the hitching of Ronald's breath. "If I do that for you, what will you do for me?"

Ronald grinned widely. "I'd test ride that son of a bitch for you," he whispered.

Their eyes locked, the atmosphere around them nearly sizzling in anticipation. "Sweet hell, where have you been all my lives?" Undertaker asked with a moan.

Ronald laughed, blushing slightly. "Here I am offering to ride your cock and we haven't even been properly introduced," he said, sticking his hand out. "Ronald Knox."

The silver-haired man took his hand and kissed it gently, dragging his lips back down his skin to suck his middle finger into his mouth for a split second. "Undertaker," he murmured. "A pleasure."

"Gods, I'm sure it will be," Ronald growled softly. He flexed his arm, wincing as the stitches pulled. "Mm, that's gonna be sore."

Undertaker arched an eyebrow. "I have some salve to put on it if you'd like," he offered. "It'll keep the soreness away. You'll still scar with it—"

"Wicked," Ronald grinned.

"—but you'll not experience that much pain."

"I'll take it."

Undertaker nodded. "It's up in my rooms," he told him with a smirk. "Would you care to wait here or would you like to come up and I'll give it to you?"

Ronald groaned and rose to his feet. "I'll definitely come if you give it me," he replied with a wink.

Undertaker grinned lecherously. "Oh good," he cackled. Turning toward his stunned pack, he bowed slightly. "Gentlemen, my lady."

Ronald winked again and shrugged his shoulders, following the elder reaper up the stairs to his rooms. The door closed sharply and Grell giggled.

"What the hell just happened?" William asked in disbelief.

"Unny and Ronnie just happened!" Grell exclaimed excitedly. "Did you feel the tension between them? Mm, delicious!"

"Well, at least that keeps him away from my master for the time being," Sebastian grumbled to himself.

William balked at that. "Undertaker's fucked the Phantomhive brat?" He asked, shocked.

"What? No, of course not!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Eh, that would make him taste _awful_. I'm speaking of my _true_ master."

"Luci, Darling," Grell offered, latching on to William's arm and kissing his bicep. "Wait, I'm still mad at you for making fun of my story." The red-head released his arm and moved to Sebastian, dropping the blanket and melting into the demon. "Mm, my sweet, _indulgent_ love. You don't think it's silly that I like the romance, do you, Darling?"

"Now, my lady, you should not be so unkind toward our William," he said with a gentle reprimand. "You must admit, while the story had promise, the writing was hardly Shakespeare. Besides," he continued, pulling the red-head against his body firmly and winking over his head at his dark-haired lover. "Our William's way with words has more an effect on you than anything written in a book."

"Mm, that is true," Grell purred, snuggling against Sebastian's chest. "But sometimes the flowery drivel is nice, too."

"Ah, but nothing I could say could be as beautiful as our lady, so the words I utter are simply inspired by you, my goddess," William told him, taking his hand and bowing over it before placing the slender fingers to his lips. "I've already told you that you are my muse. Perhaps my words aren't as eloquent and beautiful as what is written between the leather of the books you fancy, but I assure you, sincerer words have never been spoken."

Grell blinked slowly as William straightened to his full height, smirking slightly. The dark-haired reaper turned to his demon lover. "As for you, _Master_ ," he began, eyes becoming heavy-lidded as he stared at him. "Gods, all I want is to let you _use_ me." He slid into Sebastian, pressing his body against his and kissing at his mate's neck, honored that it was exposed to him. "The control you have over me with just your voice… I would do anything you asked of me. _Anything_."

Sebastian growled, lips claiming William's dominantly. The reaper whimpered as his mouth was taken, body going limp in the demon's embrace. Grell moaned beside them, wiggling slightly. "Bassy," the red-head purred. "Mm, make him do _anything_ , my love."

Sebastian pulled back and looked at William. "How is your head?" He inquired with an arched eyebrow.

William moaned and pressed his hips into the demon's, grinding his nearly fully erect member against Sebastian's thigh. "Throbbing," he murmured.

"Not that head, Darling," Sebastian chuckled, hands snaking into William's lounge pants to grasp and rub at his arousal. "The lovely one on your shoulders."

"Wonderful," William replied, nipping at his lips.

"Mm, excellent," Sebastian remarked. He turned to Grell, pulling him into his embrace as well. "And you, my lady? How are you fairing?"

"Perfectly," he purred, nuzzling against Sebastian's chin.

"How marvelous," Sebastian grinned, hoisting William over one shoulder and Grell over the other. He hastened up the stairs, chuckling at the impassioned sounds coming from Undertaker's room.

William arched up, eyebrow quirked slightly. "Would either of you care to make a wager on which one of those chaps will top tonight?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

"Ooooh, I can see Ronnie giving it to the old bird quite nicely," Grell purred. "I think Unny likes to submit. Did you see the way he was walking after his night with Luci?"

"That's because it was Lucifer," Sebastian remarked, inching a teasing hand up Grell's inner thigh. "One doesn't have a choice if they agree to share his bed."

Grell shivered. "Have _you_ shared his bed, Darling?" He asked, blushing slightly as Sebastian's hand continued moving.

"Decidedly not," he grumbled, shuddering slightly. "He's raised me. He is more or less my father. The only man I've ever submitted to is William."

William smirked at that, reaching down to slap Sebastian on his backside. "I'm honored, Master," he purred. "So, who do _you_ think will top?"

"Undertaker, definitely," Sebastian answered without hesitation. "No question about it. The last creature to attempt it… well, I believe that's a story he should tell."

Grell squirmed, panting as Sebastian's fingers slipped beneath his panties. "You two know entirely too much about each other but you won't tell us because 'it's something he should tell you'," he growled, wiggling desperately. "Bassy, stop teasing! Either finger me or—GAAH!"

Sebastian chuckled as his finger slipped into Grell's entrance. "I thank you for remembering to use my contracted name, my lady," he said, pushing inside him gently as he made his way to their suite. "As one of our family is entertaining a guest, it is necessary."

William laughed, running his fingers through Grell's hair. "He's drooling, Master," he purred.

"He's also delightfully hard and leaking against my chest," Sebastian moaned. He wiggled his finger gently, delighting in the shiver that ran through Grell's body. "All that from one finger, my lady?"

"Please, please tell me you are going to dominate me tonight?" Grell begged pitifully. "I've been a good girl, I've healed properly, I'm not hurting anymore. I've done everything you've asked of me. Bassy, please; give me what you gave William."

Sebastian eased into their room and kicked the door closed with his foot. He slid William to the ground first, giving him a gentle kiss to his lips. Slipping his finger out of the red-head, he eased him to his feet to stand before him. Clasping his face in his hands gently, he gave him an indulgent smile. "I was feral during that time, Darling," he told him apologetically. "I am unable to go into that state willingly. It takes a drastic occurrence to pull that out of me. I am a civilized demon, after all.

"However, I can give you something similar," he continued with a purr. He rolled his body into the red-head's pulling him in close. "First things first though, my love; I need you to do something for me."

Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Grell's ear, hands sliding over the red-head's arms slowly. A soft blush colored Grell's cheeks as he bit at his own lips. "Yes, Darling," he whispered, shivering in excitement before he disappeared into his closet

The demon rounded on William, slamming his back against the closed door and biting into his mate mark. William cried out in pleasure, blunt nails digging into Sebastian's sides as he arched against him. The demon shoved his lounge pants and undergarments to the floor, leaving the reaper nude. " _Anything_ , William?" He snarled, teeth nipping from his mark and up his neck to his ear.

William's knees all but buckled. "Y-yes, Master," he whispered.

"Mm, good," Sebastian purred, lapping at his skin. He rumbled low in his chest when Grell returned, carrying the items he had requested. Pushing away from William, he stalked toward the red-head, taking the clothing from him. He shoved them into William's arms, a sinister smile in place. "In the bathroom, William. Now. Get changed."

William paled then reddened when he recognized that the silk garments he held in his arms were Grell's black lingerie. "Yes, Master," he whispered, stepping into the bathroom to obey the order.

The low rumbling continued as Sebastian turned his full attention back to Grell. "As for you, my lady," he began, grasping him around his corseted waist. He hiked him up into the air, pressing his back against the wall and situating his knee between the red-head's legs. Nuzzling against his neck, the demon licked and kissed him slowly. "I want you trembling in your lust. You wish for dominance?"

Grell swallowed hard, eyes heavy lidded as he looked into Sebastian's. "Yes," he whispered in reply.

"Then I demand you submit completely to me," he snarled, biting down on his mark. Grell shivered violently, gasping as Sebastian's large hands splayed his hips. "You will give me this night what you never should have given to another." Sebastian's fangs had lengthened and he pulled back from Grell's mark to bare them at him. "You will give me what should have always been _mine_."

Grell whimpered, eyes filling with tears. "Y-yes," he sobbed. "Forgive me for giving it to someone else."

"No," Sebastian snapped, growling lowly. "Not yet. Please me, and I will consider it."

"I will try, my darling."

A deep snarl tore through Sebastian's throat. "I am not 'your darling' tonight," he stated harshly. "Tonight, I am your _Master_."

Grell's entire body went limp. Were it not for the wall and Sebastian's knee supporting him, he would have been a puddle on the floor. "As you wish," he whispered, eyes lowered humbly.

Sebastian lowered his knee and spun the red-head around, slamming him face first against the wall. He shoved the panties off of Grell's body, freeing them from around his ankles and tossing them to the bed. "I think I'll use these to gag William," he told him darkly. He groped at Grell's ass, alabaster skin shifting slightly. He shuddered and gained control over himself. "Mm, as much as I would love to take you in my true form, I must refrain due to our guest. That form is only for you and our William. It would not do to chance your young friend witnessing you being brutalized by a demon, now would it?"

Grell's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Aah, I think perhaps Unny has him quite distracted," Grell offered, pushing his ass back against his lover's hands.

"Mm, perhaps," Sebastian purred, lapping at Grell's shoulder. "If you're a good girl, perhaps I'll reward you, then."

"I'll be good," Grell whimpered. "I promise."

"Now," Sebastian continued, pushing his own clothing down his legs and standing nude behind the red-head. He ground his partially erect length against him. "How will I obtain what I desire from you, my lady? I simply had to beat William with a belt to get him into a trance, and that was a happy accident. Do you fancy a spanking as well, Darling?"

Grell yelped as Sebastian landed a hard smack to his ass. The red-head blushed, head resting against Sebastian's shoulder. "Mm, while that is delightful and I do enjoy it, it won't get me where you wish me to be," he replied.

Sebastian yanked his head to the side, twisting it so that he could stare into his eyes. "Then, what will?" He snarled.

The red-head moaned pathetically, already painfully hard. "L-like William, I also delight in pain," he panted. "Unlike William, the pain I crave is not—uh, external."

The demon blinked. "Explain that," he ordered.

Grell's eyes darkened in desire. "E-earlier, when you slipped your finger inside me," he whispered. "There was—haah—no oil. Take me d-dry and you'll take me there."

Sebastian groaned, fingers inching toward Grell's entrance. "Why haven't you shared this with us before?" He asked lowly.

Grell's breath hitched as he felt the tip of one of Sebastian's fingers teasing over the puckered flesh. "You and William have always been so caring and loving towards me, as if I will break," he replied softly. "Even when you were supposed to be raping me, you still prepared me. I didn't want you to think I was ungrateful by suggesting something different. I didn't want you… I didn't want you to leave me." He looked up into his demon's red eyes and gave him a genuine smile. "Now I know that will never happen."

"Never," Sebastian moaned, shoving his finger inside the red-head as he swallowed his scream with his mouth. The tremors that wracked Grell's body caused a shudder of desire in Sebastian's. He released his lips, delighting in the gasping pants that escaped his lover. "You belong to us."

The door to the master bath opened then, drawing their attention toward William. The dark haired reaper was blushing, pushing his glasses up his nose irritably. "My apologies for taking so long," he murmured, avoiding their piercing eyes and staring at some point across the room. "The laces on this contraption are complicated."

Grell moaned, pressing his face against the wall and wiggling his hips in Sebastian's grasp. "Mm, Will, you look so pretty."

"Gods, I'm going to fuck you both so damn hard," Sebastian groaned, wrenching his finger from inside Grell's clenching body and grasping onto his hair instead. He dragged the red-head over to William by the flaming locks, growling at the lust-filled whimpers escaping from his lips. He could hear the sounds coming from the room down the hall and snarled. Grasping on to William's arm, he dragged him along with Grell to the bed, tossing the red-head onto the sheets. "Don't. Move," he ordered harshly, turning his gaze to William. He moaned at the sight of his stoic lover trussed up in lady's undergarments, the corset tight around his midsection amplifying the curve of his taunt, firm ass. "You'll get Yvette tonight, my William, as well as a sound lashing. I want you so deep in your lusts, that every touch from my hand or my belt rips your release from you."

William's eyes widened as his stomach flipped in excitement. "Y-yes, Master," he murmured, a wave of desire running over him.

Sebastian growled again, spinning the dark-haired reaper around and shoving the black panties off his body. He kept the corset, garter belt, and stockings, black nailed fingers caressing over the flesh of his lover's posterior. Leaning in to William, he whispered into his ear. "I was going to shove our lady's panties into your mouth to stifle your screams, but I _need_ to hear them," he purred. "Desperately. On your hands and knees, William."

William collapsed onto the bed atop Grell, hands on either side of the red head. "M-may I kiss our lady, Master?" He asked breathlessly.

Sebastian moaned at the sight his lovers presented. "Yes, my William, you may," he urged.

Grell gasped as William's lips crashed into his, looping his arms around his neck. William lowered his hips to press into the red-head's, grinding their erections together. Grell's back arched off the bed as his legs wrapped around William's backside, heels digging into the taunt flesh. Their kiss was urgent and nearly violent, teeth clashing together and tongues battling for dominance. William sucked Grell's lower lip into his mouth, biting down hard as he felt two slick fingers being forced into his untouched entrance.

"Nngh!" He yelped, pushing back on the fingers. Grell's nails dug into his shoulders, the red-head grinding desperately against him. William's eyes crossed. "Fuck!"

"Grell, let him go," Sebastian ordered, voice low and commanding.

Grell's body froze at the command, a tremor running up his spine. His arms fell away immediately, his hips stilling as he whined desperately.

"Good girl," the demon purred, grasping William's hips with his free hand and pulling them up so he was settled on his knees. Grell scrambled backwards, sitting up on his knees to watch what happened next. "Chest to the bed, William, and arms behind your back."

William obeyed, turning his head to try and see Grell. He felt Sebastian remove his fingers from within his body before his forearms were strapped together behind his back. Moaning, he gnawed at his lip, shifting his hips slightly, missing the feeling of being filled.

"Patience," Sebastian told him.

"Yes, Master."

"There's my good boy," the demon smirked.

"Thank you, Master."

Sebastian hooked a leather strap around William's bound forearms and used it to pull his chest off the mattress, leaving him on his knees, his back level with the bed. He secured the strap to the cart the Hysteria Machine was sitting on, testing its strength. "This should do nicely," the demon commented. He leaned forward and kissed William's exposed backside, admiring the garter belt and stockings decorating his legs. "Remember, if it gets to be too much, meow like a kitten."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

Sebastian placed another kiss to his flesh before he rubbed it languidly. "You look lovely, William. The black is such a stark contrast to your pale skin. I think a little color is in order, wouldn't you agree?"

William began trembling in anticipation. "If it pleases you, Master," he whispered, biting at his lip again.

Sebastian took up his belt from his uniform, snapping it together, a loud crack echoing off the walls of the master suite. William shivered. "It does."

The first strike landed hard against the center of William's ass, an angry red welt appearing instantly. The reaper hissed in pain, cheeks dusted pink as his member became harder. "More please, Master," he begged.

Sebastian obliged, landing another blow just above the first. "Do you wish to carry my bruises again?" He inquired, eyes never leaving William's ass.

"Y-yes, Master," William stammered. "I want to think of you tomorrow as I try to sit at work."

"I want you to think of me and become so aroused, you must excuse yourself to fuck your hand in your office," he growled, a harder, louder blow landing beneath the first two. William yelped, sobbing slightly. "Will you do that?"

"I will, Master!" He cried out.

Sebastian struck thrice more, harsh and quickly against William's reddened backside. Tears fell from the reaper's eyes, dripping onto the sheets of the bed. "Tell me what you feel, William," he ordered.

William was panting, trembling from the lashes. "It hurts," he gasped out. "I want more, please."

Sebastian chuckled a reared back, landing a cracking strike to his ass.

William screamed, head arching back. "Will Master be displeased if I come?" He asked desperately.

"Mm, no, my William," he purred, pausing briefly to lean forward and lap gently at the red flesh. "That would please me greatly. Bleed for me, first, Darling. Then spill out."

William shuddered, shrieking with each strike to his backside. "Will Master tell me when I am bleeding?" He begged.

"I will."

Three additional hard, brutal strikes and a drop of crimson blood trickled down William's skin. Sebastian moaned and leaned forward, flattening his tongue to the wound and lapping it up. "Well done, William," he purred, kissing over his flesh. "You have bled. I am pleased."

"Spank me again, Master," William whimpered, trembling in need.

Grell was watching, wiggling desperately at the sight. Sebastian locked eyes with the red-head before rearing back and crashing the belt down on William's ass. The dark-haired reaper's spine bowed, a lust-filled cry filling the room as he came hard, his release puddling beneath him on the sheets.

"Again, William," Sebastian ordered, arm drawing back to bring the leather against him again.

Green eyes went wide and unseeing as another stream of semen shot from his member, William screaming in pained pleasure as he released again.

"Again!" Sebastian roared, each strike landed to his lover's flesh harder than the last.

William was whimpering, head hanging in between strikes. "M-master," he sobbed. "M-master, please…"

"If you want to stop, William, you know what to do," Sebastian told him gently before striking him again.

"N-no, I don't want to stop," he gasped out. "I never want to stop. I just want—hah—I want to please you."

"I am very pleased, my William," Sebastian purred, moving to his lover's side and bringing his lips to his. He gazed into his eyes, smirking slightly at the glazed look in them. "You are such a good boy, William. So loving, so trusting. You _would_ do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Master," he answered eagerly. "Use me in any way you want."

"I want," Sebastian began, hissing into his ear. "For you to come so much and so hard, your release hits in dry waves." William shuddered at that, shrieking as another blow landed to his flesh. Sebastian set his belt aside and positioned the Hysteria Machine behind his lover. He dribbled oil over the appendage and over William's entrance before sliding it inside him. The reaper was gasping, head hanging low as he trembled, the machine laying still within him. Sebastian filled the water container and switched it on, steam hissing as it came to life. William moaned, long and loud as the lever began to move and vibrate inside him.

"M-Master," he whimpered, hips thrusting back of their own volition. "Master! Master, spank me, please!"

"Not yet," he told him, eyeing the trembling red-head. "Our lady has been such a good girl, so patiently waiting while I tended to you. Enjoy Yvette, Darling, while you get to watch what I do to Grell."

William whined as his sweet spot was stimulated, his spent member being coaxed to full arousal once more. "Yes, Master," he whispered, eyes following them as he panted.

Sebastian crawled on to the bed, pulling Grell over to him. "Did you like that, my lady?" He purred, kissing and biting at his neck as he grasped his upper arms.

"Yes," the red-head whispered, eyes fluttering shut as his demon kissed his flesh. "William is so gorgeous when he goes into the trance. And you, mmm, you, Darling, are so magnificent when you get him there."

Sebastian bit into his mark hard, growling slightly as he tasted his lover's blood. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself," he snarled, pulling back to look at him, magenta eyes flashing. "What did I tell you about that, _Darling_?"

Grell shivered involuntarily. "Y-you are not my darling tonight," he stammered out in answer. "You are my-my Master."

William moaned, hips thrusting back faster onto Yvette. "Master," he whimpered. "My lady said it."

Sebastian smirked, flipping Grell onto his hands and knees and positioning his backside beneath William's head. "He asked to be dominated tonight, William," the demon explained, running his fingers over Grell's twitching entrance. "I can spank you into a submissive trance. Shall I demonstrate what Grell claims is required to get him there?"

"If it pleases you, Master," William replied with a choked sob.

"Remember, William, I want you coming dry," he reminded him. "You do wish to please me, correct?"

"Yes, of course, Master," William answered desperately, fucking himself faster on the machine. "F-forgive me."

Sebastian spread Grell's cheeks, pushing one finger into him slowly. "Such a lovely hole, my lady," the demon purred, working in his thumb of the opposite hand. "You love pain, don't you?"

Grell shivered again. "Y-yes," he answered, nails digging into the sheets.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, sliding in his other thumb and index finger.

"A bit," was the whispered response.

"Oh, a bit won't do, will it?" He asked with a chuckle, spreading him wider and pushing both middle fingers in. "Since you want me to take you dry, I'll have to stretch you quite a bit."

Grell gasped, pushing back onto the fingers. "You don't have to," he answered quietly, cheeks flushed. "Take me now, and I'll rip and bleed." Green eyes peered over his shoulder at his demon, lower lip caught between lethal teeth. "Paint me red, _Master_."

Sebastian's breath caught in his chest. He lined his dripping erection with Grell's entrance, easing himself into the red-head. A high pitched keen spilled from the reaper's lips, his hands reaching back to grasp Sebastian's as they held his ass opened. Face pressed into the mattress, he trembled and shook, entire body rigid as he was filled with his lover's length.

"Yes," the red-head purred, giving a tentative wiggle once Sebastian was fully seated within him. "More."

Sebastian pulled out, wincing as skin rubbed against skin. Grell gave an irritated snarl and slammed his own hips back against Sebastian's, shrieking in pain as he did so. "MORE!" He demanded.

The demon's eyes flashed magenta, his fangs elongating as he snarled, one hand with lengthening claws moving to grasp his lover's cropped red hair. "You do _not_ issue orders to me," he snarled, long and low as his body began its gradual transformation.

Grell hissed, eyes widening behind his red-frames as he felt the shift in Sebastian's body, the erection inside him increasing in length and girth. "Oh gods, oh GODS!" He cried, choking on a sob as his face was forced down into the sheets. Grasping both of the red-head's wrists in one hand, Sebastian set a brutal and punishing pace, slamming into the lithe body beneath him, snarling with every thrust.

Black wings spread out behind him, Sebastian's tail whipped around to strike William on his backside hard. William let out a broken howl as his hips thrust back onto the machine, a stream of semen landing near Grell's knees. Dark hair fell into his eyes as he panted and gasped, struggling futilely against his restraints. Every third thrust into Grell's body, Sebastian's tail would whip out and land a strike to William's, a twin chorus of passion echoing against the walls of the master suite, with he the conductor.

"Grell," Sebastian murmured, claws tilting his head to the side so he could speak.

The red-head trembled and mewled urgently. "Master," he whispered.

A deep, rumbling chuckle vibrated from Sebastian's chest. "Mm, good girl," he purred, giving a rather hard thrust into his lover's body. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, Master, thank you," he sobbed, pushing back against the demon's length. "Thank you. I love you. Do I please you, Master?"

"Very much," Sebastian moaned, continuing his pace. He smacked William again, harder this time. A pained whimper escaped the dark-haired reaper, yet another small release being coaxed from his body.

"Master," he gasped pathetically, eyes watching as Sebastian's member moved in and out of Grell's body, the fluid from the demon's member the only lubrication. "M-may I… aaahhnn."

Sebastian had pushed his tail into the worked entrance of his lover, smirking at how undone the normally composed reaper currently was. "May you what, William?"

"Hah—may I—you and our lady—may I…"

"William, my love, do as you wish," Sebastian encouraged. "Just keep coming."

William's breath hitched as he leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the area where Sebastian and Grell were joined, lapping over the flesh of both of his lovers. Grell buried his head in the sheets, a high-pitched scream barely muffled in the silk. Sebastian himself groaned, not only at the feel, but at the sight his dark-haired love presented. Bound, beaten, and body quivering with over-stimulation, William's tongue worked over their joined flesh, kissing and tasting at every part he could reach.

"Mm, yes William," Sebastian purred, thrusting harder into the red-head.

Grell was mumbling, his words nothing but desperate and incoherent sounds of pleasure dripping from his lips as the head of the demon's length pounded against his sweet spot. Moisture dribbled from his own member to wet his thighs as his body was used so wonderfully. He clawed at the silk sheets as a particularly hard thrust struck true, choking on a scream as he willed himself not to come.

"M-master, please," he begged. "I'm close; I'm too close!"

The demon chuckled lowly. "I've not ordered you to come yet, Grell," he replied, hands gripping his hips firmly. "You'll not spill a drop until I tell you to."

William panted as he continued licking around their flesh, his own hips thrusting back against the machine frantically. Teeth sank into Grell's ass as another orgasm was torn from the dark-haired reaper, a small dribble of semen wetting the head of his member. He released the red-head's flesh and pressed his head against this hip, sucking breath in desperately. "Almost," he whispered, working against the slowing machine again. "Master, I've almost..."

"Yvette's nearly out of steam, William," Sebastian told him. "Whatever shall we do to stimulate you?"

Tears fell from William's eyes as he thrust back on the now stationary machine, failing to get the stimulation he needed. "I can't fail you!" He wailed desperately. "I need to please you, Master!"

"Mm," Sebastian purred, releasing the restraints from the dark-haired reaper's forearms. "My lady, would you like to fill our William with your cock?"

"Yes!" Grell shrieked, back arching as he thrust against the demon. "Please, Master! May I?"

"On your back beneath our lady, William," Sebastian ordered, grasping Grell's wrists and pulling his arms back as he continued thrusting. He was nearing his own release, Grell's body stroking over him hungrily. The red-head was on the verge of climax and was restraining himself quite remarkably. The demon moaned as William obeyed, draping his black stocking clad legs over Grell's shoulders and spreading his ass wide for his lover, his cock still wonderfully erect and resting against his firm belly. Sebastian released Grell's wrists and bit into his mate mark. "Fuck him well, my lady."

Grell's lips slammed into William's as his cock slammed into his ass. William shuddered in overstimulated delight as his sweet spot was assaulted by firm flesh and blood, his red-haired lover's pace nearly punishing. "Grell!" He screamed, clawing at the silk covering his mate's back. Lethal teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, his chest, and the mark on his shoulder. He felt the clawed hand of his Master wrap around his cock and stroke firmly, his body tensing and choking on a shriek as he felt himself release again.

Sebastian's pleased laughter filled his ears as he moaned in pleasure. "Dry as a bone, my love," the demon growled, magenta eyes filled with adoration staring into William's. The claw released him and moved with its partner to the front of Grell's corset, slicing through the ribbon and pulling the garment away to reveal his chest. The red head's nipples were pinched and twisted as the demon slammed into him. "Come inside of William, my lady. Do it. Now."

The scream that came from those red-stained lips and the heat of his seed inside him caused another dry orgasm to overtake William's body, his fingers threading and pulling at crimson locks as he cried out in pleasure. Grell collapsed against his chest, still buried inside him, body trembling violently as he thrust shallowly against him, still riding the after effects of his release.

Sebastian roared triumphantly as he pulled out of the red-head, taking his own member in hand and stroking violently, releasing his seed over the flesh of his mates. William blinked slowly, watching as the pearlescent liquid dripped down Grell's skin. Without thought, without prompting, he flattened his tongue against his lover's body and began lapping it up, shivering when the action was reciprocated, sharp teeth nipping at his skin.

Sebastian collapsed beside them, exhausted and sated, pleased beyond anything he could verbally convey. Wrapping his mates in his arms and wings, he simply held them protectively against his body, basking in their closeness.

"Did I please you, Master?" Grell asked in a small voice.

Clawed fingers ran gently through cropped crimson hair. "Yes, my darling," he whispered sensually. "You did."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, my lady, you are."

Tears filled the reaper's green eyes as he cuddled against his lovers. "Thank you, Master."

* * *

Undertaker held the door to his rooms opened for Ronald and ushered him inside before closing it softly. The younger reaper looked around, whistling slightly. "Fancy," he commented, admiring the furnishings and décor. "Nice, but it doesn't suit you at all."

The elder cackled as he rummaged around in his bag for the salve. "Not yet, it doesn't," he agreed, turning and offering a container to Ronald. "Miss Sutcliff was kind enough to give me these rooms as my own. She's been very kind since her mate marked me as family."

Ronald took the salve and examined it, grinning impishly before tossing it onto an arm chair. "Don't care about any of that," he murmured hungrily, closing the distance between them and threading his fingers through impossibly soft, long silver hair. He rolled his body against Undertaker's, moaning as their chests pressed together. "Damn it. Haven't been this riled up about someone I just met in—well, fuck. Ever."

"Mm, the riling is mutual, my dear," Undertaker said with a grin, flicking his tongue over Ronald's lips.

Green eyes darkened behind thick black frames as Ronald caught the slick muscle with his teeth, biting down gently before sucking it and the barbell it bore into his eager mouth. The elder reaper moaned in delighted surprise, black nails moving to grip Ronald's slim hips and pulling him flush against his own body.

"Impressive," Ronald purred, grinding against him. "Oh, I feel that, Sir. I feel that quite nicely."

"I'd say let's take this a little slower, Mr. Knox, but I'm not inclined to."

"Yeah, me either," Ronald laughed, hooking the waistband of Undertaker's lounge pants and pushing down. Taking a small step back, Ronald looked on with admiration at the other man. "Mm, fuck me, you have a hell of a body, Sir."

Undertaker was working on Ronald's belt, slipping his own trousers down to the floor. "As do you, my dear," he purred. "Shall we let them get acquainted?"

"Mm, yes, please," Ronald agreed, latching on to Undertaker's neck with his lips, hands trailing over every inch of skin he could reach. "Gods, your scars are perfect."

"You're too kind," he replied, cupping his cheeks and leaning in for a kiss as he ground their erections together.

Ronald whimpered slightly, a tremor running through his body as Undertaker's tongue explored his mouth. Long, black nails dug into the younger reaper's hips as the elder hoisted him up, Ronald's legs moving to wrap around the silver-haired man's waist as he was carried into the bedroom. The mattress gave as their weight crashed down on it. Undertaker's scarred body pressed down against Ronald's, the mortician's hands and mouth exploring every inch of the reaper's toned flesh.

A sharp cry fell from Ronald's lips as his nipples were tweaked, a soft cackle traveling up his body at the sound. "I do hope you're more vocal than that, Mr. Knox," the mortician purred.

"That depends on your—nngh—skill set, Sir," Ronald replied, fingers toying with the braid on the right side of his head.

"Heh, then let's give the others a riveting symphonic performance, shall we?"

Ronald didn't get the chance to retort. Or, if he did, it was in the form of a stuttering yelp as Undertaker's teeth sank into the joint of his hip and leg. The younger man's back arched off the bed as the elder nipped and licked, bit and sucked at the junction, Ronald's entire body trembling in pleasure. Slim, black nailed fingers wrapped around his erection, Ronald's own fingers clutching at silver hair and a scarred forearm as his hips flexed and thrust into the tight warmth.

"Damn—haah—it!" He moaned as Undertaker's free hand returned to his left nipple, pinching and teasing it until it was hard and sensitive. That sinful mouth moved from his joint, tongue licking along his skin until Ronald felt the warm breath on his shaft. "Mm, yes."

"You taste and smell delicious," Undertaker purred, licking at the moisture dripping from Ronald's slit. He ducked his head and nipped at the reaper's sack, sucking one side into his mouth as he continued stroking over his erection.

"GAAAH! Oh FUCK!" Ronald exclaimed, tightening his grip on the silver hair. "Would you just—nngh—stop teasing and do somethi—AAAAHH! Oh, _yesss_!"

Undertaker chuckled around the length in his mouth before moaning, taking Ronald down his throat. Both hands traveled up the younger reaper's chest, finding his nipples and twisting them. Ronald groaned happily at the feeling, his hips thrusting frantically into Undertaker's mouth.

"Keep that up, Sir, and you will _not_ be impressed with my stamina," Ronald said with a grin. "Mm, I should have known you would be this skilled."

Undertaker pulled back and looked up Ronald's body and into his eyes, a lecherous smile plastered on his face. "Because of my age?" He asked with a wink.

"Pfft, age is an abstract to our kind," Ronald told him, moving one of the mortician's hands down his body to tease at his entrance. He moaned pathetically, needing to feel those long nails inside him. He returned the wink. "It simply means you have had years of experience; experience I get to benefit from."

Ronald felt his legs being spread further apart, his breath hitching in excitement as the elder reaper settled between them, grasping the backs of his thighs. "Well, before I deem you worthy of reaping the benefits of my vast experience, let me have a look at what I'm being offered," Undertaker purred.

"Oh, fancy a peek, do you?" Ronald laughed, sitting up slightly and pecking his lips. He flopped back down on the bed, reaching underneath himself and grasping his cheeks. Rolling all of his weight onto his upper back, he flipped his feet over to land above his head, spreading his ass wide and teasing over his own entrance with his fingers. "There you have it, Sir; a right tight asshole begging to be filled and fucked. Now, if you would be so kind as to oblige—HAAAH!"

Undertaker's hands gripped at the younger reaper's taunt backside, his face pressed into his flesh as he teased over that tight pucker with his tongue. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy you, Mr. Knox," he snarled, hand diving under his pillow to fetch the oil he kept there. He plunged his tongue inside Ronald's body as he poured the oil over his fingers. As his tongue exited, his fingers entered, long, black nails scraping along Ronald's tight walls.

"Gaaah, fuck!" Ronald hissed, thrusting his hips back onto the long, fingers. "Gods, that's good! Too good! No, no, oh gods, no don't suck me again—nngh! Fuck! FUCK!"

Ronald's entrance tightened and trembled around the fingers inside him, his release swallowed up in the mortician's mouth. The younger reaper flushed a bright red as he bucked lazily into that hot, wet mouth. "Fuck me," he whimpered, throwing his arm over his eyes, grinning like a sated idiot.

"Mm, I believe I shall, Mr. Knox," Undertaker growled, slicking his own erection and plunging it into Ronald's quivering hole.

"Gaah, yes!" Ronald gasped out, hands moving to grasp Undertaker's forearms as we worked his hips over the erection inside him. "Damn it, you're _thick_!"

Undertaker's eyes were closed tightly as he thrust hard into the younger reaper. "And you're tight," he growled. Black nails dug into Ronald's thighs, nearly drawing blood with the force of the pressure.

"Oh, yes Sir, mark me!" Ronald groaned, running his hands down his own chest and pulling at his nipples. "I want to get hard tomorrow remembering this!"

"You'll still be squeezing my come out of your ass tomorrow evening," Undertaker snarled, eyes drinking in the sight of the glorious body beneath him.

Ronald whimpered, his entrance clenching tightly. "Good," he purred. "Then you can fuck me full again."

The mortician's lips slammed into Ronald's, his tongue plunging into his mouth. Ronald bit at the bar in his tongue, catching it between his teeth as he moaned lewdly. Undertaker's eyes shot opened as he felt the younger reaper flip them, Ronald looming over him as he thrust his hips back onto the length inside him.

"Nngh, yes," the reaper groaned, raking his nails down Undertaker's chest. "Gods, you're gorgeous. Fucking statue—gah—not good enough. You're real—haah—really inside me. Want your come. Want it—nngh—so bad. Fuck me full of it, Sir. Please, so full!"

Undertaker snarled, pushing Ronald off of him and rising to his knees. He flipped the younger reaper to his stomach, pinning his head down to the mattress as he pulled his hips up and slammed inside him again. Ronald was screaming now, delirious in his pleasure as he was pounded into.

Nails digging into the reaper's hips, Undertaker plunged in hard as he pulled back with equal force. Each slap of flesh on flesh caused a delightful, "Aahn, aahn, aahn," to escape Ronald's lips. "You want my come?" Undertaker asked harshly.

"Gods, yes, please, Sir!" Ronald whimpered.

"Give me yours then," the silver-haired man order, landing a particularly hard thrust directly to Ronald's sweet spot.

The bi-colored head of hair snapped back as Ronald screamed, reaching between his legs and working his cock furiously. Undertaker moaned long and low as he felt the body around him clamping down, Ronald's cry of completion resulting in a series of sweet tremors in his ass. The mortician released inside him, hot and thick, his seed spurting out of Ronald's thoroughly fucked entrance with each additional thrust he made.

Panting, the elder collapsed beside the younger, his length slipping from inside him as he did. "Mm, no, damn it," Ronald whined, wiggling his hips. "Gods, I didn't want you out yet."

Undertaker shoved three of his fingers into Ronald's stretched hole, twisting them and coating them with his own release. The younger reaper gasped and shuddered, pushing back against them.

"Better, my dear?" Undertaker purred, kissing at his shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," Ronald whimpered, squirming on the bed. "Fuck me, but I'm addicted to you already. I—guh—so embarrassing how much I want you again."

Undertaker rolled him over onto his back, claiming his lips a bit more gently than before. He pulled back after a few moments. "I would be more than happy to oblige you, Mr. Knox," he whispered.

"Ronald," he answered. "Or Ronnie if you prefer, Sir."

"Ronnie, then," Undertaker purred, kissing him again. "You can drop the 'Sir', if you like. Undertaker is fine, or Miss Sutcliff has taken to calling me 'Unny'."

Ronald smirked, biting at Undertaker's fingers as he ran them over his face. "I like the 'Sir'," he murmured. "Makes it feel that much more debauched."

"Oh, I am definitely enjoying you, Ronnie dear," Undertaker chuckled, rolling onto his back and gathering the younger reaper into his arms. "Now, tell me about the piercings you'd like."

Ronald moved instantly, nipping at the elder's chest. "Mm, piercings I'd like to see on you, Sir," he whispered. He bit at both nipples. "Right here would be lovely. Two rings I could pull with my teeth."

"Mm, go on," Undertaker encouraged, stroking through the bi-colored locks.

Ronald smirked and bit at his sides. "Corset dermals here," he moaned. "Not laced up. I see you with leather straps and buckles."

"'Tis more my taste to be sure," the mortician cackled. "Any more?"

Ronald moaned as he trailed his tongue over Undertaker's hip joints. "A series of balls on each joint," he growled. "I could feel the metal on my tongue as I licked down your body."

"Oh, as you are doing now?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Go on, my dear."

Ronald shivered, moving down to the wet, flaccid length, eyes rolling back in his head as he lapped up their mingled flavors. Undertaker moaned deeply, fingers flexing in Ronald's hair as he watched the pleasure play out on his young face. "Here," he gasped out, shuddering violently. "At the tip and along the bottom of your entire shaft. A ball for every inch you boast, so I can feel them slid into me one by one."

"Tell me how many I would need, then," Undertaker urged, his partially erect length responding to Ronald's ministrations to his body.

Ronald whimpered, taking him into his mouth completely to coax him to full arousal. He bobbed his head several times, sucking and licking as Undertaker became hard and erect. Gasping, the younger reaper pulled back, examining the length in his hands. "At least ten, Sir," he whispered, eyes glazed over in lust.

He was pulled up Undertaker's body by his hair, before the elder reaper's nails dug into this thighs again, settling Ronald's dripping entrance over his own arousal. "That is quite an endeavor," Undertaker growled, grinding against him. "Let's start at the top and work down, shall we? Time is required to heal; quite a bit of time, in fact. I've only just had you. A sexual hiatus to heal from erotic piercings seems cruel, especially since I'm developing a craving for you."

"How long will it take for them to heal?" Ronald asked, eyes fluttering shut as his own erection was awakened by the movements of the body beneath him.

"Weeks," Undertaker groaned, nails dragging along Ronald's thighs. "A month."

Ronald whimpered. "They'll feel so good once they're healed," he whispered.

Undertaker lifted Ronald's hips and sheathed himself inside his tight heat once again. Ronald gasped and pressed his head into Undertaker's shoulder. "Would you like them, my dear?" He asked, shifting his hips to move slowly into the young man. "Each time I thrust into your body, they'd rub over your little pucker."

A desperate keening noise worked its way up from Ronald's chest as he threw his head back. "I'd love them," he whined, gnawing at his lower lip as he rode the cock inside him steadily.

"Have you ever fucked a pierced cock before?" Undertaker asked with a grin.

The bi-colored locks shook negatively. "No, but I want yours to be the first," he whispered, opening his eyes to stare into Undertaker's own reaper green. "Please, Sir."

"Mm, how can I say no to a face like that?" Undertaker purred, cupping his cheeks and kissing him firmly. He thrust into him quicker, Ronald's gasp of delighted surprise urging him on. "You'll wait for me to heal?"

Ronald grinned at him. "I'll suffer chastity with you," he said with a wink. "Though, you could still get me off, if you'd like, Sir."

"Oh, yes. I would like," Undertaker cackled, taking Ronald's erection into his hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. A desperate whimper left Ronald's lips, his hips thrusting down harder onto Undertaker's shaft. "You're quite attractive riding my cock, Ronnie."

"It's quite an attractive cock to ride," the younger chuckled. "Mm, I can feel your first come squelching around inside of me. If feels so deliciously _dirty_."

Undertaker grinned. "You like the feel of come inside you?" He asked.

"I like the feel of _your_ come inside me," he moaned. "It's so thick and mmm…"

Grunting, the elder reaper increased his pace. "Why has it taken me this long to find you?" He moaned, pulling him in closer. "Where have you been, Ronnie?"

"In the library, masturbating to your statue," he laughed, a gasping moan quickly following the sound. "My fingers aren't nearly this long or this thick. Gods, you feel amazing inside me."

Panting, Undertaker pulled Ronald hips down against his harder and faster. "Mm, Ronnie," he whispered, biting into his neck. "I'm close."

Ronald's entrance tightened around him. "Please, Sir," he begged, turning his head to kiss him slightly. "Fill me again."

Undertaker gasped and shuddered, spilling into the younger reaper's body. A choked scream escaped Ronald, his own release splattering against their stomachs and chests. Panting, Undertaker kissed his way to Ronald's lips. "Lovely, Ronnie," he purred, shifting to slip out of his lover's body.

"Mm, no, Sir," Ronald groaned, wrapping his arms around the elder reaper, thighs squeezing his hips tightly. "Please, stay where you are. I like the feel of you inside me. Let's stay like this, just a while longer."

Undertaker cradled Ronald's head against his shoulder, fingers stroking through his hair. He kissed the top of his head indulgently, smirking slightly as he did. "As long as you like, my dear," he purred, nuzzling his ear. He bit him slightly. "Just a warning, I tend to keep little oddities I fancy; so unless you want to be claimed as mine, don't tarry too long."

Ronald chuckled, rolling his head so he could stare into Undertaker's eyes. "'m comfortable," he groaned languidly. "Not moving."

"Suit yourself, Ronnie dear," Undertaker cackled.

A satisfied sigh left the younger reaper as he basked in the feel of Undertaker's body beneath his. "I'm an oddity you fancy, eh?" He asked with a grin.

"Mm, quite so," the mortician replied.

"How am I an oddity?"

A slow, gentle laugh came from the elder's lips. "I've never met a person who spoke so freely and lewdly," he told him. "I quite like it."

Ronald shrugged before planting a kiss to the other's chest. "I say what pops into my head," he told him. "Good, bad, or in between. It makes no difference. I'm very open."

"Masturbating in the library, under a legendary reaper's statue, eh?" Undertaker grinned.

"Mm, yes," Ronald purred, inching up his chest to plant a kiss on his lips. "First time I went into the library and saw that statue, I got a raging cock stand, Sir. Gods, but that ghastly thing doesn't do you justice. I was fucking enamored with that slab of marble; but now, after seeing you, the thing is rubbish. Actually, it's still impressive and good for a good wanking session, but gods; having you like I just did has been glorious! Never would have thought I'd get the opportunity to meet you let alone get a shag out of it. To have done both… feeling fortunate doesn't quite cover it."

Undertaker ran his fingers through the bi-colored locks gently, placing a firm kiss to the smiling lips. He shivered at the sounds of completion he heard coming from the master suite. Ronald moaned and moved his hips over the silver-haired man's length, tongue slipping lazily into the other's mouth. "Mm," Undertaker purred into the kiss. "Fortune seems to have favored us both then, my dear."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I gave Unny a Ronnie. I think he likes it. Reviews are loved.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hello. So, I'm not going to make excuses as to why I haven't posted in over a year. My dad had cancer and he passed away over the summer. That kinda killed the muses. Anyway, if you comment, please keep it relevant to the content of the story. I'll just assume everyone sends condolences._

 _Disclaimer: They tried to give it to me, but I didn't reply within the allotted 60 days. Damn it._

* * *

 _"_ _Now, Mr. Michaelis; continue with another fantasy."_

 _"_ _P-public intercourse, in polite company. Preferably in front of my young master and the queen."_

William's eyes glanced up at his door as someone knocked against it. "Come in," he called in a clipped tone.

Ronald Knox eased inside and closed the door gently behind him, before turning toward his superior and rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Afternoon," he said, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"What is it, Knox?" William asked wearily as he continued signing papers. "I have nearly completed my work for the day, and as it is now 5:50, I have neither the time nor the patience to hear you prattle on about utter nonsense."

"Guess I best just spit it out then, haven't I?" Knox grinned. "Undertaker lives with you and Grell Senpai now, right?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Care if I walk you home then, Sir?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

William glared at him over the top of his glasses. "Bloody hell, am I going to have to listen to the sounds of that man rutting again?" He snarled.

Knox laughed and sat back in a chair across from William's desk, propping his feet up on the rich wood. "Oi, now you lot were making your own share of rutting noises," he smirked. "I couldn't tell if it was Grell Senpai screaming or you."

The back of William's neck reddened in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to inspire a few more rounds ourselves," Knox replied with a wink.

"Bloody fucking hell."

"Now, no need to get in a tizzy about it, Boss," the younger man reassured. "It's only natural to get riled up witnessing such a performance."

William slammed the file shut and rose to his feet. "That will do, Knox," he snapped. He straightened his desk and cleared his throat. "Gather your belongings and let us go. I have a prior commitment to get to."

Knox grinned and leapt to his feet, giving William a mock salute. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Ciel stared out the window of the carriage, the clomping of the horse's hooves beating a rhythm that pounded through his head. "I detest this," he grumbled petulantly. "This sort of thing is utter nonsense."

"Her Majesty is an advocate of the arts, young master," Sebastian intoned gently. "As you are Her Majesty's Guard Dog, it is only fitting that you be required to attend the occasional ball, orchestra, or theatrical production. A bit of refined culture seems a splendid way to spend the evening."

"You wouldn't rather be with your lovers?" Ciel snapped.

The demon graced him with a frighteningly pleasant smile. "Quite the contrary, Young Master," he replied cheerfully. "There is truth in the saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, I would be remiss in my duties if I failed to accompany you this evening."

The carriage came to a stop in front of the theater. Ciel took a deep breath and grasped his walking stick. "Let's get this bloody well over with," he mumbled, waiting as Sebastian exited the carriage first and held the door for him. "If this is another production of Hamlet, I'm going to order you to burn this place down."

Sebastian placed his gloved hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Her Majesty is in the box adjacent to ours, young master," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. The young earl looked to where his butler had indicated, indeed seeing his sovereign lady seated primly in her box, donned in her mourning gown.

"It is good to see the queen out and enjoying herself a bit," Ciel replied. "Her health declined rapidly after her husband passed away."

Sebastian stood behind his young lord. "The death of a life mate can take its toll on the spouse left behind," he answered. "The stronger the bond, the deeper the hurt. Her Majesty and her husband had such a bond."

"I'd wager a bond shared between two people is stronger than one shared among three," Ciel said with a smirk.

Sebastian only smiled. "I'm afraid you would lose that wager, Young Master," he whispered in reply, pleased with the indignant huff directed toward him. Just then, the music began and the curtains rose, drawing the demon's eyes to the stage. A single actor appeared, dressed as a simple farmer and working the gardens.

The crowd gasped in delight as a young maiden entered, followed by an aging gentleman. Her tight bodice accentuated her slim figure, graceful arms clasped by the hands demurely before her; long, blond hair cascaded in a tumble of curls down her back to her hips. She was a stunning beauty and the stage was made brighter by her presence.

"Giselle, my pet," the older man began, taking her hands in his. "My duties to the king shall take me away from you for a fortnight. It saddens my heart that your mother has too soon left this world, and us with it. You'll have no one for company but the servants."

A musical giggle rang through the theater, charming the patrons witnessing the act. "Father, you worry so," she said with a breathy sigh. Sebastian's breath hitched at that, a stirring of familiarity filling him at the sound of the lady's voice. "I'll be fine. There is no safer place for me than here."

Kissing his daughter's hands first and then her forehead he departed. Giselle watched him go, waving sweetly as he did. Once he had exited the stage, her beautiful smile dropped and sadness covered her features. Hands clasped together as if in prayer, she whispered, "Bring him back to me. I can't bear to lose him, too."

A soft sob was heard from the queen's private box, the audience moved more by the opening scene after the audible proof of their affected sovereign.

"Not a bad little play," Ciel commented.

Sebastian nodded yet remained silent, intently watching the way Giselle moved. The way the actress floated across the stage bore a strong resemblance to another _lady_ he knew. She bent down to pluck a single red flower from the gardens, twirling it wistfully.

"He'll be home before you know it, Miss."

Giselle turned toward the forgotten worker. "Oh!" She gasped, hand covering her rather meager bosom. "You startled me, Roderick!"

Sebastian stifled a snort as he heard the name Roderick. This was the theatrical adaptation of the book Grell had been reading. He kept his amusement to himself, thinking fondly of how much Grell would love to see it and how the actress reminded him of his own crimson beauty.

"My apologies, my lady," Roderick all but purred, causing a shiver to run through Sebastian's body at the way _my lady_ rolled off his tongue. This voice was familiar as well.

"This one is obviously a letch," Ciel whispered in amusement.

"Indeed, my lord," the demon smirked, eyes glued to the pair on stage. "You seem to have a talent for finding letches. Or rather, attracting them."

Ciel glared at the back of the demon's head.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Roderick said softly.

"You didn't frighten me, you startled me," Giselle giggled. She shielded her eyes and feigned looking toward the sun. "It's warm out. Would you like me to fetch you something cool to drink?"

"That would be very kind of you, Miss."

Giselle hurried away and returned with a glass of water, offering it to Roderick. "You've done wonders with the roses," she praised sweetly. "They had all died after my mother passed. Thank you for bringing them back for me."

Roderick passed the now empty glass back to her. "The roses are your favorite then?" He asked, returning to his work.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "Especially the _red_ ones."

Sebastian shivered at the maniac way the sweet actress said the word _red_. "Lucifer's tits, it can't be," he whispered to himself.

Ciel cut his eyes at him. "What was that?"

Sebastian turned and gave him a small smile. "Speaking of letches, I just spotted the Viscount Lord Druitt in the audience," he covered smoothly. "You simply can't escape your suitor, can you, my lord?"

Ciel shuddered and huddled down in his seat a bit. "At least I'm not in a dress this time," he muttered.

"Do restrain yourself from getting abducted tonight," Sebastian said wearily. "I am enjoying the play, after all."

"Bloody demon."

The play progressed, showing a red rose being placed outside Giselle's window every morning. Each afternoon found the lady walking out to speak to the servant as he tended the gardens. They grew closer and closer until one day, Roderick leaned in and stole a chaste kiss.

Sebastian's breath quickened at the sight; it was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. He stared intently at the two actors, trying to confirm his suspicions.

"How dare you, Sir?" Giselle gasped. "I am a lady."

"I'm sorry, my lady," Roderick quickly apologized, grasping her hands in his. "I couldn't help myself."

Sebastian saw it then, the faint reflection of glass covering their eyes. Roderick and Giselle were wearing glasses with frames so thin they were difficult to see from the audience.

"You ungrateful swine!" An angry voice bellowed as Giselle was yanked harshly away from the servant. Sebastian stifled a snarl at that, his eyes flashing magenta as the actress stumbled a bit. "You dare to lay your filthy hands on my daughter!"

"Father, please!" Giselle pleaded. "It's not what you think!"

"He had your hands in his and was apologizing!" Her father roared. "What did he do to you?"

"He was apologizing for cutting mother's roses and giving them to me," she smoothly lied. "I mentioned how much I loved them and he started leaving me one every morning to cheer me up in your absence."

The father seemed appeased by this bit of information and left it at that, ending the scene by taking Giselle into the house and leaving Roderick alone on the stage.

"She lied for me," he spat out, thrusting his fingers through his hair and pacing across the stage. "To her _father_."

"Psst, Roderick," Giselle called gently from the side stage. "I'll speak to you tomorrow. Good night!"

A slow, pleased smile spread across Roderick's lips and his hands moved to his nose, making a motion of pushing glasses back into place.

 _Bloody hell,_ Sebastian thought to himself as that one action confirmed his suspicions. _William_.

The play progressed further until the predictable confession of undying love between the two lovers occurred. The more Sebastian observed the two actor's the more he was convinced the leading lady and gentleman were his own Grell and William. Watching the way Grell's long, blond wig swung around his hips made the demon miss his lover's own crimson mane. The short hair was fetching, but the long locks were so much fun to tie him up with.

The sound of cicadas chirping accompanied by the dimming of the lights indicated a night scene would be happening when next the curtain rose. Sebastian watched eagerly, ignoring the yawn from his young master.

"I do hope the father guts that peasant," Ciel whispered. "At least then there would be some action. All this romantic drivel is nonsense."

"Only to those who lack experience, my Lord," he replied. "Her Majesty is enjoying it."

The earl turned his one eye toward his sovereign lady. "So she is."

"I have a feeling there is about to be some action," Sebastian observed, trying to hush the earl before the dialogue started. He was eagerly anticipating a certain scene…

The two lovers met beneath the moonlight, arms clinging to each other fiercely as they kissed in greeting.

"He's left again?" Roderick asked. "Gone for another fortnight?"

"Not so long this time," Giselle answered, running her fingers through Roderick's hair as she rubbed their noses together. That move had Grell written all over it. "He'll be back within a day."

"Then if a day is all I have with you…"

Giselle gasped as Roderick ravaged her mouth, Sebastian barely repressing the moan in his throat as he watched them kiss. Oh yes; there was no mistaking the fierceness of a kiss by William T. Spears.

"No, Roderick!" Giselle exclaimed, pushing against his chest. "If my father were to return, it would mean death for us both!"

"I care not, my love!" Roderick declared. "For each day I live without the warmth of your deepest embrace, is a day I spend in Hell."

Lips claiming hers again, he took the top of her bodice in his hands and ripped through the fabric, bearing a very familiar red and black silk corset. The crowd gasped in shock as Roderick ran his hands over the corset and continued kissing his whimpering lover.

"My love," Giselle moaned, tilting her head to the side to give her lover better access to her neck. "Take me, here and now, the moon bearing witness to our union."

"Giselle, my sweet," Roderick growled, teeth sinking in to the ivory flesh of Giselle's neck. The sound that escaped her red lips made Sebastian's member twitch in response. "My desire for you is such that I fear the pain I may cause you."

"Bloody hell, this is rather explicit, don't you think?" Ciel asked, eye wide in shock, a hint of red dusting his cheeks.

"Ssh, they're getting to the good part," Sebastian whispered, eyes flashing a demonic red as he leaned forward to get a better look.

"Take my virtue!" Giselle all but shrieked, limbs trembling in desire. "Fill my womb with your seed and give me your child! My father shan't deny our love then!"

Roderick growled and attacked Giselle's lips again, bringing them both to the ground. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them with salvia before working them under the layers of fabric of her dress. Giselle's back arched off the ground, bottom lip caught between her teeth. A gasp sounded through the crowd, a shocked murmur starting as Roderick freed his erection from his trousers.

Holy fuck, they were actually going to do it. Sebastian had never experienced this level of arousal before. The appalled audience below him, the stoic queen adjacent to him, and his panicked master beside him just added to the delicious debauchery.

"My sweet, my love," he moaned desperately, hiking one of Giselle's impossibly long legs around his hip. Roderick's hand continued working Giselle under her gown. "Your sweet flower weeps for me."

"Take me," Giselle whimpered, rocking her hips against his fingers. "Please, Darling. Make me yours."

"I could break you," Roderick snarled lustfully.

Giselle's reaper green eyes locked onto Sebastian's in that moment, the demon's breath stilling in anticipation. "Oh, that you would break me," she replied, a scream of pleasure being ripped from her lips as Roderick slammed into her and began thrusting fiercely.

Screams of indignation and outrage filled the air, a beautiful, self-righteous symphony accompanying the impassioned singing on stage. The queen had actually fainted from shock, her butler and attendants quickly removing her from the theater.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, rising to his feet. "I order you to take care of those two on the stage! Get them out of here! I need to see about the queen."

Sebastian smirked and bowed, hand over heart. "Yes, my lord," he replied. A second later, all the lights were killed in the theater and the demon was gone.

The two actors found themselves swept away, carried into an unused dressing room in the back of the theater, the door slamming and locking behind him.

"Don't you dare remove yourself from him, William," Sebastian ordered, maneuvering his lovers so that William was leaning against the vanity.

Grell was whimpering as he wiggled against William, gasping slightly when his costume was ripped from his body. "Sebastian," he moaned, clinging tightly to his reaper lover.

Sebastian released his erection and rubbed the leaking tip against Grell's entrance before taking up a jar of hand crème on the vanity. He worked in two of his slicked fingers around William's length, stretching the red-head further. A high pitched keen escaped Grell's throat as he realized what was about to happen.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian purred, removing his fingers and coating his erection with the crème before easing in gently. William's breath caught before he began panting, teeth sinking in to the flesh of Grell's shoulder. "You both were incredibly brilliant on stage. Allow me to be an understudy for Roderick."

Grell's entrance was spasming around the lengths inside him. "Aaaahn!" He cried out, head thrown back and mouth opened as he gasped and panted. "Oh, gods yes!"

"William, or should I say _Roderick_ ," Sebastian ground out through clenched teeth. "Do you remember your lines or are you inspired to give us your own?"

"Oh fuck me, you're going to make me think _now_?" William growled, thrusting into Grell and against Sebastian.

"No, don't think!" Grell gasped. "Just speak!"

One of William's hands released Grell's hip to dig into Sebastian's side. "Oh gods—nngh! I was so unbearably hard during the entire fucking play," he snarled, looking into the demon's eyes. "Thinking about you, in the audience, watching our every move, wondering if you recognized it was us. I wanted to conceal our lady's very unladylike sex while still wanting to strip him completely bare and fuck him on his hands and knees for you. Grell's hole was twitching when I started stretching him. He gets so aroused performing for you."

"For us, Darling," Sebastian purred, pressing more into Grell and against William, increasing the friction. "Everything our lady does is for us, just as everything I do is for both of you."

"Oh fuck!" William exclaimed, increasing his pace. "Sebastian, I can't—"

"Do not release yet," Sebastian ordered firmly. "More, William. Tell us more."

"Haah—wanted to make your fantasy a reality. Wanted to please you. Oh, gods, this is too much! Our lady is so hot and squeezing us so wonderfully against each other. I can feel your heart beating in your cock as it rubs against mine. I want Grell fucked full of our come, Master. I want it pouring out of him. I want his hole gaping when we remove our spent members from him."

Grell's entire body was trembling, head thrown back and pupils blown in sightless pleasure. His blond wig danced across his corseted back, the ends of the hair brushing against the demon's thighs. Snarling lowly, Sebastian ripped the offensive colored wig off his reaper's head, revealing the vibrant cropped locks of his lover. Threading his fingers through the red hair, he turned Grell's neck to a painful angle, attacking his lips fiercely.

William licked his dry lips at the sight, eyes darkening as he slipped further into his lusts. "Fuck him full," he growled lowly, leaning in to nip at his lovers' connected lips. "Fill him with our seed. I want him covered in it." Moving a hand to Grell's neglected member, he began a rhythm that matched his and Sebastian's thrusts. "Master, I want our lady to come now!"

Sebastian pulled away from Grell's lips, piercing the bottom with a slightly lengthened fang as he did so. "Do it," he ordered the red head. "Come, my lady."

Grell's entire body went rigid, his scream of completion swallowed by the demon's mouth as he coated William's hand in his release. Sebastian and William moaned as the exquisite tightness of the redhead's body tightened further around them.

"Lucifer's bloody fucking tits!" William hissed, gripping Grell's chin and pulling his lips away from the demon's, only to attack Sebastian with his own lips and shove his come soaked fingers into Grell's throat.

The crimson reaper's eyes widened as he fought his gag reflex, obediently heeding the unspoken command to suck William's fingers clean.

"So good," William was nearly sobbing against Sebastian's lips as his pace increased. Grell was whimpering again, his sweat spot being ravaged repeatedly by the members impaling him. He wiggled desperately, craving more stimulation as he continued sucking and licking at William's fingers.

"Sebastian!" William gasped, eyes pleading with him.

The demon moaned, barely holding himself back at the tortured look in his lover's eyes. "Oh, my perfect loves," Sebastian purred, running his tongue over Grell's mated mark. The red-head gasped and shivered, clutching at William's shoulders as he was thrust into by his lovers.

"Master," William choked out, eyes squeezed shut, a pained expression on his face. "Master, please."

Moaning, Sebastian bore his fangs. "Come with me, my loves," he snarled, biting hard into Grell's mark to force another climax from his already spent body.

The red-head screamed in ecstasy, releasing slightly in between his and William's body. William's fingers flew from Grell's mouth and dug into the redhead's hip, the nails of his other hand piercing the flesh of Sebastian's side as he cried out his own release. Sebastian quickly followed after him, moaning in sated satisfaction.

Grell's body went limp as he leaned into Will, starting slightly as Sebastian grasped him under his thighs and lifted him away from the other reaper, both of their spent members slipping from his body.

"Tell me, my darling William," Sebastian began with a smirk. "Is our lady gaping enough?"

Grell shivered and blushed, feeling completely and deliciously exposed as William's eyes stared down at him. "No," he whispered, slightly embarrassed. "Don't look."

William swallowed thickly, eyes darkening as he examined his red-haired lover's entrance. "But you're so beautiful, my lady," he moaned, fingers reaching down to finger through the fluid dripping from Grell's hole. "So fucking beautiful."

Sebastian bit his lip at the look in William's eyes. "Is it enough, William?" He asked gently.

William shook his head, bringing his coated fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. "It's never enough," he replied hungrily.

"Mmm, quite so," Sebastian agreed, easing Grell to his feet and keeping a steadying arm around him before dipping his head and kissing him gently. "Alas, for now, I must leave you. I suggest making your way home quickly. You two caused quite the scandal out there. My young master was positively traumatized. He ordered me to take care of you. I believe I have done so adequately."

"More than adequately, Darling," Grell giggled, swaying slightly.

Sebastian kissed him tenderly on his lips again. "Your performance was beautiful, my lady," he praised genuinely. "Such a talent for the stage you have. And William, you were the perfect leading man for our lady's performance."

"I require two leading men," the red-head said with a sated grin, leaning into William's arms as the dark haired reaper helped him pull his torn dress back on.

"Mmm, you have us, Darling," William replied, kissing his forehead. He turned back to Sebastian. "We shall see you at home then?"

Sebastian inclined his head. "Once I have tended to my young master, I will return to you both," he answered, leaning in for a kiss, content with the sight and taste of his lovers. "I love you, my darlings. Now please, make haste home. I would not have you hurt by the scandalized nobility."

Grell giggled again as William scooped him into his arms. "Hurry home, Darling," he said, blowing him a kiss as William carried him out.

Sebastian smiled before following them out and taking the opposite direction to his young master. He found him in the lobby with the remaining theater patrons, a low murmur of scandal and intrigue rising from the masses.

"They have been taken care of, young master," Sebastian told him solemnly.

"Good," Ciel nodded leading the way out to the carriage. "Such lewd behavior shall not be tolerated in civilized company. Her Majesty was in absolute shock at such a display. I wouldn't doubt it if the director loses more than his credibility."

Sebastian opened the carriage door and followed Ciel inside. "Should I burn down the theater then, my lord?"

Ciel smirked. "I don't believe that will be necessary this time," the earl stated as he took his seat.

Sebastian settled opposite his young master as Ciel tapped the top of the carriage with his walking stick and they began moving. "Yes, my lord," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

Ciel eyed him for a moment. "You seem rather pleased with yourself," he observed.

"I am always pleased when I can execute an order from my master so thoroughly," the demon answered. "Though I must admit, the uproar the play caused did appeal to my debauched side."

"Yes, I'm sure it was right up your alley," Ciel mumbled. "There is no place for such filth in polite society.""

"I'm sure you would be surprised by how many of your noble peers find pleasure in the viewing of such carnal acts."

"If you're speaking of the Viscount Druitt, I already—"

"Gracious, no," Sebastian interrupted with a smile. "Nothing your suitor does comes as a surprise. Yet, there are others of whom I speak whose fetishes would make the Viscount Lord Druitt's actions appear to be child's play. Perhaps at the next play, I could point them out to you, Sir."

"I dare say I'll not be making another appearance at the theater any time soon."

"A pity," Sebastian said forlornly. "It really was a good little play."

Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before closing his one visible eye.

* * *

Undertaker eased into the manor quietly so as not to disturb the other inhabitants. He was later than usual in returning as he'd had a delightful afternoon with a lovely guest that had been brought to him.

"They're so much more fun when they're still warm," he cackled as he eased up the stairs to his rooms. "The color is still in their cheeks and makes it easier to mimic life in sleep. Makes my job just that much easier."

Shuffling softly, he opened the door to his rooms and entered, closing the door gently behind him. He turned and nearly tripped over a discarded two-toned shoe. Frowning, he tossed his hat onto a chair and pushed his hair back from his eyes. "I don't recall having that particular shoe as a member of my wardrobe," he murmured, scanning the floor for its mate. He found it a little further in, along with a sock. "Curiouser and curiouser."

The trail of clothing increased, leading into his bedroom. He followed it, slight grin on his lips. "I do hope this means there is a willing and nude person in my bed," he giggled, picking up a familiar suit jacket as he crossed the threshold into his sleeping chamber. Undertaker's smile widened as he took in the scene of a sleeping Ronald Knox laying in his bed.

"I think I quite like that sight," he said softly, shrugging out of his robes. He tossed them aside and sat down gently on the foot of the bed, staring at the younger man. "I rather think I'd like to see this every day, in fact."

Ronald stirred slightly and rolled to his side, his foot slipping out from beneath the covers. Undertaker's eyes darkened as he gazed at that perfectly arched specimen.

Moaning slightly, he dropped to his knees beside the bed, staring intently at Ronnie's foot. "Oh, this isn't fair," he lamented, fingers aching to touch, to caress, to hold. "You tempt me, my dear. You tempt me too much." He rested his head next to the appendage, gazing at it adoringly. "Mmm, Ronnie, wake up."

"'m awake," came the sleepy voice. "Just resting my eyes a bit."

Undertaker's head popped up immediately, looking at the bleary eyed young reaper as he shifted to sit up. "Not that I mind this at all, but how did you get in?" Undertaker asked, rising to sit beside him on the bed again.

Ronnie yawned and fumbled for his glasses. "William Senpai," he answered, watching as Undertaker began unstrapping the buckles on his boots. "We came here together after work. He said he and Grell Senpai had to be somewhere tonight."

Undertaker arched an eyebrow at that. "They're not home?" He asked, moving on to the next boot.

Ronnie shook his head and scratched his neck. "Nope," he replied. "I think they'll be gone a while."

"Mr. Michaelis doesn't usually return until his young supper is tucked in soundly," Undertaker told him with a flirtatious wink. "It appears we're all alone, Ronnie, my dear. What shall we do to pass the time?"

Ronald moaned and shifted toward him. "Finish stripping off your clothes and we can do the first thing that comes up," he purred.

The boots were kicked aside and his shirt was tossed across the room, leaving the legendary reaper bare-chested and in his tight black pants. He moved quickly, straddling the younger man and leering down into his grinning face. Threading his fingers through the bi-colored hair, Undertaker slid his lips over the other man's, kissing him thoroughly. Ronnie sighed into the kiss, whimpering slightly as he trailed his fingers over the exposed flesh of his lover.

Pulling back a bit, Undertaker grinned lecherously. "Would you indulge me in a bit of a—well, fetish I suppose would be the best term for it," he inquired.

Ronnie moaned again. "Yeah, absolutely," he agreed readily. "Anything."

A silver eyebrow disappeared into equally silver fringe. "Anything?" He clarified.

"Gods, yes," Ronnie affirmed, leaning forward to nibble over the legendary reaper's scars. Undertaker's breath hitched at that. "I'll do anything for, with, or to you. Nothing is off the table, Sir; _nothing_."

Undertaker growled as he bit at Ronnie's lips again. "Gods, how did I survive without you?" He asked, sliding down the lithe body and discarding the blanket. Ronnie was delightfully nude beneath it, partially erect member resting comfortably on his stomach. "To indulge me so—my, my; such fortune."

Grinning wickedly, Ronnie watched as his lover slid down his legs. "So what did you have in mind, Sir?" He asked. "Bondage? Spanking? Role playing? All of the above?"

"What I want, Ronnie dear," Undertaker purred, nipping down his calves before laving the inside of his ankle with his tongue. "Is to…"

"Yes?" Ronnie asked, breathless with anticipation.

"Rub your feet."

Ronald's face went blank. "What."

A charming splash of color graced Undertaker's high cheekbones. "Feet are such underrated members of the body, you see," he began, trailing his nails down the side of Ronnie's arch. "They carry such burdens and receive such little care. Let me care for yours, my dear. You have such a gorgeous arch to your feet, I can't resist."

"You have a foot fetish?" Ronnie asked in shock.

"A bit of one, yes."

Ronnie laughed gently and leaned back against the pillows. "Well, I did agree to anything, so do as you wish," he said, resting his eyes again. "I've never had a foot rub before, so why not?"

"Ooooh, I'm your first, eh?" Undertaker cackled, settling Ronnie's feet on his lap. "I'll make sure you never forget it, then."

Ronnie felt as his right foot was lifted and stroked reverently before a firm pressure from a thumb was pressed at the base of his toes. He moaned at that, relaxing further into the pillows.

"Such lovely phalanges," Undertaker purred. "Of the twenty-six bones in the foot, I think these are the sweetest."

A soft laugh came from the reaper. "You really do like feet, don't you?" He asked.

"I do indeed," Undertaker admitted. "Anything that ails a body can be remedied by applying pressure to certain areas of the feet. I can help release tension in your shoulders, alleviate a headache, stimulate the lungs…"

"All by a silly foot?" Ronald asked in disbelief.

"Care for a demonstration?"

Ronald scoffed. "Yeah, okay," he said cheekily.

Undertaker rubbed the tops of Ronald's toes. "Up here is your sinuses," he began. He moved to the base of his big toe and pressed gently. Ronald moaned and rolled his neck. Undertaker giggled. "Your neck is here." Over to the outer portion beneath the little toe. "Shoulders." He moved down further. "Solar plexus." He rubbed along Ronnie's arch. "The middle of your foot holds you intestines and such." Down further. "Rectum." Further yet and Ronald gasped, hips arching as Undertaker pressed gently. "Lower pelvis."

"N-no, do that again," the younger reaper whimpered.

Undertaker arched an eyebrow. "Where?" He asked, rubbing languidly over the same spot. "Here?"

"Y-es—nngh! Gods, yes!" Ronald gasped out, feeling as his member hardened, a soft splash of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Undertaker purred, staring lovingly at the foot as he continued his massage.

Ronald was fisting the sheets beneath him, panting desperately. "Sir!" He choked out. "H-harder."

Undertaker complied, eyes landing on Ronald's face just as the younger reaper yelped in surprise, ejaculating on his flat stomach.

Reaper green eyes blinked in surprise behind silver eyelashes. "Did you just climax from a foot rub?" Undertaker asked in shock.

Ronald laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Oh come on, you knew what you were doing," he replied with a grin, trying to catch his breath. "You pushed all the right spots for it, didn't you?"

"Not at all," Undertaker informed him. "I've only ever _heard_ of this. I've never met someone who could actually…" He stared intently at the evidence of Ronnie's pleasure, growling low in his throat.

Ronnie's eyes widened behind his glasses as the other man began to stalk toward him, spreading his legs as he settled between them. The younger hissed in pleasure when a hot, flattened tongue began swirling around his navel, licking up his seed.

"Damn it," he gasped out, feeling as his member twitched slightly against his stomach. He nearly choked as he was swallowed up in Undertaker's mouth. "Fuck!"

Fingers of one hand gripped the long silver hair, slim hips thrusting shallowly into that willing mouth. Ronnie reached under his pillow and found the bottle of oil that had been stashed there, pushing it into his lover's hand. Undertaker cackled around the hardening member in his mouth. Deft fingers opened the bottle, neatly pouring the contents into his palm. Ronnie whimpered as he felt one long nailed digit traced around his entrance before sliding in easily.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, breath hitching as another finger glided in beside the first, the long nails inside him bringing him to full hardness once again. "Mmm, yes, Sir."

Ronald's hips arched off the bed with a yelp when Undertaker dragged his nails over his sweet spot. The younger quickly reached down and squeezed the base of his own erection to stop himself from releasing again, panting desperately.

Cackling softly, Undertaker pulled away from Ronnie's length, giving the tip a gentle kiss as he did so. "Liked that, did you?" He purred.

Ronald was trembling, thighs spreading wider as his silver-haired lover added a third finger inside him. "You're going to have to tie me off if you keep doing that," he stated, breath hitching and grip tightening around himself.

"Mmm, I will definitely enjoy doing that," Undertaker told him, giving him another scratch before pulling his fingers out. He oiled his own erection and settled between Ronald's legs. Teasing the quivering pucker with his tip, he leaned down and sucked the younger man's tongue into his mouth. Ronald tentatively released himself and wrapped his arms around his lover's back, pulling him forward and into him.

"Fuck me full again," he begged against the other's lips. "I feel empty without your seed inside me."

"Gladly, my dear," Undertaker whispered, claiming his lips again. He gripped Ronald beneath the thigh and struck hard and fast inside him, causing the younger man to arch his back and cry out. Grinning lips broke the kiss and attacked the young reaper's neck. "Oh, the sounds you make for me, Ronnie."

"The things you make me _feel_ , Sir," he returned breathlessly. "Gods, I _see_ you and I want to come. I'm mildly obsessed with you."

"Only mildly?" The elder pouted. "Drat, I've not done a proper enough job of fucking you if it's only a _mild_ obsession."

Ronald looked him dead in the eyes and tightened his entrance around the member inside him, causing a moan to escape his lover's throat. "I fucked my fingers under your statue my first week in the academy."

A sinister smirk broke over the silver-haired man's face. "Then perhaps you need to fuck my cock under my statue to raise your obsession level."

A pained whimper escaped Ronald's parted lips at that. "On my hands and knees, Sir?" He gasped out. "Gripping your marble ankles as you fuck me from behind?"

"Tied off so you don't make a mess for the custodial staff, my dearest," he purred. "I think I'd like to deny your release until your pretty cock is a lovely shade of purple and leaking heavily."

"I'm leaking now!" He cried out.

"Mmm, good," the mortician hummed, moving down Ronald's body and biting one of his nipples as he struck his sweet spot hard. "I do so love sweet things and you are the sweetest I have ever tasted."

Ronald dug his nails into the other man's sides, dragging them down to his hips. "Sir, harder, please," he begged, tilting his neck to the side.

Undertaker growled and bit at his neck hard before hauling the younger man up to straddle his lap. Clasping Ronald's hands behind his back, he snarled as he set a hard fast pace, pistoning his hips up, his cock stabbing his lover's sweet spot with every thrust.

Ronald moaned loudly, head thrown back and neck arched so beautifully. His body began trembling. Lurching forward, he sank his teeth over a small scar on the side of Undertaker's neck, causing the silver-haired man to howl in pleasure and release hard and fast inside him. Ronald shuddered at the feel of his lover's seed filling him, his own release following swiftly with a shout.

Undertaker laced their fingers behind Ronald's back, his lips seeking the younger man's for a bone-melting kiss. "I could stay inside you forever," he whispered.

Ronald grinned cheekily and nipped his lower lip. "I'm good with that," he answered, kissing him lazily.

Undertaker kissed him back briefly as he released their hands and cupped Ronald's face. "You're making it harder for me not to keep you," he told him, grasping his slim hips and turning him in his lap so that Ronald's back was to his chest.

"Mmm, good," Ronald said, obediently leaning forward and resting his chest on the bed as Undertaker lifted his ass and rose to his knees. The younger reaper whined as he felt his lover pulling out of his body. "No, not yet, Sir; _please_."

"Patience, my dearest," he murmured, spreading Ronald's cheeks wide.

The bicolored head of hair snapped back as Ronald gasped in shock, Undertaker's tongue lapping around his used entrance and pushing what seed had escaped back inside him. "Oh gods, Sir!" He whimpered, his entire body trembling as that wicked muscle slid in and out of him.

"You like the feel of it inside you, yes?" Undertaker chuckled. Ronald nodded enthusiastically. "I'm simply obliging you, my dearest. Now, if only I had something to plug you with."

Ronald bit the pillow wrapped in his arms and moaned. "T-he bed knobs?" He asked brokenly. "Do they come off?"

Undertaker looked at the bed knobs and grinned. The knobs were round with a tapered top and a wider base; perfect. He gave Ronald's ass and affection pat. "Oh, you're a smart one, Ronnie," he purred, moving to unscrew a bed knob and slick it up.

Ronald hissed as the cold metal was inserted inside him. "Hah! No, just have—aahn—used my own imaginatively before."

"Mmm, you naughty, perfect little thing," Undertaker moaned, licking at him again. "How does that feel, my dearest?"

"G-good," Ronald said, allowing Undertaker to position him on his back.

"Snug? Comfortable?"

Ronald reached up and clasped his lover's cheek in his hand. "Nothing like you, but it'll do for now," he said with a grin.

"Excellent," Undertaker beamed, taking Ronald's hand and placing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "It will keep you full until I fill you fuller later."

"Mmm, yes," Ronald said, shifting his hips and gasping as the knob moved inside him.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and Grell giggling just then. Undertaker gave Ronald a sinister smirk. "Let's see how you do in polite company with that pretty little thing inside you, shall we? On your feet, Ronnie. Time to make ourselves presentable."

* * *

They exited the rooms just as William and Grell were cresting the top of the stairs. Ronald's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead in the dress. "Grell Senpai!" He exclaimed with a low whistle. "Damn, you look beautiful!"

Grell giggled and blushed a bit as William growled and gently pushed him toward the master suite. "Go ahead and change, Darling," he stated, a dangerous undertone to his voice. "I'll be in shortly."

Grell caught his arm. "No, come with me, _Darling_ ," he coaxed. "If I leave you out here alone with them, you'll go savage Beta. Come along and help me with my laces. Bassy should be home soon."

"Ah excellent!" Undertaker crowed, taking Ronald by the arm and patting his backside. The younger reaper whimpered slightly, causing a smirk to spread on the elder's face. "Perhaps you three would like to join us for an evening drink?"

"Oh, yes, Unny, thank you!" Grell cooed. He winked and blew them a kiss as he shut the door to the master suite. "See you in a bit!"

Ronald clutched at this lover's arm. "You're torturing me," he whined playfully as they made their way down the stairs.

"You did say nothing was off the table, my dearest," the mortician cackled. "I find it highly amusing and arousing."

"Yeah, well, if I get a cock stand in this polite company of yours, I may just shove your hand down my pants to take care of it."

"Oh, that sounds delightful!" The silver haired man giggled as they went to retrieve several bottles of wine and five glasses. "I'll gladly stroke you off in front of the others!"

They settled everything in the sitting room and Undertaker went to start a fire when the front door opened and Sebastian walked in. He gave them a smile as he locked the door. "Good evening, Gentlemen," he said politely.

"Mr. Michaelis, I trust your evening was pleasant?" Undertaker grinned.

"You have no idea," Sebastian smirked, stepping toward them and removing his gloves. He motioned Undertaker aside and gestured to the wood in the fireplace. "Allow me."

Ronald's eyes widened as the wood burst into flames and instantly warmed the room. "Ah, that's wicked!" He exclaimed.

Sebastian gave him a smile. "Indeed," he agreed. He passed by Undertaker and stopped, turning his head back to look at him. Stepping back, he leaned in a breathed in deeply near his neck. Growling lowly, he turned his demonic gaze toward a wide-eyed Ronald.

Undertaker giggled and patted Sebastian's shoulder. "Ah, it was in the middle of a heated moment, Mr. Michaelis," he explained with a wide smile. "In all fairness, I was keeping his hands gripped behind him, so a right proper bite was all he could manage at the time."

Sebastian moved behind the silver-haired reaper, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against his body, latching his mouth over the mark. Undertaker moaned lowly, body going limp, and eyes rolling back into his head as the demon's tongue lapped over his scarred flesh, eyes glowing and boring into Ronald's. Once he was satisfied his scent was back on the man, he released him, steadying him on his feet.

"I shall give you the benefit of the doubt since you are currently ignorant as to the dynamic of this household," Sebastian began. "Each of the three gentlemen in residence here is a member of my family. Grell and William are my mates and are marked as such. Undertaker is similarly marked, but as a high ranking family member. I will warn you once; bite, kiss, and mark him anywhere on his person," he warned, pointing to the bite marks on the silver-haired man's neck. "Except here. This is _mine_. You would do well to remember that, young man."

"Understood, Sir," Ronald replied immediately, eyes wide in barely suppressed arousal. "I beg your pardon for messing with it. It won't happen again."

Sebastian gave him a cheerful smile. "Excellent! Then we'll get along smashingly, I'm sure!"

"Ah, your lovely mates are upstairs changing," Undertaker offered with a grin. "They should be down shortly to join us for drinks."

"Splendid," Sebastian said, heading toward the kitchen. "I'll whip up a light supper as it is late. A conversation with adults sounds perfect right now."

Ronald whimpered again when Sebastian left the room. "Fuck me, I never thought I'd be jealous of a demon's mark," he said with a shake of his head. "That looked like it felt _good_."

Undertaker rubbed his mark affectionately. "Mmm, it did," he purred. "Mr. Michaelis has a wicked, wicked tongue."

A squeal from the stairs brought their attention to the red-head and William coming to join them. "Is Bassy home then?" Grell asked impatiently, clutching at his other lover's arm.

"And what did he do with his tongue?" William intoned, pushing his glasses up his nose as they stood before the others.

"Ronnie covered Mr. Michaelis' scent on me and the poor dear had to lick it back to his standards," Undertaker explained with a cackle. "Not that I minded at all, of course."

"Letch," William snarled, settling on the couch.

"Honestly, Will," Grell said, curling up in his lap, pulling his robe around himself. "Not everyone is after your lovers. Besides, we are utterly devoted to you, in heart and body."

Sebastian entered with a tray of food and set it on the table before the couch. He bent to kiss his two lovers in greeting, noting how easily his Beta's mood shifted at his presence. "Mmm, hello, my darlings," he purred.

Grell grinned brilliantly. "We missed you," he whispered. "You should have come home with us."

"I was not far behind," the demon explained, taking a seat beside his loves as Undertaker pulled Ronald down onto his lap in one of the arm chairs. The hiss that escaped the young reaper's mouth did not go unnoticed. "The events at the theater left my young master completely drained. He was asleep before we arrived back at the estate. I simply had to tuck him in and return to you."

Undertaker selected a morsel of food and began feeding it to Ronald before taking a bite himself. "The theater?" He asked. "Was this the production Old Vicky was attending?"

Sebastian smirked as Grell giggled, William simply pushing his glasses up his nose. "One and the same," the demon answered.

"Oooh, I sense the beginning of a tale and I do love a good story," Undertaker cackled. "Go on, then. Tell us what happened."

William reached for some food and began eating, eyes twinkling with mischief. Grell just giggled again, leaning down for the wine. Sebastian intercepted the bottle and popped the cork before he poured a glass for everyone present. "Do you recall the book Grell was reading during his convalescence?" He asked.

"The one you read so splendidly?" Undertaker countered. Sebastian nodded. "Indeed I do. What of it?"

"Wait, what book?" Ronald asked, breath hitching slightly as Undertaker adjusted his position upon the elder's lap.

"A sweet little romance," Grell sighed dreamily. "Of a simple farmer and the lady he dared to love."

Ronald snorted. "Sounds like something right up your alley, Grell Senpai," he said with a grin. "So what about the book and the play?"

"The production was a theatrical adaptation of that particular literary work," Sebastian explained.

"So Giselle and Roderick made it to the stage," Undertaker giggled. "Good for them."

"Indeed," Sebastian smirked. He gestured toward his lovers. "Meet the actors who played Giselle and Roderick in tonight's production."

"Oh, that explains the dress then!" Ronald grinned, causing Grell to wiggle happily. "Unless William Senpai was the lady."

"Bite your tongue, Knox," William snarled, running his fingers along Grell's arm.

Undertaker's eyes widened as he nearly choked on a sip of wine. "Luci's cunt, you mean they did _that_ scene?" He crowed.

"Brilliantly," Sebastian sighed, taking Grell's hand and kissing it.

"Wait, what scene?" Ronald asked. "I'm missing something."

"Pardon, allow me to explain," Sebastian clarified. "The story is about a noble lady and a farmer who fall in love much to the chagrin of the lady's father. However, as most star-crossed lovers are want to do, they secret their meetings, resulting in dramatic displays of passion and lust."

"Lots of secret fucking, got it," Ronald nodded. "So the scene was a sex scene?"

"Precisely."

"You imitated sex on the stage?" Ronald asked.

William scoffed. "Hardly," he said, kissing Grell's neck. "We _had_ sex on stage."

Ronald balked at that and Undertaker cackled. "Well played, Mr. Spears, Miss Sutcliff!"

"Y-you're lying! You did NOT do that!" Ronald sputtered.

"I assure you, they did," Sebastian affirmed as Undertaker began laughing in earnest. "The queen fainted from the sight; and sounds, dare I add."

"You _did_ scream quite beautifully, my lady," William purred.

"Mmm, you're good at making me scream, Will," he replied with a wink.

"Huh," Ronald said with an impressed yet speculative look at William. "But, William Senpai, you always seem like such a stiff at work! I just can't picture you whipping it out and having a round on stage in front of the queen and her upper crust!"

William smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. "And yet…"

"And yet," Sebastian concluded, casting William an adoring look. "It was splendidly done."

Ronald shook his head. "I still find that hard to believe," he said. "I mean, I can absolutely see Grell Senpai in a public fornication setting. That's just fitting to his personality. But William Senpai? No way. You're too damn boring to do something that extreme."

William's eyes narrowed behind his black framed glasses. "Boring?" He asked indignantly. "You think I'm boring?"

"Well, yeah," Ronald answered hesitantly. "I mean, that's a good thing given you're a supervisor and all."

"I am _not_ boring," William told him firmly.

Ronald looked toward Undertaker for assistance, but found the letch grinning at him in anticipation. "Yeah, you are," he told him. "All I've ever seen you do is paperwork and overtime. The fact that you're in a relationship like the one you're in is even hard to believe, but I've seen and heard the evidence of it myself."

Color rose on the back of William's neck at that. "Your opinion is not needed, Knox, so I'll kindly thank you to shut your damn mouth on the subject."

Ronald held up his hands defensively. "Just stating the facts, Senpai," he answered, gasping a little when Undertaker bounced his knee.

William glared and took a deep breath before rising to his feet, Grell in his arms. He deposited the red-head on Sebastian's lap. "I'm going upstairs," he said curtly, cutting his eyes toward his subordinate. "I suddenly find myself tired. Gentlemen, my lady, I bid you good night."

Grell blinked in surprise, reaching for him as he walked away. "Will," he called after his retreating form.

"Let him go for now, Darling," Sebastian whispered. "He'll be fine."

"Hmm," Undertaker mused, patting Ronald's thigh affectionately. "I think you wounded him, my dearest."

Ronald shrugged. "The truth hurts sometimes," he said. "Barring what happened tonight, William Senpai _is_ a very boring man."

"Ignorance is bliss, Mr. Knox," Sebastian told him, kissing Grell's cheek. "I'll not ruin your illusions with the truth just yet." He turned Grell's chin to face him fully. "I think we should go see about our dear William, don't you agree, my lady? Perhaps we can help alleviate his perceived boringness."

Grell giggled and nodded in agreement as Undertaker lifted Ronald from his lap. "You go on up and see to your Mr. Spears," he told them. "Ronnie and I will clean up down here."

"You're too kind, Sir," Sebastian replied, rising from his place on the sofa and taking Grell's hand. "Come, my love."

Undertaker watched as they climbed the stairs and waited until they closed the door to the master suite. Turning to Ronald, he smirked. "Not very kind of you, Ronnie," he stated, as he began tidying the glasses and dishes.

"I didn't think he'd get his knickers in a knot over that, honestly," he grumbled.

"You must have hit upon a sore subject," the elder reaper mused, leading the way to the kitchen. "I should punish you for insulting one of our hosts."

Ronald grinned. "Ooh, okay, yeah," he agreed happily. "I need to be punished."

"Glad you agree," Undertaker said with a cheeky smile, setting the dishes on the counter. "Finish cleaning up and then go straight to bed."

Ronald saluted. "Yes, Sir!" He said happily.

Undertaker smirked and patted his backside fondly. "Good boy," he said, chuckling when Ronald whimpered slightly. He gripped the younger reaper's hips and pressed up against him, pinning Ronald between his body and the kitchen counter. Leaning down slightly, Undertaker trailed his tongue over his ear. "Don't be long, my dearest."

Ronald moaned and pressed his backside against his lover's, causing the bed knob inside him to shift slightly. "You could just punish me _now_ ," he gasped out.

Undertaker indulged in a slow grind against Ronald's taunt ass. "I could," he growled, nipping at his neck. "I really could; but you would like that entirely too much. Perhaps a taste of your torment to add to the anticipation?"

Ronald shivered as the legendary reaper's long nails slid up under the loose fitting shirt he was wearing before dipping into the waistband of his lounge pants. Strangled breathing escaped Ronald's lips as those long fingers gripped his hardening length and slowly began stroking him to full arousal. Ronald gripped the counter as the black nails of one of his lover's hands trailed to his chest, scraping over a nipple. The younger man thrust his hips back against the mortician, grinding himself into the hardness there.

"Mmm, Sir," he panted out, eyes drifting shut in bliss as the elder sped up the movements of his hand around Ronald's length, each press of their hips against each other causing the knob inside him to shift, barely stimulating his sweet spot.

Lower lip caught between his teeth, a shiver traveled the length of Ronald's spine as he felt himself quickly approaching climax. The way this man's hands brought him to release with such swift precision made him weak in the knees. Long nails dragged down Ronald's chest and around, gripping his ass cheek firmly before fiddling with the knob, pushing it further inside him.

"Sir!" He choked out, body racked with convulsions as he nearly spent himself right then. The hand stroking him stopped, squeezing his base firmly and stopping the pleasure from exploding. Ronald panted harshly, eyes blinking furiously as his tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

A sinister chuckle filled his ear as a tongue swept over the ridges. "Clean up," the elder reaper ordered as he removed his hands from Ronald's body completely. "And straight to bed with you."

Ronald yelped as a hard smack landed on his ass and retreating footsteps echoed in the kitchen. Taking a few moments to gain back his breath and his basic cognitive functions, he quickly set to work cleaning up the dishes, a smile of anticipation covering his lips.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes swept the master suite as he and Grell entered, finding William sitting in one of the arm chairs, Master List opened before him. The red-head caught the demon's eyes, his expression showing one of concern. Sebastian simply smiled and bent down to kiss his red-stained lips. "Why don't you take a hot bath, my lady?" He offered, trailing his fingertips along Grell's cheekbones. "I'm afraid William and I were not very gentle with you earlier. A little self-care would be wise at this time."

"Mmm, but I like it when you're not gentle with me," Grell purred, returning the kiss. "But that does sound delightful."

"Enjoy then," Sebastian smiled as Grell first bent to kiss William's cheek and then entered the master bath. The demon then toed off his shoes and socks before removing his tailcoat, hanging it neatly to prevent wrinkles. He unfastened his vest, laying out his pocket watch on the dresser before shrugging the article of clothing off. Cufflinks were next and then the pristine white dress shirt. Only when he began unfastening his belt did William speak.

"Do you think me boring, Sebastian?"

The demon smiled softly before turning toward his stoic lover. "Never," he replied genuinely as he made his way toward the arm chair. "You are precise and efficient, organized and meticulous." William looked up from his list as Sebastian knelt before him. "Qualities that befit a reaper supervisor perfectly.

"Yet, in addition to those particular attributes," the demon continued, taking up the list and closing it before setting it on the side table. "You are also strong and brave, fierce and protective." Sebastian rose to his feet and climbed into the reaper's lap, resting his hands on William's bare shoulders as he straddled him. He smiled as William's hands settled upon his hips, green eyes looking up into his own demon red. "Sensual, erotic, possessive." The demon's lips pressed against William's cheek and neck, kissing and nipping as he continued. "Eloquent, poised, alluring. Desirable, dependable… _fuckable_."

William smiled a bit at that, blunt nails trailing up Sebastian's back to where he knew his wings appeared in his demon form. Red eyes flashed magenta as a shudder ran down the demon's spine. "Knowledgeable," he moaned out. "Yet, of all the descriptive words I could use to define you, the most important one is _ours_. But never," he whispered, kissing his way toward the reaper's lips. "Never boring."

"Thank you, Darling," William murmured, returning the kiss. "I don't understand why that affected me so."

"It shouldn't," Sebastian told him. "My wolf should not trouble himself with the opinions of a two-toned sheep."

"Mm, the only opinions that matter are of a raven and red-furred kitten," William grinned, trailing his fingernails up his lover's chest to run over his sensitive nipples.

"Precisely," Sebastian whispered against his lips, moaning as another shiver wracked his spine. "Perhaps we are the only ones who see you in such a light, but all the better for Grell and I. Let Knox think you boring. I'd rather no one else see the arousing side of you at all. Demons are frightfully jealous of their lovers, you know."

William's lips moved down and bit at Sebastian's neck. "As am I," he growled. He examined the demon's neck intently, running his fingers over the flesh as well. "You've marked both Grell and I. I find I have the intense desire to mark _you_."

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat at the possessive tone of William's voice. "Do you?" He asked softly.

William took up Sebastian's contracted hand and nipped at his wrist. "You've even been marked by that insufferable twat," William snarled. "Your flesh needs to bear my mark; _our_ marks. You belong to Grell and I, not that fucking little noble shit."

"I do belong to you," Sebastian murmured, eyes drifting shut as William's teeth continued up his arm to his chest, the bites becoming more insistent. He stifled a cry of pleasure as William bit one of his nipples.

"Don't," William said, stopping his actions abruptly. With his head pressed against the demon's chest, he pleaded with him. "Don't. If you're going to let me take you as I suspect you are, don't hold back your pleasure. You are no less my alpha, my _Master_ if you enjoy what I do to you. Please. Please."

Sebastian took a deep shuddering breath at those words, confliction hindering his actions. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the dark-haired head of his lover against his chest. This was his beta. His; the one he chose himself. If he couldn't be open with this man…

William's lips pressed into his flesh again, his teeth scraping over his skin. Sebastian didn't hold in the hiss of pleasure that escaped him. The reaper continued, increasing the pressure of his teeth. The demon whimpered as his skin broke, crying out when his lover's tongue lapped at the bit of blood dripping from it.

"Sweet hell below," Sebastian croaked out, fingers threading through the dark hair of his lover and bringing his lips closer to his chest.

William obliged, sinking his teeth into the alabaster skin, fingers working to undo the button on Sebastian's pants. Once he'd managed, he lifted his head and captured the demon's lips in a searing kiss, rising to his feet with Sebastian's ass cupped in his hands. He set his lover on his feet for a brief moment, pushing Sebastian's slacks and undergarments to the floor, his own following shortly. Strong hands found supple flesh as he lifted his demon lover to wrap his legs around his waist, hissing as their erections rubbed against each other. Sebastian whimpered into William's kiss, arms draped around broad shoulders as he was carried to the bed, his back meeting the coolness of the red silk sheets.

Lips never leaving his lover's, William fumbled for the oil on the nightstand as he loomed over Sebastian's prone body, pouring a liberal amount onto his hand. He worked two fingers simultaneously into the demon's entrance, Sebastian's back arching off the bed as a shriek escaped his lips.

" _Yes_ ," William growled, stretching his fingers inside his lover as his mouth attacked Sebastian's neck. "Gods, let me _hear_ you."

Sebastian was panting heavily, fingernails digging into William's shoulders as his body adjusted to the invasion. "Nngh, William!" He moaned. "M-more."

The dark-haired reaper snarled at that, shoving a third finger inside his lover's body. "You're so fucking hot," he panted out. "Your body is scorching inside."

Sebastian grumbled in frustration. "It's not enough," he hissed, pushing his hips down onto William's fingers.

William growled before kissing the demon's lips again. He gripped Sebastian's hips and flipped him to his hands and knees. "Gods, what a sight you are like this," he whispered, lowering his lips to Sebastian's back. He kissed his way down, nipping at the skin stretched tight over his muscles. Using the remaining oil, he slicked his member, running his hands over himself as he bit into the flesh of the demon's right cheek. He abandoned his own member and spread Sebastian wide, tongue and fingers working him open further.

"Fucking hell!" Sebastian nearly screamed, hips thrusting back of their own volition. "William!"

William's eyes had closed in bliss, savoring the flavor of his mate's body. Each shudder of pleasure from Sebastian's form, each sound that found his ears encouraged him to give his lover more.

"William, please!" Sebastian gasped out, his entrance twitching around tongue and fingers.

William gave him one long, final lick before taking his member in hand and running the tip over his lover's entrance. He eased in, not stopping until he was fully seated within the demon. The reaper's blunt nails dug into the flesh of Sebastian's ass, both men struggling to breathe. "Is this enough now?"

Sebastian released a strangled cry at the delicious pain that accompanied the action. "Make me feel it," he begged, pushing his hips back and into William's. "Gods, Will, break me."

"In half," William growled, thrusting harshly, relishing the ragged breaths escaping his lover. "I'll fuck you in half, Na-Sebastian. Gods, you're begging _me_."

Sebastian sobbed, desperate to hear his true name from his lover's lips. "Say it, my William," he whispered. "Please. My true name."

"Naberius," William complied softly, so the name would stay within their four walls. He slammed his hips into Sebastian's hard. "Fucking hell, Naberius."

Sebastian's nails lengthened to claws as he fought off his demon form, shredding the sheets beneath him. "A-again!" He cried.

" _Naberius_ ," William drew out, thrusting hard on the last syllable of his lover's name.

Sebastian shrieked when William dragged his blunt nails down his back. "Aah, William!" He cried out. "Nngh!"

The door to the bathroom opened then and Grell walked out, skin tinted a rosy red from the heat of his bath. He blinked his eyes, grinning wickedly at the sight before him. "Oh, my, my," he purred, slinking toward the bed. "What a pretty scene to walk in on." He moved toward William's side and kissed him possessively as his reaper lover thrust into their demon's body. "Mmm, just to clarify, Darling; boring men don't make demons scream like bitches in heat."

"G-Grell," Sebastian gasped out, reaching back toward the red-head.

"He needs you, too, my lady," William panted out, gripping Sebastian's hair and pulling him up. "Tell Grell what you need, Naberius."

Sebastian's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he choked on his words. "Th-throat," he gasped out.

"Mmm, you want to fuck my throat, Darling," Grell moaned, moving to slide beneath the demon. "Gladly."

"N-no!" Sebastian cried out brokenly. His eyes opened, glowing magenta glazed over in lust. "Fuck. _Mine_."

William snarled possessively, turning the demon's head to fiercely kiss him. He broke the kiss and smirked at the shocked red-head. "You heard him, my lady," he said, lowering the demon back to his hands. "Let us fuck our demon full."

Grell was having trouble breathing, recalling the pleasure he received in this position with his lovers. "Oh, Nabby, Darling," he whispered, climbing to the bed, and nearly shrieking himself as his ass was grabbed by the demon and his dawning erection sucked into a hot, willing mouth. "Aah, aaahn!"

Sebastian moaned around the length in his mouth, fighting his gag reflex as it slid down his throat. Tears leaked onto his cheeks as he closed his eyes against the pleasure and the pain. The demon had never been used this way before, and by all the fires in hell, he loved it.

"Gods, so beautiful," William murmured, watching the way his cock disappeared into Sebastian's entrance and Grell's into his mouth. "My lady, grip his hair. Fuck his throat raw."

Red-tipped fingers slid into the raven locks, gripping tightly as he guided himself in and out of the demon's mouth. "Nabby, do you truly want this?" He asked hesitantly, hands shaking in the thick stands of ebony. "I don't—"

Sebastian let out a whine so needy, it caused both his lovers to shudder in desire. William dug his nails into the demon's hips, creating little crescent moons welling up blood. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, drunk in his lust. "Fuck you raw. We're going to make it so you can't walk or speak. Want you limping tomorrow as you serve the little shit. I want you to ache with need when you sit on this ass I'm thoroughly fucking. Swallow Grell's cock, Naberius. Swallow it until he comes down your throat."

"Gods, Will!" Grell gasped, his movements frantic with need. "W-Will! Will!"

"Are you close?" He asked. The red-head nodded, beads of sweat running down his face. He gripped Sebastian's hair as well, forcing Grell's erection further down his throat. "Swallow it all. Come, my lady."

Grell shrieked in pleasure as he spilled inside of Sebastian's throat, the demon's eyes widening as he struggled not to choke on the warm, salty fluid.

With a growl, William yanked the demon off of Grell's member, pulling him up to sit on his knees. The reaper's pace increased as he thrust into him mercilessly. William reached for Grell's hand and guided it to Sebastian's neglected member. Together, the stroked along the length, the pained whimpers from their demon encouraging them.

William nipped at Sebastian's ear. "Fuck our hands, Love," he whispered. "Spill on us both as I fill this ass with my seed."

Sebastian reached for Grell, pulling him against him as he thrust back and forth, William's erection striking his sweet spot perfectly. His right arm gripped William's hair and pulled him toward his shoulder. "T-teeth," he stammered out. "Use them on me. Please."

Grell obliged quickly, sinking his lethal teeth in the flesh of Sebastian's left shoulder, whimpering in lust. William snarled and repeated Grell's actions on Sebastian's right, his bite breaking the flesh of his lover, the coopery taste of the demon's blood filling his mouth.

Sebastian screamed as he released in their hands, his entrance clamping down hard on William's member and pulling his own release from him with a muffled shout around the skin and muscle.

"Nngh," Sebastian whined, shaking fingers threading through the hair of his lovers. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the bit of Grell's seed that had escaped his mouth. "Are my marks as beautiful to you as yours are to me, my loves?"

Grell blinked as he withdrew his teeth from Sebastian's shoulder. "Mm, what a lovely shade of red," he purred, lapping over the mark with his tongue and causing the demon to shudder in pleasure.

William stared down at the royal blue mark he had left on the demon. Sebastian moaned as he felt William's member swell slightly inside of him. The demon chuckled. "I take it you approve, William?" He whispered, turning his head a bit to see the reaper better.

"Stunning," William commented, thrusting lightly inside him. He stilled and kissed the mark reverently. "Thank you, Naberius."

"Mm, my pleasure," the demon purred. He winced as Will pulled out of him, allowing Grell to guide him to lay on the bed, cradling the red-head in his arms. William slid in on his other side, pulling the blankets up over the three of them. Sebastian sighed contentedly, willing the candles to snuff out and the fire to stoke a bit higher. He glanced back at William smugly. "Never a dull moment."

Grell giggled and Sebastian could feel William smile against his skin.

* * *

Ronald had finished up in the kitchen and was quickly making his way up toward the rooms Undertaker occupied. He eased in, senses tingling in anticipation of the punishment he would receive.

He was hoping for a right thorough spanking and a fucking that would leave him unable to sit for at least three days.

Bare feet padded across the plush rug, the room lit by a single candle on the night stand. Ronald quickly stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed beside the silver-haired god of his dreams.

"Sir," he whispered, voice shaking slightly. "I'm here. I'm ready to be pun-"

Undertaker let out a headboard shaking snore.

"-ished."

Ronnie looked down at the prone form beside him, squinting in the dimly lit room. "Sir?" He asked hesitantly. Undertaker continued snoring, rolling over towards the younger reaper and pulling the blankets closer around his body.

Green eyes blinked in disbelief. "How can you be asleep?" He asked loudly, trying to wake his lover up. "You're supposed to be punishing me."

One green eye opened from beneath silver fringe. "Aren't I though?" He whispered in response, grin covering his sleepy features. "I suggest you bed down, Mr. Knox. I would also suggest keeping that pretty little bed knob inside you if you truly wish to stay filled. You'll be getting nothing else from me tonight."

"But why?!" Ronald asked in frustration.

"You insulted a member of my family," Undertaker explained softly, cuddling his pillow. "William and I may not be on the best of terms on most days, but he is still a member of my pack. You'll not endear yourself to them or to me by being so insulting. Good night, Mr. Knox."

"But I—"

"Good _night_ , Mr. Knox."

Ronald stared in disbelief as the legendary reaper rolled over to his other side, taking the majority of the blankets with him. Biting his lip to keep his emotions in check, Ronald quickly rose from the bed.

Undertaker heard the sound of clothes rustling before the candle was snuffed out. A metallic object hit the floor a few moments before the door to his rooms opened and closed. He lay still for a moment before he rolled over and sat up, reaching over to relight the candle. Rising to his feet, he shuffled toward the end of the bed when his toe kicked something hard. Moving the light to inspect it, he frowned.

Sighing deeply, he picked the bed knob up and placed it on the nightstand, where he stared at it for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 _A/N: Come Unny, Darling. Let us drink some demon wine and mourn for our lost loved ones._

 _Unny: I could have worked on your father, my dear. It would have been my pleasure._

 _Me: That's okay. I carry his ashes in a necklace around my neck._

 _Unny: How deliciously macabre._

 _Me: I knew you'd like it._


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Did you miss me, Darlings? It's only been two months this time, not a year or more. I'll try to do better. So, Happy Holidays! Please enjoy my gift to you._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing; I only manipulate them for my own entertainment and sadistic pleasure._**

* * *

 _Lucifer took his hand and kissed it before examining the scar. "It is a thing of beauty," he told Grell as he released the red-head's hand and rolled up the sleeve of his own shirt. "However, if it pains you to see it, your demon has an exceptional artistic talent. The way he works with ink on flesh is true perfection."_

* * *

Sebastian frowned as he stared at the dejected fellow across the table from him. The demon dropped six cubes of sugar in the other's early morning coffee followed by the warm, frothy milk he had prepared. "If you're that concerned, Sir, search him out," the Phantomhive butler told him gently.

Undertaker narrowed his eyes at his companion. "Is it really that simple, though, Nabby?" He asked.

The demon gave him an affectionate smile. "Actually, yes. It is," he replied, taking a sip of his own coffee.

The elder reaper shrugged his shoulders. "As much as I enjoyed the lad, perhaps it wasn't in the cards, eh?" He asked. "He insulted William. Remember, my dear; the family comes first."

"Agreed," Sebastian nodded, setting his cup into its saucer. "And as you are a part of this family and you are hurting for your mate—"

"Not my mate, my dear," Undertaker corrected with a waggle of his finger.

Sebastian smirked and leaned toward the other conspiratorially. "Would you have had my abilities, he would have been marked that first night, Sir," he replied knowingly. "You've claimed him in other ways."

"I've claimed many, my dear. What of it?" Undertaker scoffed, trying and failing to hide his broken heart. "Been claimed by a few as well. I don't see them living here with us."

"Well, of course not," Sebastian replied with a small smile. "One that claimed you has an underworld to rule. You know this time is different."

Undertaker stirred his coffee with a long, black nail. "Perhaps," he sighed wistfully, placing a drop of the caffeine laden beverage on his tongue. "Suppose we'll never know, will we?"

Sebastian smiled gently. "That is entirely up to you, Sir," he said, rising from his chair and straightening his uniform. "Though I am loathe to leave you like this, it is time I returned to my young master."

"Yes, yes, go and tenderize the lad. Get him all to your tastes," Undertaker answered, taking up his hat before standing as well. "I'll go see about my guests and see you this evening, I suppose."

"Well then, do _try_ to have a pleasant day, Sir," Sebastian said in parting.

"And you, Brother."

* * *

Ronald checked over his reaps for the morning, settled precariously on the ledge of a building in the southern part of London. White billows of his breath formed in front of him in the chilly air as he scanned over the names. Nothing stood out to him as important with this lot. These people didn't seem worth granting an exemption.

"Fuck it all," he grumbled, stuffing the papers in his jacket and shoving his hands between his legs to try to warm them. After a few moments, he glanced at his wrist watch, making sure he wasn't going to miss his first reap. Some old codger was scheduled to drop dead of a heart attack first thing this morning. After that, he had a lady suffering from an aneurism. Natural causes were specified on the To Die List. Those dying by accidental means were just designated by names. He had two of those prior to lunch. They usually ended up being hit by a carriage or thrown by a horse. Every now and then he'd get a murder. Those were exciting. Watching it play out, the desperation of the victim as their life was forcefully extracted from them; brilliant. It was like watching a book play out simply for his entertainment.

As green eyes scanned the streets, they caught sight of a figure clad from head to toe in black, long silver hair swaying as he walked. The hat tipped in greeting to a passersby as he made his way down the streets to his shop. Ronald felt his heart catch in his chest as Undertaker walked beneath him, not even realizing that he was in his vicinity.

"Damn it," Ronald hissed, leaning over the other side of the building and following the man with his eyes until he passed from view. He moaned and rolled onto his back, arm draped over his face dramatically. "I have got to get that bastard back."

The beeping of his watch alerted him to his first death. Leaping to his feet, Ronald scanned the area, finding the man where he was scheduled to be. Ronald revved the engine of his death scythe just as the man grasped at his heart. By the time his knees hit the ground, his cinematic record was being collected and reviewed.

"Yep," Ronald murmured to himself as he scanned the reel. "Not worth keeping here. Enjoy the Fluffers, Sir; and their incessant singing."

The lady with the aneurism died in a hat shop. Ronald had to watch out for the hat ribbons there; they kept trying to tangle around the records. He viewed her life's account and deemed her ready to pass on as well.

"Go see your Mister again, Missus," he said softly. "Looks like you loved him quite a bit."

He exited the hat shop and checked his watch again. Fifteen minutes to his next reap and it was just a street over. Strolling along, he passed by a coffee shop. The rich aroma wafted from the semi-ajar door into the street, setting his mouth to watering.

"Eh, a bit of a warm pick-me up sounds brilliant right now," he said with a grin, making his way into the shop. He ordered a coffee and browsed a bit while sipping at the dainty cup.

"Enjoying it, Lad?" Called the purveyor of the shop.

"Aye, it's good," Ronald answered. "Smooth and bold. I quite like it." He smacked his lips and grinned, knowing someone else who would enjoy the brew. "Oi, you sell this lot for personal use?"

"Aye, I can get you a bag of the beans," he answered. "Want them whole or ground?"

"Ah, leave 'em whole, would ya?" He asked. "Gift for my boss. I screwed up a bit. Need some forgiveness. He's a bit of a coffee snob, yeah?"

The shop owner chuckled. "That should please him nicely and get you back in his good graces for sure," he told him, tying the beans up and tossing them to Ronald. "May even get a raise out of it."

Ronald passed him some money and grinned, tucking the bag in his suit jacket and returning the now empty cup. "My thanks," he said. "Have a good day, Sir."

"And you, Lad."

Ronald checked his watch and picked up his pace as he left the shop, hurrying to the next street over as a commotion started up. He summoned his scythe and leapt into the air, searching the ground for the victim.

Hit by a carriage, rather brutally, too, it seemed. The poor girl's leg was twisted at a painful angle, her head split opened and blood staining her blond hair red. Blue eyes stared up unseeing into the frigid gray sky. Ronald shook his head as he reviewed the short record. "Even if you were worthy of staying, it'd be hard to do so with you like this, Lass," he said solemnly.

Tucking the record away, he checked his watch and launched himself back into the air, settling on the roof across from his next assignment. A young man, in his late twenties at best, sat rigidly at a desk, scrawling lazily on a piece of paper.

Ronald sat on the ledge and watched him, reaching for his To Die List to read the final name for the morning. _Matthew Richards, 28; time of death, 10:42 am._

A quick peek at his watch showed the time as 10:34 am. Ronald sighed and waited, watching to see if he could figure out his cause of death.

It wasn't natural, otherwise it would have been listed next to his name. "Robbery, perhaps," he mused to himself, leaning forward and squinting. He knew he couldn't see what the other man was writing, but that didn't stop him from trying to catch a look.

10:36 am.

"Penning a letter to your lover, eh?" He asked with a grin. "I'll make sure they get it, Mate."

Matthew continued scrawling, a small, contented smile stamped to his lips as his hand moved effortlessly over the paper, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

10:38 am.

"Or are you writing a novel?" He wondered. "Grell-sempai and the boss' first reap was a writer. Sad one, that. So much potential. Is your work worth saving you? Maybe I should take a closer look."

Ronald rose to his feet and jumped the distance between the buildings, landing gracefully on the ledge of Matthew's window.

10:40 am.

Matthew sat the quill beside the paper and capped the ink well. Rising from his seat, he moved toward a closet, taking out his overcoat and hat. Ronald watched for a moment before turning toward the paper and reading.

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

Matthew pulled the overcoat on and fastened it deftly.

 _I am so sorry that I couldn't be the son you wished me to be._

Next, a scarf, obviously handmade, but beautifully crafted.

 _I know my life was a disgrace to you._

Gloves were next, fine material yet worn with time and use.

 _Perhaps my death can bring you some small measure of peace._

The hat was placed precisely on his head. Nodding in satisfaction at his appearance, Matthew pulled a pistol from his overcoat and placed it to his temple.

 _Yours Affectionately,_

The report of a gun rang in Ronald's ears, his heart leaping first into his throat and then dropping to his stomach as he turned.

 _Matthew_

Ronald's knees gave out as his stomach emptied itself of the small measure of contents it held. Matthew's body had crumpled, his head a mass of gore, his right hand still clutching at the pistol desperately.

The young reaper stared in shock at the sight, flashes from his own death racing across his vision. Clasping his head in his hands, Ronald doubled over and screamed.

* * *

"Grell should be returning to work on Monday," William stated as he sipped at the coffee his demon lover had sat before him.

"Mm, I'm sure our lady will be pleased to return to the job he enjoys," Sebastian replied with a smile, pencil in hand as it moved effortlessly across a pad of paper. "I'm glad you could visit this morning, William. The young master is meeting with a potential business partner at present and I am not needed. He opted for Tanaka's expertise, thankfully."

"The pleasure is all mine, my love," William purred, taking Sebastian's free hand and kissing it. "I have no reaps until later this afternoon. Knox is covering the morning shift today."

Sebastian glanced over at his lover as he continued with his drawing. "Hm, Mr. Knox and Undertaker had a bit of a falling out last night, it seems," he began.

"Honestly Sebastian, are we going to sit here and gossip like prudish housewives?" William asked indignantly.

Sebastian smirked as he drew out a vine of roses on the paper. "As the gossip pertains to a member of our family, yes, William; we are."

William rolled his eyes behind his glasses, filling his coffee cup again. "Fine," he said. "What happened?"

"It was over you, my love," Sebastian told him with a soft smile. "More specifically, your reaction to Mr. Knox's teasing last night."

"The little shit set me off saying I was boring," he scoffed. "I'm not boring."

Sebastian rubbed absently at the mark William had given him on his shoulder. "Decidedly not, Darling," he purred. He returned to his drawing. "However, Undertaker decided Mr. Knox needed to be punished."

"I'll wager Knox enjoyed that," William snorted in amusement.

"You would lose that wager, William," Sebastian answered. "Undertaker withheld affection from poor Mr. Knox last evening. Apparently, it angered the young man so much, he left in the middle of the night and did not return."

William snickered at that. "Knox left because Undertaker refused to fuck him due to the insult he issued against me?" He clarified.

"It would seem so," Sebastian answered, adding details to the roses. "Undertaker informed Mr. Knox that though you and he aren't exactly amicable at times, you are still his family. No insult to his family will be tolerated, by anyone; not even his lover."

William sipped his coffee, smirking slightly. "I think I'm growing rather fond of that old bird," he chuckled.

"William," Sebastian said softly, pausing in his sketch. Reaper green met demon red. "He was hurting this morning, Darling. It seems a deep affection for Mr. Knox has taken hold. Though I am pleased he defended you, it hurts me to see him in such pain."

William frowned at that, eyes lowering to the sketch before Sebastian.

"Think of it this way, Darling," he began gently, laying a hand over William's. "How would you have felt if I had agreed with you when you said you were no more to me than an accessory to Grell?"

William's stomach clenched at that, his teeth gritting together at the physical pain that shot through him. "Point taken," he murmured softly. He nodded. "I'll speak to Knox this afternoon. We'll see if we can't smooth this over."

Sebastian leaned over and kissed the reaper gently on the lips. "That would be perfect, Darling," he whispered against his lips.

William cleared his throat, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He sipped his coffee again. "Rather elaborate for a doodle, Sebastian," he commented. "Your artistic ability astounds me."

Sebastian smiled as he continued with the drawing. "Not a mere doodle, my William," he stated proudly. He lifted the drawing so they could both view it. "This piece will be proudly inked onto our lady's rather sexy abdomen, right over his lifesaving scar."

The reaper all but drooled at that, picturing the detailed drawing decorating the pale skin of his mate. "It's perfect for him," he purred. "Perhaps add a few skulls?"

Sebastian blinked and pressed the pencil to the paper again. "Now why didn't I think of that?" He mused. "Brilliant idea, my love. That would be the perfect complement to the roses. Our lethal, deadly, gorgeous lady."

William chuckled as he flipped through his Master List, checking the progress of his reapers. "That he is," he said with a smile. "It'll be good to see Grell's name with the other's here again. Mm, Eric is behind schedule, as always. Alan is right on time. Punctual as hell, that one." He continued smiling as he flipped the pages. He stopped and slammed his hand onto the book, face paling and smile vanishing. "Bleeding hell."

He gathered his book and leapt to his feet, hurrying to the opened window. Sebastian followed him, alarmed by his reaction.

"What is it?" He asked. The demon's eyes flashed red, reaching out to sense his other mate. "It's not Grell…"

"It's Knox," William replied, climbing onto the ledge. "Forgive me, Love. I'll explain later. I have to get to him."

"I understand," he answered. "Be safe and I'll see you tonight."

William nodded before disappearing from the window.

* * *

The reaper supervisor found his subordinate curled on the floor of the deceased's flat, blood and brain matter littering the sight. Steeling his resolve, he stepped over the victim's body. Summoning his repaired death scythe, he plunged it through the chest, extracting the record quickly and efficiently.

Ronald was still sobbing softly when he heard the record winding. He looked up through tear stained glasses, watching in awe as his boss finished his job. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, William-sempai," he whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Knox," William said gently. He barely glanced away at the job at hand as he addressed the younger reaper. "I take it young Matthew Richards was your first suicide since joining the Dispatch."

Ronald nodded, wiping at his eyes.

William finished retrieving the records, sealing them within his scythe. He turned to Ronald and held a hand out to him to help him to his feet. "The first is always the hardest," he stated, taking out his handkerchief and handing it to the distraught reaper. "And the bloody bastards on high lack the basic decency to warn us that a reap is a suicide. I find it hard to believe they lack that knowledge prior to the death."

Ronald forced a smile. "They just like fucking with us, right, Boss?" He asked.

"Yes, well, they are very good at their jobs," William snapped. He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket. "A little early yet for lunch and much too early for happy hour, yet I feel this situation warrants both. Come Knox; a bit of food and alcoholic fortification would do us both wonders."

Ronald nodded, grasping William's shoulder and pulling him toward the window. "Let's take the scenic route, eh?" He asked, glancing nervously at Matthew's body.

"Agreed," William acquiesced. "Besides, I believe the local law enforcement shall not be long in arriving. The firing of a pistol is not something that goes unnoticed for long."

They leapt out of the building and landed on the sidewalk, William setting a brisk pace through the cold London streets. "A warm meal and a warm, stiff drink," he muttered to himself, gesturing for Ronald to hurry along.

The younger man quickened his steps to keep up with William's longer stride, taking his side in moments. William darted down a side alley and into another street, climbing up the steps to a pub. Ronald followed obediently as they passed through the door.

William led the way to a table in the back, holding up two fingers. "Two whiskeys, neat and two bowls of beef and barley stew," he ordered, settling into the table.

Ronald slid into a chair, looking around the pub and then at his boss. "Nice place," he said with a slight nod.

"Well, it's never too crowded," William murmured, straightening his cuffs. "The food is passable but the whiskey is excellent." He looked around, contentment in his eyes. "It's a good place to come after a bad reap."

Ronald nodded, accepting the whiskey and the stew as it was set before him. He reached for the glass, William's hand staying him before he could grasp it.

"A few bites first, Knox; otherwise, you'll be on the floor again," William ordered. He looked at him through his glasses. "Trust me; I've been right where you are. Anderson did the same for me then, just as you will do the same for another reaper one day."

Whiskey forgotten for the moment, Ronald tucked in to the stew, savoring the feel of the thick, hearty dish sliding down his throat and warming his belly. Fresh bread was sat before them, dripping in creamy, melted butter. He snatched a piece up and dunked it into the stew before devouring it.

William smiled as he followed suit, albeit much more demurely.

"You freak out on your first suicide, too?" Ronald asked through a mouthful, finally taking a sip of the blessed, blessed whiskey. It burned like fire down to his belly, sending a shiver of delight up his spine.

"Panic attack," William clarified, tearing a piece of bread and placing it on his tongue. "It didn't help matters that mine was a Mirror."

"A Mirror?" Ronald asked.

"A suicide identical to a reaper's own end," William replied thoughtfully. "As it is, your own death floods your senses when you witness another's suicide."

Ronald shuddered. "Yeah," he whispered.

"A Mirror amplifies the pain," he stated, taking a drink. "I'll not ask about your own, but I take it Matthew Richards used a different method."

"He did," Ronald replied.

William returned to his stew. "The worst is over," he told him. "Just like with all deaths, you'll become desensitized to these as well. Soon, it'll be nothing more than another assignment."

Ronald stared into his whiskey glass, swirling the liquor inside. "Seems wrong somehow," he mused.

William frowned, lifting his glass to his lips. "Everything about all of this, is wrong," he stated harshly. "Atoning for the sin of self-slaughter by watching the deaths of others; it's a completely fucked up system."

Ronald snorted a laugh. "Completely fucked," he agreed. He downed the rest of his whiskey, slamming the glass on the table. "Sempai, I am sorry."

"As I said, Knox, there is nothing to be sorry about."

"No, not for this," he said, shaking his head. "Not the fucked up reap. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for being a right fucking prat."

William chuckled at that. "Thank you, Knox," he said. "I suppose to someone who doesn't know me as well as, _others_ do, I _can_ come off as boring."

Ronald patted at his jacket, finding the coffee beans he had bought. "Here!" He exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "I even got you a present to say how fucking sorry I am."

William took the bag and opened it, breathing in the alluring scent of the beans. "Lucifer's tits, those smell amazing," he groaned. He smiled at the younger reaper. "Apology accepted, Knox. Thank you. Truly."

Ronald smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sempai," he said, biting at his lip. "For coming for me."

William returned the smile. "Of course."

* * *

Undertaker was putting the finishing touches on a guest, rouging her cheeks softly when the bell to his shop rang. He gathered up a bit of black gossamer and laid it over the young girl's prone body. "A moment please, my dear," he called. "Just finishing up."

"Take your time, Sir; I am in no hurry at present," came a familiar voice.

Undertaker's ears perked. "Mr. Spears?" He called back.

"Yes, Sir."

The mortician chuckled, pulling the gossamer back off his guest. "I'm in the back, dear," he called. "Come join me. I've had a busy morning."

William stepped back into the Undertaker's work room, looking around at the other two guests he had yet to prepare.

The elder looked up from his work. "Is Miss Sutcliff well?" He inquired, worried expression in his eyes. "She's not reinjured herself, has she?"

"No, Grell is perfect, thank you," William answered. He moved to stand next to the elder man and looked into the coffin with a frown. "Too young," he murmured. "Such a waste of life."

"Careful, Mr. Spears," Undertaker cackled. "Keep thinking that way and they might let you ascend, your time with the reapers over."

William smirked and gestured toward his hidden mark. "I'll not be _ascending_ anywhere, Sir; thank you kindly," he stated. "When this life is over, I'll be damned to hell."

"Oh, it's not all that bad," Undertaker commented, frowning at the dried blood still clinging to his guest's lovely golden locks. "A bit warm, perhaps. Makes the demon wine that much sweeter."

"Yes, I'll need to acquire a bottle of that for Naberius' supper when the time comes," he said with a smile.

"Hm, I dare say that would complement the little lord's flavor quite nicely," the elder reaper cackled. He pulled a small lock of the golden curls forward and snipped it, placing it gently in a small decorative box. "Now, is this a social visit, my dear, or are you here on business?"

"Social," William answered, reaching into his suit pocket. He rattled the bag of coffee beans at the other man with a smirk. "Have you a grinder and percolator, Sir?"

Undertaker purred at the aroma wafting from the bag. "Both, in the kitchen to the right, my dear Mr. Spears," he said with a grin. He returned to his guest as William disappeared into the kitchen. "Are you going to share that lovely brew or are you just here to flaunt it under my nose?"

A genuine laugh came from the kitchen. "I'll gladly share it, Sir," he answered. "And I believe I said you were permitted to call me William."

A small brush and a pot of softly tinted lip stain was taken into the elder reaper's hands. "Forgive me, dear William," he called, gently gliding the brush over the child's still lips. "Formalities have been such a constant within our dynamic, it is a hard thing to shake."

"Well, while the informality is permissible on your part, please don't expect me to start calling you 'Unny'," he called. "I'll leave that particular shortening of your chosen name to Grell."

"It is a rather sweet pet name from the lovely lady and I fancy it a great deal," he chuckled, dusting a bit of powder to finish off the face. He found the small white gloves he'd set aside and pulled them on her cold fingers. He patted them affectionately, eyes filling with tears. "To keep you warm, my dear. It is cold where they'll be taking you, I'm afraid."

William returned from the kitchen, the fresh brewed coffee sitting on a tray with two cups. "Are you at a stopping point, Sir?" He asked gently.

Undertaker wiped at his eyes and nodded, placing the top of the coffin in place. "Just finished her," he answered softly. "Such a sweet little thing, too. May she sleep peacefully."

William settled the coffee on a table to the side as Undertaker removed his apron and washed his hands. When the elder joined him, the sadness still lingered in his eyes but his lips quirked slightly.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your fine company and of this fine coffee?" He asked, accepting the cup William offered him.

William sipped his own as Undertaker added a handful of sugar cubes to his. "Ronald Knox," he stated, gauging the elder's reaction.

The sadness flared a bit. "Oh?" He asked.

William smiled at him. "It was his way of apologizing for insulting me last night," he told him. "I say he is quite forgiven."

An elegant silver eyebrow rose at that. "Is he now?"

"Indeed," William purred around the cup. "He's back in my good graces and, I hope, yours as well?"

Undertaker glared at him through slits in his eyes. "Damn that demon," he grumbled. "He told you, did he?"

"That you cut your lover off from sexual gratification because he insulted a member of your family?" He grinned. "Yes. Yes, he did."

"Did he coerce Ronnie into apologizing?" He asked.

"No. That Knox did of his own volition," William stated gently. He set his cup down. "Knox has had a hell of a day, Sir. I dare say he needs you as much if not more as you need and miss him."

Concern filled the elder reaper's eyes. "What happened?" He asked.

"He had his first suicide today."

"Oh, my poor Ronnie," Undertaker whispered sympathetically. His eyes met William's. "How'd he handle it?"

"As poorly as the rest of us, though better than most," he stated kindly. "At least it wasn't a Mirror."

"Small kindnesses," Undertaker murmured.

"Indeed," William agreed, pouring another cup for them both. "You care for him, Sir. Welcome him back with open arms."

"He left on his own, William," the elder told him, a touch of regret in his voice. "I did not force him to go."

"He's a stubborn lad," William said fondly. "Reminds me a bit of myself, actually."

"Nah, my Ronnie is nothing like you," Undertaker smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "He's not the boring type."

William glared at him, eyebrow twitching slightly. "Many dicks, Sir; eat them," he snapped.

Undertaker cackled at that. "I'd prefer just the one, thank you," he answered with a soft smile. "I'll search him out once I finish with my guests and see if we can't reconcile."

"Brilliant," William sighed. "I don't think the silence that would come from your rooms would be conducive to a restful night. We've become accustomed to the noise, Sir."

A soft chuckle answered him. "Trust me when I say it is my pleasure to help sing you to sleep."

William smirked. "Letch."

"Only in the best of ways, my dear."

* * *

Undertaker carefully removed what remained of Matthew Richard's brain, trying to preserve what he could of the remnants of his skull.

"You're not making this very easy for me, my dear," he grumbled. "Why the head? A shot to the heart would have done you in as quickly and I could have easily concealed that hole beneath a lovely double-breasted suit. You only have so much hair I can use to try and cover this gaping wound. Silly twat. I have half a mind to come out of retirement and train you myself for this. You'll not like it, I'll wager. I was quite the strict instructor during my time with the Dispatch.

"And you can forget about collections, Lad. I may even recommend you for the Administrative Division. Push some papers for an eternity. It would serve your right for making me deal with this—ah, bugger. There goes the rest of your temporal bone."

Undertaker huffed in frustration, tossing his scalpel into the tray next to his guest. "I apologize, my dear; but it has been an exhausting day and your disintegrating cranium is the last thing I wish to be dealing with," he grumbled. The silver-haired man removed his gloves and apron before moving to wash his hands. "I think a small break is in order, Mr. Richards. I'll not be doing you justice working on you in the state I'm in."

A longsuffering sigh escaped his lips as the ringing of his shop bell echoed to the back room. "A moment, please," he called out, laying a white sheet over Michael Richard's body. He pulled his hair down over his face and made his way to the front of the shop. "How may I help…mmm, _you_."

Ronald Knox swayed on his feet before him. "'ello, Sir," he slurred, steadying himself against the door. "'m sorry for, uh, being here, but I…I needed to see you."

Undertaker pushed his hair back from his face, pinning it in place once again. He walked passed Ronald and locked the door to his shop, peering into the pitch black street. "I didn't realize how late it was," he said in an exhausted tone. "I've been at it all day, it seems." He pulled out his pocket watch as he settled a reassuring hand on Ronald's shoulder, pushing him further in. "Half passed eleven. Well passed time for supper. Come, Mr. Knox; I'm in need of sustenance and I believe we both require company."

"'m in need of sobering, Sir," Ronald slurred, shuffling his feet as he was ushered into Undertaker's kitchen.

The elder smiled gently. "Caffeinated fortification it is then," he replied, taking down a can of coffee beans. "A strong pot of coffee should to the trick for both of us, my dearest."

Ronald paused at that, a small whimper escaping his lips. "Am I still your dearest?" He asked in a small voice. Blurry green eyes fixated on Undertaker's startled expression, the silver-haired reaper filling the percolator with water. "I noticed how you call the others 'my dear', but me; you call me 'my dearest'. Am I still, Sir?"

Undertaker turned on the stove to start the coffee before turning back to Ronald. He placed a gentle hand on the younger man's cheek, his own flushing as Ronald leaned into the touch. "Oh, my Ronnie," he whispered gently, thumb stroking along his flesh. "Of course you are, my dearest."

Tears fell unbidden from intoxicated green eyes. Ronald's fists clutched at Undertaker's shirt, his face buried in his chest. "I'm sorry, Sir," he sobbed into the fabric. "I'm sorry for everything."

Strong arms wrapped around the younger reaper, pulling him into the elder's chest protectively. "No more than I am, Ronnie," Undertaker murmured against his ear, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Gone from me for but a day and the sorrow I felt at your absence was nearly debilitating. How have you affected me so monumentally in such a short time, hm?"

Ronald blinked, confusion etched on his face. "Small words, please, Sir," he said with a slight grin. "I didn't catch much of that."

Undertaker grinned and tilted Ronald's chin up, looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes. "I missed you, my dearest," he told him simply, lips slowly closing over those of the younger man in a chaste kiss. Another whimper greeted his ears, Ronald attempting to deepen the kiss. Undertaker still his movements, grasping his shoulders gently. "Milk and sugar in your coffee?"

Ronald blinked again as he was guided to a chair at a small table. "What?" He asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Perhaps black to start with," Undertaker murmured, setting cups and saucers, sugar and milk on a tray and bringing it to the table. He found some dog bone shaped biscuits and plated them, turning to set them next to the rest. Once the coffee was finished, he strained it into a pot, bringing it carefully to the table before taking a seat across from Ronald. He poured the coffee into the cups and began sugaring his own. "A cup of black coffee first, Ronnie. That will help bring you back to yourself a bit."

Ronald took a long drink, pulling a disgusted face. "Bleh. How William-sempai can drink it like this is unreal," he muttered, taking another sip.

Undertaker grinned and bit into a biscuit. "Finish it up and then you can have some more with milk and sugar," he said around the biscuit in his mouth.

Ronald looked up at him and snorted, hastily pulling the cup away from his lips. He set it down as he coughed in between laughter.

The elder arched a silver eyebrow, chewing the bite in his mouth. "What's so funny?" He asked, stirring his coffee with a long fingernail.

"The biscuit looked like you had a cock in your mouth, complete with bollocks hanging out!" He laughed, wiping at the coffee that had dribbled down his chin.

Undertaker examined the biscuits, grinning as he did. "I suppose they could look like that," he agreed with a cackle. He bit into another one, causing Ronald to giggle again. "Tasty though."

"Why that shape, though?" Ronald asked, reaching for one. "Why dog bones?"

A low chuckle escaped Undertaker's lips. "For her majesty's pooch," he said with a smirk. "Earl Phantomhive comes to me for information, so I toss him a bone."

Ronald laughed as he finished off his first cup of coffee. Undertaker poured him a second, then a third. By the fourth cup, the giggles had stopped and the sober reality hit the younger reaper again. "Damn it," he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Undertaker patted his hand. "It's happened to all of us, my dearest," he said reassuringly. "The first suicide is the hardest."

Ronald arched an eyebrow, straightening his glasses. "You know?" He asked is disbelief. Undertaker nodded. "How?"

"William stopped by after," he explained. "He told me you had your first and that you had apologized for insulting him last night. We shared the coffee you gave him and had a nice chat."

Ronald rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "He tell you I broke down crying when it happened?" He asked lowly.

"Ronnie," Undertaker said firmly, grasping his hand in his. "It happens to all of us. Some of us react worse than others. Some faint dead away, others go into shock. Of the tales I've heard and experienced, you handled yours quite well." He brought the younger man's hand to his lips and kissed it as he held it. "I'm impressed."

Cheeks flushed crimson as green eyes widened in shock. "Impressed?" He squeaked out. "O-of me?!"

"Quite impressed, my dearest," Undertaker assured him. He shook his head. "He's quite a mess. The sight of him affected me, even after all these years."

Ronald stiffened. "They brought him to you?" He asked.

"Of course," the elder replied. "I am the undertaker for this town."

"Good gods, is he here _now_?!"

Undertaker nodded slowly. "In the back," he answered softly. "I was working on him when you arrived."

Ronald slumped down in his chair. "Oh, fuck me," he grumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes again. "Are you—are you _finished_ with him?"

"Not yet," he answered. "You've kept me busy today, Ronnie. I've worked on all of your collections today. As soon as I got the little girl, I started on her. She was still warm. If I can get them like that, it's easier to color them to look like they're just sleeping. I left the other two until I finished her. Now, I'm working on Mr. Richards."

Ronald chugged the rest of his coffee, wincing as it scalded his throat. "Would it be in bad taste if I asked to see him?" He asked softly. Undertaker arched an eyebrow. "I just-I need to remind myself he's just a dead man. He's nothing to be… afraid of."

The mortician nodded and gathered up the dishes, setting them on the counter. "Of course," he said gently, leading the way into his back room. Taking up his apron and gloves again, Undertaker moved toward the sheet covered corpse. "If it gets to be too much for you…"

"Right," Ronald agreed with a nod. "Do you what you must. I'll just, watch."

Undertaker pulled the sheet back, revealing the body. Ronald remained where he was, watching silently. Picking up his scalpel again, Undertaker set to finishing what he started, piecing back together the shattered skull of the deceased.

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked, moving closer to get a better look.

"Trying to reconstruct his temporal bone," Undertaker murmured, reaching for an adhesive. "Without it, the structural integrity of the cranium is jeopardized. Now, that means nothing to _him_ ; but to his loved ones, they don't want to see his head drooping. My job is to make the dead look less dead. I strive for a peaceful slumber. With Mr. Richards, the trajectory of his shot basically shattered the exit point of his skull. He's a challenge to say the least. I'll have to piece together the bone and then stitch the flesh. After that, I'll try to cover it with what hair I can salvage. Sometimes, it can't be helped and the wounds show. There are only so many roses I can use fill a coffin to cover up a head wound, you see."

Ronald looked at the man on the table. "Aside from the huge hole in his head, he looks normal," he said. "So the exit wound is the problem, not where he shot himself?"

Undertaker lifted the hair on the entry point. "Small bullet hole," he said, showing the stitching. "A bit of make-up will cover that, along with his hair. The path the bullet took along with its exit point are the issues. What was left of his brain was a complete disaster. I removed it, along with the rest of his organs. Now, I think if I can set the bone into place with this adhesive, Mr. Richards, you should look right as rain."

Ronald smiled as he watched Undertaker work. "You speak to them as you work on them?" He asked.

"Of course," Undertaker told him, eyes straining as he squinted at the wound. "They are my guests. What kind of host would I be if I didn't engage them in conversation, my dearest?" He pulled back and rubbed at his eyes with his arm. "Drat. I'll not be able to do this without them, it seems. Ronnie, would you be a dear and fetch my glasses off my desk, please?"

Ronald turned, seeing a set of familiar frames sitting on the desk. He took them up reverently before handing them over. "Those are the same glasses on your statue… whoa."

Undertaker had placed the glasses on his face, returning to his work. "I've had the same specs for centuries, Ronnie; they suit me. I don't wear them all the time because, quite frankly, I don't need them. Up close like this, though; it helps. I owe it to my guests to give them my very best work."

Ronald settled down on a stool and simply watched as Undertaker finished working on Matthew Richards. It took another hour, but the skull was reconstructed and the skin stitched together. His hair was combed in such a way that the majority of the wound was covered. Once he appeared to be sleeping, Undertaker rolled one of his coffins next to his work table, sliding the slab that held the body and settling him comfortably into the rich cherry wood.

"There you are now, Mr. Richards," he said softly, straightening out his hair. He patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm sure we'll be making your acquaintance in the near future. Until then, get a bit of rest. The overtime you'll be facing can be quite daunting."

Ronald watched as the top of the coffin was settled over the body. "He doesn't even look like he killed himself," he stated in awe. "He could have died from heart failure the way he looks."

"Then I've done my job," Undertaker said with a weary sigh as he finished cleaning up his work table, setting his tools in antiseptic fluid. He removed his gloves and apron, putting them in a laundry bag to be picked up. "I feel the need for a shower."

"Understandable," Ronald said with a nod as he rose from the stool. "I should probably head home."

Undertaker took out his pocket watch again. "It's rather late, my dearest," he told him. "You are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

Ronald hesitated. "I didn't know if you would want me to," he answered. "After, you know, everything."

Undertaker sighed and stepped toward him, lacing their fingers together. "I never wanted you to leave," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "You did that on your own."

"I regret it," Ronald said, squeezing the other's fingers. "I should have just stayed."

"You can now."

A slow smile spread across the younger man's face as he nodded. "Okay," he said, bringing his lips up to meet those of his lover. The kiss they shared was slow and full of longing, lacking the desperation of their previous kisses, yet none of the heat.

"Whatever you need from me tonight, my dearest, take it," Undertaker murmured against Ronald's lips. "Comfort, companionship, intimacy; if I have it to give, it is yours."

Ronald chuckled softly. "All of those and more, please, Sir," he whispered in reply. "Right now, I'd love to share a shower with you, if I may."

"Mm, you may, Ronnie; you may," Undertaker purred, taking his hand and leading the way upstairs to his living quarters.

Ronald smiled as he took in the room. He gestured toward the bed in the center. "I thought you slept in the coffins in your shop," he said with a cheeky grin.

Undertaker cackled. "Sometimes, I do," he admitted. "I have to make sure they are comfortable for my guests' eternal slumber, after all. However, if I stay at my shop, which is a rarity these days, I usually sleep in an ordinary bed."

Ronald kicked off his shoes and began removing his clothing. "Won't the others be expecting you back at Grell-sempai's?" He asked. "I don't want to get in any more trouble with your family keeping you away from them."

Undertaker cocked his head in thought as he began disrobing as well. "I think Mr. Michaelis will be fine with my absence this evening," he answered. "Miss Sutcliff is healing nicely now; there is no threat to her life anymore."

"Was he that bad?" Ronald asked in disbelief. "The boss said it was just a scratch."

The elder reaper scoffed. "Leave it to Mr. Spears to down play it," he snickered. "Though considering you are only newly privy to the dynamics of their relationship, it is rather understandable. Yes, Ronnie; it was that bad. Miss Sutcliff was run through with her own death scythe. It was a close thing, to be sure; but she is safe and well and healing quite wonderfully."

Ronald began unfastening his belt, sliding his pants down his legs. "I'm glad," he said honestly. "I really like that guy. He's a good person."

The younger reaper felt the long nails of his lover trailing over his hips, helping to push his undergarments down. "Miss Sutcliff is a lovely person indeed, my dearest," he agreed, pulling Ronald's back against his chest. "I do hope you like the water hot."

"Mm, yeah," Ronald breathed out, resting his head back against Undertaker's shoulder. "It was cold today. I need to get warmed up."

The silver-haired reaper reluctantly released Ronald's hips and led the way to the bathroom. "Not as nice as what I've been given at Miss Sutcliff's, but it will do," he murmured, turning the knobs to heat the water. "Perhaps tomorrow night, we can shower at her manor."

Ronald watched as his lover took the glasses from his face and set them on the counter. "You want me with you tomorrow night, too?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, the next day, as long as I can keep you," he answered, purring as the warm water caressed the skin of his arm. "I did warn you I have a tendency to keep little oddities I fancy."

The younger reaper started as Undertaker reached for his glasses. "May I?" He asked gently.

Ronald swallowed hard and nodded, watching as the world around him lost focus. He felt Undertaker guide him into the shower, moaning when the hot water hit his skin, his lover's hands caressing over his body, up to his neck and scalp. Ronald whimpered at the feel of those long nails running through his hair as he was pulled into the spray of the water.

Slender hands moved from his hair to his cheeks, caressing his face lovingly. The elder reaper smirked before leaning in to claim Ronald's lips with his.

Blinded green eyes closed as the younger reaper's fingers threaded themselves into impossibly long, silver locks. His fingers hit a snag, pulling at Undertaker's hair, causing a pleasure filled hiss to escape his lips. A slow smile spread across the younger man's face as he tugged again, lips still sliding over those of his lover. The moan that accompanied that action sent a jolt of lust straight to Ronald's dawning erection.

"I love discovering your kinks, Sir," Ronald whispered into his breath. "Is it just the pulling or is it your hair in general?"

"J-just the hair in general, my dearest, though I do love a good hard yank when in the moment," Undertaker cackled, his hands trailing themselves down to Ronald's hips and pulling him against his own. "One can get a good grip at the nape on just about any length of hair, but with hair as long as mine—nngh!"

Ronald grinned triumphantly as he pulled the silver strands hard, his lover's hips grinding into his own as a result. "Mm, Sir," He moaned out, moving his hips slowly against him, relishing in the feel of those long nails digging into the flesh of his hips as their lengths rubbed against each other. He reached for a bottle and brought it up to his face, squinting to see what it was. Satisfied it was soap, he poured some into this hands, the apple scent wafting to his nose, before burying his hands into Undertaker's hair, rubbing soothingly at his scalp.

The elder reaper's knees all but buckled.

Deft fingers moved down the length of the silver strands, gently working out the braid on the right side of his head, lathering as he went. Ronald worked back up, gripping the hair at Undertaker's nape and yanking his head to the side so he could nibble at his neck, mindful of the demon's mark upon his shoulder. His lover's grinding continued, his harsh panting filling the small space of the shower.

"Mm, Ronnie," Undertaker purred, nails trailing up the younger reaper's sides. "Care if I return the favor?"

The lust-filled look his lover gave him nearly undid the silver-haired man. "I'm not finished with you yet, Sir," he answered.

Undertaker's breath hitched as Ronald proceeded to run his soap covered hands over every inch of his scarred body, lathering his skin and lingering on his erogenous zones. His chest and abdomen were covered in a layer of bubbles, as was the rounded globes of his ass. A shiver ran through his body as he felt Ronald's hands trail over his cleft reverently before moving to take his cock in hand. Slick fingers rubbed and stroked over him, squeezing his length as they moved. Undertaker's hips moved of their own volition, thrusting into the tight circle Ronald's hands had formed around him.

"Hah—my dearest," he warned, voice strained as he looked down at his lover. "If you keep that up, I'll—nngh!"

Green eyes glazed over in lust as Ronald gripped both Undertaker's shaft and testicles, stroking them firmly. "You'll cover me in your come?" He asked breathlessly. "I would like that very much, Sir."

"Would you?" He panted.

"Yes," Ronald answered, squeezing his lover's erection hard as his hand slid up to the tip. "Please do it, Sir."

Undertaker's nails gripped onto Ronald's shoulders as his hips thrust into his hands. Ronald's strokes were maddening as they slid over the erect flesh. The mortician moaned, long and low as he felt his testicles draw up, biting down into Ronald's neck as he came hard on his stomach, his seed dripping down to his lover's straining erection. Gasping in breath, Undertaker's tongue lapped gently against Ronald's bleeding flesh, basking in the tremors that ran through him as his lover continued stroking him gently.

"Mm, now you're dirty, Ronnie," Undertaker purred, running his nails down the younger man's torso, spreading his seed over his skin. The pleased grin that spread over the elder's lips would have been frightening to anyone else. To Ronald, however, it sent heat pooling to his lower abdomen. "Now. It's my turn."

"Yes, Sir," he gasped out before his mouth was claimed by the other's, the fierceness of the kiss leaving him trembling.

"I believe I wish to dirty you more before I clean you, my dearest," Undertaker groaned into his ear as he turned his body, pulling Ronald's back against his front and gripping his cock firmly. "My come is still covering your handsome cock. Let's coax yours out with the aid of my own, shall we?"

Ronald felt his entrance twitch as his lover's recently spent member nudged against him, Undertaker's hand grasping around his erection firmly. Those long fingers glided over him, nails scraping against his testicles as they moved to his base. Ronald reached back with his left hand, threading his fingers through his lover's silver locks and tugging hard. Undertaker growled, biting again into the mark he had left on Ronald's neck. A gasp of pleasure followed by a long, low moan filled Undertaker's ears as his young lover pressed his ass more firmly against his hips. He slid his free hand down his back to grip his ass, teasing over his cleft with his long nails.

"Here, too, my dearest?" He purred, pleased when Ronald's legs spread a bit wider, allowing him to finger over his tight pucker.

"Please, Sir," Ronald whimpered, pressing his ass into those fingers. He gasped when one long nailed finger slid into him, slick from his lover's seed. "Fuck yes."

"Are you empty, Dearest?" Undertaker cooed, his hand around Ronald's cock, pumping steadily. "Do you need me to fill you again?"

Desperate whines were escaping from Ronald's lips as the young reaper was worked over by his lover. "Gods, yes!" He nearly shrieked.

Undertaker worked another finger inside Ronald's body, feeling his own awakening yet again. "It would be my pleasure, my love," Undertaker purred, working his fingers hard inside him, nails scraping against Ronald's sweet spot.

Ronald bit his lip as he felt his release hit him, bucking hard into his hand as he coated Undertaker's fingers with his release, yanking at the long silver hair in his grip. "Mm, Sir," he moaned, gasping in air desperately. He felt the hardness of his lover's erection pressing into his hip, moaning in want as Undertaker's fingers still worked inside him.

Undertaker released his member, bringing his coated hand up for Ronald to see. "A mix of both of us, my dearest," he murmured, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean.

Ronald's blurry eyes glazed over in lust as he licked his lips. Undertaker's pinky and ring fingers were sucked into the younger reaper's mouth, the elder moaning as their tongues danced across his digits. As he pulled his now clean hand away, he claimed Ronald's lips with his own desperately. Mid kiss, he reached for the apple scented soap and began lathering up Ronald's hair and body, running his soapy hands over himself as well to clean off their seed.

A soapy hand on his shaft caused him to shiver and pause. Looking down at Ronald, he was greeted with a devious grin. "Need another wanking, Sir?" He asked with a wink.

"Thank you, but no," the elder reaper replied, pulling them back into the spray of the cooling water to rinse the soap away. "I'd rather bury myself in your tight ass and fill you so full of my come, it pours out of you, Dearest."

Ronald whimpered at that, running his hands through Undertaker's hair to ensure all of the soap had been rinsed away from the long locks. "Gods, but that sounds so much better," he moaned, shutting off the water and shaking his hair out. "Give me a minute and I'll be good to go."

Undertaker cackled as he reached for two towels, drying Ronald's face and hair before he placed the young reaper's glasses back on his face. "No rush, Love," he said sweetly, drying his body and then wrapping the towel around his hair. He stepped out of the shower and took Ronald's hand, guiding him out before taking up a comb. Gesturing to his head, he grinned. "It'll give me time to deal with this."

Ronald wrapped his towel around his waist, watching as Undertaker took his hair down from the towel and began running the comb through it. Moving toward the fireplace, Ronald tossed another log in to get the flames going again.

"Grell-sempai told me he used the fire to dry his hair," he said sheepishly. "You know, before he cut it."

Undertaker moved toward the fire and kissed Ronald sweetly. "Thank you, my dearest," he purred, sitting by the hearth. "However, Miss Sutcliff didn't cut her hair. The demon who attacked her hacked it off with her death scythe. Mr. Michaelis trimmed it up into the fetching cut she has now."

"Damn, poor Grell," Ronald said, sitting behind Undertaker and taking the comb from him. He began detangling the long locks, running the comb through slowly to allow the fire to dry them. "He loved his hair."

Undertaker shivered at the feel of his lover's hands combing through his hair. "She's still a beauty, though," he said thoughtfully. "Her hair length matters little in that regard."

Ronald paused a bit before continuing with his task. "You think Grell is beautiful?" He asked softly.

"Undoubtedly," Undertaker chuckled. "She's a beautiful lady, gracious and kind. And perfectly mated to Mr. Spears and Mr. Michaelis."

"Kinda sounds like _you_ want him," Ronald said quietly.

"I did," he answered truthfully, glancing over his shoulder at his lover. "Until I found someone who suited me much better."

Ronald blushed as Undertaker turned toward him, placing his hand on his thigh. The younger reaper ran his trembling hands through the drying hair, taking up a section above his lover's right ear and braiding it. Undertaker's eyes fluttered as he released a shaking sigh.

"I love your hair," Ronald whispered reverently, as he tied off the braid and ran his fingers through the locks again.

Undertaker moaned, scalp tingling pleasantly. "Thank you, my dearest," he replied, leaning in to kiss Ronald's lips. "I absolutely love the feel of your hands in it."

Ronald's nails scraped along Undertaker's head, pulling through the locks as he deepened the kiss. A hiss escaped him as his towel opened and his lover straddled his lap, lips still slanting over his own. Silver hair danced around them as Undertaker started to undulate his hips against Ronald's, grinning as he felt the hardening length against him.

"Your minute is up, Ronnie," he cackled, moaning as he felt his lover's length tease over his own entrance. "Mm, and so are you."

Ronald nearly choked as his hands shot down to the silver-haired man's hips. "Hah! Sir!" He moaned.

Reaching inside the drawer of the table beside the bed, Undertaker produced a bottle of oil. Lifting himself up slightly, he poured the oil onto the head Ronald's shaft, spreading it over him with his fingers. Ronald moaned loudly, thrusting up into his lover's hand, lips parted as he gasped.

Undertaker positioned himself above Ronald's erection and slid down slowly, cackling triumphantly as he was impaled thoroughly. "Gods, what a fit, Ronnie," he moaned, rocking his hips against him. "I thought you felt good around me, but inside me; mm, both are perfect."

"I can't think, I can't think," Ronald was panting, fingers flexing in Undertaker's flesh. "Oh my gods, I'm _inside_ you!"

"Mm, and you feel glorious," Undertaker purred, kissing him deeply as he thrust his hips back, shuddering at the feel. "Nngh, so glorious."

Ronald bit down on the elder reaper's lip, thrusting up into that tight heat. "Oh, fuck me, Sir," he moaned out.

Undertaker cackled again, leaning back to look into his lover's lust hazed eyes. "Oh, I will, my dearest," he purred, sliding up and then slamming back down, head thrown back as his sweet spot was struck, moaning in unabashed desire. "After you fuck me full."

Ronald growled at that, nails digging into his lover's hips so hard they broke the skin. "Full?" He whispered, grasping a handful of Undertaker's hair and pulling his head to the side to bear his throat before he savagely attacked it. "Gods, yes, I'll fuck you full."

Undertaker whimpered as his hair was pulled, eyes rolling into the back of his head in bliss. He ran his long nails down Ronald's chest, scraping them over his nipples as he rolled his hips in time with the younger reaper's thrusts.

"Gah, fuck!" Ronald hissed, sliding forward off the hearth and settling them on the floor in front of it. He flipped Undertaker over to his hands and knees before slamming into him savagely, hips pistoning in and out of him fiercely.

"Mm, Ronnie, yes," Undertaker purred, gasping when he felt his lover grab his hair and pull. He startled when his head was pushed into the floor, his arms brought behind him and tangled up into the length of his hair. He felt heat pool to his shaft at that, his hair acting as his own bondage. "Gods!"

Face to the floor, ass in the air, Undertaker was happily pounded into by his young lover. "Fucking tight," Ronald snarled, grip tightening on his hips as he neared his end. "Never thought—gah—never thought I'd get to do this to you, Sir!"

Undertaker cried out as his sweet spot was struck hard. "Gods, Ronnie, there!" He exclaimed brokenly. "Again! H-harder!"

Ronald complied, hitting that same spot repeatedly, reaching beneath his lover to stroke his erection in time with his thrusts. "Gods, Sir. Please come for me. I'm so damn—aah HAH!"

Warm, wet fluid coated Ronald's hand as his erection was squeezed in a vice-like grip, the tremors wracking his lover's body pulling his own release from him with a shout of completion. "Oh, fuck," he panted out, leaning heavily over Undertaker's body. "Oh, fuck me; that was…mm."

Undertaker chuckled and breathed in deeply. "I agree wholeheartedly, my dearest," he purred. "Very 'mm'."

Ronald laughed and kissed his back, untying his arms and pulling out of him. He helped the elder reaper to sit upright again, rubbing over his wrists gently. Grinning sheepishly, he kissed the other tenderly. "Thank you, Sir," he said softly.

"Mm, anytime, my dearest," Undertaker replied, kissing him back. "I enjoyed that."

A soft blush colored Ronald's cheeks. "Uh, I'm glad," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I'm not used to being in, uh, _that_ position."

"Oh?" Undertaker asked with a sly smile. "Was I your first?"

"Uh, no," Ronald chuckled. "Definitely my favorite though."

"Oh good," the mortician purred, rising gingerly to his feet.

Ronald snatched up the oil on the hearth as he watched him move, lust filling his eyes as Undertaker bent over to pick up his towel, revealing his thorough fucked and dripping entrance as he did so. "My gods, that's hot as fuck," he moaned, crawling toward the other man.

Undertaker felt as Ronald grasped at him, guiding him toward the bed. "Ronnie?" He asked, moaning as he felt his lover's hands trailing over his ass.

"Can I see, Sir?" He pleaded urgently. "Can I see what your asshole looks like after I fucked it?"

A deep growl of appreciation rumbled in Undertaker's chest. "Mm, of course, my dearest," he acquiesced, kneeling on the bed and lowering his chest to the mattress. He reached behind himself and spread his cheeks wide. "There you are, my dear Ronnie. Is this what you wished to see?"

"Yeah," he whispered, eyes taking in the puckered flesh, weeping out the seed that had been spilled inside. "Gods, yes."

Undertaker's chuckle quickly turned to a shuddering gasp as he felt Ronald's hot, wet tongue lap over his entrance. He moaned, shivering in desire as that tongue plunged in to his opening, Ronald's hands settling over his own as they held him opened. Long, black nails dug into his own flesh as the elder reaper trembled in want, hips thrusting back slowly on the muscle inside him.

Green eyes blinked, refocusing on the body in front of him. "I can't get enough of you, Sir," Ronald murmured, kissing over his exposed backside. "Everything about you, every part of your body, I want it. I fucking _crave_ you."

Undertaker gave a strained laugh, moaning midway through. "I daresay the mild obsession has grown then?" He asked sweetly. "And all in a day, too."

Ronald released his lover's hips and fingers, rolling the other man onto his back. The younger reaper crawled over to him, sitting on his knees beside him, smirking as he opened up the oil and poured some over his fingers. "Hero worship turned to obsessive masturbation," he moaned out, taking his fingers and working them in to his own entrance. "Assignments forgotten, reports tossed aside as I read and researched every fucking little thing I could about you." Ronald turned his body so Undertaker could watch him finger himself open for him, head turned and glancing over his shoulder at the silver-haired death god beside him. "My extensive knowledge of your life and career are the only things that let me graduate; that and the fact that I can reap a soul like a rabid demon. My final paper was on _you_ , Sir. My mild obsession earned me the highest grade in my class."

Undertaker sat up, taking the oil and slicking up his own erection as he watched Ronald work himself over. He grasped Ronald's free hand, grinning as he poured more oil onto it and moved it toward the lad's own member. "Show me how you fucked yourself under my statue, my dearest," he urged, moving to his knees to settle behind him.

Ronald bit his lip as he stroked himself, adding yet another finger into his body. "Please don't leave me empty, Sir," he begged, whimpering as he felt an arm wrap around his chest.

"Mm, I won't, Ronnie," he promised, kissing at his bite mark. "Tell me what you know about me, you little stalker."

Ronald gave a broken-hearted laugh at that. "I only recently knew where to find you, otherwise, I would have been a true stalker," he moaned, thrusting onto his own fingers. "A-as it is, I know you reaped tens of thousands of souls during your career, including Robin Hood and Marie Antoinette."

"Common knowledge," Undertaker scoffed, grinding his erection against Ronald's hip. "That doesn't warrant a stellar grade, Love."

"Nngh! Y-you single-handedly reaped the victims of the Black Plague!" He stuttered out. "As quickly as they dropped, you had them collected!"

Undertaker chuckled. "I had a bit of help with that one," he grinned. "None from my colleagues at the Dispatch, though." He bit at the younger reaper's ear, trailing his hand down to join Ronald's fingers within his stretched entrance. "How deep did you delve into my life, Ronnie?"

Ronald was panting, his glasses slipping down his nose with his erratic movements. "I c-could never find solid proof, but read about several allegations that you were in league with a demon during your time as a reaper."

Undertaker purred against his neck. "Ooh, you know about that, huh?" He cackled.

"You questioned the validity that death was the end of everything."

"What an exemplary student you are, _Mister_ Knox," he moaned, pulling his and Ronald's fingers from the two-toned reaper's entrance and pushing his erection in smoothly. "What else do you know about me?"

Ronald nearly screamed as Undertaker snapped his hips and hit his sweet spot hard. "Unh! Y-you have a long ass cock that's harder than f-fuck and, gods, do you know how to use that son of a bitch! I want to be stuffed full of that cock—nngh! Gah, oh FUCK!"

Arms were pulled behind his back as he was pounded into, his straining erection now void of any stimulation. "Did you ever dream you'd be at my mercy, Ronald Knox?" Undertaker's voice dripped into his ear. "That I would have you naked and desperate and be just as desperate for you? Every sound you make for me makes me yearn for you, my dearest.

"I've lived thousands of your lifetimes and not once have I found anyone as perfectly suited to me as you are, my love."

A cry erupted from Ronald's lips so full of pleasure, Undertaker had to quickly let go of Ronald's arms to grasp the base of his own erection to keep from releasing at the sound. "Gods, Ronnie," he hissed, thrusting harder into his willing body. He moaned as he felt one of his lover's newly freed hands thread through his hair, pulling his head over Ronald's shoulder to meet in a heated kiss. Grasping Ronald's thigh, he flipped the reaper over, settling him on his back as he continued plunging into him, lips clashing fiercely as both pairs of hands trailed over every inch of the other's body they could reach.

"Harder, Sir," Ronald whimpered, wrapping the long silver strands around his wrists and pulling his hands over his own head. "Let me come just from the feel of your cock filling me."

Undertaker growled, grasping Ronald's hands and lacing their fingers together before biting into the mark he'd left on him earlier. His hips slammed faster and harder into his lover's body, Ronald's spine bowing as he cried out in pleasure. Their lips collided again, Ronald screaming as a particularly brutal thrust sent a stream of semen shooting from his untouched member.

"Oh, fuck me!" He yelled, thrusting back harder onto Undertaker's hips, releasing hard and fast in between their stomachs.

Fresh blood filled his mouth as Undertaker bit into Ronald's neck, he own release erupting from him violently as the muscles around his member quivered and throbbed. Ronald was panting desperately, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

"Bloody fucking hell," he whispered, bringing shaking hands up to thread through silver locks. "You're bloody perfect, Sir."

Gasping breaths were puffed against his abused flesh as Undertaker pushed himself up on trembling arms to look down into the face of the man beneath him. Tenderness filled his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. "Can I keep you, Ronnie?" He asked pleadingly.

Ronald choked on a sob, nodding his head furiously. "Yes," he whispered, bringing their lips together and kissing him fiercely, the taste of his blood still lingering on Undertaker's tongue.

Undertaker rolled to his side, staying seated within the younger man as they continued their kiss. Once they broke away, black nailed fingers ran through bi-colored locks tenderly. "You're obsession has proven most advantageous, my dearest," he said with a sated smile. "But we may need to discuss some of the things you know. I would not have others put in danger because of what you know of their association with me."

Ronald gave him a sheepish smile. "There are things I know that were purposefully left out of my paper, Sir," he admitted. "Things I shouldn't have delved in to. Sorry."

"Mm, I hope that we learn all there is to know of each other in the lifetimes to come, Ronnie," he told him tenderly. "You will know it all eventually anyway, hm? No harm." The mortician pulled the younger reaper closer, still nestled inside him. "Tell me more of what you know. What of the demon?"

"No name was listed, but given the nature of your relationship with Mr. Michaelis, I figured it has to be him," Ronald answered, kissing over his neck.

"I've know Mr. Michaelis for longer than I've known anyone," he told him with a nod. "He is as dear to me as a brother."

"I know your true name."

Undertaker smirked. "And you didn't chose to scream it out in your pleasure?" He cackled.

Ronald grinned up at him. "I told you, 'Sir' sounds so much more debauched," he winked.

"Mm, that it does, my dearest," he purred. "Anything else you know that didn't make it into your paper?"

Ronald hesitated. "How you became a reaper," he answered softly.

An elegant silver eyebrow arched, a small flicker of fear flashing in green depths. "Do you?"

"I know you're the product of rape and you drowned yourself when you found out," he whispered. "Your mother hated you for how you came to be."

Undertaker took a deep steadying breath, burying his face in Ronald's hair and gripping at him desperately. "And of my father?" He asked softly. "What do you know of him?"

Ronald shook his head. "I couldn't find anything on him," he answered truthfully. "There was nothing."

"Nor should there be," Undertaker snarled. He breathed in Ronald's scent, letting it wash over him and calm him. "What else?"

"You were offered the chance to ascend but you refused," he told him. "The Higher's could no longer allow you in the ranks of the Dispatch, so they allowed you to retire in a way. A refusal to ascend has never been refused before or since."

"Why the hell would I want to be up there with the Fluffers?" Undertaker cackled. "It's so much more interesting here."

"No kidding," Ronald agreed, whimpering as his lover's flaccid length slid out of him. "Damn it."

"Sorry, love. I can't stay hard forever," he said, kissing him gently as he moved to sit up. "Would you care for some tea, my dearest? I need to go down and check on my guests anyway. You were rather loud."

Ronald nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love some, than—wait a minute!" He sat up and gaped at the grinning face of his lover. "Are you implying, Sir, that I am loud enough to wake the dead?"

"No implication at all, my love," Undertaker cackled as he gave him another peck before leaping from the bed. "I'm flat out saying it."

Ronald glared at him as he laughed out of the room before flopping back on his pillow. He ran a hand over his face, relieved that the man had been so accepting to him mentioning his own death. It was not something Ronald should have delved into, but it had been an accidental discovery. The two-toned reaper grinned, burying his face in his hands. "Gods, I love that cheeky bastard."

* * *

Grell bit his lip as he looked over the drawing Sebastian had set before him. "Darling, it's beautiful," he gushed, tracing his fingers over the elaborate detailing. "I never knew you were so artistically gifted."

Sebastian smiled as he reached for Grell's hand and helped him to his feet, leading him over to the mirror. He reached for the buttons of the reaper's shirt and began unfastening them. "It's a talent I've never cared for, really," he mused as he slid the sleeves of the shirt down his lover's arms before moving behind him to unlace his corset. "However, it has proven useful on more than one occasion. I had to replicate the paintings in my young master's mansion, for example. I also created a piece for my true master."

"Oh, I loved that," Grell exclaimed, breath hitching as Sebastian slid his fingers over his now bare flesh. "The flames on the wing looked so realistic."

Sebastian hummed in appreciation as he pulled Grell back to press against him, staring into his eyes in the mirror. "However," he purred into his ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through his lover. "I am more than thankful that I get the opportunity to work your flesh into something that will make my lady feel as beautiful as I and our William have always believed you to be."

Grell gnawed at his lips again as Sebastian's fingers spanned across his lower abdomen. He wished in that moment with all of his heart that his stomach was swollen as it was held in Sebastian's loving hands. "Will it hurt?" He asked softly.

"Mm, a bit," Sebastian answered honestly, kissing at his neck. "Especially since I'll be working over a scar." He caught his eye again, smiling gently. The door to the master bath opened and William stepped out, towel slung low on his hips. "If you have any reservations about it, Darling, please tell me. Don't do this if you think it will make you more attractive to William and I." The dark-haired reaper looked toward them as he heard his name, shaking the water from his hair and placing his glasses back on his nose. "You have already achieved the rank of goddess to us, my lady. If you want it done, let it be for yourself."

"I do want it," Grell told him. "I can't bear the sight of this scar. It is hideous and makes me want to carve out my flesh."

William had joined them, dropping to his knees before the red-head and kissing over his scar, fingers laced with Sebastian's. "Nothing about you is hideous, my lady," he purred. "The choice is yours, though. You are perfection with or without the tattoo."

Grell was trembling, blinking back tears at his lover's attention to his belly. "I hate it," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Then by all means, let us cover it if it offends you so," Sebastian murmured, rubbing his abdomen gently. Grell whimpered and closed his eyes, pressing his head into the demon's shoulder. Sebastian stared at his lover's reflection, startled as he saw a trail of tears sliding down the red head's porcelain cheeks. "Grell," he began gently. "What is it, Darling? Does the scar still pain you?"

"No!" Grell cried out, grasping his lovers' hands as they held him. "I-I want there to be another reason for you both to be holding me like this! For you to have your arms around me, Nabby, and you to be kissing my belly so lovingly, Will!"

Sebastian blinked as he looked down at William in concern. He then glanced at their reflections again, understanding dawning at the meaning behind the red-head's words. "Oh, my sweet Grell," he whispered sorrowfully into his neck. "Darling, if I could give that to you, I would."

William pressed his lips against Grell's belly again, trying to keep his emotions in check. "You could plant your seed in a barren human female womb and life would thrive; but a seed sown in a pure male body will be sown in futility."

Sebastian smiled gently down at his dark-haired lover. "Verbatim, William," he said proudly. "Gods, what a mind you have. Regretfully, he is correct, my lady. Both William and I would love give that to you."

Grell sobbed as they held him, William's arms wrapping around him to hold him close. "I'm sorry, Grell," he whispered.

"As am I," Sebastian agreed. "My powers can only do so much, my lady; but William and I would gladly give you that gift a thousand times over if we could."

William snickered slightly at that as the red-head balked. Grell's head shot up, fire in his eyes. "If you think I'm having a thousand children for you and William, you are sadly mistaken!" He shrieked. "One, two at the most! I don't want this body to go to hell!"

"Too late for that, Darling," William said with a grin as he rose to his feet and kissed the red-head's marked shoulder. "We're both headed there; though, I've been told it's not that bad. Just a little warm."

"You know what I mean, Spears," Grell hissed. "I've worked hard to be this gorgeous. I don't want to get fat."

Sebastian chuckled at that, turning the red-head gently into his arms and kissing him deeply. "You would be beautiful, fat and full, and carrying our children," he purred. "If there was a way, Grell—"

Grell sighed and kissed him, resigned to their fate. "I know, Darling," he said wistfully. "I know."

"I suppose I could make your belly swell with my cooking," Sebastian mused with a wink.

Grell giggled and rubbed their noses together. "That would just be a food baby," he told him.

"Then I suppose all William and I can do is to keep trying," he murmured against his lips. "And trying and trying, fucking you full night after night. We may get fortunate one day, hmm?"

"I'm good with that," William growled, kissing Sebastian over Grell's shoulder.

"Mm, trying is always fun," Grell said with a sigh, leaning back against William. He smiled. "I apologize, Darlings. Sometimes, the fact that I can't have children really just… pisses me off. Then the cunts who can and don't want them…"

"Hence Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said sympathetically. Grell nodded as the demon kissed his forehead gently. "I understand, my darling."

"As your supervisor, I do not condone your past actions," William stated firmly, gripping the red-head's hips. He kissed behind his ear sweetly. "However, as your lover, I say you and your friend were justified in your actions."

"Quite so," Sebastian agreed with a nod, taking the red-head's hands in his and kissing them. "Now, I believe I already know the answer, but shall I make your roses red?"

Grell wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and kissed him. "Yes, Darling," he said with a grin. "Paint me pretty, pretty red."

Sebastian gripped the red-head's hips, lacing his fingers with William's and returned the kiss. "Would you like to wait for a bit or shall we begin?"

Grell nodded nervously. "If we don't start soon, I may become too anxious and decide not to," he said, looking around. "Where do you want me?"

"Preferably beneath me with your long legs wrapped around my hips," Sebastian purred. Grell giggled at that as he pulled away from his lovers and kicked off his shoes and socks. "However, for the purposes of tattooing your gorgeous body, I believe having you lying on the bed would be the best for now."

"Then once you're done, perhaps you can have me beneath you with my legs wrapped around you," Grell offered with a wink.

"Perhaps your hands and knees would be better then, my lady," Sebastian smirked. "Additional friction to the piece would not be wise."

"And where am I in all of this?" William asked pushing his glasses up his nose in feigned jealousy. "Perhaps downstairs preparing tea?"

Grell giggled as he shimmied out of his pants. "Or behind our demon?" He offered, biting his lip. "I, for one, love it when one of you fucks the other into me."

"Lucifer's tits," William murmured, a soft splash of red coloring his cheeks.

"Mm, Lucifer's tits indeed," Sebastian purred. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, no friction to the piece. That means no corsets for a day or so, Darling."

The red-head pouted. "Drat," he spat out as he settled on the bed. "Do you need me naked, Darling?"

"Always," Sebastian replied with a low moan as he joined the reaper by the bed, setting up a chair and table for his ink and needles. "For this, however, you can keep the panties on. It will be distracting enough seeing you like this. I don't need any further distractions, Darling, and if you lay before me nude…"

"You'll want to ravish me?" Grell asked, batting his eyelashes.

Sebastian loomed over him, snarling lowly. "I would suck you dry, my lady," Sebastian's deep voice rumbled through his chest, delighting in the aroused moan coming from William.

Grell shuddered at that, whimpering softly. "Fuck me sideways," he whispered, staring into the demon's glowing eyes.

"Gladly, my lady," he replied, shrugging out of his tailcoat and tossing it across an arm chair. William took it up and smoothed it out, hanging it up to keep it pristine. Sebastian smiled gratefully at his dark-haired lover before taking up the drawing and examining it. "I'll have to transfer the drawing to your skin, Darling. First, however, let me sanitize the area."

"Is there anything I could do to assist you, Naberius?" William asked.

Sebastian eyed the reaper before him, admiring the way the towel hung on his hips. "You could offer your hand for our lady to squeeze should he need to, Darling," he offered, saturating a cloth with alcohol before placing in on the red-head's flesh.

Grell hissed as Sebastian rubbed the frigid liquid over his abdomen. "That's cold," he giggled.

"My apologies, Darling," Sebastian said with sincerity, picking up a straight razor and beginning to shave around the area. He teased at Grell's panties. "Perhaps later, I'll shave a little red strawberry above your pretty cock."

William moaned at that Grell giggled again. "Mm, you're a naughty demon," he cooed.

Sebastian patted his thigh affectionately as he settled the razor on the table and took up the drawing. "Would you have me any other way?" He asked with a smile, concentrating on his task.

"Naked and above me with my legs wrapped around you," the red-head smirked.

"Oh, doing this tattoo is going to be a test of my self-control," the demon groaned as he rubbed the transfer onto Grell's skin. "I'm going to be touching you for hours and not be able to do anything about it."

"Could I?" William asked with a suave smile settling a chair beside the bed next to Grell. "I have a pair of capable hands, Darlings. Tell me how you wish them to be used, and I will be more than happy to assist."

Grell purred at that as Sebastian removed the paper transfer from Grell's stomach and drew in a sharp breath. "My gods, this is going to be exquisite," he moaned, picking up his tool and filling it with ink. "Are you ready, Darling?"

Grell reached for William's hand and squeezed it nervously. "Yes," he answered, holding his breath.

"Breathe, Darling," Sebastian ordered, placing the needle against his flesh and beginning the outline. He stopped after the first stroke, gauging the red-head's reaction. "Are you in pain?"

"It stings, but it isn't unbearable," he replied, threading his fingers through William's.

"Tell me if it becomes so," Sebastian said, continuing with his work.

Grell nodded. "William, talk to me," he said, turning his attention to his reaper lover. "Give me something distracting."

William smirked. "Do you wish for me to speak of all the things I wish to do to you and Naberius?" He asked. "Would that be distracting enough?"

"Undoubtedly too distracting and will cause me to mar this perfect flesh with my mistakes, so I would kindly ask you to refrain from such talk for the time, my dear William," Sebastian murmured as he outlined a skull.

"Tell me about your day," Grell said, looking into his reaper lover's eyes.

"Very well," William said, bringing Grell's hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "Let me see. Ah, Knox had his first suicide today."

Grell's eyes widened. "Oh, the poor boy!" He exclaimed. "How is he?"

"As well as can be expected," William replied thoughtfully, watching as Sebastian traced over the outline on Grell's flesh. "Thanks to you, my lady, I have an immensely useful feature in my Master List that gives me a detail of my reapers' actions at all times. It was how we found you so quickly when Grim attacked you. That and Naberius' ability to pinpoint our locations due to the bond. This time, however, it let me know that Knox was in distress. I found him sobbing on the floor of the deceased's flat."

"Poor dear," Grell murmured sympathetically. "Perhaps Unny will make him feel better tonight."

Sebastian glanced up at William as he refilled the ink. "Did you speak to Undertaker, William?" He asked. "Is all well in that situation?"

The red-head blinked, looking from Sebastian to William. "What situation?" Grell asked, confused.

"They had a falling out last night, Darling," William answered before turning his attention back to the demon.

"What kind of falling out?" Grell asked in concern before William could reply to Sebastian's inquiry. "I like them together! They are good for each other!"

"I believe their romance will live to see another day, Darling," William told him, kissing his hand sweetly. "Their falling out was due to me being insulted over Knox calling me boring."

"William T. Spears, if those two do not get back together because of your panties getting in a twist, I will never forgive you!" Grell snapped. "Unny deserves to be happy and so does my dear Ronnie! They are perfect for each other and I will never let you have me in the office again if they are over forever because of you!"

Sebastian chuckled at the deeply distraught look that covered William's face. "I do believe you had best ensure those two find each other again, my love," he said, wiping at Grell's skin.

"Why should I be punished?" William asked helplessly. "I have endeavored to get them back in each other's beds or coffins or whatever manner of fornication platform they prefer."

"See to it that they do," Grell huffed, before looking down at the demon focusing on his abdomen.

"I believe it is taken care of, Darlings," William told them, pushing his glasses up irritably. "I stopped by Undertaker's shop after I took care of Knox and explained to the old chap that the young man had apologized and that I accepted. We shared an excellent pot of coffee, the crazy old bird and I did, thanks to that apology. I received a very nice bag of coffee beans from Knox as a gift. You were right, Naberius. Undertaker is very much taken with him."

Sebastian gave him a thankful smile. "Excellent, Darling," he stated as he reached into his vest pocket and produced his glasses. Looping the chain around his neck, he placed the frames on his nose and set to filling his tool with red ink. "Thank you for taking care of that."

Grell squeezed William's hand fiercely, his breathing coming in short, ragged gasps. William was growling low in this throat, eyes darkened in desire. Sebastian looked up at them over the top of the lenses, frowning at their flushed faces. "I say, Darlings, are you unwell?" He asked, shaking off the excess ink.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" William asked lowly, swallowing hard.

Sebastian took them off his face to inspect them, amused by the pathetic whine that left the red-head. "These?" He asked, placing them back on his nose. "Why, these are simply used for magnification. I thought it best to use them during the detailing of the piece to enhance its aesthetic."

"They enhance _your_ aesthetic, Darling," Grell purred appreciatively.

Sebastian chuckled. "I should have known reapers would have a glasses fetish," he commented as he began on Grell's roses. The red-head yelped and moaned, causing the demon to pull back instantly. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, alarmed.

"N-no," he gasped out, head tilted back and panting. "Well, _yes_ actually, but it wasn't a bad hurt."

Sebastian turned his attention back to his work, leaning across the red-head's lap. He sighed as he noticed the bulge in the silk panties. "Would it be better if I removed the glasses?" He asked in resignation.

"No!" Both of his lover's exclaimed desperately. Sebastian blinked behind the frames, long eyelashes hitting the lenses.

William released Grell's hand and stood up, pushing his own glasses up his nose as he grasped his towel. "I should get some clothes on," he stammered out.

Sebastian smirked. "Must you?" He asked, biting his lip as he caught his eye over his frames.

The dark haired reaper groaned. "Fucking demon tease," he grumbled, turning and dropping his towel as he stalked toward the dresser.

Sebastian's eyes darkened at the sight of his lover's ass, magnified by the lenses. "Fucking reaper tease," he countered lowly, returning to his lady's roses. Grell wiggled and whined. "My lady, if you hold still, I should be able to finish fairly quickly."

William chucked at that as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants. "Darling, neither of us want you to _finish_ quickly," he stated.

Grell giggled slightly at that, trying to hold as still as possible. "Unless he finishes quickly and then fucks us quickly again and again and again," he moaned out, threading his fingers through his own hair and pulling slightly. "Nabby, you really must wear your glasses more often. Preferably while slapping my fingers with a ruler and telling me what I can do to improve my marks."

Sebastian chuckled at that. "For that, I would require you to call me Mr. Michaelis," he replied jovially.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Michaelis," Grell moaned, cheeks flushed a rosy pink. He trailed his fingernails down his neck and across his chest, eyes closed shut as he toyed with his nipples. Sebastian stopped to watch him, William moaning at the sight of both of his lover's, not sure where to focus his eyes. "I can't look at you right now, Dar-Mr. Michaelis," the red-head moaned. "You are entirely too attractive for me to remain still with those beautiful lenses on your handsome face. Please hurry and finish me off."

"Oh, fuck me," William whispered. He turned to Sebastian, eyes darkened with lust. "How much longer?"

"Honestly, Gentlemen," Sebastian reprimanded, eyes flashing crimson behind the lenses as he continued working. "A bit of glass and metal frames cause you to lose your composure so?"

"Do you not know what you look like in those?" Grell groaned out, head arched back as he stroked over his chest.

"I am well aware," Sebastian answered as he continued working, focusing on the details of the petals. "My young master told me I look like an old, strict, and decrepit headmaster."

"Your young master is a fucking blind twat," Grell snapped, reaching for William as he returned to the bedside. "He wouldn't know true beauty if it slapped him in the face; which I would like to see you do, Nabby. While wearing those glasses, preferably."

"Do you act as tutor to your young master, Naberius?" William asked as he took Grell's hands in one of his to hold him still. The red-head moaned at the loss of stimulation to his body, gasping when William pinned them above his head.

Sebastian stopped working to watch them, eyes glowing in desire. "I have upon occasion, yes," he answered.

"While wearing those?" William snarled lowly.

"It completes the look of a tutor," Sebastian told him, moving to refill his ink. His wrist was stilled as William caught him in his grasp, the reaper's eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'll ask you not to wear these in the presence of anyone but Grell and I," William stated firmly. "Those glasses have the same effect on us as Grell's dresses do on you and I."

Sebastian pulled his wrist free. "Preposterous," he scoffed, finally able to refill his ink with a dark green. "Our lady in a gown is a stunning vision that instantly elicits arousal."

"As does the sight of you in a pair of handsome spectacles," William growled, reaching for Sebastian's free hand and placing it between his legs against his firm flesh. The reaper moaned and bit at his lip at the shocked expression that crossed the demon's face. "I'll ask you again; do not wear those in the presence of anyone but Grell and myself, please."

"Please, Darling," Grell added. "Save this deliciousness just for us."

"You're both being utterly ridiculous," Sebastian chuckled as he began working on the leaves.

"Naberius," William hissed, Grell whimpering desperately and draping an arm over his face and biting at his flesh. Sebastian looked up at them over the tops of his glasses. "I order you to refrain from wearing your glasses in the presence of anyone but Grell and myself. Is that clear?"

A jolt of desire shot to Sebastian's groin at the absolute authority in his beta's voice. He was unable to suppress the shudder that traveled down his spine at the order. "As you wish, my loves," he stated softly, clearing his throat as he continued working on the red-head's abdomen. "Mr. Spears, if you are affected so by the sight of your tutor in his spectacles, why don't you give us a demonstration of the male reproductive organ's ejaculation abilities until I have finished with Miss Sutcliff's art lesson, hm? I'm sure it will be quite," he paused, peering at him over the tops of his glasses once more. "Educational."

Grell whined at that, biting harder into his arm. "Fuck me sideways," he whimpered.

"Miss Sutcliff, that is no way for a lady to speak," the demon reprimanded.

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis," Grell gasped out.

"Mr. Spear's, proceed please."

William's eyes darkened as he shifted in his chair and pushed his lounge pants down, his erection bobbing slightly with the movement. He hissed as Grell trailed his red-tipped nails up his thigh, trembling as his own hand closed over his member and began stroking slowly.

"Hands to yourself, Miss Sutcliff," Sebastian ordered. "You must endeavor to respect the personal space of others."

"I-I don't mind, Mr. Michaelis," William stammered. "Miss Sutcliff is more than welcomed to touch me in any way she chooses."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and glared at the masturbating reaper. "That is not a decision for you to make while under my instruction, Mr. Spears," he snapped. "Hands _off_ , Miss Sutcliff."

Grell removed his hand and bit harder into his arm, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up, fear of being impaled on Sebastian's inking tool staying his movements.

"Now, Mr. Spears, as your arousal was already heightened by the time you began to stimulate the phallus, you'll find that ejaculation may be quickly achieved," he told him, wiping at the tattoo again. "I'll have to insist you refrain from spilling onto Miss Sutcliff, however. I would not want to risk her incurring an infection due to your poor aim."

"Yes, Sir," William hissed, stroking along his length faster and faster.

Sebastian glanced toward the reaper, eyes flashing magenta in excitement. "As you near climax, your testicles will draw up tighter against your body as you prepare to release," he explained. He leaned in a bit closer. "Ah, as they are doing now. Quite an excellent specimen you are for this particular demonstration, Mr. Spears. When you're ready, then."

William panted as he kept stroking over himself, eyes squeezed shut as he felt the heat pool to his belly. His legs trembled as his hips pushed up into his stroking hand, his free hand gripping the chair of the arm.

"Finished, Miss Sutcliff, and I must say it is an exquisite work of art," Sebastian stated in a pleased tone. He reached a hand out to still William's movements, eyes flashing in sadistic pleasure as the reaper gaped at him in disbelief. "That will do, Mr. Spears. Miss Sutcliff's lesson has reached completion." The bespectacled demon's gaze swept down to William's leaking and straining erection, a look a feigned sympathy in his crimson eyes as he met the reaper's pained expression. "A pity yours didn't."

William whined pitifully at that, stifling a sob of agony as the demon swept his tools and ink up and packed them away.

"Clothing back in order, Mr. Spears," he ordered, taking up an ointment and rubbing it over the trembling red-head's tattoo. "I must say, Miss Sutcliff, this piece is simply stunning on you."

Grell's eyes opened and he looked down at this stomach. His breath hitched slightly and tears filled his eyes as he saw no trace of the disgusting scar. "How lovely!" He exclaimed, looking at the demon. The red-head's pupils widened, his tongue reaching out to lick his lips as he took in his lover's appearance. "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis, for the art lesson."

Sebastian rose to his feet and straightened his glasses, pleased with the attention it garnered him from his mates. "On to mathematics now," he told them, gesturing the table in the center of the room. "Take your seats, students."

Grell scrambled to the table, eagerly sitting at attention while William gingerly made his way to sit next to him. Grell wiggled excitedly in his seat.

"Do try to pay attention, Miss Sutcliff," Sebastian reprimanded.

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis," he said breathlessly.

"Good," he replied. "Now, who can recite Pi to ten digits?"

William's hand shot up in the air.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, Mr. Spears."

William grimaced, breathing deeply to calm himself. "The answer is 3.141592653…" The dark-haired reaper paused, knowing the sequence perfectly, yet wishing to be disciplined for an incorrect answer. "Eight."

A ruler seemingly appeared out of nowhere and landed smack on William's hand, the cracking sound echoing in the room. "Oh, fuck me," the reaper nearly sobbed, slumping down in his chair.

Grell balked at that. "Gaah, that's not fair!" He nearly shrieked.

"Miss Sutcliff, what is the Pythagorean Theorem?" Sebastian asked.

Grell's cheeks tinted. "A squared plus B squared equals A to the fourth power," he answered incorrectly.

The red-head moaned loudly as Sebastian rapped the ruler harshly across his knuckles. "Incorrect," the demon said shaking his head. He pressed his fingers into his forehead. "My, my. You two have been lax in your studies. Your mathematical marks are atrocious, yet I doubt you can even define that term."

"I'll do anything to get my marks up, Sir," Grell purred.

"I'll do _anyone_ to get my marks up, Sir," William countered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Slut," Grell hissed.

"Honestly," Sebastian snapped indignantly. "To your feet, both of you. Anything, Miss Sutcliff? Any _one_ , Mr. Spears? Very well. I shall test your sincerity in those claims. Mr. Spears, please strip Miss Sutcliff of her garments."

"M-Mr. Michaelis!" Grell stammered out, feigning being affronted. "I'll have you know, I am a lady, Sir!"

Sebastian stepped up to Grell, pulling himself up to his full height and leering down into reaper green eyes. "Then tell me, Miss Sutcliff, what kind of lady enters a classroom wearing naught but her undergarments and a seductive smile?" He snarled.

Grell's knees all but gave way as William settled behind him and slid the panties off his body, groping his hips as he did so. "Am I to assume Miss Sutcliff is the _anyone_ I'll be doing to get those marks up, Mr. Michaelis?" William asked, breath ghosting over Grell's pale skin, delighting in the shudder than ran through him. "I must admit, I've had my eyes on this luscious red-head from the first day I laid eyes on her. I've wanted her more than my next breath."

Grell moaned and pressed his backside against William's hips, delighting in the feel of his hardened and leaking erection pressing against him.

"No, she won't be," Sebastian smirked. Both reaper's moaned at that, Grell being pulled from William into Sebastian's arms. One hand gripping the red-head's waist, the other running through his hair to caress his face, the demon smiled down at his lover. "For you see, I too, have desired this creature for longer than I care to admit," he purred. He cut his gaze to William, eyes burning a brilliant red. "As I have you, Mr. Spears. Perhaps you two would like to work on a collaboration to raise your marks? A joint project of sorts?"

Grell had turned into putty in the demon's hands, leaning heavily against him as he panted. "Whatever you wish, Mr. Michaelis," he whimpered.

"Agreed," William stated with a nod.

"Excellent," Sebastian all but growled, leaning down to capture the red-stained lips with his own, his tongue slipping into that willing mouth. He paused briefly, pulling back and smiling. "Mr. Spears, clothing off. Now."

William complied immediately, dropping the lounge pants and watching intently as Sebastian thoroughly kissed the red-head.

"As for you, Miss Sutcliff," he purred, nipping at Grell's lips. "Would you be a dear and remove my clothing?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Michaelis," Grell whispered, reaching to pinch open the buttons of the demon's waist coat and shirt.

"Mr. Spears, fetch the oil," Sebastian ordered, hands roaming over the red-head's body, groping over the round globes of his ass and teasing over his entrance. Grell shuddered against him. "I am still partially clothed, Miss Sutcliff. If you wish to raise your marks, your listening skills will need to improve exponentially."

"My apologies, Sir," Grell murmured, fingers deftly going to the belt at his lover's waist, slipping it through the loops and grasping it in his hands. "Perhaps you should use this on me to reinforce the lesson?"

William was returning with the oil and nearly choked at that, stumbling a bit. "Oh, my gods," he growled, eyes darkening in sadistic lust. "That would be brilliant."

"Mm, agreed," Sebastian smirked, taking the belt from Grell's hands, grasping his fingers and pulling him toward William. "Mr. Spears, hold Miss Sutcliff still, please, while I lash her."

William locked the crimson reaper in his arms, shuddering as those long, red tipped nails dug into his back. "Yes, Mr. Michaelis," he replied hoarsely.

"And don't worry, Miss Sutcliff," the demon stated smoothly. "I'll only mark the perfect flesh that is never visible to others."

Grell was trembling as he buried his face against William's chest, tensing in anticipation of the first strike. The sharp crack of the leather hitting his flesh echoed in the room, his sharp cry of pain following swiftly. He felt William's arms tighten around him, blunt nails digging into his skin. The second strike hit, harder this time and he cried out, lethal teeth biting into William's shoulder.

William hissed against Grell's ear, shuddering as the third strike connected with the reddened flesh of his lover, grinding against the red-head's hip.

"Perhaps, Mr. Spears, you would benefit from a spanking as well," Sebastian commented, the authority in his voice nearly causing William's knees to buckle in desire. The demon stalked purposefully around the two reapers, moving to stand behind William. "If you have any strength left, Miss Sutcliff, hold him still."

William's teeth pierced his lip as the leather landed to his backside, causing his already leaking erection to weep more aggressively. He thrust his hips against Grell's, rubbing their members against each other.

"W-Will!" Grell gasped out, his trembling intensifying at the friction.

Another cracking blow to William's ass nearly caused him to spill out.

"You are entirely too easy, Mr. Spears," Sebastian chuckled darkly as he circled the pair. "And, my gods, how eager to spill your seed on our dear Miss Sutcliff. Again, I must insist you refrain due to the elaborate art piece on her abdomen. Now, if you would, release each other." Grell whimpered at that, clawing desperately at William. "Mind your listening skills, Miss Sutcliff," Sebastian reminded.

With a pitiful whine, the red-head released his reaper lover, stepping back from him, shivering at the lack of his body heat.

"Excellent improvement, Miss Sutcliff," Sebastian praised, moving behind William once again and using the belt to bind the reaper's arms behind his back, taking the nearly forgotten oil from his hand. "On your knees in front of Mr. Spears, now."

Grell moaned, knees hitting the softness of the rug as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well done," Sebastian purred, finishing with William and dropping to his knees beside the red-head. He threaded one hand through the short, crimson locks, claiming Grell's lips in a slow, searing kiss. Guiding the red-head closer, he released his hair and grasped on to William's dripping member, bringing it to their joined lips. William nearly choked when his lover's mouths released each other and began biting and sucking along his erection together. "You are a quick study in this it seems, Miss Sutcliff," Sebastian moaned out in thinly veiled desire as he ran his tongue over William's testicles. "There is very little I could teach you in regards to sexual education."

He left a love bite on the skin of William's thigh, dangerously close to his member before kissing the red-head again. Pulling back, he positioned Grell to take William into his mouth entirely before moving behind the red-head. The demon pressed his still clothed hips against the crimson reaper's ass, grinding slightly as he reached for his left hand, bringing it over his lover's shoulder to press a kiss to the elegant fingers. Moving Grell's arm forward again, he brought it back behind him, lacing their fingers and pouring the oil over both of their hands to drip over the red-head's entrance. Sebastian guided their hands toward the puckered flesh, pushing their index fingers passed the tight ring of muscle.

"There now, Miss Sutcliff," the demon purred against Grell's ear as he thrust their fingers within him, delighting in both the desperate whine that escaped his crimson lover and the growl of desire coming from William. "Stretch yourself open for me, Miss Sutcliff, while you pleasure Mr. Spears with your mouth."

Grell whimpered again when Sebastian withdrew his fingers and stood to his feet. The demon's shoes and socks were kicked aside as his slacks and undergarments hit the floor. His toned legs carried him to stand behind his dark haired lover, hands trailing over his bound arms and red-tinted ass, the trembling of William's body increasing as Sebastian's nails dug into his sides.

"Shall I fuck you, Mr. Spears?" He whispered, teeth biting into the mate mark on his lover's shoulder. William choked back a scream as he grit his teeth, willing himself not to come yet. "You're a spirited one, aren't you? Incredible virility. I would wager you are nearly _insatiable_."

Sebastian's oiled fingers slid down the cleft of William's ass, finding his entrance and teasing over it before slipping in. "And tight, Mr. Spears," he moaned against his neck, kissing gently. "My gods, so tight. Is this from the tension to remain in control of your own body while Miss Sutcliff and I wreak havoc on it?"

"P-perhaps," William gasped out.

Sebastian tsked. "Now, now, Mr. Spears," he reprimanded. "Telling falsehoods will do nothing to raise your marks. Well, scholastic marks anyway." His free hand reared back and landed a cracking blow to William's ass, leaving a bright red hand print. "Sweet hell below, but you color nicely, Mr. Spears. Bruises must be exquisite on you. Perhaps that shall be a science project for you to complete, hm? How hard of a strike will leave the most appealing color of bruise to this perfect, round ass?

"Now, I'll ask you once more, Mr. Spears," the demon snarled, plunging three fingers into the reaper and stretching him wider. "Shall I fuck you?"

"Yes, please, Mr. Michaelis!" William nearly shrieked, pushing back on the fingers inside him.

"Excellent," he purred, removing his fingers and slicking up his erection before thrusting into him with a pleased moan. He glanced over William's shoulder to gauge how Grell was doing. The red-head was drooling around William's erection, fingering himself fiercely. "Quite excellent indeed."

The demon's right arm wrapped around William's waist, grasping onto the cropped red hair of the red reaper, pulling firmly. The moan the red-head released caused William's entrance to squeeze tightly around Sebastian's erection. His left hand traveled up his dark haired lover's well-defined chest to clasp around the long column of his throat, just barely squeezing.

"M-master," William choked out, eyes widening as his breath hitched in eager anticipation.

Sebastian snarled and bit into his mate mark, feeling as William neared his release. "You will not come yet," he growled, thrusting hard and fast inside him. "Not until I tell you to, Mr. Spears."

Grell whined at the domination in Sebastian's voice, moving his free hand to fist his own cock.

"Master, please!" William begged.

Sebastian's hand tightened around William's throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. "No," he snarled.

William gasped for breath, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He's already denied release, Grell's mouth around him, his Master's cock within him and his hand choking the air from his lungs; all of it was bringing him to a quick and hard end. His vision blackened before he felt the rush of oxygen enter his lungs again.

"Oh fuck!" William screamed, feeling as his testicles drew up against his body, the coil in his belly snapping as he felt his release hit.

With a roar, Sebastian yanked Grell's head away from William's member, the demon's hand quickly clamping down around his base to deny his orgasm once more. The dark haired reaper sobbed in frustration, gasping as the hand closed around his throat again. When the darkness came, he felt himself dropping to the ground, his Master's arms guiding him to fall gently to the soft rug beneath him. His throat was released and the cock within him was removed. Full consciousness came again with the rapid succession of a strong hand to his still stinging ass.

"Poorly done, Mr. Spears," Sebastian reprimanded, panting as he spanked him. "I did not give you permission to come and yet _you nearly did_."

Tears sprang to William's eyes as he buried his face in the plush rug. "I'm sorry, Master," he sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"On your knees, Mr. Spears," Sebastian order, gripping the short, dark hair and pulling him up. William felt as his mouth was pried opened with the demon's fingers, Grell's erection being slipped into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of his crimson lover, salivating over the firm flesh. "Your arms are bound so you will not be tempted to finish yourself off. Let us see if Miss Sutcliff is better at following instructions."

Sebastian gripped the red-head's hips and slammed into him, delighting in the slick, stretched entrance he found.

"I did as you instructed, Mr. Michaelis," Grell told him, lacing his fingers through the hands that grasped his hips.

Sebastian brought one hand to his lips, kissing it as he thrust into this lover. "Perfectly, Miss Sutcliff," he purred. "Gods, your body is glorious. You swallowed me as if you were starving for me."

Grell gasped as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, pounding into him harder and harder. "I am," he moaned out, shuddering as William moaned around him. "For both of you. I said I would do anything, Mr. Michaelis. Will said he would do anyone."

Sebastian bit into Grell's mate mark, lapping at the flesh as his lover's body tightened around him in response. "Indeed you did, Miss Sutcliff," he agreed, releasing one of Grell's hands to run his fingers soothingly through William's hair, petting him gently.

Grell bit his lip and pillowed his head against the demon's shoulder. "Will you, please, Sir, allow him to learn from you?" He asked breathlessly. "Let him take me, with you."

William whined at that, leaning into Sebastian's touch and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Sebastian's mouth went dry, shuddering as he slowed his pace. "I suppose that would be the best way for Mr. Spears to learn appropriately," he stated simply, his voice quavering with barely repressed desire.

Grell's eyes slipped shut as he turned his head to kiss over the demon's neck. "To learn under our _Master_ , Mr. Michaelis," the red-head purred. "What a pleasure for us, to be sure."

Sebastian growled low in his throat, kissing his crimson lover and withdrawing slowly. "A moment, Miss Sutcliff," he moaned, moving swiftly behind William to release his arms from the belt.

Once his arms were free, William wrapped them around Grell, grasping his ass as he kept working him over with his mouth, fingers working into his entrance as he did so. He pulled back with a pop and nuzzled against his hip. "My goddess."

Sebastian returned to Grell, easing him to the ground and over William's erection, positioning the red-head so the hardened flesh of William's member slid inside him slowly. Settling behind him, he added more oil to his own erection before easing in beside the dark-haired reaper.

A red-head snapped back, eyes blown in desire as he was stretched wide. "Nabby," he whispered as he panted. "Give me _all_ of you."

William grasped Sebastian's hair and pulled him over Grell's shoulder for a biting kiss. "Please, Master," he begged. "Fuck him wide and gaping, leave him dripping and—nngh!"

The demon's fang bit into William's lip, blood welling at the wound. Grell stifled a shriek of pained pleasure as his demon lover shifted to his true form, his erection lengthening and widening inside of him. He pressed his forehead into William's shoulder, panting harshly as he was stretched farther than he had ever been in either of his lives. "Lucifer's bloody fucking tits!" He screamed once the transformation was complete.

William was mumbling incoherent words and sentences as his member throbbed inside of Grell and against Sebastian. "Gods damn it, fucking tight as fuck! Soak him, fuck him full. Come is going to pour out of him. Need it, damn it, need it!"

Sebastian snarled as he set a slow pace, gauging how his lady would do with this situation. Grell chuckled darkly, tightening his body further around the two members inside him. William whined and thrust hard at that.

"Gentle lovemaking is not what I desire right now, Mr. Michaelis," he stated lowly. "I told you _anything_. Fuck me fast and hard and fill me as full as – FUCK!"

The demon's hips slammed hard and deep within the reaper, setting a pace William tried desperately to keep up with. "You are doing wonderfully, Mr. Spears," he panted, claws digging into the dark-haired reaper's side and the red-head's hair. "I fear this won't take long."

Grell moaned in delight, thrusting back on the members inside. "It never does like this, Darlings," he purred.

William was sobbing into the red-head's shoulder, hands gripping at his lovers desperately. "Fucking gorgeous, my lady," he mumbled. "Stretched wide, so fucking wide."

Sebastian snaked his tail into Grell's entrance, growling in feral bliss as he did so. He wrapped the appendage around William's shaft. "I can make him wider, William," he rumbled. "Would you like that?"

The dark-haired reaper's back bowed at the feel of the tail around him, hips snapping up desperately. "M-Master, please!" William cried out frantically. "Too close before! I need it!"

The red-head was keening loudly in the back of his throat, his entire body trembling in want. "Oh for fucks sake, come inside me, Will!" Grell shrieked, slamming back against them.

William looked at Sebastian urgently. "Master?" He begged.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Together," he snarled, biting into Grell's shoulder. "NOW!"

Three voices cried out as one as they came hard. Grell felt the release of both of his lovers' hit inside him, the demon's seed scorching, hot as hellfire. He moaned in bliss, head lolling lazily against William's shoulder, teeth scraping against his lover's mark. "William," he whispered. "Eat it out of me, Darling."

William growled, feeling as Sebastian withdrew and pulled the red-head up to stand on shaking legs, wrapped in the demon's embrace. The reaper supervisor scrambled to his knees, mouth latching over Grell's thoroughly fucked and gaping entrance, the fluid inside him dripping into his mouth. Grell clawed at the demon's chest, whimpering in lust and utter exhaustion.

"Gods," Sebastian rumbled lowly, slowing shifting back to his human form. He removed the glasses from his face and tossed them to the table. "Such a small thing as glasses to get this out of you both. Remarkable."

"Our marks, Mr. Michaelis," Grell slurred sleepily as the demon lifted him into his arms before helping William to his feet.

"Both of you are passing with excellent marks," Sebastian smirked, laying the red-head down and examining his tattoo to check for any damage due to their amorous activities. "Well done."

William slid into bed beside Grell, kissing him lazily and sharing the taste of their mingled flavors with him. Pulling back, he slid down the red-head's body, resting his head on his lap and examining the tattoo. "I didn't get a chance to really look at it," he murmured, eyeing the artwork with interest. "Is it odd to find it… well, arousing?"

Grell giggled, moaning as Sebastian began rubbing the moisturizing ointment into his abdomen, the action lulling him to sleep. "Not at all, Darling," the demon answered. "It's gorgeous on him and, I believe if tonight is any indication, it has helped him to regain some of his confidence."

"Perhaps I should get a tattoo," William mused, tracing over the roses gently. "That may help to dispel the rumors that I am boring."

Sebastian smirked and kissed the reaper over the sleeping red-head's lap. "I will gladly tattoo anything on you, anywhere, my love," he purred.

William smiled as they settled on either side of the red-head and pulled up the covers. "Anything, Mr. Michaelis?" He asked teasingly. "Any _where_? I shall have to test your sincerity in that, Sir."

Sebastian laced their fingers together before kissing William's hand. "Darling, my sincerity is absolute in anything you or our lady wish of me," he vowed. "Now and always."

William smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Excellent."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And now I want another tattoo. Reviews are loved.**_


End file.
